I Think I Might
by KwonBenny
Summary: Tamaki decides that the host club needs a change of venue. And what's this! A catalog for Cross Academy. Hmm, I wonder if those beautiful people have a host club to share the love. A story of a simple kind of love... or maybe not.
1. Come Let's Away

This is my first chapter of my very first story! I really hope you like it. I have been thinking about doing a mix with these two mangas cause they are just so different. Anyway this takes place in Vampire Knight, right after Ichiru comes back, the chairman works out to have him live with Zero and they are working on their issues; with some other minor tweaks as well. As for Ouran Host Club, pretty much just anywhere I guess you could say definitely after the twins' "fight," cause Hikaru has already taken a jealous stance as far as Haruhi goes.

* * *

"It is a charming boarding school, financed by both the Kuran and the Ichiou enterprises," Kyoya was briefing his club mates on the latest fantastical scheme from their fanatical leader.

"Kuran and Ichiou?" Haruhi questioned, wondering why the names were so important. It wasn't like Kyoya to put in useless trivia.

"Yes, they are apart of the big four companies here in Japan, along with the Ootori and Suou companies. It's ok notto have known of them Haruhi, they work more behind the scenes and rarely participate in co-opt investments unless it is with one another."

A cheapened grin formed on Hikaru's face, mirrored perfectly by his twin standing beside him.

"So what you're saying is, when Tamaki decided to go away for a semester with the club," Kaoru began.

"You made sure that Cross Academy made its way to the front of potential schools."

Kyoyagave an enigmatic smile, "If nothing could come from this silly idea, at least the opportunity to form closer connections with some other top companies will be taken."

"This guy," Haruhisaid under her breath, looking at the dark-haired boy in disbelief.

"Hey!" Tamakicalled indignantly, gettingup from his piano seat, "I had a large list to pick from; Cross Academy just seemed more fitting. Quiet and out of the way, plus it's a boarding school so Haruhi will not have to feel embarrassed about having to stay with one of us." He ended with his hands on his hips, proudly gleaming atHIS reasoning.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed on the boy as she spoke sarcastically, "Gee thanks, Tamaki-senpai."

The twins easily picked up on this, grinning at the chance to tease their leader.

"Good going boss." Hikaru ebbed.

"Yeah. Insulting Haruhi is way better than feeling embarrassed."

"What?" Tamaki voice lost its melodic quality as he questioned meekly, "Offend my precious little girl…"

Haruhi's irritated expression darted to the twins as they carelessly winked back. In another second Tamaki was upon her, nestling her head under his chin and patting her hair.

"No! No! I would never try to embarrass daddy's girl. Please Haruhi you must forgive me, don't hate me!"

Still clutching the girl, he turned to look at Kyoya, who was fixated on his notepad.

"Oh mommy, dear, please tell Haruhi I was only trying to help her. Tell her not to be angry with me. Please!" Tamaki wailed.

"Well, the truth is Haruhi would have been able to afford a standadhotel for the time needed, I am told they even offer a complimentary breakfast these days. Judging by the Fujioka's tax returns, that wouldn't have been financially taxing in the least."

Kyoya spoke smoothly, as if knowing about Haruhi's financial situation was common knowledge.

"Damn rich people," the girl muttered as she tried to separate herself from the babblingblonde.

"Haruhi, don't be angry I only wanted to do this for you, so you can have at least one semester to be a girl." the boy begged.

"Pervert." the twins condemned.

Tamaki yelped in surprise feeling himself being lifted and separated from his precious girl. Once back on the ground he turned sharply to find Mori staring frankly at him. The stoic boy lifted his finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Mitsukuniis still takinghis nap," he stated simply nodding his head to the abnormally small boy on the couch, cuddled up with his special bunny Usa-chan.

"Kaien Cross you can not be serious. Visiting students coming to stay here, in the Moon dormitories?" Kaname Kuran was leaning over the Headmaster's desk, studying him closely. Great, he was serious.

"Oh come now Kaname-kun, it will only be a few of them, I trust you have a few nobles who are up to the task. It will be a great opportunity for the pacifist's movement to spread faster beyond the academy walls. Think about it, a generation, not just students from the academy, who will know and understand that coexistence is possible." His eyes shone brightly as he tilted his head to the ceiling, breathing in the strength of this great destiny.

Kaname sighed; he knew how important the coexistence of vampires and humans was to the former vampire hunter. He firmly supported it, not just because of his relationship with Yuuki, but because he truly believed that it would be for the betterment of mankind and vampire kind.

He groaned softly, he was especially against this particular group of students. He just knew that both the Ootori and Suou boys would be pining for his and Takuma's attention. Kyoya Ootori was proving to be quite an adept businessman; absently Kaname wondered if that was why they had chosen Cross Academy in the first place. It didn't matter really, as long as they did nothing to destroy the sanctuary he had created for he and Yuuki, he had no concern what motive they had.

"How many?" he asked softly, taking a seat in one of the chairs facing the desk.

Headmaster Cross practically squealed in delight as Kaname sat, elegantly submitting his defeat. "Just two, Kaname-kun," he gleamed, pulling out the files of the two young men.

Kaname sighed for the umpteenth time as he gazed at the names on the portfolios, Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suou. He resigned to give the Suou boy, knowing him as the overly cheery boy from a gala opening, to Takuma. In addition, the reserved Ootori boy went to Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. Speaking of reserved young men.

"Oh and Cross, I wanted to ask you about Ichiru-kun, I am under the impression that he and Kiryuu-kun are sharing the same room. Do you know how they are fairing?'

Cross openly smiled at the pureblood's interest in the silver-haired twins.

"Well I believe it was rocky at the beginning but they seemed to have worked enough out to be civil with one another."

"Good." Kaname said more to himself. He understood why Cross had been so adamant on the boys staying together. Nevertheless, Kiryuu could be so easily agitated and even worse, distracted by his brother; both being qualities that hurt the boy's focus. He needed him in complete control if he was to be Yuuki's shield.

"May I see the other files?"

Kaname perused over each, slightly interested in who would be coming to visit. Hm, he thought, the Hitachiin twins, no doubt Shiki and Rima would be upset knowing they missed the chance to be the first to greet the sons of one of their favorite designers. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, surely Takuma would enjoy sparring with the best in all of Japan. He hadn't really had a chance to practice his katana skills lately. Hmm, Haruhi Fujioka, an interesting girl, no doubt. She had been riding up the ranks at a steady speed after entering Ouran High, a human commoner no less.


	2. Strange New World

The host club arrived at Cross Academy at 5:35. The group stood just inside the gate, admiring the school for a moment.

"Hey Haru-chan, doesn't this place look kind of creep?" Honey asked, holding Usa-chan close.

Kyoya answered first, "The buildings are in a gothic, baroque style, very western, much like are own. It's only the coloring that has you so upset."

"Either way, this place seems very ominous as the sun goes down." Haruhi commented looking up, as the sky was a mix between a pale blue and a blood orange.

"Hey," Hikaru perked up, eyes blinking.

"Do you hear that?" Kaoru asked, eyes seeking out the disturbing noises he and his twin were hearing.

Honey took his place on Mori's broad shoulders, getting goose bumps from that horrid noise, "Are they screaming?" he trembled.

"Yes." Mori answered simply although his rigid posture showed his concern.

Tamaki stepped forward; there was a mass of people down in front of that giant brick gate. His eyes widened and his breath caught, someone, a girl, was standing on top of the gate.

The blonde-haired boy shot forward, forgetting his friends, who instinctively followed suit. Just as they reached the crowd of squealing girls, the doors to the gate creaked open. Tamaki watched the girl on top of the gate sigh dejectedly. Then she barked an order to the only boy in the crowd.

"Zero, quick! Scare them back!"

"What is it boss?"

"Is she a jumper or not?"

Tamaki's mouth gaped open when the auburn-haired girl easily jumped down from the gate and without missing a beat, corralled the girls onto one side of the open wooden doors.

"Not," Kyoya answered again, smirking at the dumbfounded leader.

Haruhi, who had been standing there with her arms crossed, suddenly dropped them. They were standing in the center of the lines the girls had created, along with a group of people on the other end, coming out of the gate. A group of pristine, beautiful people, all dressed in white, looking like glowing angels. Haruhi's eyes were wide with deep admiration but there was one boy who just too the cake. He was toward the back of the group, like a wonderful grand finale. His hair was dark and waving, each lock falling perfectly around his face, with those beautiful and intelligent wine-colored eyes.

Kyoya stepped forward this time, as the group in white came closer. The loud blue-eyed young man, who had been greeting and stirring up the lines of girls, now squinted at the group as he came to a stop.

"Who-" Aido began to ask when Takuma came in front and greeted cheerfully.

"Kyoya Ootori, it's good to see you. How was your trip?" he asked diplomatically.

As the two exchanged the fastidious greeting of the rich, Hikaru and Kaoru came to stand on either side of Haruhi. Giving each other a knowing glance above her head, Hikaru chirped, "It looks like we found Cross Academy's own little host club."

Both he and Kaoru dropped and arm around the petit girls shoulders.

"It sure looks like it," her eyes were still following the tall figure of the dark-haired boy. He had stopped to talk to the girl who had been on the top of the gate. His eyes sparkled brightly as he listened to her speak. He looked so vibrant and inviting and as she looked around, she realized she wasn't the only one whose eyes were stuck on him.

"I wonder who that is?" she said absently somewhat forgetting the twins were still leaning on her, they did it so often.

"Who him?" Hikaru asked, unable to hide the jealous twitch in his voice. Kaoru ignored it.

"Kaname Kuran, everyone knows him, his parents died when he was just a little boy, leaving a huge enterprise behind. The head of the Ichijou Corporation took him in." Kaoru recited his voice was romantic with the sordid tale.

Haruhi's heart ached for the boy, watching the small smile play on his lips as he spoke, touching the girl's hair. Just then a young man with uncommonly silver hair came forward, snatching Kaname's arm away. The blue-eyed boy who had been standing close to Hikaru yelled out, just as the frenzied girls fell into a hushed silence. The loud cry made the host club jump slightly.

"Hey!" Aido's blue eyes burned vibrantly, "get you hands off of Kaname-sama!" he was stocking forward. Looking much like a predator. "How dare you Kiryuu!" he gritted out.

"It's alright Aido," Kaname's soft, smooth voice assented, stopping the noble in mid-step. He took his arm back from Zero, "Kiryuu-kun was just doing his job."

Takuma turned back to the guests all mouth hanging open as they watched the scene play out.

"Perhaps it's time to let Chairman Cross know of your arrival. Come, the Administration building is this way," his green eyes persuaded politely, leading them in the direction of Cross-' home.

Cross was beyond ecstatic to see them, hugging each longer than was polite. "I am so glad you are all here, this will be quite an interesting semester, don't you think!"

"I hope so, Chairman Cross," Tamaki was saying, taking a seat in the office. Not only were his club members in the room but so were Takuma, the blue-eyed boy who had thrown a fit, a very attractive girl with long golden blonde curls, and an equally attractive red-haired boy.

"What was all that commotion we came upon today?" he asked, glancing at the group of strangers who stood to onside of the room.

"Oh that. The Night class is very popular among the Day class girls. This time of the day is the only time they get to see them and they take that opportunity very seriously," Cross explained beaming at the four nobles, all but Aido gave a sheepish smile and looked away. "You see we have quite a bit of variety in the students, so in order to advance them in ways that their parents see fit they have been split up to better prioritize their time."

"It's quite a chaotic event, shouldn't you have people out there to make sure no one gets hurt." Kyoya commented, adjusting his glasses.

Cross furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the nobles, "Did Zero not show up again?" his eyes showing how worried he was.

"Oh no, Yuuki and Zero were both there. Some days are easier than others," Takuma offered, knowing just how hard the two had to work at the thankless job.

"You mean the two with the red sash? I was actually thinking more about trained professionals." Kyoya explained himself thoroughly.

"Oh…" Cross looked slightly off-handed, "Well Zero and Yuuki are actually fairly trained for the job; we don't want the students to feel too separated from each other. I trained my precious children myself; you will see they will be here in a little while."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Honey interrupted, rubbing his eyes.

Cross blinked, "Oh yes, I'm sorry Mitsukuni-kun. Let's see, you and Takashi-kun will stay here. As well as Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. Would you like me to show you so that your bags maybe put away." He got up and led the group to the other side of the building, "Oh and Tamaki-kun, Kyoya-kun, you will be staying in the Moon dormitory. Ichijou-kin has already taken care of you luggage."

After showing Mori and Honey to their room, which was actually Yuuki's, Honey jumped onto the bed. Cross chuckled to himself, "Will leave you for a moment," and continued down the hall with the others behind him.

Yuuki trudged into the house after Zero, "I'm glad Kaname-senpai is having Seiren do the patrolling tonight. I will be nice to have a break."

"We aren't getting a break, Yuuki. We have to chauffer those rich kids. This is so stupid, Cross just made our jobs ten times harder by putting those two in the Night class." Zero vented, stomping out of his shoes.

Yuuki sighed at his usual sullenness. "Don't you see what a great opportunity this is? Even cats and dogs get along sometimes, why can't we?'

"Dogs don't feed on cats," Zero snapped back, turning to towards the Chairman's office, he didn't feel the need to wash up anymore. The auburn-hair girl watched his back retreating, debating on whether she should force him back this was and steam off before confronting the Chairman. She decided she would only fuel the fire and headed to her room.

Yuuki was surprised to find two boys in her room, "Wha-"

"Hi!" Honey warmly greeted, running forward, "I'm Honey and this is Takashi. We are from Ouran Academy." Yuuki followed his nod to look up at the tall young man standing behind the little boy.

"The jumper," Mori stated eyes calm.

"What?" Yuuki asked again.

"We saw you standing on the gate; Tama-chan thought you were trying to hurt yourself."

"Oh," Yuuki ran a hand to the back of her neck, smiling embarrassedly, "I was just trying to get the other students attention. I am Yuuki by the way." Her smile changed to shock as she found Honey latched to her side.

"Yuuki-chan! You are so cute, just like Haru-chan," he giggled, even as Mori came forward and gently pulled him away, giving Yuuki an apologetic grin. The whole dynamic reminded her of a certain pair of cousins.

"Ah, there you are Yuuki!" Cross called a little ways down as the group was coming out of Zero's room. Zero himself, just turning the corner to tell Yuuki that only the nobles were in the office. He glared immediately seeing the troop; he knew they had to somewhere… In fact, he was more mad at himself for not realizing sooner what the Chairman was doing. This way Zero had to stay in the dorm with his brother.

"Oh, Zero-kun, could you go tell Takuma and the others to meet us in the dining room." With a huff, the boy turned and did as he was told that dimwitted Chairman would just find another way to get him to do it anyway.

When everyone came into the room, Kaname was already there. He rose gracefully, kindly asking them to take their seats. Cross sat at the other end of the table, opposite Kaname.

Haruhi watched as the dark-haired beauty gracefully offered Yuuki the chair to his right and Takuma took the one on his left. Zero consciously took the seat as far away as possible, directly to the Chairman's right. She contemplated how the silver-haired boy could be so combative towards the other boy. He had seemed nice to Zero before, even shielding him from that Aido kid, who was sitting beside Takuma, soaking up that pleasant smile on that beautiful face. The red-haired young man beside him shook his head as he turned to the girl on the other side of him and grinned, cocking his head in Aido's direction. She scowled in return.

Kyoya took the seat be side Yuuki and Tamaki ushered Haruhi to the seat beside the one he had chosen for himself, seating her directly across from the scowling beauty. Hikaru took the seat beside her and Kaoru faithfully to his right.

Honey and Mori came in last, taking the first two available seats between Zero and Ruka.

"Oh, Zero-kun, I asked Ichiru-kun to join us. He will be here soon." Zero's scowl got worse. Haruhi wanted to ask who he was. It was becoming more and more apparent that Zero hated everyone.

She didn't have to worry, Honey, sitting next to Zero asked for her. Zero glanced at the as if just realizing he was sitting there. Why the hell was there a little kid here?

"He is Zero's twin brother." Cross filled in, knowing that Zero was content ignoring the boy's question.

"Twin." Hikaru and Kaoru gasped. Zero looked up at the two identical boys and smirked meanly. Even their haircuts were practically identical. Wasn't that something that twins were to have grown out of by now? He couldn't know from experience given the dysfunction in his and Ichiru's relationship.

Everyone looked above Zero's head, a tall young man with equally unusual silver hair came through the entry way. Just like the Hitachiin twins, the boys were carbon copies of each other. The only telling features were the mischievous grin on Ichiru's face and the shaggier silver locks, just brushing his shoulders. He took the only free seat, opposite Zero.

The group tried awkwardly to continue the conversations, sensing the tension at that end of the table. Everyone but Haruhi and Yuuki, who both watched the emotions play out on Zero's face. Though his expression had not really changed, the unbelievable sadness in those violet eyes, as they gazed at his little brother, was clear. Here Haruhi was thinking he was this mean, sullen boy, but now, seeing him like this, she took it all back. Zero could practically feel their eyes upon him and his own flicked in their direction. Haruhi immediately looked away, ears feeling hot. But Yuuki kept her gaze trying to convey support for her childhood friend. Kaname had been carefully watching the scene play out, making sure no one else noticed, although with all the questions Kyoya was pressing him with, it was a bit harder that usual. Thankfully, Takuma was interjecting whenever he could.

"So Haruhi-chan, I've heard many good things about you." Kaname started, gaining the attention of Yuuki as well.

"Oh?' Haruhi responded, swearing that rich people just knew everything about anyone.

"Yes, you were the top of your class, receiving a full scholarship to Ouran, and even there you are heading up the front."

"Yes." Tamaki beamed like a proud father, "She has already been contacted by some of the top colleges in the country."

Here Aido couldn't help but turn his attention from Kaname to the girl across from Ruka. He sized her up quickly; after all, he was the resident boy genius.

Haruhi nodded allowing Tamaki to somewhat lead the conversation.

"What are you studying for?' Kaname asked, lifting his glass of dark red wine. Haruhi was mesmerized by the way it glinted in his own sparkling eyes.

"Uh, law. I- I want to be a lawyer."

Kaname's mouth twitched slightly, knowing clearly, why she was stumbling over herself. Tamaki's eyes narrowed looking from Haruhi to Kaname.

"Well no doubt you are already on the radar of a few large companies. A brilliant lawyer is always a necessary. Perhaps one day I would have the honor of having you on commission," he said playfully, watching Yuuki through his peripheral vision. Perhaps he was a little jealous of the moment she had with Zero.

"Too bad, she will be apart of the Ootori Company," Kyoya challenged a lighthearted grin on his face. Kaname smiled as well tilting his head to the challenge.

"You know, if you cut your hair a little shorter, I bet not even the Chairman could tell you apart," Kaoru was saying to Ichiru.

"Our mom gets confused all the time," Hikaru added. Ichiru glanced at the boys next to him.

"Are you insulting me?" he asked bluntly, causing the twins to blink in surprise.

"But-" Honey tried to argue but Ichiru cut him off.

"Saying I look like Zero," he continued eyes flashing to Zero, and then back at the twins, "don't you think that's insulting."

Hikaru laughed sheepishly, guessing that Ichiru was playing. But Honey focused on Zero, who didn't joke like that was a joke. He sat back against his chair, his arms crossed, his unending scowl focused on the plate in front of him.

Haruhi walked into the dorm room, hair still damp from her shower. Yuuki and her roommate, Sayori Wakaba were straightening the cot for her.

"Sorry again, Haruhi-chan. Sometimes the Chairman can get a little flighty. Your bed will definitely be her tomorrow." Yuuki apologized.

"It's fine, Yuuki-chan," Haruhi forgave once again.

After everyone was settled in, Haruhi turned, slightly facing Yuuki.

"Actually Yuuki-chan, I wanted to ask you about Zero-kun."

Yuuki flinched in the dark. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well," Haruhi thought for a moment, "Why does he act that way to everyone. I mean he seems so… lonely…" she trailed off.

"Zero-kun is a very unhappy person. He has had a hard time over the years, right Yuuki-chan," Yori commented, giving her friend an opening.

"Yes, Zero lost his parents four years ago, he and Ichiru were estranged and Zero came here to live with the Chairman and I. Ichiru just came back into his life and they are having a rough time, like you saw at dinner today," Yuuki explained. Naturally leaving out that it might have actually been Ichiru's fault, or the fact that Zero had been forcefully changed into a vampire.

Both, both boys had lost their parents. Or maybe more correctly it would be all three counting Ichiru.

"Oh my gosh, those poor guys," Haruhi breathed out, understanding all to well what it was like to lose even one parent. She couldn't imagine her life without her dad as well.

"I'm sure you've noticed how unsociably Zero is. What I mean to say is, if he comes off as hateful or mean, please don't be too angry with him," Yuuki pleaded, knowing just how many of both Day and Night class students didn't like Zero.

How can this one school be filled with so much sadness, Haruhi thought as she fell asleep.


	3. Everyone Must Pay the Toll

So here's the next exciting chapter! lol. I hope you like it.

**Summary: **The Ouran Students are tyring to get in the swing of things and adjust, but sometimes the road can get a bit rocky. Especially for Haruhi.

**A couple notes:** In the classroom when Zero is reffering to the rows, remember that Cross Academy classrooms are set up in a stadium style. And they arrived Monday and it is only half way thorugh the week.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either series, I just love them so much!

* * *

**Everyone Must Pay the Toll**

The next few days went off with out a hitch for the Host Club. The students had willfully accepted Haruhi, and girls were already starting to zone in on the Hitachiin twins. Mori and Honey were in a different class, but welcomed wholeheartedly all the same. Some boys stating that they might have a chance against those Night class boys.

They rarely saw Kyoya and Tamaki, with them being in the Night class. In fact, the boys had stopped going to class changeovers. After the first day, when they all stood on the sidelines and watched them come down in their white crisp glamour, the thrill had died. Jealousy was one thing, the fact that the boys already had fan girls was another. A sense of competition had formed the first day, as the twins tried to get more girls to stay back with them the second day, but in the end it failed and the girls were quick to leave telling the boys how important it was for them to have a chance to see their night class angels. Their pride would not allow them to go that second day and they begged Mori and Honey to stay as well.

Haruhi continued to go after Tamaki had held up the whole changeover, refusing to go until he got a look at Haruhi. Both Zero and Yuuki had given him stern looks; even Kaname was powerless to do anything. Tamaki wasn't a vampire. For a moment all three were thinking the same thing, "Why did the Chairman think this whole thing would be a good idea?"

That next evening proved to be quite eventful. Yuuki had decided (with some insightful sullenness from Zero) that Haruhi should stay close to either her or Zero to ensure that Tamaki would get a chance to see her and not cause so much commotion.

"So how has the first week been, Haruhi-chan?" Yuuki conversed as they walked briskly towards the gate.

"It was fine, the teachers are pretty good here, and the students are really nice. Plus it's good to not have to entertain girls; sometimes what they talk about gets really dreary."

"Entertain girls?" Yuuki questioned her choice of words.

Haruhi laughed running her hand to her neck. "It's a long story."

Zero had actually been paying attention to the conversation. Haruhi was truly smart. She had caught his attention when she finished the Algebra speed test before him. He had wondered if Ouran was head and tails above Cross academy when she made her critique on Japanese literature styles in the fifteenth century. Then he remembered that Suou nut-case, telling them she was the top of her class. The other day he heard her talking to a few girls in front of his row, denouncing their frivolous ideas with her own ambitions. He decided he was quite curious about that long story.

They were just coming into the group of girls, already pretty rambunctious today. Yuuki sighed before turning back to the other girl.

"Listen, you should stay close to Zero today, you have less of a chance of getting run over if you stand next to him."

Haruhi nodded, looking up at Zero. His eyes shifted to look at her, then nodded and began to walk toward the center of the crowd.

"Get back." He clipped as he walked through them. Haruhi watched in amazement as the sea easily parted for him, while Yuuki had to push and shove to the front.

As they noticed Haruhi, she could hear them whisper things like, 'Haruhi is so brave,' 'She better hope Zero doesn't notice.' She smiled and shook her head, not wanting them to think she was doing something wrong.

She and Zero stood in front of the disciplined line on the right, while Yuuki shoved the left line back, trying to get them to stand still.

"Shouldn't we-"

"No. If we leave here then these girls will take it as a chance to swarm forward. Don't worry, Kuran will come help her." The last bit came gritted through his teeth.

Haruhi twitched at the sound of Kaname's name. The gate began to creak open and the screams got louder. Zero's line came forward, stopping just behind the imaginary line just behind him and Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" A voice called from behind, causing the shorthaired girl to turn around. It was a girl from her class, "Are you training to be a disciplinary?" Haruhi shook her head innocently.

The girls face distorted," Then why do you get to stand so close?" Haruhi's eyes widened in shock, was it really that big of a deal. Zero watched her, still facing the front.

"I-"

"Haruhi!" a voice sang out from the front.

Tamaki was waving like a madman, so excited to see her.

"Tamaki Suou! Oh he definitely belongs in the Night Class," the girls were saying as he and Kyoya approached, "Oh and here comes Kyoya Ootori too. I'm so happy they came to our school!"

Both boys came to a stop in front of their former club mate.

"I must say Haruhi, you look very nice in a girls' uniform," Kyoyacommented, smirking to himself. He had literally been saving that all week since the first time he saw her during the changeover. It was still quite amazing that this was the first time they had really gotten to talk since arriving.

"Haruhi," Tamaki's voice was serious, "you have to be careful looking so cute. Some boys are not as nice as others." He glanced sideways at Zero, with his countless piercing and that huge tattoo, very open, on the side of his neck. Zero rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai. I know how to take care of myself," she waved off.

Kyoya sighed, his focus on Aido now. "It seems the 'boy genius' is making a fool of himself again, I wonder if they would fawn if they knew he practically cries when he gets out of bed."

Tamaki laughed, "Do you think they would find punching and kicking everything in sight more attractive?" He teased his companion easily, knowing how ruthless he could be when he first woke up.

Haruhi couldn't really focus, her mind being drawn to the girls saying her name vehemently behind her. She had also noticed the change in Zero's disposition. Was he getting sick?

"You both should move on, the Dorm President is already starting to glance in your direction," Haruhi coaxed. Kyoya could sense the aggravation of the girls behind Haruhi and he pushed and shoved Tamaki, loving the opportunity to retaliate for a good reason.

"Haruhi! Remember what I said," Tamaki was saying as he went.

"Hey!" someone grunted, "Fujioka, get back here with the rest of us." A hand shot out from the mass, latching onto Haruhi'sarm. She yelped as she was yanked off her feet, both her arm and ankle singing in pain. She braced herself for the pain of the fall, hearing Tamaki screaming her name. Gentle but firm hands caught her by the waist, holding her up slightly.

"Are you alright Haruhi?' Zero asked softly, his voice sounded labored. He was looking down at her as he held her, his soft violet eyes inquisitive and guilty.

"Yes, I'm fine Zero-kun."

All Day Class girls were now a good five feet back when Zero looked up, still holding Haruhi. He straightened up, setting her down as Tamaki came running up. Kaname and Takuma had also come to check out the incident.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki gasped reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm fine-," she was saying as she took a step to turn and face him. Her ankle protested and she lost her balance. Again, Zero reached out and caught her, holding her steady with his hands on her waist.

"You need to go to the infirmary," Takuma said, going into director mode. "Kiryuu-kun would you mind taking her?"

"I will take her," Tamaki interrupted.

"Suou-kun, it is important for you to go to class." Kaname interjected, the blonde haired boy pouted.

Haruhi could feel him about to protest, not wanting another repeat of him undermining Kaname'sauthority she spoke up, "He's right Senpai, you shouldn't miss class. I will be alright."

Zero gave a slight nod when Haruhi twisted to face him. Carefully he hoisted her up, her legs dangling over his left arm. The Night class headed to the school, while Zero headed for the infirmary. Yuuki stayed back, picking out girls who had seen the incident to go to the Chairman's office with her.

"Sorry you have to carry me," Haruhi finally said, breaking the silence, she was filling quite embarrassed at the moment.

"It's alright," Zero said quietly, his voice was getting more huskier; talking was becoming quite difficult. He was suffering through a bout of bloodlust, it had started up quite sometime ago, it was the reason he had not reacted faster when the girls started to turn violent against Haruhi. In reality, he should have been able to grab that arm before it even got to her, and one look at Kaname proved that he thought so too. So now, the last thing he wanted to do, would be to bite this poor girl. "It wasn't your fault."

"Zero-kun, are you alright?"

Shock registered a moment, on the boy's face. He had really been hoping she wouldn't notice. Then again, this wasn't the first time she had been a little too observant of him, he thought, recalling the dinner at the beginning of the week.

"I'm fine," he needed to distract her, and himself for that matter, "So you made a point earlier about not having to entertain girls, Kyoya Ootori mentioned how nice you looked in a girls' clothes. Are you a cross dresser Haruhi?" He smirked as he asked, watching Haruhi's eye dart from side to side.

"Uh, it's not really as weird as you think. I- I have a debt with the Host club that I am trying to payback," she tried to explain.

Zero's smirk got wider, "What and the only way to do that is by being a boy?"

"No- it's just-" Haruhi sighed loudly.

The rest of the walk Haruhi told him about being mistaken for a boy, breaking the vase, and hosting to pay for its outrageous cost. As she helped him pull the door open, Zero shook his head.

"Rich people," he muttered. Haruhi nodded in full agreement.

Carefully, Zero set her down on one of the cots. Resting himself, on one next to her, he still needed a minute, "Well that explains why Tamaki Suou is just as flamboyant as Aido."

They both chuckled softly. The nurse came in after that, shooing Zero away. She told him if Haruhi should need help back to her room, she would get Yuuki. Haruhi waved as Zero left. The nurse treated the sprained ankle and checked her shoulder for any issues. There were none, it was just sore from being yanked so harshly.

* * *

Tamaki sat fidgeting in his seat. He hated not being able to check on Haruhi. Kaname was a very strict Dorm President in some ways, and Tamakiwas unmovably stuck there. When they broke for lunch, he sought out the tall, dark-haired young man. Ignoring Aido's heavy scowl, he sat down at the table where Kaname was seated.

"Kaname-senpai, about what happened earlier today."

"Suou-kun, I am very sorry, that shouldn't have taken place. I can see that you care deeply for Miss Fujioka." Kaname stated, pulling his napkin into his lap.

"I agree," Tamaki said sheepishly, "Those girls were way out of line."

Kyoyacame to sit next to Tamaki, receiving his own glare from Aido.

"Hanabusa," Kain warned, watching the death grip his cousin had on the fork.

Aido and Kyoya had not really hit it off since the boy demanded to have Aido's bed, instead of the one that had been brought in for him. And Kaname had actually gave it to him. Aido had to take the new bed by the window, upset that he would end up being the first one up every day. Even with the heavy curtains, the mid-day heat from the sun was uncomfortable. Kyoya had tried to excuse himself by saying his low blood pressure gave way to irritability in the morning so it was imperative for him to get all the sleep he could. Aido had very desperately wanted to say that him being a vampire made the sun a hundred times more uncomfortable for him in the mornings. However, that argument would only land him in a thousand times the trouble.

"Might I suggest a solution," Kyoya asked smoothly. Kaname nodded.

"Back at Ouran we were all members of the school's Host Club. It was a great way for the girls on campus to get a chance to meet with us for a few hours. Not saying that it kept us from riots, but I think giving the Day Class girls a chance to meet and greet every week in a calm environment might help their spirited behavior."

Aido was actually glad Kyoya had sat down. "You mean a set time to hang out with the Day class girls. That would be so much fun! Don't you think so Akatsuki!" Aido was getting antsy just thinking about the idea.

"Aido," Kaname's tone was low, "control?"

The blue eyes' vibrancy faded slightly, upset that his behavior was displeasing to his precious Kaname-sama.

Kaname gave Kyoya's idea a little thought, "Well I will bring the matter up with the Chairman, we have a meeting after lunch." Inwardly, he cringed, he already knew what Cross would say about it. He made a mental to have a meeting with the nobles to discuss proper etiquette during these activities.

Honestly, he would only allow a few to participate in the beginning, probably just three of them. The chairman would have to agree with him there.

The rest of lunch was spent listening to the chatter between Tamaki and Aido. Tamaki bragging about all the amazing adventures of the Host Club and Aido ooh-ing and awe-ing when necessary. He was quite interested in the idea of outrageously flirting with girls with no consequences, he was not called Idol-senpai for nothing.

* * *

"I think it's a brilliant idea Kaname-kun. That Kyoya has a flare for diplomacy," Cross cried as he flew around the room. He was looking for budget forms, perusing available spaces for hosting, and checking schedules for most appropriate times. Kaname was sitting perched on the arm of one of the chairs, arms and legs crossed elegantly as he watched the hyper man.

"We could have them Sunday afternoons. Oh how about there in the gala, it stays cool all through out the day, and if Night Class members choose the right seats they wont be bothered by the bright light. Kaname do you think Ichijou-san would chip in for some restorations, we haven't really been using it for anything."

Kaname's eyes gleamed at the chance of upsetting his annoying guardian. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Are you sure you can't ask more nobles, I'm sure they will listen."

"I thought we should start off slow, I was thinking if it seemed a little scarce we could bring in the Ouran students. After all this is something they are used to."

"Very well. How about we meet again tomorrow after changeover with everyone else."

* * *

Yuuki and Zero were at the Academic building preparing to patrol out and around the campus. The auburn haired girl watched her companion lean up against the side of the building. It had been awhile since she last gave him blood. The plan had been to corner him after class changeover today but then Haruhi had gotten hurt. Yuuki sighed carefully walking towards him.

"Hey Zero, you know I was thinking we could go down to the lake," she said, smiling awkwardly, "You know so you can-"

"No Yuuki, I don't need any right now." Zero clenched his teeth in frustration. What kind of monster would abuse the gift Yuuki offered. No, he would wait until it became unbearable, he would not just gorge himself for every little pang in his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yuuki." Zero threatened, getting up from the wall, deciding to patrol a different area.

Those giant garnet eyes watched him retreat, she was sure she had seen him suffering during changeover, but when he came back form the infirmary, he was fine. She knew quite well that Zero's stubbornness would keep him holding out to the brink. But how had he gotten over it before, usually he would have had to miss the patrol all together.


	4. Careful of the Lion Sleeping Restlessly

Another chapter! YAY! lol. I am going to try and get them in once a week, kinda got a lot of stuff going on... But please don't lose interest because i have not and quite a bit has been written it just needs to be... vamped up lol. Or revised whichever you prefer to call it...

**Summary:**Gather around for show and tell, a new mission awaits though some might be reluctant to participate, but don't lose focus as there are much worse activities to keep from indulging in.

**Other notes:** Zero kind of mentions something about hunter twins. If you don't remember or what have you, basically hunters are said to be punished for eating a pureblood to gain their abilities to fight vampires. So if a hunter is carrying twins, one we feed off the other until it dies, just like a vampire. I think the Kiryuu twins are like the only ones. Now don't quote me for sure on this please look it up from a reliable source, but that is kind of what I am going for in this story.

* * *

**Careful of the Lion Sleeping Restlessly**

The next evening they all sat around the dining table as Cross explained the creation of the Cross Academy Host Club.

The few vampire nobles present, had come with Tamaki and Kyoya after the class changeover. The others had already been there. It was easier for Haruhi, who was sporting a crutch, just to walk straight to the Administration building. She sat on Zero's right, where Mori and Honey had helped her to a seat, propping her foot on the extra space of Honey's chair. Both Zero and Kaname were wearing matching scowls as they looked at Ichiru, hating that Cross had managed to sneak him into this whole thing as well. Kaname couldn't stand his brand of sullenness, Zero was bad enough, but Ichiru had a dark humor that loved to get under the skin. He cared too much to make someone else uncomfortable, while Zero didn't care at all, preferring to sulk alone than spend time actually talking to someone to annoy them.

The Ouran students wore smiles, though the reasons varied. Tamaki was glad for the chance to actually get to be around his family again, he missed them terribly. Honey and Mori felt pretty much the same, they got along with the other kids, but these people were their best friends. The Hitachiin twins grinned at getting a fairer chance to out do Tamaki and Kyoya, perhaps their pride could be restored now, and looking at those two would be less of a burn. As for Kyoya, well his mind was already on the profit margin available from the Night class-starved, Day class students. Haruhi was just glad, it would be fun to have them all together again, for a moment everyone was afraid they would see very little of one another.

The Cross kids were having a bit more trouble.

"You want us to spend a few hours, entertaining the Day class," Ichiru asked disdainfully, "Well why do I have to do it, they see me all the time."

Cross eyes narrowed on the silver haired boy, "And you snuff them all the same. All though they do like you more than Zero." The last bit he said more to himself, looking off thoughtfully.

"Chairman, Sunday is supposed to be the disciplinary committee's free day. Now we have to baby-sit them every week?" Zero demanded, for once both twins' expressions were exactly the same.

"I have taken care of that with Seiren, Kiryuu-kun. She will patrol any day you and Yuuki want." Kaname provided, smirking as that scowl got deeper and more frown lines appeared. It was a good thing Zero was a vampire or he would look at least fifty by now.

"Plus I want you to do more than baby-sit." Cross added, picking up his teacup and looking at the boy over the rim.

"What?" Zero jumped up, making Haruhi gasp softly as his movement startled her and her ankle hit back on Honey's chair.

"Haruhi?" Honey whispered, trying not to gain attention from the others. She shook her head reassuringly, glad that it seemed like no one noticed.

Of course, she had no idea that half the room consisted of vampires and they all paused for a split second to look over her. Cross watched Zero's eyes shift as if trying to look behind him, his shoulders set in an apologetic slump.

"Zero-kun," the chairman spoke softly to his adopted son, "you know how important coexistence is between the Day and Night classes." As well as for everyone else, his look implied.

The silver-haired boy sighed, he understood that Cross meant him alienating himself from everyone around him. Resolutely he sat back down, giving Haruhi a quick glance over. This was unseen by everyone except three people. Kaname watched the boy's concern with satisfaction while Yuuki looked especially surprised. Zero never really paid attention to anyone, he barely even spoke to Yuuki.

Ichiru looked on in amusement, mouth twitching into a slight grin as he sat studying Haruhi. Hmm, so this is where he looks. For the rest of the time he concentrated on his brother, watching for subtle changes when looking at that girl.

She wasn't ugly, especially for a human, she was also pretty smart. Compared to Yuuki she was golden. Honestly he never understood what the draw was for that common looking girl, yet she made every vampire's mouth water. Even Shizuka had been drawn to Yuuki; it was disconcerting.

"This is great," Hikaru was saying.

"Yeah, with two sets of twins there is no doubt the girls will just lose their heads." Kaoru added.

"We should do a skit together!" The boy's cried in unison, eyes shining brightly above identical devilish grins.

"A Skit?" Yuuki asked.

Immediately Kaoru's teacup took a tumble, hitting the outside of his leg. He gasped in surprise, "Oh no, now my pants are wet." Hikaru bent down to pick up the cup, placing it on the table. He took his napkin and began to dab at the small wet circle above Kaoru's knee. "Kaoru, you must be careful. You know how klutzy you can be." Hikaru spoke in a doting tone. Kaoru blushed and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Hikaru, you always have to take-" "Shh," Hikaru interrupted his finger on Kaoru's lips as his other hand caressed the boy to him. "I want to, don't let anyone else take care of you." He enunciated by wiping a tear with the pad of his thumb. "Oh Hikaru!" the Kaoru cried. As he embraced his brother.

"End scene," the twins said in their normal voices, letting go of each other.

The room was silent. Yuuki's eyes were ten times wider than normal as she gaped. Finally, members of the original host club began to clap politely.

"You see we work by playing the roles that girls want, no matter how fantastical." Kyoya explained for the benefit of the others.

"A-and you want the Kiryuu's.." Aido trails odd as everyone turned to look at the two silver haired boys. Ichiru was smirking at the challenge, or perhaps the ridiculousness of feeding girls' fancies. Zero's expression was clear. 'There is no way in hell that I am doing that.' And as if the sentiment had actually been expressed, he rose and left the room.

"Zero wait!" Cross and Yuuki called but it was too late. The front door slammed shut.

Kaname patted Yuuki's hand, silently asking her to sit back down. Once she sat again, he spoke, "Perhaps we should create a different dynamic for the Kiryuu twins." He suggested to the table.

Haruhi was still looking back the way Zero had exited. "I'm going to talk to him," she decided, carefully lifting up and grabbing her crutch for support. It wasn't just the skit that got him fumed, something else was going on. She had noticed it when he took her to the infirmary the other day. And then in class it was as if he was completely zoned out, there was quiet and sullen but this time, he was just not there. To be honest, it was very worrying, considering how quick witted and terse he could be. If he was sick, someone should be there if something happened. They couldn't just leave him to show up when he felt like it.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't be walking around too much," Tamaki had protested.

"Yeah the chances of you actually finding Kiryuu are lower than your chance of actually getting him to talk to you," Kain commented. He didn't need some crippled girl hobbling around the school. There would be no doubt that Kaname would send him and Hanabusa to patrol just in case.

"He's right. Zero will probably be very stern with you if you do find him, and send you back. I wouldn't want you to get upset, Haruhi," Yuuki explained, sighing at how well she knew her orphan brother.

Still the girl did not sit, "It won't hurt to try," she shrugged simply. If he got mad then she would leave, no harm done.

"Haruhi." Tamaki halted, getting up himself, "Let me go with you then,"

"No senpai, I will be fine," she assured holding out her hand to keep him back. Zero was sure to clam up if he were there, perhaps if it was just her, then she might have a shot.

Yuuki sent the chairman a pleading look. 'You know she can't go out there alone," it seemed to say.

But Kaien Cross was far away now. His gaze lost on that determined girl. "Very well," he nodded, "but if you don't find him in half an hour, you must promise to go back to your room." As he spoke, he sent Kaname a silent request. Kain held in a sigh, great.

"Zero," Haruhi called when she first stepped out of the building. She decided to try the boys' dormitory first, see if he had returned there. But after asking the residents who were still hanging out around the lounge, she was informed that he hadn't come in yet. Next, she would try the Academic building.

The school was very strange at night, the campus so elegant and open, but with the eminent darkness that lived in every shadow. He attention was caught by the lake glittering in the moonlight, it looked magical. She was just about to continue on, remembering her time constraint, when she saw something else by the water, there was a figure, outlined by the glittering light.

Zero.

He heard her approaching long before she was close enough to make out anything but his silhouette, he sighed. If it had to be anyone, he thought, he guessed it was better her than Yuuki or Cross, people who actually knew what he was, what he and his brother meant to each other, or even why he was acting this way now. Only Kaname would be worse than they would.

Carefully, Haruhi hobbled over to him, trying to watch for sudden dips in the ground. She wasn't careful enough and truly hadn't realized her mistake until gentle hands checked her forward motion. She looked up at the accusing expression on the boy's face.

"Sorry." She apologized softly.

"You shouldn't be out here walking around, you could seriously hurt yourself," Zero chastised, he was just a magnet for clumsy girls.

Again, she apologized, trying to shift and gain her balance. She looked around and saw a tree beside them, but when she tried to get over to it, she noticed the many rocks in her path. Zero watched as she quietly tried to formulate a path to the tree. Rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly, he carefully hoisted her up, he couldn't help the grin that played across his mouth.

Haruhi's eyes were big from shock and she stuttered as she tried to dissuade him.

Zero shook his head, "It's fine. It seems to be a constant with you," he teased.

Haruhi blushed from frustration. "Sorry. I am really not this helpless."

He navigated them to the base of the tree and set her down gently. Then he turned back to face the water, that had been a really stupid idea on his part as her scent awakened a pang of blood lust.

"Why did you come out here?' he asked gruffly, trying to fight the urge to clutch at his chest.

"Well… I was worried I guess. Yuuki told me that you and your brother used to be really close. Probably not as close as the Hitachiin twins," she added on the side, "but still it must be hard now."

"Thos kids are freaks. Girls at your school actually like that?" he asked in disbelief.

Haruhi shrugged, "They are pretty popular. Companionship in men seems to be quite a popular trend. I mean lots of dramas like to play along the line of close friendships between boys." she commented, allowing the subject change. From what she had seen and heard of Zero, allowing him to steer was the better choice.

Zero gasped as the pang grew acutely sharper.

"I know, quite scandulous," Haruhi joked.

"I could never picture myself acting that way with Ichiru. Not even when we were little. I mean sure he was clingy as a child, he would get frustrated when we would play with others, separating us and glaring at anyone who came up," he reminisced. Although now he realized that it was because they were hunter children who would grow up and kill what he truly loved. He bit his lip as an added pang of guilt and hurt drove into his heart. Why should he feel guilty, he was doing what they were born to do, at least trying to anyway. _He_ should feel guilty.

And yet Zero still did. If he hadn't taken so much from Ichiru in the womb, then maybe he wouldn't have hated him so much, maybe he would have wanted to be a hunter. Of course, if they had never been hunters in the first place, then Ichiru wouldn't have had to pay for the sins of their ancestors. Of course, he hated them, of course, he hated Zero, they had stunted his life from the very beginning.

Zero had been quiet for quite some time now. Haruhi cringed in regret even as the question was still escaping from her mouth.

"What happened, between the two of you?'

Zero visibly flinched. I guess that would be expected, he thought. After all he had just explained to her how close they'd been.

"Y-you don't have to tell me, sorry." she blundered, ears turning red as he face flushed.

Zero could practically hear it rushing through her face. He wanted to run, but it would be wrong to leave her and worse to carry her. He concentrated on crushing the ragging blood lust.

"Haruhi- you should go." he gritted out, Haruhi looked up confused.

"I'm sorry Zero, I didn't meant to-"

"No it's fine, I-I just want to be alone. Just go." His breathing was becoming incredibly heavy and his body hummed with need.

"Zero. Are you alright?' she asked concerned, her earlier fear slowly becoming a reality. The boy was practically shaking now.

"Haruhi!" he cried, "Please! Just go away!" The last bit her barked out reverting back to his cold demeanor to get her to leave. His hands were pressed tight to his ears trying to drown out that enticing rhythm of her heart. Please Haruhi don't make me even more of a monster.

The small girl had made it to her feet now and hobbled closer to Zero. She was just about to reach out for him, when and elegant hand grasped onto hers. She looked up to meet the enigmatic gaze of Kaname Kuran.

"Haruhi," his voice calmed silkily, "you should head back, Zero is not feeling well, I will escort you if you like. Takuma will go ahead to the infirmary with Zero."

Immediately he began to lead her away from the tree as Zero was pulled along unwillingly by Takuma, every so often the blonde haired boy would slacken his hold and calmly try to verbally coax the sliver haired boy to follow. Haruhi tried to keep an eye on them but in doing so, she had a misstep and was caught by the shoulders by Kaname.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He asked simply, those wine colored eyes upon her. She remembered how attracted she had been to his beauty and those wonderfully colored eyes. But now, her being the subject they gazed upon, she saw nothing. He was still amazingly beautiful, but the vibrancy was gone, nothing but blank objectivity coming from him. It was such an unbelievable contrast to the life she had seen when-… well when he looked at Yuuki.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname asked the dumbfounded girl as he swooped her up into his arms without resistance.

Haruhi blinked wildly as her body reacted on its own, she had to say it, her mouth just wouldn't form the word 'nothing.'

"You are in love with Yuuki-chan, aren't you Kaname-senpai?"

There! A small glimpse of light.

"You are a very intuitive little girl, Haruhi-chan," the dark haired boy complimented, giving her a chagrined smile. Even some of the nobles hadn't figured out why he gave the girl so much attention.


	5. Search and Rescue

**Summary:** Everyone is concerned with Zero's absence and the girls decided it is time to find him, to find out what was going on. One girl hits a dead end, while other discovers something beautifully worth saving. Then again, maybe it wasn't a dead end, maybe this is exactly where she needs to be.

**Other Notes: **I got the idea for a drunken Zero from one of my favorite fanfiction authors, **Blackened Wing. **I really like the idea of a blood drunken Zero, plus its the only way I can get him to do what I want him to do lol. Zero uses the phrase "Chibi-tan" which basically means small, short and cute. The suffix -tan is a cutesy version of -chan, its kind of childish and condescending. In this story it is meant to be a derogatory term one might use on a close friend when teasing them.

* * *

**Search and Rescue**

Zero wasn't in class the next day, and after the second absence, everyone who had been at the dinner was becoming a little antsy.

"Good job Haruhi." Hikaru teased.

"Yeah, now we're back to one twin bit." Kaoru added.

The shorthaired girl rolled her eyes slumping down on her propped up hand. That was probably the four or fifth jab they had thrown at her since class started that morning. They really didn't care if there was another twin bit; they were just running out of ways to tease her. Honestly, she didn't need anyone else to beat down on her, she was so confused about what had happened that night. She hadn't really shared the weird feeling she had had with anyone and no one had really asked.

"Yuuki-chan, are you going to host too?" Yori asked. The news of the Cross Academy Host Club had been shared that morning and the whole school was trembling with excitement.

Yuuki frowned, shaking her head, "Probably not, the Chairman and I have been talking about it. He doesn't think I will get any customers."

"Too bad," her friend lamented, "I would have been your customer."

The frown faded and Yuuki beamed, "Really!"

"Yori-chan?" You wouldn't want to have tea with a member of the Night class?" Haruhi asked amazed, everyone fawned over them, everyone.

Her golden locks ruffled around her face as Yori shook her head. "I don't really like anyone in the Night class."

"Well you know it's not just the Night class."

"Yeah Hikaru and I will be doing it too."

"And Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka from the 3rd years too."

"And Haruhi!" the twins cheered the 'finale' together.

Yori nodded as if to suggest she was pondering the idea. Yuuki cringed, remembering just how the boys entertained their guests. That had been a little too much for her innocent heart.

"Plus everyone likes Tamaki." Haruhi concluded, mostly talking to herself.

When it came for class changeover, Haruhi tagged along with Yuuki. Her ankle had healed up and she had been walking on it since the day before.

"Yuuki-chan, is Zero going to be ok? He got sick the other day and Kaname-"

Yuuki stopped walking abruptly, causing Haruhi to forget where her sentence was going as she backtracked to stand next to the other girl.

"Zero is- Kaname was with him that day?" she asked disconnectedly.

Haruhi gave her a funny look before answering cautiously, "Well actually he was with Takuma."

Yuuki's heart jumped into her throat as she remembered the normally cheery blonde, slicing a level E vampire in half.

"Yuuki!" Haruhi cried as her companion took off toward the Moon dorms in a sprint. All this time Yuuki had thought the chairman had Zero quarantined again, but he was with Kaname and Takuma. They had all acted so cool around her as if this small fact meant nothing.

Oh please Kaname-senpai, don't hurt him.

"Hey Yuuki-chan, I'm going to… Yuuki? Yuuki!" the chairman was in shock as his adopted daughter ran past him, easily scaled the brick wall and dropped to the other side. She had completely left him, without a word, to deal with the changeover alone.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki called, rushing into the main foyer, the Night class was already assembled. They gazed upon her with utter astonishment, as she practically leaped up the stairs.

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Yuuki." the silky voice implored just behind her. She spun on her heels to find the dark haired pureblood just fastening the last of his cufflinks, looking at her with a crooked smile.

"Kaname-senpai? Where is Zero? Haruhi-chan said that-"

"Yuuki." he interrupted, he had known why she had come in such a huff, still, he felt a little frustrated. "Please join me in my room for a moment." He gestured to his opened door and then nodded at Takuma.

His childhood friend understood. "Alright everyone let's go. We don't want to be late for class," he said as he shoved them out.

You shouldn't come here by yourself Yuuki." The older boy chastised as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry, but- I need to know where-"

"Kiryuu almost bit the Fujioka girl. He could barely control himself." Kaname recalled bitterly, hating the protective vibes he was getting form the girl. In a softer voice he added, "Yuuki, you know what must be done if he attacks another person."

"Kaname-senpai please," the auburn haired girl begged, water was already shining in her eyes, "Please tell me he is alright."

* * *

"I still don't get it Haruhi. What do you mean by all this?"

"Yeah I thought we came here so you could be a girl."

"Kaoru just give me the suit already!" Haruhi yelled indignantly, as the twin threw the desired object to his other half.

They had reluctantly brought her an extra boys' uniform and had waited diligently outside of the lobby bathrooms, just as she had asked. Now it was time for her to really explain why she had wanted the suit, and no amount talking around the truth was going to suffice.

"Look!" she said exasperatedly, straightening her own jacket, "Kiryuu-kun has been pretty sick lately and I have been pretty worried. The chairman said that he was resting in his dorm. Now, the only way for me to go and check on him in the boys' dorm, is if I were a boy."

"You know," Kaoru started catching the uniform form Hikaru and handing it to Haruhi.

"We can go check."

"No, Hikaru, he probably won't let you in," then in a halfhearted sigh she added, "he probably won't even let me in."

"Then why go?"

Haruhi shook her head," I just gotta hear his voice, you weren't there when he started to get sick."

"Well," Hikaru assented rubbing his arm.

"Go in," both boys gestured to the bathroom.

* * *

"Zero?" Haruhi wrapped softly on the door. "Zero, please let me in."

Inside the silver head rustled on the pillow. His head felt so light and airy, it was dizzying.

"Zero?"

The silver head shifted again as Zero's eyes blinked open. His vision swam. He could not deny the drunken euphoria that came from drinking Kuran's disgusting blood. He scowled as he sat up and rubbed his head, even still his scowl turned into a lazy grin. Stupid pure blood, it was like breaking into a liquor store and drinking everything in sight. The first time he had been truly frightened, he couldn't even get a hold of himself to try and figure out what was going on. Everytime he tried to think seriously he would start smiling and laughing like an idiot. It had been frustrating and embarrassing so he locked himself away to deal with it alone. Now he understood that it came with the territory of drinking pure blood. He would wait patiently in his room, it was hard to be impatient and angry with the lasting euphoric effect.

"Zero are you there? Please open the door." Haruhi entreated. Maybe he was asleep; maybe she should leave and just wait as the chairman had said.

No. It wasn't as simple as just seeing him later. Something was weird; something about the way Kaname and Takuma had swooped in, how Kaname had easily whisked her away. Shouldn't she have fought more to watch out for Zero? But she hadn't… she couldn't.

"Zer-" The door came open swiftly and a sleepy-eyed Zero leaned up against its side. Haruhi was stunned silent, just staring at him. His silver hair was splayed in every direction, violet eyes dilated to almost black. His cheeks were alarmingly flushed but what really was surprising was the wide, easy smile on his face.

"Ze-" "Shh" the boy hissed, playfully pulling her into the room by her arm and shutting the door.

"You know," he said turning around and leaning on the door, his eyes made a pass over her appearance, "as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I have to tell you that you are really not supposed to be in this wing. And especially not dressed as a boy."

Haruhi blushed, never before had she been embarrassed about being seen in boys' clothing. "Uh, yeah, it was the only way I could get in. It's a good thing my hair doesn't grow fast," she rambled, "I haven't gotten it cut in awhile." Self-consciously, she rubbed at her short locks.

"I like it short."

"Huh?"

"I can't even imagine it long." As he spoke, Zero had been closing the gap between the two. In one fluid motion, he reached up and twirled her smooth straight hair on his finger.

Haruhi chuckled softly, "Oh. Hey, did you take some medicine or something? You are acting a little…"

A deep chuckle came from Zero as well, as he nodded. "Yeah sure, I took my medicine." The lock of hair fell from his finger and Zero got a really serious expression on his face.

"Haruhi. I am such a sick bastard. I have so many things wrong with me." His hands fell on her shoulders as he leaned in even closer. The proximity had almost no effect on the girl, seeing how Tamaki would literally jump her on an hourly basis. Still there was a small tingle in the pit of her stomach; it was completely un-Zero of him to be so close for no particular reason.

"Hey, c'mon what do-" she tried to enlighten.

"No, no listen. You shouldn't be looking for me anymore. In fact, it would be better for you to not even talk to me. I-" he sighed, looking away "I only bring problems to the people around me."

Haruhi's heart burned at the deep sadness on the boy's face, he looked like a lost child.

"Hey, don't talk like that" she tried to sooth, "who's the one who has had to be carried on more than one occasion?'

The silver haired boy's face lightened, "Yeah you are pretty troublesome, Chibi-tan." he ruffled her hair and then ran to his bed seemingly afraid of her retaliation.

"Hey!" the girl cried, turning to find him sitting at the end of his bed, smiling charmingly. Yeah, he was definitely loopy. "Did you just call me 'Chibi-tan'?" her arms crossed over her chest.

Zero continued to smile at her, "Can you think of a better term to describe you?"

She felt her face flame again and she ducked her head, hiding under her bangs. She wondered if Zero had been thinking of that all a long or if he had just decided on the term in his current state of impetuousness. Either way she couldn't help feeling embarrassed, not even Tamaki had ever called her that, then again perhaps Zero's sense of humor was a little darker than her blonde haired companion. Perhaps if the boy would ever open up under normal circumstances, he and Kyoya could become good friends.

She tried to change the subject, "So did Kaname and Takuma take you back to your room the other night?"

Again the smile faded, even Zero's shoulders hunched over. "I don't want to talk about them, they always force me to do what I hate, make me something I hate."

"Do things you hate?" she pried.

Zero groaned throwing himself back on his bed and burying his face into the pillow. "Yeah," came his muffled voice.

She stood rigid, so there was more to Kaname. "Zero?" she approached softly as if he were a stray cat.

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly, his was looking up at the window. It had gotten dark a little fast today.

"Is Kaname blackmailing you? What is he making you do? I'm sure if you told the chairman he would put a stop to it."

The violet eyes were playful as he stuck out his hand and motioned her to come forward with his index finger. She shrugged and leaned forward, and then leaned forward some more. Once she was an inch or so from his face, he whispered, "It's a secret," and then promptly started laughing. It was rich and melodic; he looked so different from the sullen boy Haruhi had gotten used to.

In a round about way she rather wished he would get sick more often, then he could be like this more often. She decided that she would do what she could to make him more like this, her friends in the Host club had brought her happiness and now she would try do the same for Zero.

He was still giggling as she stood there with her arms crossed, feigning frustration. After a moment, her brows un-furrowed and she smiled slightly. Then Zero furrowed his and shook his head, his usual stern look mixed with that uncontainable laughter in his eyes made her chuckle.

When they started to calm again, Zero lifted up and looked out the window again. He sucked in a mouthful of air through his nostrils.

"You know, I've always loved the smell just before it starts raining," he said innocently, lying back down.

"Rain?"

* * *

Kyoya stared out the window as the rain fell. Usually he paid close attention to the instructor because the class was actually quite superior to what he was used to. Of course, this had not been a surprise to him. Upon telling his father, he was going to attend the prestigious academy his father had had it checked out. He told Kyoya that the night classes were sure to keep him ahead while he was away from Ouran, he would not allow the boy to go unless he took the night classes. He had worked hard the first day to make sure he was caught up with everything, Tamaki too for that matter.

But the rain, well it had a way of getting the attention of all the host club members. He glanced over to Tamaki to prove his point. Stupid idiot, he thought lovingly.

Tamaki's eyes were wide and his mouth hung limp as he stared out the window.

"What's the matter Tamaki-kun?' Aido asked softly. He and Tamaki had formed a strange friendship after it was known how flamboyant and flirtatious the both were around girls. Moreover, they had a mutual dislike of Ruka after Tamaki tried to make move and she had verbally ripped him to shreds, leaving him huddled in a corner, wilting pathetically.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that Haruhi doesn't really like thunderstorms. I hope she is alright," he said looking back to the window.

"Well I'm sure she is already back in her dorm, with Cross-chan. I'm sure she is fine, Yuuki-chan loves to make people happy, no doubt she is being cared for." Aido tried to reassure, remembering how Yuuki had talked Zero into making him food when he was planning to runaway. He smiled to himself, that was the only girl on Earth that could talk Kiryuu into doing just about anything.

Bright light filled the room and a loud, ominous crack rang out, Tamaki flinched.

"I really hope so." The boy closed his eyes when the light flashed out again and another horrible crack came out. "Maybe I should-"

"Tamaki." Kyoya warned, "You know how important it is for us to actually attend class. You can't skip out whenever you please."

"Haruhi is fine," he added sternly.

Meanie, Tamaki thought as he pouted.

* * *

Yuuki looked out through a window in Kaname's room. When the thunderstorm started, he had insisted she stay. He had disappeared to change back into leisurely clothes.

The auburn haired girl sighed, eyes closing as she thought about her companion. Kaname had finally told her that Zero was fine but for now, it would be best for him to have some time to recuperate. No matter how much she pleaded, he would not yet tell her where he was. He explained with a broken voice that he knew once he let that go she would ignore his wishes and go to the boy anyway. She had gotten frustrated because he was right, and she knew how much it affected him when she basically chose Zero over him. But Kaname didn't understand; Kaname didn't need her, not the way Zero did. It was she that had so often needed Kaname.

"Yuuki please come away from the window, it's not safe." that warm inviting voice requested, "Please come and sit next to me here."

Yuuki's heart jumped as she sat down a little further away than Kaname would have like.

"Are you mad at me little one?" he tried to asked objectively but he failed at hiding the way his throat went dry in the middle of the question.

"What?" Yuuki asked surprised, "No, of course not Kaname-senpai."

"Then why don't you come closer love."

"Oh." she scooted closer until she was right beside him. She sat awkwardly unsure of what to do next.

Kaname looked completely nonchalant and laid back but on the inside his senses flared madly with the precious scent of the girl next to him. As a pureblood it was instinctual to feel that anything and everything was there for the taking, he had to fight with himself as everything in him told him to pounce. He squashed that feeling but he couldn't hold back from touching her. His long arms came down to wrap tight around Yuuki and his forehead came to rest on the top of hers.

She sat still, her heart beating almost painfully. This wasn't the first time he had been so close to her, but each time was just as breathtaking as any. After awhile of comfortable silence, she felt herself being lifted onto the boy's lap.

"Yuuki, just for a little while. Please can we stay this way?" Kaname's voice was so needy and so broken, like drowning man finally being pulled to safety.

Those big brown, expressive eyes watered as Yuuki shut them tightly. She put her hands on top of his, clutching onto them.

"Of course, Kaname-senpai. I will stay as long as you want." she spoke earnestly, but he could feel how embarrassed she was to be so frank.

He smiled sweetly, "Yuuki. You shouldn't tempt me."


	6. A New Day with a New Set of Eyes

OMG! Sorry sorry sorry! lol I had definitely not planned on posting this late. Anyway I hope you like this very late addition to the story. I will work hard on getting the chapters in more efficiently! **KwonBenny** fighting!

**Summary**: Haruhi wigs out from the storm. (Yeah that's all I'm giving lol)

**Other notes**: Remember to keep in mind that Zero is still in a drunken tipsy, so he is not acting like his usual self. Oh and lots of light pervy comments the Hitachiins and Ichiru, just in case.

* * *

**A New Day with a New Set of Eyes**

Zero's eyes were wide open when he felt Haruhi literally jump onto the bed with him as thunder filled the room with sound. She crawled over him with utmost speed, her back now firmly planted against the wall and knees pulled up to her face.

"Haruhi?" Zero clumsily sat up, leaning close to the girl.

"Oh, I'm-ah." she grunted, covering her ears when she saw the bright light. Zero looked out the window as the thunder rolled by, then he turned back to Haruhi.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" he asked almost disbelievingly, his voice holding the same note as a child with curious sympathy.

"I'm sorry Zero. I didn't mean to trouble you with this."

Being on the bed with him, she could feel the boy shaking with laughter.

"Useless," he breathed out teasingly.

"You're right," she said defeated, her legs collapsed to one side, "You know what I'm just gonna go I bothered you enou-" she had been in the process of rising to her knees to crawl away when an unexpected bout of thunder rang out, demanding attention.

Haruhi cried out soundlessly and lunged forward, clutching onto Zero who had also risen to his knees. The small girl buried her face into Zero's shirt, her fists wound tight in the folds of the shirt that hung on the boy's sides. He felt her jerk even more when the rambunctious thunder rose in volume and gusto.

She apologized and then told him she would definitely leave him alone now. However, her shaking hands still clutched to his shirt. Zero watched her battle with her fear, forcing herself to be strong and squash the other embarrassing feeling.

"How ridiculous I'm acting," Haruhi was saying, chastising herself. Her face was flaming in embarrassment and disapproval of her reaction.

Something in Zero ached by the obvious self-reproaching feeling Haruhi was giving off. Through the haze of his intoxication, he felt the closeness of a kindred soul. All his life he was praised, even now, he was praised for holding out so long, for his strength of will, but inside he felt guilt. He felt useless, and it was a terrible feeling, a new fire burned in his heart and he instantly regretted using that world so easily to describe Haruhi.

Haruhi flinched when she felt Zero's long fingers curl around her shoulders as he pulled her into him. "It's alright," he defended.

The room lit up again and Zero brought a hand to the back of Haruhi's head and held her close, shielding her from the light and the imminent thunder crack. Her small shaking frame latched onto him had awakened the soft nurturing side of Zero that had been asleep for years. His own head came down to rest on the top of Haruhi's, still holding her to him as the storm roared on.

"Sh, it's okay. I've got you," he soothed clumsily. Haruhi was apologizing again but still she held onto to him. For a while, they stayed that way, there in the middle of the bed. Zero continued to comfort her even when the room was quieter he still held her to him, waiting for the next bout. "Everyone is afraid of something," he explained softly, turning his head to rest his cheek on the top of hers, looking out the window and watching the rain splatter.

Haruhi was lost in the soothing cocoon. She felt like a child again, in many ways, but it was a good feeling. She was safe here, safe in Zero, his warmth, his scent. All working to drown out the tumultuous night outside.

Zero moved so that he could lean back against the wall and pulled Haruhi to sit close beside him, an arm around her protectively as he pulled the covers on them.

"It's weird," he said as he moved around, "I've never been really afraid of thunderstorms. I guess that is just how it is, if someone is scared, you can't help feeling anxious too."

"I'm sorry Zero; I shouldn't be bugging you like this." Again, she attempted to brave the storm.

"Wait, I-" the boy looked consternated, his eyes showing his difficulty focusing on what he wanted to say, "Will you stay? At least until the rain stops. You being here like this, you make me feel better. Like, like I am really needed. I don't want it to go away just yet."

"Zero-"

"Please, can we stay this way just a little longer? Just for now you don't have to be so tuff, let me support you for now," in his pleading he turned to wrap both arms around her, resting his side against the wall and his head on top of hers. "No one comes to me to feel safe anymore, why would they come to such a broken little knight?"

Haruhi sighed. He sounded so young, so vulnerable, like if she said no he might break apart.

"Ok," she assented. In all honesty, she did not really want to let go just yet either. His soothing embrace was also working to relieve the tension she had felt earlier trying to find him. She felt herself relaxing against him and even with the thunder sounding off every so often, a soft lethargy was settling on her.

"What about Ichiru?" she remembered.

"He would never hug me, he hates me. The only person who would sit like this with me is Yuuki, but not because she needs me. She feels sorry for me, 'Poor, pathetic Zero' Plus anytime she needs anything," the boy sighed, "_he_ is always there."

"Who?" Haruhi had actually meant Ichiru coming in to go to bed, this was his room too. But she allowed the tangent because Zero was opening up to her again.

"Kaname Kuran." he sighed, his warm breath ruffling her hair. He had a hand high on her shoulder and his fingers began to twirl absently with a lock of her hair.

"So does Yuuki like him"?

"She is in love with him." he sighed again, this time nuzzling into the girl, his embrace tightening for a moment.

Haruhi's impressive perception was zoning in on another possible fact, "Zero?'

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Yuuki?" she asked cautiously.

Zero had closed his eyes for a moment but they came open quickly as he pulled back a little to look at the girl. She looked up, watching the surprise slowly fade in those violet eyes and become more confused. She did not like it; she wanted him to say no. It would be so much easier if he said no, she thought, remembering that Kaname also had feelings for the auburn haired girl.

"I don't know," brows furrowing as Zero admitted the truth. "Yuuki has been there for me in ways you can't even imagine. I owe so much to her. I honestly think I would do anything for her, even though I know she is in love with Kuran.

"Oh," Haruhi said sadly. Zero pulled her close again and his fingers continued to run through her hair. Haruhi could see the window just barely around Zero's arm, and she looked out into the night morosely. Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed Zero's hand still.

After awhile she felt his shallow breathing and the added weight of his head rested on hers.

"Zero?"

No response. Awkwardly she lifted her head to one side to look up at him. It was difficult and with his head on hers, she only saw his face for a second before the discomfort got to her. That had been enough, it was clear that Zero was asleep. Haruhi sighed and smiled to herself. Carefully she tried to separate herself from Zero's grip but the only way out way to duck under and he would fall over none to gracefully if she did that.

Deciding it was best to push against the boy to lay him down on the bed, Haruhi pushed her knees underneath her and hunched down to keep him level. But when Zero came down on his side, he unintentionally brought Haruhi crashing down with him. She yelped in surprise and Zero hissed in discomfort shifting her as if she was a teddy bear, to rest beside him, arms still locked around the small girl.

"Sorry," she apologized softly. Then she tried to lift up so she could leave. The rain was softer now and the lightening and thunder had stopped a while ago.

Zero's arms suddenly turned to iron, immovable.

"… no…" he whined half awake," don't, stay here."

"Zero come on let go." she struggled.

"You like him too, don't you?" he murmured, slowly being stirred to conscious again. "Kaname I mean."

Haruhi did not answer, why in the world would he think that?

"Scared just like the others. I promise Haruhi, I would never hurt you. Please just stay a little longer… I won't- I won't bite y-" he trailed off. Haruhi had stopped struggling for a while and he had fallen back into sleep.

She smiled to herself, what a corny joke. Although she was a little apprehensive about what he meant about "the others," who were the others. Yuuki was not afraid of Zero but she had noticied the way the other kids in school showed apprehension when the sullen silver haired boy was around. Rarely had she seen anyone approach him, besides members of the Night class. Although they never did it in a friendly way. Sighing loudly she decided to wait until he was deep in sleep; she had rustled him earlier when they fell over.

In the quiet room, she could hear the soft pat of the rain. It was slowing now.

* * *

The sun was so bright on her face, she should have asked Yori to close the blinds, and her bed always got the most light in the mornings. Stretching back her eyes snapped open. She was lying on her back, and looking up at the ceiling it looked the same but something was very different. Something was very wrong.

What the- Turning her head quickly she saw the soft, sleeping face of Zero Kiryuu, his silver hair fanned out on the pillow, catching the yellow light from the sun and gleaming proudly. His long eyelashes kissed his cheeks, still flushed slightly.

"Good morning."

Haruhi's heart jumped in her throat, but to her credit there was no physical sign of how startled she had been. Even as she turned back to see where the voice came form, she knew it was Ichiru, it _was_ his room. Zero had begged her to stay last night and like an idiot, she had fallen asleep.

"Don't look at me so condescending; this is _my_ room after all. I should be looking at you that way." Ichiru groused at the unfortunate way Haruhi had looked at him.

Haruhi's face softened, "Sorry Ichiru I didn't mean that towards you."

Ichiru grinned half-heartedly, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, it looks better to still be here in the morning. Leaving in the middle of the night says too much on your character."

"Huh?' she asked confused.

The boy shook his head, "Nothing."

"Sorry about being in your room all night. I'm just gonna-"

"You know, you look awfully cute dressed as a boy, but still I could have sworn Zero was strictly into girls," he teased again, watching the blush on her face intensify appropriately. More like Zero was into dense, innocent girls.

Consternated, Haruhi threw back the blankets and swung her feet out, ready to stand and bolt.

She was caught on something. Looking down she found Zero's thumb wound into one of her belt loops.

Ichiru's smirk grew wider as he followed her gaze. Oh Zero, some things never change.

"He used to do that to me when we were little," he helped.

His eyes grew distant as he pulled a memory forward.

"One time he tied a string to one of the button loops on my pajama shirt and the other end to his wrist. He would tell me that it made him worry when I would disappear in the middle of the night. This way he would know when I got up and he could go with me. I was a sickly child, Zero always wanted to do everything for me."

Haruhi looked up from her work at getting the other twin's thumb loose. Ichiru was actually smiling; there was nothing mean-spirited about his expression.

"Ichiru? Do you- do you really hate Zero?"

The longhaired twin's face fell, "What is it with Zero attracting these prying girls."

This had about the same effect on the poor girl as slapping her hand as she reached for a cookie. Haruhi averted her attention back to her previous work. He was right, how could she just up and ask him something like that, he did not even know her.

"I'm- ah." Haruhi cried out as a firm grip caught her wrist.

She was luck really, that Zero had gotten used to someone else being in the room with him. Or else in this half-conscious state, he would have already flipped her down flat and pulled the Bloody Rose on her.

As it were, the sharp cry of a scared girl aroused the hunter to fully awake. He sat up next to Haruhi, looking down at her as if she were an alien. He looked utterly confused as to why she was here, in his bed, dressed as a boy.

"You know Zero; traditionally boys put a sock on the door if they don't want anyone to come in."

He spared a moment to glare at his brother before pulling his hand free of Haruhi's pant loop. It came up to run through his hair, smoothing back some of the fly-aways. He was beginning to remember bits of the previous night. He remembered Haruhi knocking on his door and something about the rain and… Did he really tell her he would not bite her? Oh man, what else did he tell her?

"Haruhi? I- you should go. You aren't supposed to be in the boys' dorm area." He said getting off the bed. He felt awkward, especially with his little brother sitting right there.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you, I didn't mean to stay," she said uneasily. It was clear that Zero did not remember practically holding her hostage.

"Zero!" Yuuki's expressive voice sounded extremely alarmed as she wrapped on the door. Twin violet eyes fell upon Haruhi, one set showing fear and the other amusement.

"Zero! It's Haruhi! She's missing; she has been missing all night. Look I know what happened with Kaname, but please you have to help us look for him."

Ichiru's eyes narrowed accusingly, what happened with Kaname? His brother shook his head, leave me alone, I never wanted to be this way.

Haruhi sat dumbfounded watching them stare at each other. What could she do, if she said something Yuuki would know she was there. And judging by the way both boys had just reacted, Zero actually being here and more or less knowing what happened, it would be too easy for someone to get the wrong idea.

Ichiru got up and headed for the door, shaking Zero off as the hunter tried to stop him. Ichiru opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. "Yuuki Cross!" he demanded, "Zero is not here. I already told him about that girl, just like the chairman asked."

"Then he went to find her?'

Ichiru gave her a look, then turned and shut the door. All were quiet as they heard Yuuki's steps for a moment.

"I don't hate you Zero," Ichiru said softly, barely above a whisper, "Not anymore anyway." Then he turned as if to leave the room, but when he opened the door Yuuki was standing there about to knock again.

All four eyes were wide with shock Haruhi watched in dismay as Yuuki's eyes went from one twin to the other and then to Haruhi, still sitting on the bed.

"I- I will go tell the chairman you are alright. Don't, don't worry about-" she gestured to the scene in front of her, "yeah."

"Yuuki!" Zero gasped as the small girl fled the building.

"I have to go after her," the hunter decided, looking for his jeans. He had almost forgotten Haruhi was still in the room, stopping just short of ripping out of his pajama pants and looking at her apologetically.

"I'm gonna go then," Haruhi said awkwardly, walking briskly from the room.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Hikaru barked when the frazzled girl entered the main lobby. She jumped in response, catching sight of the twins stalking towards her.

"What the hell Haruhi, have you been there all night?" Hikaru demanded.

"Haruhi," Kaoru's tone was serious, "Did something happen? Are you- well are you still as clueless as you have always been?"

"What?" she shook her head confused. "It was an accident, I'm sorry-"

"No! We waited forever last night."

"The dorm president kicked us out at eleven and you still hadn't come out,"

"Then Yuuki busted into our room three hours later because she forgot Zero was staying in the dorms."

"And she said you hadn't been back to the room all night!" the boys hissed accusingly.

"Where is that Kiryuu punk I will kill him!" Hikaru raged, causing even Kaoru to blink at him. He was upset too, but the vibes he was getting from his brother were more than just that.

"Both of you stop. He was sick the whole time and loopy from all the medicine he was taking. I was just trying to help a friend; I didn't mean to fall asleep there." Haruhi stretched the truth slight, trying to defend herself and Zero as well. He had seemed fine besides the loppiness, it was not as if she had to keep a warm towel on him or anything.

"Where did you sleep?" the brassier twin asked.

"Did you sleep with your jacket on? You know the vests are not very thick it would be pretty easy to cop a feel." Kaoru added thoughtfully, rubbing on his own vest.

"Oh my gosh! Just let it go, nothing happened. And there are _two_ beds in every dorm room you know." The last was a true statement and Haruhi allowed them to insinuate from it. Although that bed had been empty and available, only Zero, Ichiru and herself, knew she did not sleep in it. With a huff, she stomped off. Yelling to the boys to just go and get ready for hosting and to leave her alone.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other for a moment, internally battling over what the next move should be. Should they continue to press the matter? Corner Zero? Tell Tamaki and the others? No… definitely not that, too much for them to be at fault for.

With a final shrug of the matter, it was clear that both agreed to quietly hating Zero and the cautious pursuit of the matter.

* * *

"Yuuki!" Zero called as he turned the corner leading to the administration building. He had just barely caught a glimpse of the girl's hair as she entered the room and he sprinted after her, catching up just inside the front foyer.

"Yuuki," he grunted, grabbing her arm and swinging her back to face him.

For a moment he just stared at her, unable to think of what to say, or too prideful to say it. With a dry throat he finally spoke, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, "What did- what did Kuran tell you."

Yuuki sighed, not moving out of Zero's grip. She understood how hard this must be for her friend, and though she was completely weirded-out by what she had just seen, and by her own reaction, she sympathized.

In a soft, non-accusing voice she answered, "He told me that he had you drink his blood in order to preserve you sanity. He said that his blood would sustain you better than mine." She felt even more inadequate than usual and the bitterness shown on her face.

Unfortunately, Zero completely misread the expression, releasing her and taking a step back, "Are you jealous because I bit your lover?" The boy sneered.

Yuuki's eyes darkened in irritation. "It's not like that you big jerk!" she cried, hitting him hard in the arm. "I was worried about you, you idiot. And there was nothing I could do about it!" After another good hit, she turned away and spoke softer, "but I guess it's a good thing at least, since you and Haruhi are becoming so close. Well I really hope somehow everything will work out, you deserve-… to be.. Why are you glaring at me like that?'

Zero growled in frustration, leave it to Yuuki to make up some romantic story to go along with the unfortunate mishap he and Fujioka had had.

"Nothing just go tell the chairman you found Haruhi Fujioka. But DON'T tell him where, he is worse than you are."

Yuuki watched him retreat with arms crossed over her chest. As an after thought, she yelled after him.

"Zero, don't forget about the hosting thing, you have to show up or I will hunt you down!" she threatened as the boy slipped out of the building. Seemingly unconcerenced.


	7. To Be or Not to Be, a Host

Sorry for all the random posting it is really hectic right now and I should really be leaving this alone until I have more time... But I just can't lol. So anyway Ihope you like this, thank you to those who have made reviews and everyone who has stopped by to look at this story, you are what encourages me to break schedules lol!

**Summary:** It has finally come the first hosting session!

* * *

**To Be or Not to Be, a Host**

"Haruhi-chan!" Yori exclaimed. She was combing her hair down in front of the mirror, trying to get dressed as fast as she could. "Where have you been?"

"Oh." Haruhi ran a hand to her neck trying to think of what to say, all the while Yori got a good look at what the other girl was wearing.

"Never mind," the blonde head aided. Yori was an intelligent and curious girl, but for the most part she knew when to be intelligent and when to be curious.

"You should get ready for that hosting thing though. I told Yuuki-chan I would go to help if she needed, since she had been looking for you and Zero-kun was still sick."

"Thank you." Haruhi said nodding her head. They both knew she didn't mean for wanting to step in, it was more for not grilling Haruhi about where she had been all night, why she was dressed in boys clothes, and passing no judgment on the whole matter. Haruhi held a true appreciation of her roommate, afraid to think of what might have happened had she had someone else.

The gala room had been done to Tamaki's every whim and everything was beyond decadence. What really struck Haruhi was the strong resemblance to their old hosting room in the far right corner. Yori payed little attention to the detail as she gave the room a glance over, the extravagance slightly making her eyes sore.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice called in song, as the boy waved from a sofa far off." You have visitors," he sang, over gesturing to a boy sitting at one of the tables. Tamaki outwardly looked quite excited for her but inwardly he was pensive and studied the boy closely, this was the first time Haruhi would be hosting as a girl. And that worried him to no end.

"I gotta get to work," she apologized to her companion.

"That's alright."

Haruhi had barely left Yori's side for a minute before Honey approached her.

"Hey, you're Haru-chan's roommate right? I'm Honey!" the boy explained cutely, pulling Yori over to where he had been sitting.

"You are Honey-senpai, the 3rd year?" Yori questioned disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh, this is my bunny Usa-chan, isn't he cute," Honey continued.

"Don't you think it's a little weird for you to be this, this size?" she tried to ask discreetly.

Honey skipped a beat, his eyes focusing on the girl sitting next to him.

"I'm the Lolita-type.' Honey explained deflated.

"Well don't you think that it might be a gene defect? Your size I mean, not the Lolita thing. Have you ever been tested?"

As she spoke Honey's eye began to glimmer, in the pause of speech, he was literally crying.

"Oh Honey-senpai, I'm sorry. Please don't-"

"Takashi!" Honey wailed, head flying back. The whole room stopped, zoning in on Yori and the wailing boy beside her.

Haruhi cringed, feeling like somehow this was her fault.

Mori was beside the boy into the next second.

"Takashi, I think I'm defective, you have to take me to the hospital! Now!" the boy cried, he had shimmied up the other boy and was now clutching onto the lapels of his jacket. Yori sat with a hand on her chest, watching in shock.

"Sayori Wakaba, is it?" Kyoya swooped in, sensing the impending disaster coming for a valuable customer.

"Yes?" Yori answered, looking up at him cautiously.

"Oh yes, then you are Haruhi's roommate. Won't you come and have tea with me?" he persuaded.

Yori was hesitant, after all she had just had that same conversation and looked how things ended up. Still, She wanted to stay just in case Yuuki needed her. With a huff of a breath she rose and allowed the boy to lead them to an empty table.

Honey was now crying quite loudly and the glasses of the dark haired boy tilted, catching the light as Kyoya sent a message to Mori.

"Come Mitsukuni, you are causing trouble." Mori carried the boy out of the room, after a minute everyone returned to their ways.

"So Sayori Wakaba, what an interesting name?" Kyoya conversed pleasantly. Yori stared at him for a moment. This wasn't the first time she had seen Kyoya Ootori. Her father was a physician and she would randomly attend marketing functions with him. It was at one of these when she first saw the boy sitting across from her. They had bumped into each other in front of a concession table, he had smiled pleasantly and asked who her father was. After she told him, the smile faded and he excused himself. It was a short, abrupt encounter and it was clear that he had not remembered it.

"I thought the point of the hosting was for the guest to get to know you all." She said offhandedly as she took her cup.

Kyoya blinked, that was an odd remark. But as he looked up his cool smile was still in place. "Well that is a matter you would have to take up with the Hitachiins, though to be honest, they aren't that much different."

"I was talking about you Ootori-senpai." The blonde girl said frankly.

"Me?" Kyoya asked confused. Granted he wasn't really much for hosting, rather standing back and managing the flow but still, he thought he did it quite naturally.

"Yes I don't remember you being so cordial." She explained.

For a moment Kyoya looked like a cat that had been brushed the wrong way as he scanned over Yori's face. He was very good with faces, even better with important ones. He repeated her name over and over in his head until finally he gave in. "I'm sorry," he apologized uncharacteristically as he smoothed his hair back, "have we met before?"

"Oh it was a few years back, its alright." the small girl smiled politely, " My father runs Family Physicians, it's a small company in Fukushima."

Family Physicians, Kyoya thought, yes they were one of the companies that refused to subsidize into Ootori Enterprise. He hadn't bothered to learn anything about them because his father had told him that they couldn't be bought. Mr. Wakaba was an idealist and refused to be a part of big business. Much to their disappointment because the company was quite profitable, which explained why the Wakabas could afford to send Sayori to Cross Academy. Vaguely he remembered visiting a pharmaceutical sell with his father as he was first learning business theory, he had been told not to waste his time on anyone with the Wakaba family name.

With a challenging smile meant for a certain business man who saw no profit in his son's affairs, he apologized again, "I'm sorry if I had seemed rather brusque, you know how it is having a father who is so important. You never know who you can talk to."

The girl smiled devilishly, "Especially when you know that they will be of no use to you."

Kyoya chuckled out of frustration, pushing his glasses up. "You have quite an interesting fire, it's a wonder I don't remember you."

Yori's expression changed, feeling quite refutable all the sudden, "Sorry Ootori-senpai, sometimes I have a tendency to speak too frankly."

"That's alright, it is a commendable if not affordable trait."

"You mean that being conniving and a liar is better?" she asked her voice carrying no hint of bitterness. She was merely curious about what he found virtuous.

Kyoya nearly bit his tongue, this girl was intent on setting him off balance. He had wanted to be a cordial gentleman to her but she was making it quite difficult.

"You know I would much prefer it if you would call me Kyoya." he said ignoring her question.

"Kyoya-sempai." she obliged, making the boy smile. "Which do you think is more important, going through life honestly and missing out on a few opportunities or lying to take every possible prospect that comes your way, even if you are not right for it?"

Kyoya kept his composure and answered in the way he thought she would applaud, "Of course being honest and forthcoming would provide for a much more filling opportunity, even if there are others you miss."

"But you prefer the other path, just to make sure." Yori finished.

The stoic boy tilted his head. This girl must resemble her father, it was the only way to explain why his father had given up on Family Physicians. They had only been talking for barely ten minutes, but Kyoya hadn't gained a single millimeter on her. In fact he was becoming quite annoyed by her quick wit, after all this was a hosting party. Things were supposed to be light and slightly flirtatious. He sighed deeply, his determined spirit making it easy to be stubborn.

"Does it really hurt to be sure," he tried to joke.

Yori smiled a somewhat repelled smile, looking away for a moment.

* * *

"Idol-senpai, would you like another slice of cheesecake?" a Day class 1st year asked, shakily offering the cake in front of her.

Aido smiled sweetly although he was feeling quite nauseous from all the cake he had already consumed.

"Of course," he said cheerfully taking the cake with utmost gratitude, "You are so lovely and clever, come sit with me while I eat!"

"O-ok," she blushed, scooting in beside him. The girl on the end of the sofa glared as she was booted off, joining a group of previously booted girls, standing around the sofa.

Aido talked amiably to the new girl just as two more girls joined the line holding cake, waiting for their moment with Idol-senpai.

Tamaki, sitting crouched up over his own sofa area, was intently watching Aido. There were so many girls over there, it was worse than when Haruhi started to become popular.

Is he better than me?

"Tamaki-senpai," the girl who was sitting with him whispered softly, "You know, it's only natural for Idol-senpai to have more visits, at least for a little while." she tried to coax.

It worked enough to get the blonde haired boy to turn slowly on his forehead, resting against the back of the sofa, and look sideways at her.

He is so cute! She thought, holding her breath.

"Really" he asked meekly.

"Uhuh. You see all those girls have been pining for Idol-senpai for a long time and now they are all just trying to get their chance to really talk to him. I'm sure as more girls get to know you. I will have to fight even harder to get time with you." In trying to cheer the boy up, her own demeanor slumped a bit.

Tamaki reached out, lifting her chin to look at him. Speaking with a starried-eyed tone, he exclaimed "Don't worry princess, I will find a way for us to see each other again."

"Oh Tamaki-senpai!" Her eyes sparkled brightly.

* * *

"You know," Hikaru began, he and his brother swooping in on either side of Ichiru.

"If you would smile, you might get a few more guest." Kaoru's hand came up to tease the boy's hair, Ichiru easily caught him by the wrist. He looked up and grinned deviously as he squeezed it a little more than he should.

"The chairman said I had to be here, the less air brain teenage girls to stop by and suck the life out of me, the better." Kaoru yanked his wrist free, giving his brother a bothered look as he rubbed it. Hikaru shook his head and motioned to the seats opposite Ichiru. They sat down in unison as Ichiru rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yeah but, don't you think it is fun to mess with people."

"That's what we do, act out silly little skits, trick them and watch their reactions play out just as we anticipated." Kaoru explained taking his cue from Hikaru.

"Look boys, I don't need this course on manipulation, I'm quite good without the practice." Ichiru leaned in as he spoke, then he rose from his seat and walked over to a large window. The twins followed him with their eyes, then looked at each other before promptly turning back and making a face in Ichiru's direction. He might enjoy messing with Zero but his catty attitude wasn't worth the trouble.

* * *

Kaname smile and waved off another Day class girl. He had seen so many by now, he actually lost count. Not that he had been trying too hard. In truth, he had been following Yuuki around the room, even making a guest faint with glee as he chuckled, watching his sweet girl chastise Aido about "sniffing perfume."

Just as he pondered Zero's absence the door came open and the silver haired boy came lurking in. His eyes already following Yuuki as she made her rounds. It was disgusting to Kaname how he just knew where she was like that, never had he seen the boy actually searching for Yuuki. It was no doubt due to the fact that he was so intimate with her blood and her scent and that only added more fuel to the fire. He sat glaring at the hunter, not even noticing that a new girl was sitting at his table.

"K-Kaname-senpai…" she fairly whispered. Kaname's eyes were staring to lose their hard edge. He had just caught Zero gawking at Haruhi Fujioka, she was staying in Yuuki's room, perhaps she had seen something she was not supposed to. When he turned to face his new guest, his eyes were as soft and lifeless as ever.

"I'm sorry but I must excuse myself for a moment." He rose, giving her a bow before striding toward the silver haired hunter.

"How nice of you to show up Zero-kun," he greeted the boy tersely, "So have you taken an interest if the Fujioka girl. I must tell you Zero I don't find that wise, attraction for vampires usually follows a different path than humans."

Zero's instinctual glare faltered as he looked in surprise and the pureblood. Had Yuuki told Kaname? No way, she would never do that.

Kaname watched in delight, "Now don't deny it, I just saw you openly gawking at the poor girl. You can't possibly be hungry and gluttony doesn't suit you."

"Shut up." he gritted indignantly.

"Where have you been? It is your job to host, even your brother is here." Kaname chastised, ignoring Zero's vehemence. He had given Zero the gift of his blood, and still the boy didn't bother to do his job. His sense of decency was flawed to the point of irritation.

"Get out of my face Kuran," Zero bit out. How could he owe so much to this evil bastard, he couldn't even say, 'none of your business.' The truth was Kaname owned him, just as much as Yuuki. He could hate him with his very soul, but that same soul had been paid for in full.

Kaname grinned knowingly at Zero. The boy was really too kind, it was sad. Zero huffed loudly, then turned planning to leave. Kaname's sudden grip on his arm stopped him.

"Stay Zero, you have a job to do." Kaname said simply.

"Oh Zero-chan, you came!" Honey cried, completely over the ordeal with Yori.

Zero looked down at the bubbly boy with a stern look. This kid again. Although he was slightly grateful because his presence made Kaname let him go.

"You can come and sit with me and Takashi. I mean if you want to.." he trailed off getting a look at Zero's face.

In the end Zero nodded, there was less of a chance of him actually having to talk if he sat with someone. He gave Kaname a final glare before following the small boy.

* * *

Yuuki had watched the whole things in heart wrenching defeat. She wanted to help Zero, and be there for Kaname, but both had been keeping things from her. Both had drawn a distinct line that she was not to cross. Kaname had refused to tell her where Zero had been until later that night, when he walked her back to her dorm after the rain stopped. He also finally told her why Zero was no longer taking her blood, because twice now Kaname had given him his blood to sustain the hunter. A move that neither boys had wanted to share with her. Zero was drifting away. He and Ichiru were becoming so close that Ichiru actually lied to her for Zero. Somehow she had missed their blooming relationship completely. Haruhi had stayed with Zero all night. Yori had assumed that her two roommates were together, it was only when Yuuki entered the room alone that the alarms started to go off.

Then she had found Ichiru at the chairman's house. He had apparently been there all night, taking a nap on the couch after being stranded from the heavy thunderstorm. That meant that Zero and Haruhi had been alone in his room until Ichiru showed up only a few hours before she had. The chairman had called Kaname in and she had had to stay to relay finding Haruhi missing.

Yuuki looked to where Haruhi was sitting, talking to a Day class student. Those big brown eyes watched the subtle warmth the other girl's eyes were giving off. She focused on the slight smile on Haruhi's lips. Absently she wondered is Zero had sought her out, or maybe; and a little more hopeful; he had come looking for Yuuki and ran into Haruhi instead.

For Zero, the remaining few hours ticked by slowly as he sat beside Honey. He didn't have to say really anything, just sit quietly. He was a little surprised to see that Morinozuka did pretty much the same thing. The girls were vapid and annoying, fawning over Honey and his two "bodyguards." He found himself instead following Yuuki around the room with his eyes. He wished that he was doing patrol, it would be so much easier than sitting here and having to listen to this nonsense. He was really only here because he was worried if there was something to happen, Yuuki might not be able to handle it alone, even if her precious Kaname was here as well. He wouldn't feel right knowing that he should have been there for his friend.

Occasionally his eyes would fall on Haruhi, who was directly in front of him. If it wasn't bad enough that Yuuki thought there was something going on between them, it was one hundred times worse to have Kaname think so. That manipulative bastard could turn this into a way to kick Zero down even more, if that were possible. He would have to keep an eye out for Haruhi, that way he could avoid anymore accidents that thrusts the two together.


	8. Destined for Solitude

Well it has been quite along time hasn't it. But hopefully things are starting to break open and I will maybe have some more time on my hands to prance around fangirling lol Well I kind of made up for it by the extra long chapter right... lol Thank those of you for the reviews and messages, I am really grateful and it was really touching to hear that you like my story. I hope I can continue to win your favor!

**Summary: **Zero and Haruhi's friendship gets a tiny chance to blossom but with everyone stepping in and trying to do their own little dance move, Haruhi makes mistake and trips up the flow.

* * *

**Destined for Solitude**

"No! How could you?" Honey cried in dismay clinging to his perpetrator.

"Hey, let me go. Mitsukuni-senpai get o-"

"No, no, no. how could you do something so horrible Zero?" The small boy begged. He was wrapped around Zero's chest with his legs, and his arms on the silver haired boy's shoulders shook him hard.

Finally having enough of being diplomatic, Zero unceremoniously plucked the small boy up and held him by the back of his uniform jacket.

"Seriously? Over some cake?' he demanded quite livid at this point.

The Host club had just finished their first session and had been cleaning up. Zero had been offered a total of three pieces of cake throughout his time stuck with Honey and Mori, and he hadn't eaten any of them. If he had known Honey would have caused such a big scene over "wasting precious sweets," he would have been more discreet about throwing them away.

Zero rolled his eyes in frustration, Honey was already crying. With a little more ginger than he had initially planned, Zero lowered the boy, letting him go when he felt his feet touch the floor.

Honey recovered quickly as he wiped his eyes, he began to chastise Zero all over again. Even through his hiccups and red eyes he managed a very believable condescending tone and Zero rolled his eyes in defiance. As he looked out, he saw Haruhi in the corner laughing quietly at the scene. Zero glared at her and she sobered up enough to shake her head and mouth an apology. It was still clear that she was laughing and Zero couldn't hold his glare for very long. Instead his expression became deploring as he silently asked for help.

Haruhi glanced around the room, instinctively looking for Mori. It was rare that he was ever not by the boy's side. She stepped forward, reaching Zero and Honey at about the same time Yuuki did.

Yuuki had not really participated in clean up, having escorted the Day class back to the gates of their dorms. She had barely come into the room when her attention was grabbed by Zero's startled voice saying something about cake.

"Zero, Mitsukuni-senpai. What's wrong?" She asked easily, giving Haruhi a side glance as she realized the girl was standing next to her.

Haruhi averted her gaze, all through the event she had avoided looking at Yuuki. She was feeling incredibly awkward about the whole thing. Yuuki hadn't really said anything to her all day, even when Haruhi had tried to approach her to clear up everything. Instead, the prefect had pretended to be really busy checking with the rest of the members. She had made sure to assure Haruhi that she was cool with the whole thing, which just added to Haruhi's discomfort.

"Zero-chan threw away three pieces of cake," Honey accused giving it as much weight as if Zero had punched him in the face.

"Oh, did you want more cake?"

"There isn't anymore." Honey pouted.

"Well how about I make a cake especially for you?" Yuuki asked cheerfully. Honey's expression immediately brightened.

"One with strawberries?"

Yuuki scratched her head, trying to recall what was in the cookbook the chairman had in the kitchen, "Uh sure. I bet I can find a recipe with strawberries."

Haruhi nodded impressed with the girl's "fix-it" attitude. She looked up at Zero, intending to smirk at him and tell him "Problem solved," except he was looking more apprehensive than relieved.

Honey was beyond ecstatic as he chattered to Yuuki. After a moment he led her away, the conversation suggesting Yuuki would be making that cake very soon.

"Hey? I thought you would be glad to see him go? You don't really look like it." Haruhi commented.

Zero sighed a long tortured sigh, "Actually, Yuuki is a terrible cook."

"Oh," Haruhi's voice deflated slightly, "Well it will be interesting for Honey then won't it."

"More like it will be interesting for us all. Yuuki will be making things for the rest of the week. And I'll have to try every single one of them."

"Oh," she said again finally understanding. Well maybe there really wasn't anything to be glad about. Apparently he had just traded one torture for another.

"Sorry Zero." She apologized, feeling bad even though she was not at fault.

Zero tilted his head to look at her, giving her a smug look. There was a life in his eyes very similar to what she had seen in his room last night and she spoke cautiously.

"What?"

"Don't feel bad for me Haruhi-chan, I intend to make sure you and the rest of your little friends suffer with him." He threatened, but there was a soft tone that made her sure he was not trying to be nasty.

Her mouth dropped anyway. She had no idea what kind of cook Yuuki was, but judging by Zero's complete lack of excitement at the idea of her making a cake, she was quite worried.

"What?" she said exasperatedly, "C'mon I didn't do it. It was Honey-senpai." She grinned as she threw her little friend under that proverbial bus. But hey he practically laid under it himself.

Zero shook his head unable to keep the subtle upturn of his lips at Haruhi's dismay. "Nope, he is your friend. You are guilty by association."

Haruhi sighed, dropping her head to her chest. She looked up resignedly, and said, "Well it wouldn't be the first time." She gave Zero a huge smile as she admitted defeat. Honestly she didn't really mind all the pot holes she had fallen into on her road with the Ouran Host Club, they really didn't compare to all the wonderful things she had been able to do because of the guys.

Ichiru spotted the two talking from his place over by the door. He grinned as he pushed off the wall and headed to their direction.

"Ichiru-kun," Haruhi greeted with an uneasy smile.

"So what did you think of the whole thing?" she asked as she was only met by long silence. Ichiru gave her an acknowledging glance before coming to stand on the other side of Zero.

"It's stupid." the boy concluded straightforwardly. Zero glance at Haruhi, giving her a smugly triumphant nod.

"Aw," Haruhi huffed, ignoring Zero, "Well, I mean, it's not all bad right? You just have to sit here and eat and talk about random things."

"The only thing I talked about, was how cutting my hair short like Zero's would make us as adorable as those two idiots." He nodded in disdain at the Hitachiins. They were in the middle of tormenting Tamaki over some remark Kyoya had said in passing. Haruhi watched her friends for a minute, a fond smile on her lips. She had thought the same thing about their antics, but she had grown to accept them as something that made the boys that much more likable.

"Although," Ichiru added, catching Haruhi's expression, "maybe they are onto something. I mean you seem to prefer the shorter hair too, right Haruhi?"

The girl's face blossomed red as she stammered, "I-"

"Ichiru!" Zero exclaimed, only slightly surprised. His little brother only grinned as he sauntered off.

"Sorry," Zero sighed, "for that and last night. But I have been meaning to ask you, what-"

"Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki unintentionally interrupted, calling the girl from across the room.

Zero let out another big breath as he looked up to see Kaname walking with the Suou boy over to them. He rolled his eyes, "Never mind." And with that he, turned and walked over to the exit.

"Huh? Wait Zero…" Haruhi tried but it was too late, he was practically already out the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he glomped onto the girl even as she was still watching Zero. Haruhi tried to pull away feeling embarrassed with the regal Kaname Kuran standing beside them. Kaname only smiled diplomatically, waiting for Tamaki to regain his composure. When that didn't happen he simply talked to Haruhi as if Tamaki was not latched onto her.

"Sorry, Fujioka-chan, have you enjoyed your first week at Cross Academy?"

"Oh it was fine," Haruhi grunted, still trying to free herself from Tamaki.

Kaname nodded, "I see you and Kiryuu-kun are getting along. That's quite an accomplishment Fujioka-chan; you must be even more attractive than Suou-kun gives you credit for." He teased slightly, meaning the jab more to Tamaki.

As expected Tamaki let go of the poor girl, turning on Kaname, "What do you mean attractive?" He asked protectively. He couldn't deny Haruhi's charms but he was uncomfortable having them pointed out by someone else.

"Calm down Suou-kun," Kaname eased in a slightly condescending tone. "It is clear that Haruhi has the kind of attractive personality that can appease even the sauciest of attitudes."

"It's not like that," Haruhi tried, "Zero and I-"

"Oh, you are not friends then?" Kaname asked coercively.

Haruhi paused for a moment catching on to the way Kaname was making her verbally stumble around. She felt the need to be extra cautious around him, especially since she still didn't know what was going on between him and Zero.

"Everyone is still trying to get to know each other." she offered shrugging her shoulders.

Kaname studied her face for a moment. It was obvious she was uncomfortable in his presence, she was also on alert. The last time he had truly talked to her was the night her forced her to leave Zero's side, just as he was about to attack her. He knew then that she had been aware of his will pressing on her, although she did not know what it was that was compelling her.

He felt bad about that, he didn't see himself as an extravagant pureblood that controlled people for the sake of controlling them. He had done it to protect her, and Zero. He had done it for Yuuki and for Cross' pacifist dreams. Having Zero bite Yuuki was one thing, but having him attack someone who had no idea of his past or even that vampires exist at all… It would only be disaster, even if Kaname erased the girl's memory; he could not touch Zero's.

Again Haruhi shrugged, "Anyway, it was nice talking to you." With a slight nod and bow, she excused herself.

By the middle of the next week Haruhi was finally able to make Yuuki grudgingly accept that nothing was happening between her and Zero. She had told and told and retold the events that led her to ending up in Zero's room that morning, or course leaving out some of the more private moments, like Zero feelings toward the auburn haired girl or the fact that Haruhi really didn't want to leave.

Yuuki more or less accepted it. But she could not pretend not to notice the subtle attitude changes, especially when the other girl was around. Zero still refused to talk to Yuuki about that night or what changed between he and Ichiru. It was obvious that he had more patience reserved for his twin these days. Yuuki was becoming even more worried that Zero was leaving her behind. He didn't need her anymore; he had Kaname to give him blood, although she was not resentful to the pureblood for his unbelievable gift. And he was obviously less taciturn when he talked to Haruhi then with anyone else.

Absently Yuuki wondered if it was because Haruhi seemed to not like Kaname and like Yori didn't fawn over anyone else in the Night class. She didn't understand what she might have against the charismatic pureblood, from what she had heard from Haruhi, Kaname had saved her from being attack by Zero. Although Haruhi was unaware of that.

She tried not to focus too much on that, she was aware that she would act more clingy to Zero when she did think about it. That had worked on his nerves, her constant doting, and probing had caused more and more angry outbursts from him. She knew what she was doing; she knew how much Zero hated to feel like he was being pitied, she just couldn't help. And she couldn't possibly tell him she was afraid of losing him.

It wasn't until the end of the second hosting session that Yuuki actually voiced some of her concerns.

She was standing next to Yori, the only Day class student not affiliated with either the Host Club or the Disciplinary Committee, still present. Much to the irritation of all other Day class students.

Off in the corner she could see Haruhi trying to choke down a piece of cake, while Zero stood beside her with a small assortment of cakes on a plate. He was trying very hard to hide the grin on his face but Yuuki could read it clearly in his eyes.

Yuuki rubbed her neck in embarrassment; she had decided to make all the desserts for today's events and had worked all week to be ready, now she was quite disappointed to see that most of it was still there. She had been completely mortified to see Kaname and the rest of the Night class nobles doggedly trying to eat the pieces they had been given by the guests, even after Tamaki Suou had jumped up to spit out a bite of key lime pie. It wasn't until the guests tried it themselves that they decided to not punish their beloved hosts with such disastrous desserts. Honey looked even gloomier today, poking and stabbing at the strawberry cake still in front of him. He had told Mori that he was too emotionally exhausted to help with clean up and had been sitting on the sofa with the cake on his lap.

Yuuki stayed on him for only a minute or so longer as her eyes couldn't help but go back to Zero and Haruhi. She was shaking her head now, hands up in protest as Zero tried to give her another piece of cake. He was shaking his head too and now his smirk was quite visible. After a moment more Yuuki turned to the girl beside her.

"Yori-chan?'

"Hmm," Yori answered. She was vaguely following Kyoya around the room. He was quite an interesting character, smooth and suave, but twice now she had put a rut in that façade, and with each new mark he was becoming quite interesting. Today he had accidentally admitted to having no concern in people who did not concern his father, if he were to stay on his father's radar, he had to mingle with people who were of interest. It was a very telling remark and Kyoya caught it almost immediately after it was said. Sheepishly bidding her a good day, he went to hide out among the Hitachiins until he regained himself.

"Do you think Zero might have a crush on Haruhi-chan?"

Yori coughed violently for a moment as she was smothered by her shock. It was a minute before she fukky recovered, gaining the attention of almost everyone in the room. After some good hearted concern and reassurance on Yori's part, they went on about their business.

"Yuuki-chan, where would you get such an idea?" she asked, not bothering to hide her scandalized tone.

Yuuki could see she had quite a bit a work to prove her assumption; Yori was more inclined to find that idea completely unbelievable. She sighed as she tried to put it into words, "You know how Zero is. He rarely even acknowledges me on his good days and smiling, we both know what a sourpuss he is."

Yori nodded her head in agreement, following Yuuki's finger as she tried to inconspicuously point at the pair. There was no denying the quirk of a smile on the reticent prefect's face.

"Yuuki-chan," she began in a straightforward voice, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Yuuki cried in utter shock, "No, no." she denied, shaking her head violently.

"Then what is it?"

"I- well-… I just- you just- I-"

"Yuuki!" Yori hushed in a stern voice, trying to get the girl to stop stammering, "Yuuki-chan? I though you like Kuran-senpai…"

"I do!" Yuuki defended, she was not flustered about that, "I really, really like Kaname-senpai. He is a very special person to me."

Yuuki sighed as she looked over at the tall dark haired young man, leaning against the wall. He seemed to know she was looking because after a moment he inclined his head in her direction and Yuuki quickly looked away before his gaze locked onto her.

"But Zero is special too and I just feel like he is moving on without me. I guess I am really selfish, because I want Zero to make time for me. I want Zero to talk to me and come to me." Yuuki admitted looking down at her feet. She felt ashamed; she knew she wasn't being fair.

Yori knew it was unnecessary to chastise her friend for being childish, it was apparent that she was beating herself up enough for the both of them.

"It's okay Yuuki-chan. But I think you will see that having more friends will make Zero-kun more prone to opening up. He'll have room for you too. You just have to be patient, you will see. Zero has always had such a closed off world, he is finally opening up."

"Yuuki?" A soft voice called from the right of the girl. Yori gave the young man a startled look before nodding politely and stepping away.

Yuuki looked up to meet the captivating garnet eyes of Kaname Kuran.

"Oh Kaname-senpai," Yuuki blushed.

"Yuuki, you look worn out. You shouldn't work yourself so hard," Kaname begged rather than chastised, his fingers gently tilting her chin up more to get a good look at her.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Yuuki smiled cheerfully.

"Perhaps I should have the chairman reconsider having Zero host. Perhaps it would be better if he helped you patrol."

"No, no." Yuuki began almost immediately, "I'm fine Kaname-senpai; really it's no trouble patrolling the hosting floor. I would really like it if you didn't bother the chairman and Zero."

"Well alright," Kaname consented easily enough. He sighed and gave her a smile before looking over her head at the hunter. The silver haired boy was looking unusually chipper and there was Fujioka-chan again…

"Kaname-senpai, I need to escort the Night class back to their dorms now." Yuuki said awkwardly, Kaname's hand was resting on her shoulder but his attention was on something else.

The endearing look came upon her again and she felt the giddy warmth that usually came with it, "Alright, please be careful Yuuki-chan, I don't want anything happening to my precious girl." A blush spread on her face as Yuuki nodded.

As the group began clearing out, Kaname set his sights on Zero. He had quite a few discrepancies to clear up with boy. Zero was in the process of scraping the cake Haruhi had refused to eat in the trash. His equally surly brother was leaned against the wall next to him talking about something that was obviously making the ex-human uncomfortable and as a result irritated. The boy's laid back posture changed when he saw Kaname Kuran walking towards them.

"Zero," He warned pointing his chin in Kaname's direction. Haruhi, who was just about to head out, caught Ichiru's motion and followed it to Kaname. She quickly turned back to the twins just as Zero realized what his brother was trying to tell him.

Zero groaned softly then set the plate on a nearby trolley, turning sharply to exit the building. He didn't feel like talking to that arrogant pureblood. Twice this week he had been concerned over Zero's state, and at least three times the boy had seen that knowing look in those beguiling garnet eyes when Kaname would look at Zero and Haruhi during class changeover. She still stood beside Zero to allow Tamaki to say "Hi," to her.

"Zero?" Haruhi questioned as the boy fled, looking back at Ichiru for an answer. He only shook his head before walking off himself.

"What's a matter Haruhi, you're boyfriend leaving?" Hikaru teased harshly.

"Shut up," Haruhi half cried. The two had been relentless about Zero, but she was grateful that they hadn't told anyone else about the mishap last week. As Haruhi looked away from the two, she caught sight of Kaname, heading for the door just as she heard Zero open the outside door. Instantly it clicked. Kaname. With only last scowl for the twins, she began walking toward the door, hoping to intersect him. As he came close she reached out to grab his arm.

Kaname was already aware of Haruhi's intent, even before she stuck her hand out. When he saw her hand out, he easily coordinated his steps for her to miss. Unfortunately, he could not ignore when she resorted to actually calling him out. Taking a breath he turned to face her, eyes open and inviting.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-chan, but have some pressing matters to attend. Perhaps we can talk later."

Haruhi felt the need to shake her head slightly, finding her self easily falling into the charming depth of the boy's garnet eyes.

"You are going after Zero, right?" she asked straightforwardly.

Kaname didn't answer.

"Kuran-senpai, I don't think that you should bother him. Right now…" Haruhi tried, avoiding her compulsion to fidget under that inquisitive gaze.

"Haruhi-chan? Is there something going on with Zero-kun?" Kaname asked, keeping his tone as soft as he did when he questioned Yuuki.

"No, no nothing. I just- please leave Zero alone?" Her voice trembled slightly, feeling quite inadequate.

The pureblood's eyes narrowed imperceptivity, yes definitely some serious issues to discuss with the hunter. "I'm sorry Haruhi-chan. I don't understand what you mean?" He smiled innocently.

"I- I think you do." Haruhi was certain.

"Haruhi." Kyoya's voice was sharp. He had no clue what was going on but he knew what is sounded like to accuse someone of something.

"Sorry Kaname-senpai, you wouldn't mind if I borrow Haruhi-chan for a minute?" he asked politely as he placed an arm around his friend, prepared to drag her away if necessary.

"No, Kyo-" she tried to protest but Kyoya had already nodded and was pulling her toward Tamaki, without waiting for his Dorm President's approval. The twins followed behind him.

Kyoya had intended to pawn her off on Tamaki but just as he made it to the blonde haired twit, Yuuki called for the Night class to follow her back to the dorms.

"Go out to the veranda and take the back way to your dorms. I don't want Haruhi getting another chance to talk to Kaname." Kyoya order the twins, handing off Haruhi as if she were a small child. The twins took an arm each.

"Hey!" Haruhi demanded. But no one was listening to her.

"Got it." the twins chimed together. Even with Haruhi fighting them, it was easy to get her out onto the veranda, after that she gave up and allowed them to drag her back to the dorms.

* * *

"Let me go Kuran or so help me, I will shoot you right between the eyes!"

"Well that's an improvement, a few months ago and I would have already been bleeding." The pureblood commented in an amused tone.

"Don't tempt me," Zero gritted back, finally yanking free of Kaname's grip.

"Now tell me. What does Haruhi Fujioka know?"

Zero huffed loudly, throwing his arms up. He had tried to cut for his room once near the forest, away from sight, but Kaname of course was faster. He had easily caught up with Zero and pinned the hunter against a tree, demanding to know about he and Haruhi. Zero had initially told him that Kaname was insane but the pureblood was relentless.

"Nothing, alright… I don't know! She came to check on me last week, she though I was sick. I was still reeling from your blood; I don't really remember what happened. She was there when I woke up, but I did NOT bite her." Zero finally admitted. His hand came up to slap against his face and slide down, his chin resting in his palm.

Kaname listened with his arms crossed, twitching only slightly as Zero's implications drew the rest of the lines. It was completely uncharacteristic of both that Fujioka had actually stayed the night there.

"So you have know idea if you told her you were a vampire? Or why it is that she wants me to stay away from you?" Kaname concluded giving Zero a condescending glare.

"I didn't. I don't think she would even stand next to me if I told her the truth." Zero said honestly.

Kaname rolled his eyes; Zero's self loathing attitude really irritated the pureblood. "I don't know why you are so concerned with what that girl thinks."

Zero didn't answer but glared back at the boy.

"I want you to go down to the chairman's office and ask him to allow you to stop hosting. I will go later and further convince him to switch you to patroling."

"You don't own me Kuran. You can't order me around." Zero sneered, planning on walking off.

"No?" Kaname's voice rose dangerously, "What about Yuuki? She should after all that you have taken from her." The pureblood bared his fangs in anger. The insolence of this boy brought his blood to a boil. Zero could feel it echoing in him, whether it was the vampire or the hunter him, the boy's own adrenaline picked up.

"I didn't ask her to help me. I never asked anyone for anything." Zero argued, his breath coming out quicker, harsher.

"No but you took, didn't you?" Kaname countered, "What does it matter if you asked or not?"

Zero growled fiercely pulling the gun on Kaname and slamming the pureblood against a tree. "I hate you, you bastard!" The boy screamed in the other's face.

Kaname went for Zero's throat crushing it in his hand even as his shoulder felt the sting of the Bloody Rose blow right through it.

"Is it me you hate, or is it you?" Kaname asked, as he flung him to the ground, standing regally over him as Zero propped himself on his elbow. His other hand steadied the Bloody Rose on Kaname. "Do what you want Kiryuu. But remember I allow you to live for one reason." With that, the pureblood turned to leave but soon spun back around.

"And as far as Fujioka goes. Either you find out what she knows, or I will."

"Stay away from her." Zero bit, eyes gleaming a pale red. Kaname only smirked in response.

* * *

"Tamaki-kun?" Aido called. He and the other nobles had gone straight for bed, hell bent on at least taking a nap; they had been up so early. All except Tamaki and Kyoya, although they too were tired, they were both a little antsy by Haruhi's forwardness toward Kaname. Of course for very different reasons.

Aido had only been asleep for what felt like ten minutes, before the sound of Kyoya on his laptop woke him up. After yelling indignantly, he had trudged down into the lounge where he found Tamaki sitting on a chair, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" the noble asked when Tamaki jumped and looked up at him.

"Not really," he answered truthfully.

Aido sat on the sofa next to him, wrapped up in his bed comforter he had pulled along with him. "Is it about what happened today? I'm sure you will get more customers as soon-"

"Actually it's not that." Tamaki interrupted. "It seems as though my little family is not doing well here. I might have made a mistake."

Aido laid back, "You mean the Ouran kids right?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Well, I think it will be just fine. It's only a semester; you all will be back home in no time." The blue eyed boy reassured logically. Although to his credit, he was looking at it through the eyes of a vampire noble with an incredibly long life ahead of him.

"But what if we don't come back the same, what if we are too different?"

Aido snorted, "You are all pretty different now."

"But now Haruhi is keeping things from me, and the twins don't seem to be talking to her, because they don't know anything either."

"Haruhi used to tell you everything?" The noble asked skeptically. He might act like a flake but he was actually very observant. Haruhi was obviously not one of those starry-eyed girls who didn't know how to keep their mouth shut.

"Well we usually keep tabs on her but it's not as easy here because we aren't allowed to wonder around the school at certain times." Tamaki explained, going over other possible ways of keeping track of Haruhi on the side.

Aido only rolled his eyes. He was beginning to realize that Tamaki truly was a flake; it was not an act for his blonde haired companion. He sighed, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"As long as Fujioka doesn't do that to Kaname-sama again." His tone changed from endearing to quite strict.

"Kyoya told me that Haruhi was trying to help out Kiryuu-kun"

The blonde haired noble's nostrils flared out in frustration. Why did everyone always come forward on that mongrel's behalf?

"Kaname-sama has yet to give that boy what he deserves. He goes far beyond what is necessary to appease Kiryuu, it's always Kiryuu he steps out of line and blatantly attacks Kaname-sama. Why would she need to protect him?"

"I don't know," Tamaki shook his head. He was feeling more and more uneasy about Zero's character, Aido wasn't the first Night class student who had had something unflattering to say about the prefect. "I don't know how I missed when my precious girl started liking boys; I wish we could go back to when she was innocent."

Aido cocked his head to the side; he was used to Tamaki saying wacky things when it came to that girl. But that was probably the strangest. He grinned as pieces started to lock into place.

"You like her don't you." He nudged.

"She is my precious girl." Tamaki stated, exasperated by the question.

"No, no I mean you like her, like her."

"What!"

"You do. And now you are worried that you are gonna lose her to Zero Kiryuu." Aido's grin suddenly fell, "I just don't get it with those girls. Kaname-sama has the same fear. It is silly to compare Zero to you, but to Kaname-sama…" the boy trailed off, unable to find a word for such a thing.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Kain yawned.

"Oh Akatsuki, Kyoya wake you up too?" Aido asked.

Kain smirked, "Yeah."

"Kyoya's awake?"

"Yes and he is so considerately typing on his laptop like the buttons were made of cement." The red haired boy said sarcastically.

Tamaki beamed as he nodded, "He is great isn't he."

Again Aido could not believe how clueless this boy was. Kain gave his cousin a knowing grin as he plopped down beside him, yanking some of the comforter for himself. Aido frowned before lifting up to let some blanket loose.

"How did you like today's hosting Kain-kun, I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"I would prefer to only have to fraternize during St. Xocolatl's day." He admitted honestly, this hosting bit really clashed against his normal quiet demeanor. He didn't like having to come up with things to talk about, especially when he didn't feel like talking.

"Oh c'mon Akatsuki, you didn't have fun today? I saw you smiling."

"Did you look at Ruka? It was quite entertaining watching her implode every five seconds."

"Well," Tamaki huffed, "I'm not really surprised that Souen-chan doesn't enjoy it. She lives for that sour look on her face."

"She is not that bad," Kain defended, "Everyone has things they are particular about."

"I agree with Tamaki-kun," Aido sniffed, crossing his arms. Kain flicked him in the ear. Aido yelped and turned to glare at him. Tamaki shivered slightly.

"You know, I thought you both were being silly with that blanket, but it _is _kind of chilly," he commented, rubbing his arms.

Kain sent Aido a look and the room slowly began to warm up. "Actually I am a little hot under here," Kain grinned, throwing the blanket off. He was quite fascinated by how comfortable his cousin was becoming around this human.

* * *

The Day class students were qued up in front of the dorms, all trying to get in and finish the homework they had put off till the last minute. They moved as if they were being poured out of a bottle neck as only two or three could pass through the door at a time. As Zero passed through the gates of the Sun Dorm, he could see Haruhi and the others standing off to the side. It was clear that she was arguing with the twins over something and Honey stood in front of Mori, crying. Mori did nothing, only stood there and watched them all, while Yuuki was huddled by Honey frantically trying to get him to calm down. The whole scene was drawing the attention of all the other students still waiting to get in. Zero rolled his eyes in irritation, what kind of side show did he manage to get himself in now?

His first order of business were the gawkers, with one heavy stare, Zero managed to get them all to face the front. And in the most orderly fashion, enter the building as fast as possible.

"What are you all doing? Shouldn't you be getting to your dorms?" he barked at the little group. They had all quieted down upon seeing him approach.

"Calm down prefect," Hikaru said just as sharply, "we are waiting just like everyone else."

"Well I don't see much of a line anymore. And besides what could you possibly be waiting for."

The twins turned to look in the direction Zero was nodding. Sure enough the arrival of the surly silver head boy had lead the students to put a little more pep in their step, only a handful still waited to go in.

"We were just talking with Haruhi before she had to go in. Don't worry we are going now." Kaoru assented, pulling his twin to leave.

The hunter turned back to give Honey and Mori a warning look.

"Mitsukuni, say goodnight," Mori asked as he hoist the boy up on his shoulders.

"Good night," Honey pouted and Mori turned to carry him back to the chairman's house.

As the group moved forward, the two prefects following behind, Yuuki kept glancing at Zero. He looked a little apprehensive and tense. She gently touched his shoulder silently asking him what was wrong. Zero only shook his head.

Zero waited until he was sure the rest of the students were out of sight and earshot to call Haruhi. Both girls turned at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"I need to speak with you for a minute," the boy explained, glancing at Yuuki and hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out. The room was quiet for an awkward moment before Haruhi finally looked to her side at Yuuki.

"I will meet you up there, then Yuuki-chan." Yuuki only nodded, eyes bewildered and easily showing how left out she felt. Zero gritted his teeth as he silently lead Haruhi back outside. He was quiet for a long time trying to figure out a way to ask her. He was sure "Hey did I happen to tell you that I'm a vampire?" wasn't the best approach.

"Zero," Haruhi finally called out, her voice very soft as she reached out to touch his arm. Zero suddenly swung around to face her, making her jump back a little. For a brief moment the boy fought to swallow the lump that had instantly formed in his throat, he was feeling like perhaps he really had told her.

"I heard you had an incident with Kaname Kuran earlier today."

"Oh that," she ran her hand over her shoulder, "well it didn't look like you wanted to talk to him, so when he tried to follow you… Since you guys don't get along I tried to keep him from bothering you."

"I don't remember asking for you help," scoffed Zero, folding his arms. He didn't care for the vibes her tone was giving off.

"I know, I know," Haruhi lamented self-condemningly, "It's just that I know how my friends have been treating you lately and you and Yuuki are always so tired from your prefect duties. I just didn't want you to have to deal with Kaname too."

His eyes narrowed as he understood the vibes, the tone, the look in her eyes. It was pity; she felt sorry for him and was convinced that Kaname easily overpowered the boy. He was suddenly very angry.

"What do you know about me and Kaname?" he snapped, his question holding a double meaning.

Haruhi blinked, taken aback. "I'm sorry Zero; I was just trying to help. You told me that Kaname forces things on you. I was trying to protect you."

There was that look again.

"How could you possibly protect me?" his voice somewhere between a laugh and a sneer, "You don't even know what you're talking about. Just stay out of it alright."

"But Zero-"

"No! No, I'm not some pity project you can look to fix on your semester away. I didn't ask for you to step in." He glared back at her watching the confusion and wounded emotions play out on Haruhi's face. He inhaled deeply taking a moment to calm down, "Look Haruhi, whatever else I told you, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. But there's nothing you can do here, in fact what you did today, you are only making it worse." He sighed his anger fully flushed out. He was facing away from her again, looking out into the trees.

Haruhi stood dumbstruck, staring at Zero's back, his slumped shoulders. She was confused at how everything had just flopped, she was angry at herself for not realizing she had overstepped, she was hurt by Zero's painfully honest criticism. She felt stupid and useless.

"Is there- is there anything else that I told you?" Zero asked in a soft, apprehensive voice.

She was quiet, staring down at her feet. After a while he turned back around, watching her fidget. Slowly she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Zero ran a hand through his hair feeling even more like a monster than usual. He couldn't have friends, it was true, for a little while he had considered Haruhi his friend, but look what he did to them. His mind flashed back to Yuuki the first day he bit her. He was a monster to them.

"I know you were just trying to look out for me-"

"No, no," Haruhi interrupted, looking up as she shook her hands in front of her, "No you are right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped in like that. It wasn't my place and it wasn't fair to have put you in this position."

Zero only nodded, a little surprised by her sudden affirmation.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class." she said retreating, giving him a small smile. She turned and tried to walk as straight and natural as she could, she would not add 'too sensitive' to Zero's list of cons. She didn't understand why she was being so emotional anyways, but one thing she was clear about; Zero didn't remember a single thing about that night in his dorm. He didn't remember telling her about Kaname or Yuuki or any of it. She had slightly lied to him when he asked what else he told her but really what did it matter, she would never tell anyone anyway. She wouldn't get in the way again either.

* * *

When Kaname came into the Moon dorm, he was fresh and clean, having showered at th chairman's house and taken a set of clothes from the small stash he had for himself in the chairman's closet. He had no trouble getting in unnoticed because the twins and Mori and Honey had yet to return. The three boys were still in the foyer. They all lifted up and craned their necks to see who had come in.

"Kaname-sama," Aido breathed out, his eyes dazzling.

"Oh, Kuran-senpai," Tamaki called standing up and walking toward the other boy, "I wanted to apologize again on behalf of Haruhi; she was very abrupt with you earlier."

"No it's quite alright; I don't think she meant any real harm." Kaname waved off, sensing an opportunity to pry, "I mean at least I didn't feel that way. Did she say anything to you?"

Tamaki shrugged, "Kyoya told me she did it for Zero Kiryuu, he was apparently having a rough day. It is clear to everyone that you two struggle to get along. You will find Haruhi is very forthcoming with her friends. She only meant to look out for him I'm sure."

Kaname smirked, so it was just that simple. Zero had flashed those pathetic puppy dog eyes in her direction and she fell for it.

"That's very admirable of her. And don't worry Suou-kun, it was a minor indiscretion. She has already been forgiven after she was only trying to help a friend."

With that he excused himself to his room. Once out of sight and direct earshot, Aido socked Tamaki in the arm.

"Ow?"

"Is it not also clear that Zero struggles to get along with just about everyone? You made it seem like Kaname-sama was partly to blame, when it's clear that that ungrateful mixbreed is the problem." Aido defended blindly.

"Hana-"

"Mixbreed?" Tamaki questioned, "What is that supposed to mean, he is the chairman's son isn't he?" Just like Tamaki. Mixbreed. That word seemed like such a mean word. Tamaki wasn't fully Japanese himself, and somehow Aido's insult stung deep in Tamaki's own insecurities.

Tamaki's past was not unknown among the aristocrat circle and Aido instantly knew he had made a blunder.

"Oh Tamaki-kun that's not what I meant, I-" Aido cried, unable to think of something to explain himself.

"Kiryuu isn't the chairman's real son, I'm sure you realize that," Kain added still steady on the couch.

"Well," Tamaki began meekly, "I guess the surnames should have set me off…"

Aido watched in dismay, he knew Tamaki thought he meant mixed race, and in some ways he did. But he meant between hunter and vampire, not the normal human differences. Unfortunately, it was not something he could readily explain.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-kun. I didn't mean that to hurt you. That _boy _just gets under my skin and I say things that can be taken the wrong way."

"You mean, you don't really mean what you said?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

Kain smiled as he watched his cousin stiffen, "No," the blue-eyed boy gritted out, "I don't really mean that."

"Good!" Tamaki beamed, hugging onto Aido's head. The noble was still wearing a grimace.

He threw the other boy down to the couch, re-fluffing his hair. Tamaki and Kain laughed as they watched Aido try to straighten himself out.

* * *

Zero lay still on his back, watching the tree's shadow dance around the dorm room ceiling. Ichiru was sitting at his desk, finishing up some homework. Every second Zero laid there pathetically made his body temperature go up until the hair on the back of his neck bristled in irritation and he spun around.

"Don't you have some work to do as well, could you not just lay there like a wounded puppy?" He practically pleaded.

"The chairman has the teachers give me a full week's work at the beginning of every week just in case I have to miss class. I usually finish in a couple days. I won't have anything to do until Monday." Zero explained easily, still looking at the ceiling.

Ichiru groaned turning back to his work. Stupid golden boys with his big stupid brain. Stupid chairman for making him actually have to work to be able to stay here. Although it seemed like Zero had the same agreement.

"Well can't you go sulk somewhere else. I'm sure Haruhi is in her dorm now. How about you go stay with her tonight. I'm sure Yuuki and Yori would enjoy your company," he goaded.

Zero ignored the jibe and answered point blank, "I'm probably the last person any of them would want to see. Hey Ichiru, I have been meaning to ask you, did you sleep here that night Haruhi was here. I heard you saying something about going to the chairman's office that night to Yuuki yesterday."

Ichiru sighed, "Nosy."

"I did go see the chairman," he said finally, answering the last question on his homework, "And then I got stuck there because he wouldn't let me go out in the storm. I fell asleep on the couch and Yuuki woke me up when she busted in and told us Haruhi was missing. He asked me to come and tell you, but in truth I wondered around for awhile. I got back to the room early the next morning and found you two. I thought that was pretty interesting so I decided to leave it be and watch it play out."

"You know if you weren't trying to get your kicks and woke us up-"

"What?" he interjected, "Then Yuuki wouldn't have found her here? Haruhi wouldn't have known to confront Kaname? Which by the way was very entertaining, you really should have stayed to see it. Where is your sense of adventure?" he asked meanly.

Zero glared angrily, "That died a long time ago."

Ichiru was still facing the other direction, but he could feel the burn of his glare.

He huffed loudly before he got up. "Whatever golden boy," he said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The silver haired hunter exhaled the breath he had been holding when Ichiru first stood up, and flopped back down on his bed. The other silver haired twin stood in front of the door for awhile, clenching his eyes shut and trying to breathe evenly.


	9. Comfort From a Broken Mirror: Part 1

Finally another addition. So sorry for the wait I was having trouble deciding went to cut it and on top of my indecisiveness I got a hundred and one new things to occupy my time. So, very busy here and I am also fixing to go on vacation! So naturally even MORE busy lol. Anyway I was having a huge problem with this chapter cause I was going for a more episodic style but the bit that was supposed to be just an opening became it's own thing, so to speak. It became really quite long so I decided to make this chapter into 2 parts. And hopefully the second part will be ready to go by next week, maybe even sooner.

**Summary: **Haruhi is trying to prepare for the the anniversary of her mother's death. Unfortunately being away from home and having to have permission to even go to town, is posing some problems. But as a luck would have it there is always someone who can come to her rescue.

* * *

**Comfort From a Broken Mirror: Part 1**

Haruhi sat in class miserably that Monday morning. She was still embarrassed over what had happened the day before and worse, a student had apparently overheard, what he assumed was Zero chastising Haruhi after the Host Club had ended, from his open dorm window. Now it was all over the school that Haruhi was rumored to have finally fallen out of favor with the prefect. Of course, none of this was said directly to the pair or even their close friends, but the newest version of the story said that Haruhi had gone crazy fan girl on Moon Dorm President, Kaname Kuran, and had attacked him, causing Zero to reprimand her outside the Sun dorms.

Her short hair splayed across her desk as she laid her head down. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. She closed her eyes as she thought about the conversation she had had with her father early this morning, just before class.

"_But Dad," she pleaded, almost at the end of her will._

"_No Haruhi, it will be alright." her father's voice assured, "I know it will be a little hard but I really think it would be better for you to stay at the academy."_

"…_Dad? I don't think- I don't think I can do it alone. I need you…"_

_There was silence on the line. _

"_I just think it will be healthier for you to stay. I know it will be difficult but maybe you can bring one of your friends with you. I know Tamaki-kun would love to be there for you."_

_Haruhi sighed, "I know, I just don't want to bother him, we are all still… adjusting I guess."_

"_It will be alright Haruhi, find comfort from your friends, ok?"_

"_Ok." Haruhi lied. _

Haruhi turned her head to hide under her hair, blinking away her tears. Next Wednesday marked the anniversary of her mother's passing. It had already been planned that she would go back home on Tuesday and then have a remembrance with her father Wednesday. She would be back Thursday morning to attend class. All the sudden her father changed the plans, saying it would be better for her to stay, the chairman would still give her the day off for remembrance. She was frustrated she understood what her dad had been saying about growing and becoming independent. The truth was Haruhi was probably more independent that her dad was, except when it came to this. It was clear this was meant to be a growing experience for them both.

Still, it was all quite overwhelming. It would be the first time she would not be with her father on that day. Haruhi breathed out softly, trying to control the anxious and lost feelings swarming through her heart, wrestling to let her systematic mind take control and let her heart rest for a moment. She was planning to ask the chairman for permission to go off campus sometime this week so that she could go into town and buy a few things. She found it very frustrating, especially for someone who was so independent, to only be allowed to go to town with Chairman Cross' permission. Even then, you must have a signed parental consent form on file.

* * *

"Yes Haruhi-chan, your father actually informed me of it just this afternoon. But I really prefer it if students go into town in groups. It's unsettling to think that one student is out on their own." The chairman was saying, leaning back in his chair. The truth was generally the students did go in groups. The idea that a student would want to go into town alone had never became a reality. Although the policy wasn't made solely for groups, he really didn't want students to go alone. Really, the Chairman was just extra careful when it came to the Ouran kids. However, Haruhi was adamant about not dragging her friends with her.

"But Chairman Cross, please. I really don't want to bother my friends with this. Maybe I could go with a teacher or something. I really just need a few things and then I will be right back."

The chairman raised his arms, silently asking her to be still. "With that said, I will have Zero Kiryuu escort you into town." The man concluded pushing up his glasses.

"Zero?" Haruhi repeated a little exasperated.

"Chairman isn't there someone else. Zero already does so much…" she tried, leaning forward in the chair she was sitting in.

Cross only smiled, he had his own reasons for sending Zero with the girl.

Haruhi tried again, unable to just give up. "Well if all I need is a disciplinary, how about I take Yuuki.?" In the end, Yuuki was better than Zero, as long as she didn't know that Haruhi had refused to go with Zero.

The chairman shook his head, "Yuuki has supplementary classes all week, she will barely have time to do her normal patrol." Honestly, Yuuki's supplementary classes were done just before changeover, and she had always had plenty of time for both.

Haruhi sighed, fighting the urge to crumple forward in dismay. She really didn't want to bother Zero anymore than she had to.

"Well then, there is still quite a bit of time left for lunch, how about we go talk to Zero." The chairman offered, glancing at the ornate clock on the opposite wall.

Most of Cross Academy's students preferred to eat in the courtyard just outside the cafeteria. As the pair stepped through the doorways, it became very clear that something was wrong. The huge space was filled with students, but surprisingly quiet. Not only that, but most of the students were all standing up, their attention directed to the far right corner. As they stepped through the door, they could also hear someone shouting in the quiet stillness.

"No Kiryuu!" Hikaru was yelling, a mere three feet in front of the boy he was addressing, "You go and apologize for making Haruhi out to be some crazy ninny, chasing after Kaname Kuran."

"How could you just stand there and let everyone believe this silly story when she was only trying to look out for you?" Kaoru asked smugly. "She defended you, and you're too much of an ass to do the same?"

"Look I already told you that I have told everyone that that rumor is a lie." Yuuki pleaded, standing to Zero's right, "Zero and Haruhi are friends. Just let it go, alright."

"It doesn't matter if you say it, Yuuki-chan."

"Zero has too!"

Zero sighed again, looking Hikaru dead in the face. This actually was a little hard to do considering that, Honey was squeezing onto his waist and begging Hikaru, through broken, sentences to leave Zero alone, and on the other side, he kept having to haul Yuuki in. Both she and Honey had pretty much taken over his defense. The boy kept saying it wasn't Zero's fault, which was pretty similar to what Zero had said when the boys copper haired twins first attacked him. However, part of Zero did actually believe it was. He should have said something earlier in the day. Instead, he had tried to let the thing blow over, as things like this usually did. But, be it the fact that Haruhi was still pretty new or that everyone loved Kaname, it had actually took on a life of it's own. By now people were so mad he actually had heard a few girls in passing, talking about getting Haruhi kicked out of the host club. He had planned to finally say something but that was when Hikaru and Kaoru closed in.

The students stayed quiet, waiting for one of the Hitachiin boys to throw the first punch (obviously Zero was going to do it, he might be able to scare them all into submission, but he had never been a particularly violent young man). Their hopeful looks faded as Chairman Cross slowly made his way through the crowd. It wasn't as if they really wanted to see someone get hurt. School was just so mundane day in and day out, that just about anything would do for a little excitement.

Haruhi followed behind the chairman, slightly distressed by some of the odd looks she was getting. Many students, especially the girls, looked a little peeved to see her. Some were glaring and whispering to each other as she passed.

Haruhi was a strong and independent person but she wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She had been ignored her first few months at Ouran High but she had happily ignored them too. After joining the host club, she became popular, and even at her other schools, she hadn't really had problem. Put simply, people liked her, she was easy to talk to, and she got along well with others. But right now, she was starting to feel a bit like a social pariah. And she really didn't like that.

Becoming quite uncomfortable, she decided to put most of her attention on the chairman. Those discerning brown eyes blinked in astonishment as the chairman's demeanor completely melted away. Leaving behind a strong, warrior of a man, walking tall and stern. It was clear that this new manner was quite shocking even to the other students.

As the chairman reached the inner circle, Zero perked up, instantly becoming even more irritated. Why did he always seem to show up when the boy least wanted him there? The Hitachiins followed his gaze to where the chairman stood. The unusually cheerful man looked even more unusual with that stern look he wore. Mori, who had been standing by, waiting to pull Honey away in the event that a fight broke out, titled his head to the side. It was weird, something about the chairman's personality flip reminded him very much of another overly jovial blonde who was also good at character switching.

"Students," Cross began, "I think we have had enough excitement, why don't you all go ahead and return to your classrooms." His voice was gentle but underneath it, everyone could feel the threat.

"Not you," the man shook his head, looking at the group in front of him as they too, tried to disperse. Honey had switched Zero for Mori and they were now standing beside the twins, ready to leave. Mori was a little hopeful as he watched the man intently, he and Honey hadn't really had a part in this and he was hoping they would be dismissed. It would be unfortunate for Honey to be in trouble over Hikaru and Kaoru's fight.

Ichiru came out of the mass to stand next to Zero on the right, deciding it would be more appealing than fleeing like the others. "My goodness what an incredibly pathetic display of power and wit, Zero." He teased unconsciously looking Zero over. His twin glared at him. Ichiru only grinned back, still closely looking over the other boy.

He understood why Zero hadn't blown up on the guys, probably even more than Yuuki did. It was obvious she had been jumping in to keep Zero from becoming too upset and accidentally vamping out. But she really didn't know the half of it, not today anyway. Ichiru thought back to the other night. Zero must have thought he was asleep but he had heard him breathing raggedly and the muffled groans he was trying to suppress with his pillow. He was sure Zero was aware he was awake when he felt the boy standing beside his bed. The hair on Ichiru's neck stood up and he had this strong feeling of being a helpless fawn caught in the eyes of a beast. His instincts told him to lie still and silently prepare himself for the impending pounce. He even glanced around his area looking for a weapon without moving his head. In the end, he heard Zero stumble over to the sink in the room and throw up.

The outcome was not only because Zero could not fight back, it was clear that he was already suffering from bloodlust and the toll his resisting was having on him. He wouldn't admit it, but Ichiru was quite impressed by his older brother, although he still believed he was being ridiculously stubborn. His fight against accepting his fate was what he really found pathetic.

The chairman warily looked at Zero for a moment, his situation quite obvious to the seasoned hunter. Zero only looked up once, his eyes demanding that the chairman let it go. Cross exhaled, before directing his attention to the other boys. He called the Ouran kids over, telling them to give him the gist of what was going on here.

Haruhi came forward just behind Ichiru, watching Zero. He looked tired and irritated and she felt even more terrible. She glared in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction then huffed and looked away. It wasn't their fault.

"Zero?" Yuuki questioned softly, just now she saw a glint of something in his eyes and it made her feel hot and cold at the same time.

"Stop, Yuuki." Zero warned, sighing heavily. He needed to get away from them, from the chairman and Yuuki. Their concern was even more tiring than his bloodlust.

"Zero wait," she hushed, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Maybe," her voice lowered, "maybe you should go see Kaname-senpai."

The boy looked at her grimly, taking her hand and pushing it back to her. Yuuki winced as if he had actually hurt her. Then her faced turned from unsure and cautious to quite determined, "I'm only trying to help Zero." she huffed. "I don't know why you would be this way when something can be done."

"So what, you want me to go and ask for this favor, indebt myself even more than I already am? All to something I despise even more than myself?" he hissed, glaring fiercely at the girl.

Yuuki's eyes started watering and she looked away, fiddling her hands. Zero too looked away, noticing that everyone was looking curiously at the pair. They had been quiet enough that no one could understand what they were saying, but the tone was just as obvious as the tears on Yuuki's face.

Ichiru rolled his eyes, annoyed with Yuuki's constant need to pester Zero. As if his options weren't already clear to his twin. Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads assuming that Zero had claimed another victim with his terrible attitude. Haruhi shook her head at her friends, she didn't know what was going on either, but she knew it wasn't what her friends thought. Those penetrating brown eyes searched for the truth, she was almost certain Yuuki had mentioned Kaname. That, she knew, was the easiest way to upset the boy.

Zero glared at the lot. He was so out of here.

"Kiryuu-kun," the chairman halted, "I would like a word with you in my office please."

The hunter's shoulders fell as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned giving the chairman an exasperatingly dormant look, then nodded his agreement before turning and walking off.

As he walked pass his brother, the boy turned to continue to track him. Ichiru was caught by surprise to see Haruhi standing slightly behind him. She too was looking at Zero. As the hunter walked past her, she lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. Ichiru grinned devilishly, they both just made it so easy.

"Hurry Haruhi, now's your chance. After all the whole thing was about you." He teased, giving her shoulder a playful push forward.

Haruhi stepped forward to keep from falling, but she immediately spun back around to glare at Ichiru. "Shut up," she said hotly.

Ichiru made a face, "I'm just trying to help you through your lovers' spat," he egged on.

"Ichiru-kun," Haruhi warned again. Nevertheless, she knew better than to deny what he said, there was no point. It was wasted breath and Ichiru would feign ignorance to keep teasing her.

Cross had still been looking in Zero's direction and had seen Ichiru playing around with Haruhi. He knew it was unethical to send Zero with Haruhi now; the boy would need a few days to recuperate. It was all too obvious for the well-trained hunter; Zero was pushing too hard and the boy needed blood, now. As he watched Ichiru goad the shorthaired girl, a new plan was forming. One he had a feeling would both hinder and push things forward.

Cross was beside the pair, just after Haruhi's threat. He placed a hand on each shoulder, making them both turn and look at him questioningly.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm afraid Zero will not be going with you to town on Wednesday." He said at first, watching the emotions play out on her face. She seemed conflicted, somewhere between relief and worry over not being able to go to town.

"Instead," he offered looking up at Ichiru, who was already contemplating shaking his head, "how about you let Ichiru take you."

Ichiru's eyes widened slightly, he knew what the chairman was going to say but somehow he was still surprised that he said it. He couldn't seriously believe that Ichiru would actually do something like that. He didn't even think the chairman would have had such an easy time convincing Zero to do it.

"No," the boy said evenly.

"Oh come now Ichiru," Cross tried, "Wouldn't you like to get out for a little while, I'm sure it won't take very long, perhaps you can go eat somewhere ."

Ichiru was still shaking his head and now Haruhi was adding her own headshake to the mix.

Hikaru watched as the chairman seemed to be arguing with Haruhi and Ichiru Kiryuu. He stood next to his brother with his arms crossed. Kaoru was talking to him about when they would make their apology to Zero. Hikaru actually had to bite his tongue to keep from chuckling at the measly punishment. The chairman had been frighteningly commanding but in the end, his soft side had come forward. Although to be honest, none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of that attitude again.

Still it would be quite irritating to publicly apologize to Zero at lunch. In the end, a simple, superficial apology was an easy deal.

"We should probably head back," Mori said after a moment, trying to salvage what he could of Honey's part in this debacle, "we don't want to add tardiness, to the list."

Honey nodded earnestly, "You're right Takashi, Tama-chan would be very upset if we were late to class."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks and then rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I can not believe I got talked into this," Ichiru whined for the hundredth time. Yet there he stood, waiting for the gatekeeper to let them through.

Haruhi rolled her eyes for the millionth time since Ichiru had met up with her outside the Sun dorms. He had been late to begin with, and then he made some comment about needing to doll up to look appropriate next to her. Then he had laughed and said he had had nothing to worry about after all.

"Will you just come on?" she almost cried, half pushing him through the gates.

The chairman had already called a taxi, which had been paid to stay with the two until they came back to the school. It was another part of the school policy on students leaving the campus.

"So I guess I should stop teasing you about Zero," Ichiru said in an off-handed tone. Haruhi blinked as she looked out the window watching as the car wound down the academy's private road.

She faced the boy with an openly wary look, "Why?"

Ichiru snorted at the face she was making.

"Well seeing as you already have a boyfriend it wouldn't be right, I guess," he said innocently, "especially since he is so overbearing. I mean, flipping out over something as insignificant as having to bring someone else with you to town because you can't go alone. Granted you are going with another boy, still I wouldn't want Zero to have to be wrapped in another war all because of you," the boy continued in a mock thoughtful tone.

Haruhi had already begun to glare at Ichiru and as his eyes came back to focus on her, he laughed softly.

"He is not my boyfriend," she said turning away. Geez that boy just loved to pick, she thought as she rested her chin on her hand. However, it was true Tamaki blew a fuse when she told him she would not be there for changeover today.

In all honesty, Ichiru had been a little surprised that the normally "loose-goosey," Tamaki, had actually flipped out on Haruhi during changeover yesterday. He was quietly glad that Zero had been hauled up in the room and, that it was he who was taking Haruhi and not his brother. He was slowly realizing he was beginning to want to look out for his twin, even in small ways. He was nicer to Zero this time, as the boy suffered through his blood drunken stupor. Last time he had been particularly ugly during Zero's slurring moments of consciousness. He hadn't known then why he had been acting that way and simply assumed that he had done something idiotic, like trying to drown his bloodlust behind the numbing effects of alcohol. Even now, knowing what had really happened, he couldn't help thinking that Zero was being pathetic for his reluctance to drink blood. Hunter or not, drinking blood was an act of sustaining, an act of living. If Zero was so adamant about hunting and really "controlling" the vampire population, then he would do what was necessary to accomplish this. After all, Ichiru thought with a shrug, isn't that what their ancestors did. He never heard anyone acting bitterly over that.

He was still feeling a little anxious over the conversation they had had.

_Zero was lying on his bed covering his eyes, he had complained about feeling a little nauseous. Ichiru grinned; it was amazing how open and unguarded his twin could be in his drunken state._

_ Ichiru had just told him he was pathetic for not just drinking from Kaname without all the hassle. After a few minutes, Zero threw his hand over his face and sighed, _

_"You know what scares me the most. What's going to happen when Kaname gets tired of giving me blood, or he gets tired of Yuuki? What going to happen when I become so reliant on it and he stops giving it to me?" He chuckled grimly before looking over at Ichiru, sitting in his own bed, "I guess I just die then, huh?" _

_Ichiru didn't particularly find that laughable and gave a weak smile before looking out the dorm window. "No you won't Zero, I won't let you." He turned in time to see the boy's smile waver slightly._

_Ichiru felt a little uneasy for say it, but he just told himself, Zero would probably not remember this anyway._

"You don't have to come in if you would rather wait in the car," Haruhi practically dismissed as she climb out.

Ichiru looked as if he had come out of a trance when he looked up at her. Haruhi leaned on the door, for a minute there; she caught something very strange reflecting in those pale eyes. It made her pause and she slightly let her guard down as she cautiously asked, "Do you, want to go in?"

His eyebrows knitted slightly, was he being baited? He didn't even know why she had needed to come to town and from his angle, he couldn't see into the store they had stopped in front of.

Haruhi watched his head bob down to look out and she breathed out softly trying to not lose the patience she had found.

"Yeah, I guess," the boy admitted uncertainly. Why in the world were they at a candle shop?

Haruhi too was looking at the little store in wonder; the taxi driver had told them the chairman had given him directions since neither Haruhi nor Ichiru knew the town. In the windows of the little store were some of the most elaborate candles she had ever seen. The wax had been carved and molded into flowers and multicolored ribbons, which wrapped and twirled around the candles. They were even some that had sophisticated birds and scenes, intricately carved into their surfaces, like well-made cameos. Some of these candles were already lit and the images glowed similar to jack-o-lanterns. She let her breath out; did the chairman think she was rich?

Ichiru mutely followed her into the store looking around, slightly amazed at the superior level of the candles.

"So why did we come to the fancy candle store?" the silver haired boy finally asked, carefully picking up a more elaborate candle. He was impressed to realize that it was all one candle, one candle that had been carved and had its wax pulled and curled. "Hmm," he grunted to himself, "Why do you need such an ornate candle."

He glanced over in her direction as she awkwardly tried to set a candle down. "You had no idea, did you?" he asked bluntly.

Haruhi scoffed, "Sure I did. When I asked where I could buy a candle I obviously meant and huge, flashy, expensive one." She joked trying to let off a bit of her anxiety. She really wanted to get a candle from here, now that she had seen them, but the price was a bit of an inhibitor.

She looked over to see Ichiru gleam sarcastically at her. "Seriously though," he continued picking up another candle becoming a little curious about the prices himself. "What's the candle for?" He blinked as he studied the price, really, if all she had wanted was a candle he was positive they could find a general store with nice and simple candles.

Haruhi stayed quiet a little longer, still unwilling to tell anyone. She opened and closed her mouth, feeling even more awkward telling Ichiru in particular. All day so far he had been pushing her buttons and only eased up now because she suspected the store had set him a little off his footing. Despite his incredibly annoying antics, she knew he was harmless and could even be more than just tolerable sometimes. Added with the fact that he had lost his parents; she didn't want to make him uncomfortable with something so serious and heavy and she especially didn't want him to make light of it, or somehow tease her over it.

"Why, are you bored already?' she countered.

Ichiru scoffed at her evasion. "Actually its quite entertaining watching you drool over stuff you can't afford."

She couldn't help laughing morbidly.

Ichiru set down another candle wondering what exactly it would look like if you tried to make it functional. "Do you plan on burning this candle, cause it seems like a waste?"

"Well I had planned on buying a candle I could actually burn, yes," Haruhi shrugged, beginning to wonder if it was practical to actually use these candles. Then again how practical was it to make a candle you couldn't burn?

"I don't think these candles are meant to be burned," he said offhandedly. Which, he thought, was quite stupid. He snorted, "Why even make it into a candle."

"Well the ones in the window were lit," Haruhi offered, playing the devil's advocate to her own reasoning as well.

"Pfft," Ichiru lightly patted the top of Haruhi's heading, making her look sternly up at him, "Those were fake. It was an electric light, Chibi-tan."

Her retort was just at the tip of her tongue, but her curiosity got the best of her. Her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted in thought, "Really?"

Ichiru nodded. He couldn't help the honest smile on his face, she looked so charming like that.

"Sir, please handle the candles carefully, if you drop it you will have to buy it," a steady voice cautioned just behind Ichiru.

Haruhi jumped slightly at the storekeeper's sudden entrance. The silver-haired boy barely turned his head to acknowledge the older man behind him. With extravagant carefulness, he set the candle back down. The veteran storekeeper could feel the boy's arrogant attitude and nodded politely before walking away.

Ichiru turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Look, how about we ask the taxi driver to take us to a general store. I'm sure we can find a more reasonable candle for-" oh yeah that's right; she hadn't told him what the candle was for.

Haruhi nodded, "You know what, that sounds like a good idea." Besides she didn't want to burn a candle that would look weird and gross as she burned it, plus an expensive candle wouldn't have impressed her mother anyway.

* * *

Ichiru and Haruhi sat in a quite diner near the town square, waiting for their food to get there. After finding a simple candle and a really pretty candle holder, the pair had gone to a freaky little hippy store, but it was the only place that sold incense sticks with a peach scent, her mother's favorite. Then they had gone to a bakery and bought a tray of peach cream puff and, after going into a bookstore in the town square, Haruhi had lost Ichiru when she sat down for a moment by the fountain in the center.

"I still can't believe you left me by the fountain." Haruhi grumbled, unfolding her napkin.

Ichiru sighed, "I didn't leave you, I just went to the exchange store to hock a few things. I needed a little extra cash." Ichiru shrugged, not really sure why he was defending himself, but if she was going to continue giving him that look he would defend himself. "Plus the chairman didn't say I had to be your lackey all day." he spat folding his arms.

Haruhi lost her focus when she had to pull some her bags out of the way after a woman accidentally bumped them. She would have put it in the taxi but they had left him when they entered the square, opting to walk from shop to shop. Haruhi felt weird as though the man was their servant, like what her Ouran friends had. Her independence and self reliant personality really grated against being chauffeured around. Lucky for her, Ichiru seemed to have the same principle. Only, she hadn't expected him to just walk off without even telling her. Given his troublemaking personality, she had been slightly worried.

With a huff she gave up, "So is that why you finally agreed to go to town?"

Ichiru leaned back to let the waitress put his burger down in front of him, "Maybe,"

Haruhi's eyebrows knitted as she took a drink of her soda. "Fine," she said in a mock-offended tone.

Ichiru gave her a deploring look, "What does it matter why I agreed?"

"Well it's just you seemed so adamant to saying 'no,' I was just wondering what changed your mind."

"So did you," he countered with a mouthful.

"Well- I," Haruhi started, "in all honesty I had wanted to come alone, I really didn't want to bother anyone with… with having to come with me."

"I said ok because the chairman has done a lot for me. He did something for me, I did something for me, fair is fair."

The shorthaired girl nodded thoughtfully. It seemed that both Kiryuu boys honored some unsaid code of fairness and straightforwardness, she just wondered if it was out of morale or excessive pride.

"Now you tell me. We bought a candle, some incense sticks, a blanket... I didn't see what you got in the bookstore. Raising the dead, Haruhi?" He joked, popping a few fries. But his eyes narrowed as he watched her shift uneasily in her chair.

"Haruhi?" He asked cautiously.

"Next Wednesday is the anniversary of my mother's death." she began with a sigh, "It will be the first time I have been away from home. Sorry Ichiru I really didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable with this. That's why I wanted to go alone."

"It's fine." Ichiru said simply, "At least I know you aren't completely crazy."

Haruhi snorted. He seemed anything but uncomfortable. At least he hadn't said anything to upset her. "Thanks," she said insincerely.

She laughed for real when Ichiru gave her a big smile filled with bits of burger and cheese. Rude, defiant, borderline evil, but she had to admit his loose cannon style was sometimes very amusing.

Ichiru grinned as he cleaned his mouth out with a few gulps of his soda. He was actually not as sullen as usual here with this girl. She was not like the other annoying, frilly girls who plagued him with constant headaches at the academy. She didn't fawn over how much he looked like Zero, how handsome he was, how tall. He was easily annoyed that they could never tell when he was being mean to them and laughed liked idiots. Haruhi was cautious and straightforward, she caught his verbal jabs and wasn't annoyingly emotional about being made fun of. She had proven to be thoughtful and frugal, and very entertaining. She hadn't asked about Zero at all, which was a first in almost every conversation he had ever had in his life. He had enjoyed himself today and he would continue until they went back to the school.

His only hope was that when Wednesday came around, the chairman wouldn't ask him to accompany her again. It would be extremely aggravating to have to watch the little ceremony.


	10. Comfort From a Broken Mirror: Part 2

This is the second part! So here you go, I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Tamaki turns the host club into sleek and chic but not everyone is down for the look.

* * *

**Comfort From a Broken Mirror: Part 2**

Haruhi met the upcoming hosting event with admittedly less enthusiasm. In all honesty, the only people really looking forward to it were Yuuki and Aido. Haruhi's suspicions had been confirmed, almost all of her, formerly Day class friends, had officially ostracized her. No one talked to her in between classes except for Yuuki and Yori. Zero remained aloof and Ichiru would tease her in passing. After giving their public apology at lunch, the copper set of twins refused to sit at the same table as the silver set, they even moved to the back of the classroom. However, unlike the other students who were not talking to her, they were making themselves their own group of outcasts each time they defended Haruhi against being called a crazy fan girl. So in the end, students kept the Hitachiins close by not openly talking bad about Haruhi and kept Haruhi away by saying ugly things behind the twins' backs. Even some of the boys were being nasty to her, while others plainly ignored her.

Zero found himself incredibly irritated by the whole thing, both by his part in accidentally turning the poor girl into an outcast and because there seemed to be nothing he could do to fix it. His first day back in class, he had given his own apology to Haruhi and after that had felt terrible being around her. Even worse when Ichiru would rub his face in it with his constant taunting.

Haruhi sat fidgeting with the ruby red hairclip Yuuki had put in her hair. Tamaki had decided to do a theme this week and had created a cocktail hour type event. Instead of wearing their uniforms, the Host club wore formal suits and sleek dresses.

Yori slapped Haruhi's hand away, she was wearing her uniform as she was not a member, but she and Yuuki had prepped and fretted over Haruhi's hair and dress all morning. They had talked her into a satin, ruby red dress, which was form fitting in the top with thin black straps that flowed down to the black sash just below her bust and tied into a bow on her back. The dress floated out from there, enhancing her small waist and petit frame. Kaname had given her beautiful black satin heels as a peace offering for last Sunday and at first she was wary on taking them. With everyone thinking that she was in the wrong, she wasn't sure if Kaname getting her a gift was the best idea. By this time Kaname knew all about the girl's pariah status and offered them as an apology for having to deal with such fanatic rumors. Yori had talked her into fixing her hair into a more feminine style and putting the pretty clip to hold her bangs out of her face. Unfortunately, Haruhi felt like it was sliding and she kept reaching up and touching to make sure it was still in place. That was probably the fourth time Yori had slapped her hand, she couldn't help noticing that each slap was a bit more boisterous than the last.

The shorthaired girl's eyes narrowed.

"Well if you keep messing with it, it really will fall out." the blonde girl defended tersely, her golden curls shaking with the added shake of her head. "Besides, watching you so closely gives me a reason to not have to focus on Hanabusa Aido winking at me," she jerked her head back in the boy's direction.

Aido sat in a beautiful designer suit, black on black with a classy, silk white tie. Even as Haruhi looked at him, he winked playfully. His brilliant blues eyes sparkling with enough vibrancy to over shadow the sun. The even-tempered girl rolled her eyes. Although, she had to admit the boy looked quite captivating.

"You know Yori-chan; I think you are the only girl in the whole world, who does not fall for the charms of the Night class."

She shrugged, "Sure they are physically appealing, they seem to know all the right words to sweep a girl off her feet, but I don't know… there is just something, something unsettling about them."

"Like the enigma of their celebrity," a voice muttered behind them. The girls turned to face a pair of sad violet eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are in the Night class."

He frowned, "Yeah but that makes sense for me, I flirt, I talk about things that interest them, I give compliments and am courteous when receiving them. I have amazing good looks, not that they aren't all attractive, but I also have wonderful etiquette and charms that have been honed in the direction of pleasing young ladies. Even Aido-kun doesn't have that. They are just so cold and reserved, they snap at the smallest things."

"Tamaki-senpai?" Yori called sweetly, "Would you allow me to be your first customer today?" From beside Tamaki, Haruhi's eyebrows rose slightly, then she immediately started shaking her head in disapproval.

Tamaki, not seeing Haruhi, erupted in joy. "Oh of course I would make time for you my precious princess. Please, how about we sit over there. I hope you don't mind if I fix your tea. How do you like it?"

Haruhi pressed her fingers to her temples. This was probably not a good idea. She knew Yori intended to help, sort of feed his ego, only; Yori was not a flighty girl, her subdued reactions would only hurt the boy's pride even more. She remembered how unhappy Kyoya had been at the mention of her name yesterday during class changeover. If she could do that to the king of poker faces, she could only imagine what Tamaki was in store for. She thought about intercepting but it was too late now, Tamaki had already whisked them off to the other side of the room and the doors were opening.

Yet it wasn't guests who came through. Yuuki and the chairman were pushing two silver haired youths, quite forcefully, through the French doors. Just barely Haruhi heard the hushed promise the chairman made.

"If you both stay and be cordial, then I will excuse you from next Sunday, ok?"

With a huff, both young men straightened up, watching the chairman leave, as Yuuki slipped around them to start her patrol. In unison, the two looked at one another and the shifted to look out at the others in the room.

Haruhi gasped soundlessly. They stood as mirror images dressed in chic, heather gray suit vests over a cream-colored dress shirt, matching heather gray slacks and jackets, and polished black shoes. They even pulled on their black bowties in sync. The pale cream shirt contrasted strikingly with their pale violet eyes, making them that much more lively and mesmerizing, even as they glared out at everyone.

Kaname had insured that both boys would have suitable attire for the event and in impish fashion, had basically created identical outfits. It had taken all morning to even talk them into trying them on and then an epic battle to get them to the gala. Neither one could believe they had gotten sucked into this ridiculous predicament but there they stood. At least they had gotten out of at least one horrible Sunday.

Ichiru's eyes darted around, stopping to focus on the chuckles and whispers the Hitachiins were exchanging. His eyes narrowed, hadn't the chairman said that they too had to wear matching outfits? After finally giving into this spectacle, he had held onto that like a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Are you mocking me?" he demanded, taking a step in their direction. Zero glanced at the boys as they innocently shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. They weren't really his concern, he was focused on finding Kaname, the real culprit.

He sat in his regal attire at the other end of the room, looking positively stunning. If Zero had been a Day class girl, he probably would have squealed and fainted. As it were, Zero stalked over toward his tormentor. Lately Kaname was becoming more and more childish, so much so that Zero was beginning to question his sanity. In hunter terms, and insane pureblood was grounds for termination. The silver haired boy smirked darkly at the thought, even though he knew it would never come to that. At least it made him feel a little better.

Kaname had been watching Yuuki give a run down to Tamaki and Aido, apparently they had gotten into a verbal scuffle from Aido boasting about how many girls he would see today. As Zero approached, a small smile graced the lips of the pureblood.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kuran?"

"What seems to be the problem now, Kiryuu-kun?" he asked in an exasperated tone not unlike what parents used towards their children.

As expected, Zero bristled even more. He growled in response. "Are you trying to make me attack you?" he asked frustrated. What could he really do? Too many humans to witness, too many nobles to jump in.

"Look Zero," Kaname interrupted, nodding his head in Ichiru's direction, "that is probably the truest expression I have seen on that boy's face since he got here."

The hunter followed his gaze to his brother, he was still standing close to the door. He looked so uncomfortable as he pulled once more on his bowtie. The protective fire in Zero surged up as he spun back on the pureblood. "Kuran, you leave him-"

"Careful Zero," Kaname cut in again, "you wouldn't want people to think you actually cared about Ichiru's feelings." He knew Zero didn't care what people thought, and he did care about his brother, but the light teasing would get Zero to see that he and Ichiru were a united front in this little embarrassment. Kaname had come to accept that the only way to get Zero back on track with Yuuki, was to take care of this rift that was his twin brother. As he watched the appalled emotion transcend through Zero's eyes he wondered if there was really in work for him to do.

Zero was about to say something else when a loud cry caught everyone's attention.

"Let go Kiryuu! Ow!" Hikaru cried.

Immediately the Ouran kids noticed that Kaoru was not in the room. Soon the loud, constant banging on the French doors that everyone had been absently trying to tune out made sense.

"Open the door! Open the door!" Kaoru's muffled voice was pleading on the other side. Ichiru had Hikaru pinned up against the door, using the boy's body to hold it shut, while smushing his face against the wood.

Even though Shizuka had never turned him into a vampire, there were perks to humans drinking pure vampire blood. If he really wanted to, he could probably crush Hikaru's skull right here and now. He mentally shook the thought, but that really wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Ichiru-kun, let go of him right now." Yuuki's voice was stern and authoritative as she placed a hand on the silver haired boy's arm. Zero was already standing beside her. He was somewhat conflicted though. He knew why Ichiru was reacting this way; Hikaru and Kaoru probably deserved it. He hated the idea of chastising his brother for defending himself. Still, this was a school and he was a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

Ichiru looked sideways at her. So annoying, he thought coldly. With a loud snort, he released the other boy, quickly stepping to the side to avoid the explosion of the double doors.

Kaoru burst through with gusto, unfortunately catching his brother in the crossfire. Hikaru yelped loudly and his hands came up to cover his face. By now all host members, except for the vampires, were crowded around the boy, hunched over in pain. The nobles looked back at Kaname, allowing only him to see the subtle shift as the red haze ghosted across their irises. Zero was the only vampire in close proximity and he took a faltering step back as the scent hit him. Hikaru was bleeding.

Ichiru held in a chuckle, looking over at his own twin to share in the glory. His expression altered quickly as he caught sight of Zero's face. Oh great. Zero shook his head trying to breath through his mouth. Calm down, he told himself, Kaname's blood was still fresh in his senses and he used it to ground himself. Ichiru realized he had been holding his breath waiting for that red tint to fade from his twin's eyes, he breathed out when there was not trace of it.

Zero straightened up, glancing over at the nobles to see how they were fairing. Of course, they were all fine, easily dealing with the small scent. It would always be harder for Zero to control his bloodlust; it was the curse of being an ex-human vampire. He grimaced at that fact, finding yet another reason to belittle himself. He was even more of animal than they were, even though he had once been human. As he focused back on Hikaru he caught Ichiru looking at him, he looked both worried over Zero state but there was also defiance to the set of his jaw that told Zero that Ichiru did not want to be chastised. He returned it with a wary look and nod before watching Hikaru finally put his hands down.

Sure enough, the boy was indeed bleeding. His nose was red and blood still trickled from his left nostril. His red, watery eyes turned an accusing glare on Ichiru.

"You busted my nose!"

Ichiru sneered, "No I think he did," he pointed to the other copper haired boy.

"Hikaru-kun, come on let's go to the infirmary." Yuuki tried to coax, she had to get the bleeding boy out of here. Hikaru jerked out of her grip.

"No. This is _your _fault, you-"

"Stop it." Zero commanded, keeping Yuuki in between him and Hikaru, "It was an accident." His voice was dismissive but he could tell that Hikaru wasn't quite ready to give up. "But if you would like the matter looked into, we can go to the chairman's office. I'm sure he will want to find the person at fault."

Honestly, it was the fault of all three in his book, and the chairman would see it the same. Still he couldn't help favoring Ichiru, not because he was his brother. You shouldn't mess with someone if you aren't prepared for the consequences, simple cause and effect. That was what explained the countless fights he had been in, with the nobles, with Kaname, and well just about everyone else.

The copper haired twins easily caught the message; sharing a flashback of 'stern chairman,' they nodded to one another in agreement. Both were just on the verge of shaking their heads "no" when Tamaki spoke up.

"I think we should, that type of unnecessary violence isn't acceptable in the Host club. I think we should discuss with the chairman, the proper behavior of a gentleman."

"Weren't you just fighting with Aido?" Kyoya asked casually, his focus more on writing something down in his notepad.

"That was different!" Tamaki cried, "We were only arguing with each other, I didn't physically attack him to prove my point." Yuuki rolled her eyes as she finally succeeded in coaxing Hikaru into the bathroom to wash his face, Kaoru followed behind, still looking quite guilty.

Kain did not miss the smirk on Aido' face. The nobles were all still sitting, watching the scene from a far. Kain snorted softly knowing his cousin was thinking how quick a defeat it would have been if Tamaki did try to attack him.

"Wait!" Aido suddenly jumped up, crossing the threshold to the group standing by the door, "What if Cross cancels the host club?" After all that was a consequence of a conflict like this. "Maybe we should just put this behind us," His voice persuaded.

"That's not fair. Why should Hikaru have to endure such terrible mannerisms by that guy, and have us do nothing to help him?" He pointed at Ichiru.

"He shouldn't have been messing with me." Ichiru shot back, crossing his arms. He was weak his whole young life, he wasn't going to disgrace Shizuka's gift by not defending himself.

"I think you should let it go Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi finally spoke up, "Hikaru is fine anyway." The copper haired boy had just stepped out of the bathroom, blood free.

Those deep purple eyes fell on the girl in disbelief. Haruhi was just trying to put the whole matter to rest but Tamaki took it as some sort of betrayal. "Hikaru is our friend, how can you be still after he was attacked by some meathead who can't take a little jibing?" We are always there for each other remember, his eyes seemed to add.

"That's enough," Zero clipped. Tamaki was getting on his nerves and that was the second time his little brother had been insulted. "The Day class students should already be on their way, go and get ready for them."

That seemed to ground the others and with an awkward pause, they finally separated. Ichiru followed behind Zero and took the chair beside him. His jaw was in a firm set again, and Zero gave a soft sigh.

Haruhi walked with Hikaru and Kaoru, "Hikaru-"

"I'm fine remember." he quipped, not even looking at her.

She scoffed, "You don't have to be like that. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't," Kyoya interrupted, although he didn't seem inflamed by the idea; instead, his voice was simple and frank. "Ichiru knew the door would hit Hikaru, that's why he moved."

"Not really helping," Haruhi said in an off-handed tone.

"It's not about sides, Haruhi. The fact is Ichiru was right. You guys can't just keep messing with people and not expect them to retaliate. Instead of being upset, take it as a lesson that every action should be well thought out."

"Shut up," Kaoru pouted.

"I didn't need you to step in." Ichiru finally said in a subdued tone.

"It is my job to keep the peace in the school."

"You know as well as I do that that is not why you did it. I don't need you to look out for me. I don't need you." Ichiru's voice was starting to sound desperate and confused, but it didn't seem like he was talking to Zero anymore. "I will not need you," he said softly.

Zero stayed silent, trying to figure out exactly what Ichiru meant. It seemed so much more than what just happened. A part of Zero was hurt by it and another slightly hopeful from Ichiru's tone. Maybe he would never need Zero but it sounded like he at least wanted him there. And Zero was beginning to realize that he wanted that too. He would never stop loving his brother, and if Ichiru wanted him than he would be there.

A moment later the first wave of guests came in, ooing and aweing over the sleek styles of the Host club. A petit girl for the 1st years shyly walked over to where the Kiryuu twins were sitting. She pushed her glasses up her small nose and awkwardly brushed back her bangs that had fallen out of the clip in her hair.

"You both look very handsome," she said barely above a whisper, looking down at her feet. "May a sit?" she asked finally looking up.

Zero nodded noncommittally. He really didn't want her to but seriously, they were members of this stupid club. He just barely heard Ichiru inhale, no doubt fixing to spew obscenities along with a straightforward "no." He shot the boy a look that implied just how unfortunate he thought that plan was. Ichiru almost choked on his breath and glared back at Zero. Fine! Instead, he gazed out in the room, avoiding the girl as she sat down across from them. In his irritated state, his eyes fell on the shorthaired girl in the red dress. She didn't have a guest yet and was looking incredibly uncomfortable as people walked by her.

It was clear that Haruhi was still being treated as if she had leprosy. Ichiru felt a little bad for her, remembering the good time he had had in town with her. He absently turned his attention to the girl sitting with him, still looking at Haruhi. She was talking about how handsome they looked in those suits, how nice it was that the host club could dress up, and blah blah blah. Zero was adding forced "thank you's" and whatnots. Ichiru could see that Haruhi's attention was starting to focus in on Zero and 'glasses girl' over here. Ichiru scoffed to himself, unintentionally catching the attention of the pair sitting with him. He shot them both an innocent look.

"My you two are hitting it off," he teased getting up; "Shall I go get us some tea and cake?" Anything to get away from you, Zero read in his twin's fake smile.

Ichiru's smile widened at the scowl on Zero's face.

Kaoru sat back as he watched some of the guests dote on Hikaru. His nose was still red and his top lip was slightly swollen. The girls took turns dabbing a cold rag on his face. Kaoru had no objections to the extra attention, instead his eye wandered to Tamaki. The boy was talking brightly with a 2nd year. He was definitely over it, no doubt he would apologize to Haruhi before the day was over. He was really such a push over. Kaoru on the other hand, was not. Though he had no reason to be mad at the shorthaired girl, he was very upset with that silver haired jerk.

Kyoya bent down to pick up his pen for the second time. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the fidgeting feeling Yori had just left him with. He already had a new customer but the effects that confounded girl had on his composure was unacceptable. As he looked up from grabbing his pen, he spotted Ichiru trying to balance a tray of tea and cake on one hand while using the other to try and separate his leg from Honey's death grip.

Ichiru couldn't hide the look of surprise when Honey suddenly dove for his left leg. This little kid was actually incredibly strong and he had had to step back to keep from falling over.

"Get off!" he whispered urgently. Geez what was with this kid? Honestly, he was really getting sick of these Ouran kids.

Mori was standing beside them now, looking at Ichiru with caution. This boy was far more rash than the other Kiryuu and he was sure he was going to have to catch Honey when he inevitably kicked him off.

"No," Honey's voice was unwavering. "I was gonna get that cake, give me it."

"Just get another." Ichiru said his voice catching a little wonder as the tall, silent boy zipped forward. Mori had already gone to the snack table and back, carrying two pieces of the same cake Ichiru had on his tray. See it wasn't so hard, Ichiru thought.

"No." Honey said again. He looked up at Ichiru with a strange glint in his eyes. "Or," he began, making Ichiru feel a little creeped out, "you can keep the cake and just give me Zero instead."

The silver haired boy stopped fighting for a minute, his mind trying to put together the strange truth.

"What?" His voice trembled slightly. That had not been what had almost come out of his mouth.

Honey sighed as if his request was obvious, "Give Zero back! First you take Zero and then my favorite cake, I bet you don't even like strawberry cake either."

Mori stepped forward, sensing Ichiru's pause. Now was the perfect time to yank Honey free.

"Mitsukuni, there is only one piece of blueberry pie left, if you don't hurry you won't even get to try it," he added to help grease the boy free.

Honey seemed to forget his proposition to Ichiru, leap-frogging over Mori's head and running back to the cakes.

The silver haired boy tried to straighten himself up, walking back to where he was sitting. He felt hot and the lump of ice in his stomach was making him nauseous. He set the tray down in front of the pair but did not sit. Instead, he looked out into the room, finding Haruhi, then Yuuki, Kaname, and Honey. All these people cared about his brother, but none of them believed that he did.

"Ichiru?" Zero asked concerned. The other boy was still standing up and his face looked like the walls were closing in on him.

"Ichiru?" Zero called again, his voice a little louder. He was about to stand up but Ichiru finally looked back at him, freezing Zero in his place.

"Why is it always you?" His voice was soft and filled with disbelieving wonder.

Zero shook his head, what the hell was he talking about? Please Ichiru not two scenes in one day…

"I don't know what you are talking about. Sit down!" Zero said in a flustered whisper.

"No," Ichiru said shaking his head; he looked a bit hysterical as he finally turned his attention on the girl sitting with them. "You. Why did you come over here? Did you come for Zero or for me?"

"Stop it." Zero pleaded.

Ichiru ignored him. "Answer."

The girl's mouth gaped, certain that this was a very dangerous question.

Luckily Ichiru didn't wait, "I don't care about this stupid hosting, the chairman can not make me join a club," he concluded, turning to leave.

Zero finally stood up. Feeling like this was the end of so much more than just Ichiru hosting. He felt like if he didn't do something, he would finally lose the last of his family. And no matter what happened, the mistakes of the past, the hatred and pain and confusion, no matter what, he just couldn't let him go.

He followed him into the foyer of the building, just out of site of the others. Zero reached out to grab hold of his arm and keep him from fleeing the building. Ichiru turned swiftly in his brother's grip, wrapping into Zero to knock him off balance. The hunter had expected it and spread his legs to counter the momentum. They were now face to face, both glaring.

"Dammit Ichiru, stop." the ex-human gruffed.

Ichiru's anger gave way to his confusion, leaving behind an honestly lost looking individual. He wanted to scream and yell and hit and punch free of Zero, but he also wanted to cry and let Zero hold him, and not have him hate him for being so weak. He wanted him to not feel burdened again for Ichiru having to lean on him, like he did in the past.

"Zero please. I- I don't need you to caudle me. I'm just going back to the room, geez." he lied, trying to get back some of his haughty tone.

Zero observed the boy with caution, feeling utterly perplexed by his mood swings. He was certain that if he asked Ichiru to promise he was going back he would definitely become angry again. He needed to have a bit more tact.

"The Disciplinary committee is to escort every student from this building on host days," he said pathetically letting go of Ichiru.

He could tell his brother wasn't fooled. "Give me a break, Zero. I'm not gonna wonder around in this monkey uniform." he said gesturing to his outfit. "Go back inside, I already told you I don't need you to hold my hand."

The hunter stood still, reluctant to let him out of his sight. Nevertheless, it was clear; Ichiru was not going to let Zero go with him. With a last ditch effort he gave him a soft pat on the back, "Then I will see you later."

Ichiru snorted loudly, "Go away already." But he still managed a reassuring nod, enough to get Zero to finally go back into the gala.

After he left, Ichiru's confident stance slipped away. He ran a hand through his hair then breathed out before heading out the door. He was barely down the stairs when he saw the chairman coming up over the hill in the direction of the gala. Ichiru ducked down by a banister hiding himself. If the chairman saw him now he would force the boy back inside. Still ducking the boy reclaimed the steps, skating around the side of the building to where the veranda hung over the lake.

Haruhi tucked back a piece of hair as she poured a cup of tea for her first customer. Or at least what she had thought was a customer.

"No that's ok I don't want any," the boy sitting across from her replied softly.

Haruhi pulled the teapot up, awkwardly holding it for a moment, "Oh," she said sheepishly as she set it down.

"I feel bad for you Haruhi-chan and all the heat you have taken over this whole Kaname thing." the boy said leaning forward to keep others from over hearing, "the truth is the other Day class students made a pact that no one would sit with you today. But like I said, I feel terrible, you have always been so nice. So I just wanted to tell you, if you would just apologize to Kaname-senpai, and then I'm sure everyone will stop being mean to you."

Haruhi sat silent, listening to the boy speak. A pact?

"Anyway," the boy said looking around him, "I gotta go, see you in class Haruhi-chan."

The girl was mute as she nodded to the boy. That's why she didn't have any customers. She sighed as she leaned her chin in her hand.

"Haruhi?" a familiar voice called behind her.

"Kyoya-senpai," she answered, watching as the boy sat down.

"You know I can't help but notice that you haven't had any customers so far." He opened, crossing his legs as he considered her. "I heard that you were having a hard time after what happened last Sunday, but I had no idea it was to this extent."

"It's fine senpai, I'm sure it will blow over soon," she said uncertainly.

"Well I'm sure a little damage control wouldn't hurt, you know, to try and help it along." He offered, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"Do you want me to apologize to Kaname-senpai?'

"It's a good start. But I thinks it's a little more than that. How about you take a break? Perhaps a bit of fresh air would give you a chance to collect yourself and come up with a strategy." he motioned in the direction of the veranda.

Haruhi sighed again, rolling her eyes. But in truth, she didn't mind getting a chance to step out and was a little more than ready to take the offer.

"Alright," she said feigning annoyance.

Outside on the veranda, the shorthaired girl took a deep breath of the chilly air. Compared to the gala, it was kind of cold out here, she considered going back in for her shawl, but ultimately decided against it.

The veranda covered a huge amount of space, up only six feet from the ground on top of solid white limestone. It looked out to the lake and actually slightly hung over it, to the right were stairs that led down to a beach area. That was where the twins had carried her off last week and she scrunched her nose in irritation.

Haruhi walked out to the ledge and breathed in the sweet scent of the horsetail grass growing along the side of the lake. As she looked down at the water, trying to catch a glimpse of a fish swimming by, a loud splashing noise was heard on her right. She examined the area finding where the water was rippling out from the impact. Those black satin heels clicked against the smooth stone as she followed along the rail, hoping to see an over-excited fish flopping about near the surface.

She gasped softly as a huge rock came crashing into the water, slapping hard and flinging water up all the way to the veranda, splashing out just in front of her path. It was then that she heard the ragged breathing. The small girl leaned over the rail, just underneath her, where the huge rock had come from.

There, perched on a boulder just slightly under the lip of the balcony, sat Ichiru. His head was buried in his pulled up knees and he was breathing harshly as is he had just got done crying.

Ichiru was angry, he was beyond angry, he was completely upset. Why did he let that little idiot get to him like that? All of those idiots! Those twin idiots, the little chibi that attacked him, those two idiots running this whole idiotic thing! Hosting? Seriously? Since when did they all become 1950s housewives? And Zero, that stupid idiot! Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Why did he always look at him like that, like he was so fragile and weak? He tried everything to get him to stop, but even when Zero glared at him or they fought, that look was always there. Always taunting him with the weakness he could never seem to escape.

He was so tired, and confused. He missed Shizuka, only she could take him away from all this. Why did she leave him here? Why did she let herself be killed?

"Ichiru-kun?" Haruhi's soft voice echoed in the small space. The balcony had turned the spot into a little cave, the light of sun reflecting against the water danced along the stonewall.

Ichiru jerked, peaking up through his bangs and glaring at the soft expression of the girl standing in front of him.

Haruhi's heart thumped harshly as she saw the unhidden anger and hurt, burning from those reddened eyes. The boy's pale violet eyes were so dark, they almost looked black, a further illustration his disposition.

He groaned in frustration, hand coming up to wipe his face. He didn't even bother to hide how upset he was. Why bother?

"Why do you keep popping up?" he asked bitterly, sniffing as he looked out over the lake.

"I could ask you the same thing." Haruhi tried lightly.

The silver haired boy sneered in response. "Do I look like I'm in the mood to entertain you silly attempts at amusement?" He asked irritated.

Her expression sobered up, "Sorry," she said honestly, "I-"

"Aren't you supposed to be up there hosting? What the heck are you doing down here?' he demanded, dropping his legs down to sit cross-legged on the boulder. He looked quite imposing glaring at her from atop that rock.

"Oh," Haruhi sighed, faking a smile, "Kyoya-senpai kicked me out. I wasn't getting any customers."

Ichiru snorted, "What's it to him?" He didn't like people who imposed their will like that. Even as a pureblood, Shizuka never did that to him.

Haruhi shrugged. She could tell Ichiru already saw her friend in a bad light. It wouldn't do any good to explain how everything Kyoya did, he ran like a business. Ichiru didn't seem like one for big business, corporate life. She spied a smaller rock to Ichiru's left, cattycornered in front. She tried to make her movements as graceful as possible as her heels sunk into the moist sand. She sat facing out to the lake, looking it over dreamily.

"Are you staying?" Ichiru asked in an openly vexed tone.

Again she shrugged, "He's not going to let me go back in just yet."

Ichiru rolled his eyes, becoming slightly antsy.

Haruhi was still staring off; she sighed and tilted her head. After a moment, she hunched forward on her knees, propping her head in her hands. Ichiru watched her easily from his position; her rock was just a bit in front of him, easily in his line of vision. She had seemed completely at ease, even when he glared or talked harshly to her. Absently he hoped she wasn't becoming as dimwitted as the rest of the Cross Academy girls. Honestly, was there something in the water?

"Chibi-tan," he said scandalized, "Don't you think you are being very rude right now? How could assume that I wouldn't mind if you stayed down here with me? Does this look like a place I would go to-… Are you laughing?" His voice rose indignantly.

Haruhi's wide grin sobered quickly, "No, no."

"Then why were you smiling like that?"

"Nothing. It's just; it's interesting that you and Zero seem to tease in the same way." She explained, recalling Zero calling her 'Chibi-tan.' This was the second time Ichiru had called her that.

Ichiru huffed, glaring out at the bright water. "Why does everyone feel the need to compare twins? Seriously it is so stupid."

Haruhi craned her neck as she looked back at the boy feeling a little guilty. She knew that Hikaru and Kaoru felt the same way, that's why they purposely made it hard to tell the two apart. It was true though, what he said, even now as she looked a him, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of that same face, wearing a loopy grin and flushed cheeks.

She sighed, running her hand through the ends of her short hair and trying to come up with something to say. "I don't think it is just a twin thing," she commented, averting her eyes as those violet ones turned upon her. "I think it's more because he is your brother, growing up in the same environment, same rules, people just wonder about the outcome. Like seeing if you can solve a puzzle the same way you did the first time. Maybe it's a little more noticeable for twins, experiencing it at the same time, but even if you weren't identical, people would probably still compare you." She reasoned.

Ichiru's hard-set jaw and wrinkled brow did not change, but his eyes shown how he weighed the thought. Well if they weren't identical, he would have actually stood a chance being compared to Zero.

"Are you speaking from experience?' he asked sarcastically, deciding to be defensive.

This time she did look at him, a stunned look on her face. For a moment, she was complete dumbfounded, kicking at her mind to get it to start back up again. She was an only child; her mother had passed away before having any other children. Naturally, Haruhi had always been curious about what it would have been like to have a bother or sister. Perhaps that's why she paid so much attention to sibling relationships.

Ichiru watched her face, realizing his mistake. He closed his eyes when she looked away, trying to breathe evenly. Yes, she was annoying him right now, but he generally liked Haruhi and he felt completely awful. He tried to imagine life as an only child. For some reason the thought had a strange effect on him. His hand came up to rub on the ache in his chest. With all the years apart, all the hatred and anger, the fights, he was hit by a painful realization that he couldn't handle it if something were to happen to Zero. In the end, he was all that was left, the last person who would look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Oh no it's alright." Haruhi lied, hugging herself. It was starting to get really cold under here.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the breeze rush through the grass around the lake, sending that sweet scent out in every direction. It was so bright and warm looking out there, beyond their little cave, their own personal cloud.

Haruhi sighed again, rubbing her bare arms. She titled back to glance in Ichiru's direction. He had dropped his right knee down, leaning to the side on the other, elbow resting on his knee and his head nuzzled in the crook of his arm. He looked both more open and withdrawn, his eyes peaking out above his arm. He felt her staring at him. This time she did not look away as an inquisitive looking boy with silver hair raised his head slightly and looked back. His eyes gave her a once over before speaking.

"So, what's with you and Zero? Had a fight already? Are you trying to get points hanging out with me, cause, I got to tell you, you will probably get more out of clinging to Yuuki." He was not really trying to be bitter, just curious. He hadn't seen them talk all week and after seeing them cuddled up in Zero's bed, he couldn't deny his curiosity in the whole matter.

Haruhi looked a little put out.

"It's really not like that. He had been sick all week and I just went to check on him. He was all hopped up on medication and then it started raining…"

"You know he was out again this past week. If it was no big deal, then why didn't you come to check on him again?" He asked slyly.

She didn't answer. What could she say? Zero did tell her to stay out of it, and if she tried to explain that to Ichiru… She could just hear him already teasing her about getting in a 'tiff' and on and on. Everyday here at Cross Academy was proving that silence was the lesser of the two evils.

Ichiru smirked silently behind her. It wasn't as if he didn't know about the rumors going around about Haruhi being yelled at by Zero, He had actually been there to see her stand up to Kaname.

She hugged herself tighter, feeling slightly frustrated. Haruhi jumped when she felt to soft velvet touch her shoulders. Ichiru had taken off his suit jacket. He had known she had been cold since she came down here, only now she was starting to tremble.

The inside was warm from Ichiru's body heat and Haruhi thanked him softly as she put her arms through the sleeves. Her hand stopped long before the opening and the jacket was just an inch shorter than her dress as she stood up to pull it close around her.

"You should keep it," Ichiru said offhandedly as he watched her, it's not like he was ever going to wear it again. "It probably cost more than the Academy makes in per month." He said, visibly sneering at Kaname's wealth.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked down at the jacket wrapped around her. "Why would anyone pay so much for a suit?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Because they can and do enjoy flaunting all the ways they are superior to others."

"You didn't buy this?"

"No!" Ichiru said, insulted. "Kaname Kuran was afraid Zero and I didn't have 'appropriate evening attire,'" He explained, quoting the pureblood.

Haruhi shrugged. She was just about to tell him that Tamaki bought this dress and about a hundred others to try just for this one event, when she heard someone shouting her name.

"I told Kyoya it was cold out here," Tamaki pouted, voice a little frantic as he spoke to his companion.

Aido shrugged and gave a deploring nod. Honestly, sometimes Tamaki was more dramatic than he was, especially when it came to that Fujioka girl.

Zero, who had came with the pair in Yuuki's place, snorted softly. Tamaki had been babbling about how shameful it was for Kyoya to make Haruhi come outside in this weather since they stepped outside. And although he had to admit that there was a chill in the air, the boy was just being ridiculous.

The pair emerged from under the veranda, Haruhi following behind Ichiru. She was trying desperately to balance on her tiptoes to keep the heels from sinking into the sand. Unfortunately, it was only making her balance worse as she also had to keep from falling into the lake. She was little surprised when Ichiru stopped and took her hand, placing it in the crook of his arm. She smiled shyly at his silent support, using him as an anchor.

They came up the stairs to see the trio looking around for them. Tamaki was the first to notice them and he ran forward, stopping short when he saw their interlinked arms.

Once at the stop of the stairs, Ichiru dropped his arm, allowing Haruhi to stand on her own. His attention was on his twin, he hadn't planned on running into Zero so soon, he wasn't sure he was prepared for it.

"Tamaki-senpai," she greeted, unsure of what to say to the distraught look on his face.

"Haruhi, what were you doing? I came out to check on you and I couldn't find you." Tamaki explained his voice getting softer as he spoke, looking her over.

"Well I saw Ichiru under the veranda, we were just talking."

Tamaki regarded the silver haired boy beside her, then looked back at Aido. "I told you it was too cold out here," he babbled on.

"I'm fine, Tamaki-senpai-" Haruhi tried to say.

"Then why are you wearing his jacket?" he asked, turning on the girl quickly, "and how come you didn't hear me calling you a while ago? Are you sure you are alright?" He was bordering on hysterical.

Ichiru snorted in irritation. This guy was absolutely insane. "Why is that any of your business? Are you her dad?" he asked rhetorically, crossing his arms in front of him.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Senpai," Haruhi called through her teeth.

Zero wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His violet eyes ran over the suit coat Haruhi was wearing. Her hand was peeking out from where she pushed up the sleeve, small fingers fiddling with a button. It was weird to see her in Ichiru's jacket, the one identical to his own. As he forced himself to look away, his natural hunter instincts had him absently studying their body language. Although it looked as though Ichiru was uninterested and annoyed by Tamaki trying to chastise he and Haruhi, he stood slightly in front of the girl as he pale eyes glared back at Tamaki. It was clear that something had changed and his brother was prepared to step in for this girl. The feeling that came with that clarity was utter confusion.

"Look, we should all just go back inside. Aido-senpai you especially, they are probably in frenzy because of your absence." she continued, trying to coax them all in the direction of the door. She looked at the boy next to her, it was clear that he was closing up again and she sighed inwardly.

"C'mon," she said softly, placing a hand on Ichiru's arm to push him forward.

Ichiru looked down at her, smiling mischievously, "I'm not going in. I saw the chairman heading this way earlier. Since he already knows I'm not participating I think I will just skip the rest too."

"But-"

"Haruhi-tan," he interrupted, tilting his head mockingly, "Do I look like I want to go in there and listen to annoying girls, especially when I don't have to?

Haruhi clicked her tongue, "Fine."

She turned to follow Tamaki in, giving Zero a slight nod as she passed by him.

"Ichiru?" Zero asked, just as everyone else was inside.

He watched his little brother's jaw set before he looked up to meet his eyes. He swallowed when he saw the defiance in his eyes, "I thought you were going back to the room," he said, finding nothing else to say.

"Why do you care where I go Zero? Why do you care at all?" Ichiru confronted.

"Because," Zero said defensively.

Ichiru let out a huge breath through his nose, curling his fingers in his hair. "I already told you I didn't hate you. You don't have to keep trying to win me over. You don't need me to like you anyway. Not when you have everyone by your side." His voice was soft and Zero's soul echoed with that broken spirit.

Zero stepped forward, feeling like his twin was about to bolt. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He had to run to catch him by the arm as sure enough Ichiru growled and turned to flee.

"Let me go." he demanded, fighting against him.

"No, please stop. Talk to me Ichiru, I don't understand."

"Just let me go already," he cried, yanking free of his grip. He spun around, "Why are you always trying to tell me what to do?" He made it halfway down the stairs before Zero's grip was on his arm again. He was holding tighter now, finally becoming irritated.

"Because you are my brother that's why," he answered honestly, "You say everyone is on my side? No one is on yours? That's because you won't let me on yours."

"Why would you want to be on my side?' he pleaded hysterically, yanking free and throwing a punch.

Zero caught it but the force caused him to take a step back on the stairs to keep from falling backwards on them. Ichiru bore down on him, his position putting him at an angle above Zero.

"It's like I said," Zero grunted, looking up at Ichiru. "You are my brother dammit!" He forced himself up, pushing Ichiru down the rest of the stairs and turning him in his grip so that his arms came up to hold him in a chokehold.

"Family?" Ichiru scoffed, trying to regain his footing in the shifting sand, "you of all people should understand that that means nothing." He bit out, elbowing Zero in the side and forcing him to let go.

He tried to run again and in a last ditch effort Zero lunged for him, knocking them both to the ground. In a split second he had his younger twin spun around and used his knees to pin the boy's elbows down. It was the best way to hold him still and make him listen. Everything had been messed up for so long, in one night he had lost everything. Even if Ichiru was somewhat at fault, Shizuka was coming for them anyway. She had played on the emotions of a confused and hurting little boy, using him to deal a more efficient blow.

Zero breathed deeply, bracing himself to finally admit what he had always known about that night. "Because in the end, you were by my side. I heard you ask Shizuka to spare me and I know you never intended for her to bite me," Zero was shaking as he spoke. In truth, he probably could not have held Ichiru still in his state. But Ichiru was shaking too. "You are all I have left, and no matter what you do, I can never hate you."

Tears welled in Ichiru's eyes. "I will not apologize for going with Shizuka, or even our parents, they couldn't care less about me, except to say I was constantly dragging you down." He squirmed a little trying to hide the tears as they escaped down his face. There was no use. "But Zero, I am sorry for how much you have suffered. I was angry and jealous and I just-" he shuddered as a sob tried to escape from him, his eyes clenched shut.

Zero eyes stung as he released him and Ichiru scrambled away, as if that particular spot on the ground was on top of a fire. He held his knees to him as he looked up at his brother, who was still kneeling a few feet away.

"'Ichiru? Zero?" A voice called from up on the veranda. Haruhi stood by to door, Ichiru's jacket draped over her arm. Kyoya had her demoted to a server for today, making her get drinks and cakes for everyone else. Of course, after she returned Ichiru's jacket.

The twins stared at each other for a moment. Ichiru stood first but Zero was right behind him, stepping in front of his twin, "You don't have to go up there, I can take care of it." He offered.

Ichiru actually smiled at him, shaking his head, "No it's fine. It's just Haruhi," the boy shrugged, walking past Zero.

* * *

**Author note: (Doesn't necessarily pertain to the story) **There you have it! So like I said last chapter I will be on vacation for a few weeks so I probably won't update for a little while. But don't worry ok, I am going to take my notebook with me so I will be working, just won't be able to post. Nothing will keep me from my fanfiction! lol Wish me luck and thank you for reading and liking my story!


	11. Why Do We Do The Things We Do?

Hey everyone! Finally got another chapter posted. Sorry it took so long, I only brought half with me and pretty much did a rewrite but then I wanted to keep a lot of things from the first one so I had some trouble piecing it together. Plus I had a few ideas for future obstacles that needed to be committed to paper lol. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews and favoriting my story, it makes me want to post so much faster when I see how much you like what I am doing cause... I do worry... lol.

**Summary: **Haruhi takes time to celebrate her mom's life and mourn her death, while Zero and Tamaki both do things they are not too sure about, especially after Haruhi's reaction.

* * *

**Why Do We Do The Things We Do?**

On Tuesday, Zero found himself waiting in the Chairman's office, the reason unknown to him. He walked idly around the room, becoming more agitated every second the chairman was not there. He had called him urgently and then within the first five seconds of being in the room, the chairman had fled to deal with even more urgent issues. Zero would have just left if the man hadn't begged him to wait until he got back.

As he sat twiddling his thumbs he thought about the possible reasons he had been called in. It could be a hunter mission, after he had proved himself viable the Hunter Association had been testing him randomly. It was always a big deal for the pacifist ex-hunter to give missions to his precious adopted son. Then again it could be something that was only urgent to the chairman, like what he wanted to eat for dinner tomorrow. As he walked by the desk he glanced down at the desk calendar, intending to give it a curious sweep before walking back around to his chair. He stopped as he read Haruhi's name written in a side margin. Sliding his finger over the name he wondered if this had anything to do with Haruhi being practically excommunicated by the Day class.

The boy clenched his teeth; he was probably going to ask Zero to apologize (which he had already done) and to help fix it (which he couldn't). Zero Kiryuu, useless once again; the ex-human thought grimly, running a hand through his hair.

After finally plopping into a chair with a huff the chairman finally came into the room.

"What took you so long," the boy asked in an irritated yet curious tone. He watched the man skeptically as he took off a pair of gardening gloves.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Zero-kun; I completely forgot to check on the winter squash yesterday." Cross said in a casual voice, sitting down across from his precious adopted son.

Zero glowered back at him, "Was that really so urgent that it couldn't wait until _after_ you told me why you called me?"

"Zero!" the man chastised, "Winter squash is very temperamental. I didn't want to ruin the flavor."

Zero groaned throwing his head back before focusing back on Cross, "Will you just tell me why I am here already?"

He wondered if the chairman had the ability to make everyone feel as crazy as he made him feel. His candid demeanor when discussing something completely unimportant or unrealistic always made Zero question his own sanity.

With a cough and some straightening of his scarf the blonde haired man turned serious. "Actually Zero-kun, I really do have a favor to ask you. I understand if it would make you uncomfortable, but I thought it better to ask you before Yuuki," he tried to explain, trying to make Zero understand that he was trying to be sensitive to each of his beloved children. After all he wasn't a callused man, there was nothing more he wanted than to see all his precious children with smiles on their faces, never knowing hurt.

"What is it?" Zero asked softly, his voice sounding almost childlike. It was rare for the chairman to get that tone and it always had a way of unsettling the boy. But there was also a part of him that resigned to regret asking, remembering the long list of quirky requests made by the man over the years.

"A student would like to have a remembrance tomorrow; I would like you to be her escort for the day. It wouldn't be ethical to have her off somewhere on the grounds by herself."

Zero's face tensed, feeling a bit sheepish for his earlier attitude.

The chairman misread his face and immediately tried to explain himself, "I mean not that she will do anything wild. It's just sometimes the vampires get a little antsy and wander a bit during the day. After all, they are children too…" His voice dropped off as he watched the silver haired, ex-human bristle visibly. Zero always became that way when he talked about the nobles, he understood but he could never seem to catch himself. They were all so important to him, all his students, and he so desperately wanted them all to get along and understand one another.

"Anyway," he said, trying to steer the conversation back to the point, "The student is Haruhi Fujioka. Perhaps that is why I'm feeling extra anxious." As he admitted it he looked down at his clasped hands on the desk.

"Haruhi?" the boy asked, returning to the conversation.

"Yes. So you understand, right? With her being an Ouran student…"

"Haruhi is having a ceremony?" he continued to ask, somewhat ignoring the chairman.

"For her mother." The chairman's voice was starting to become edged with concern, "Zero? If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to do it."

So Haruhi had lost her mother? Zero thought sadly. He wondered how old she had been. How did her mother die, he thought; heart aching at all the possibilities. Or perhaps that's not why it ached, perhaps it was pain for his own mother's death and how terrible it had been. He really wasn't sure which.

He hadn't done anything for his parents' funeral and even then he had stood there next to Yagari-sensei in a complete haze. He just couldn't believe what had happened, even now, there were some days he couldn't believe it really happened. He weighed the idea of Haruhi feeling like that sometimes.

"Zero?" the longhaired man had been calling. It was only when he reached out to touch his adopted son that Zero finally looked at him.

"Zero?" he called one more time, "If you don't want to do it-"

"No," the boy interrupted, "no it's fine. I will accompany Haruhi tomorrow. Uh is there anything that she might need, do you know?"

"No she has already assured me that she picked up everything last week in town. Are you sure Zero?"

She went to town last week, the hunter pondered as he nodded to the chairman. Then with a glare he ask sarcastically, "Who else is gonna do it?"

"Really," he snorted, pushing off the man with feign indignation, "you say you are more cautious with the Ouran kids? Psh, what about the ones that are_ in_ the Night class?"

"Zero!" But it was too late. Zero had already closed the door behind him. Cross couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, or the slight chuckle. That boy was really something.

* * *

"Hey mom. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. Everything is so crazy right now," the girl apologized, bowing her head and tucking her hair behind her ear, "Tamaki Suou, you know him, the one who created the host club? Well he decided to move us all to another school for a semester, just to get a bit of a different experience. We are going to Cross Academy. I don't know if you know it. It's really old, and pretty prestigious I guess, it caters to fifty percent of the most prominent families in all of Japan." She scoffed, running a hand to her neck, looking up at her mother's picture where it sat across from her on the blanket. The incenses blew that sweet peach scent to her nose and she bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Anyway, they have this huge section on law and politics which I try to get into when I'm not too busy. It's probably really not for my class, probably more for the advance classes that they have in the evenings, but I'm still taking advantage of it." She nodded and her breath hitched painfully. "It's already been another year. But I still miss you so much, Mom. Sometimes I feel like I'm going about this all wrong. Is it stupid to go to a different school for a semester? Dad says its ok, he say it's an opportunity to get a feel for another environment, but I still can't shake this feeling, like I'm being too extravagant for my own good. I just wish you were here to help me, to tell me it's ok." Haruhi's voice was starting to break apart and as she pulled her knees to her chest, she buried her face in them.

Zero stood at the bottom of the hill, just able to see Haruhi sitting at the top. They had wondered around the school grounds in an awkward silence until Haruhi had decided to set up on the hill, just over looking the south side of the lake. The day was bright and warm and the soft breeze blowing in would not make the open area uncomfortable. He had respectfully hung back, assuring her that he would wait as long as she would like. As he stood at his post he was very careful not to accidentally eavesdrop on Haruhi's conversation with her mother. He did become concerned when he saw her crumple into herself and had to force himself not to actually try and hear what she was saying. Even still temptation was strong and for a half a second he could hear her soft sobs before he forced himself to focus on something else, the small animal that was running around in the brush in the distance. Even still that brief second of sound lived within his memory and he clenched his fist as that same feeling reverberated through him. Pale violet eyes turned to the sky, openly begging for forgiveness.

"I wish Dad were here now," Haruhi was saying. She lay along the edge of the blanket on her side, her legs curled to her slightly. Her eyes alternated from her mother's picture, to where her fingers absently traced the stitched flowers on the blanket. "This is the first time we all haven't been together on this day. It feels even more like I am all alone without him." She was quite for a long time, staring at her mother's face, tracing every line with her eyes. Only her breathing told how time passed, slowly becoming more and more ragged, making her hiccup every so often.

It still hurt, every year, this day hurt as bad as the first. But her father had always been there to hold her, to help pull her out, she had no idea how much she relied on that until now. Without someone here, the whole world seemed so much darker. She suddenly felt real regret for coming to Cross Academy. She should have stayed, she couldn't do this alone. Her question had been answered and Haruhi felt so obnoxious about going on this trip. What was she trying to prove going off to a different private school, one just as exclusive as her own? She was not like her friends. She had a path in mind, but unlike them it was not set in stone. She had to work for every step she took. She acted childish, like a spoiled child not happy enough with the great gifts and opportunities she had already had, she tried to take more. How could her mother be proud of this person?

All these dark insecurities swirled with in her with a new life, born from the sorrow and despair of a lost one.

Down at the base of the hill Zero continued his internal battle. The wind was tormenting him, every so often it would literally bring her voice to him, a soft mumble of unintelligible words that made him want to strain to make sense of it. He could just kick himself for acting in such a way. Since when did he become as prying and meddlesome as Yuuki? This was Haruhi's to deal with, to handle. If it was him he would be furious if someone was listening in on such a private conversation.

But even so he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop from turning around to look over at her, to listen to her heaving softly. Her heart was beating so fast it was frightening. He lost the battle as he found himself standing behind her on the top of the hill. He knelt down beside her cautiously, hand outstretched to touch her shoulder. "Haruhi?"

Zero jumped slightly as she turned quick on him, even before his hand touched her shoulder. His throat clenched tight as he looked at her. She was the picture of pitiful defeat, eyes red and swollen, carrying the weight of a lost and scared child.

Her voice was cracked and escaped from her on its own, "Zero."

He wasn't sure if he reached out and pulled her in or she had grabbed him, but Zero found himself dropping to his knees to stay balanced as he held her tight. She trembled softly while she buried her face into the t-shirt Zero was wearing under his jacket. He tucked her head further under his chin, holding her as close as she liked. His eyes seemed to search the air, feeling awkward and useless for not knowing what to say to comfort her. Her heart racing in his ears had started to slow and he opted for silence. Haruhi's sobs finally stopped and she sat with her head lying against Zero's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat just below her ear and distractedly studying the zipper lining of his jacket. Zero was absently rubbing circles on her back trying to come up with something to say now that she was quiet.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi's small voice whispered, sniffling slightly, "I don't mean to act this way I just really…"

"No it's ok," the boy shook his head.

Haruhi smiled weakly to herself, when she finally became still she was a little worried about his reaction. The last time he actually consoled her he had been loopy and out of it and of course it hade been fine. But this time, like the time he tried to explain to her that she was out of line, he was completely sober and level headed. It made her feel a bit more at ease to know he didn't mind. Or at least said it was ok, after all he was not a mean-spirited person. Still she would not try to take advantage of his sympathies. She eased away, putting distance between them. She couldn't look up just yet.

"I guess today was a lot harder than I expected. It all just kind of hit me," she wiped her eyes, "I just- I really miss her…"

Zero sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently, "It's ok to miss her, Haruhi." She only nodded, still looking away.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," Zero said after a moment of silence, "I didn't mean to…" He trailed off, he still wasn't sure what compelled him to come up here. Chalking it up to natural human reaction to such a wounded creature would be simple enough, but Zero could not lie to himself so easily. Something else had compelled him, something made him want to run to her.

"No, no. I- thank you, Zero." She smiled up, eyes bright as they looked at him. "Zero, would you like a cream puff?"

The smile on her face was sweet and shy as Haruhi held up the plate of pastries and patted a corner of the blanket. It was an offer to sit with her and her mother and, as someone who had also lost his parents, he knew how special the offer was. He nodded taking a pastry and sitting down.

Haruhi took one two, then placed the tray by her mother's picture. "Mom this is Zero Kiryuu…"

The sun was slanting slightly now as the pair were laid out on the grass, resting their heads on the blanket and watching the clouds float by. Zero propped his head in his hands, pulling his knee up comfortably as he listened to Haruhi.

"You must think I'm such a child, really I'm not usually so… distraught. It's just- some days…" she trailed off again, finding it increasingly difficult to find words to explain herself.

"No," Zero cut in, he had been mutely shaking his head every time she tried to explain herself, but it was clear it wasn't working. He sighed, turning on his side to look at her. "It's like I said before, it's ok to want your mom, Haruhi. It's ok."

She turned on her side too, propping her head up in her hand, her fingers pulled and twisted in the grass as the boy continued, "I want- I want my parents too," Zero admitted, sucking in a breath, "But unlike you, I can not say it. I can't because-"

He had to pause, his voice was getting ahead of him and his throat was choking on the words, "I can't because I'm afraid, I am afraid of what they think of me now. I try not to think about them, so then I can't miss them and I don't have to think about whether or not they miss me."

That was a very hard thing to say, especially for someone so reserved, and Zero's physically shook from the effort of such an honest confession. Haruhi looked up through her bangs at him, he was looking out down the hill, obviously trying to calm himself down. It had been very hard for him to say and she appreciated it that much more. Zero was opening up to her again, intentionally this time, and that made her heart swell suddenly.

"You know what I think?" she asked still not quite looking at him, "I think they would be proud to have a son who is so strong and caring, who is reliable and honest. I haven't even known you for very long and even I can see how good you are. Every time it was you who has been there for me," she smiled, finally lifting her head all the way, "I think they would be so happy to see how amazing you are."

Zero had turned look at her when she looked up, studying her face. Her eyes were still glossy, her nose a bit pink, and her cheeks still rosy. Her smile was genuine and he couldn't help feeling reassured. Zero was entranced, all he could do was stare at her.

Her gasp was soft, almost inaudible as Zero suddenly leaned forward. The sound was enough to bring Zero back, catching a hold of what he was doing he pulled back quickly. But it had not been quick enough, for a split second he had felt Haruhi's lips with his own. And that weird fantastical feeling that pushed him forward, died in the pit of his stomach. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he just do that?

Haruhi blinked, it had all happened so fast she wasn't even sure if she had felt the feather light touch of Zero's lips, or only his breath that brush against her face. Then Zero was standing up, looking away from her. "Sorry. I'll wait for you," he nodded before heading back down the hill. Her eyes stayed on him, even after he stopped and stood at the bottom of the hill. Then she turned to look at her mother's smiling face.

It was well past class changeover when Haruhi and Zero walked into the Sun dorms. There was no one in the main lounge and Zero told her "good night" once inside. She thanked him again and then plopped down on the couch after he disappeared down the hall towards the boys' dormitory. she fiddled with the zipper of her backpack while she tried to figure out where her head was. She was emotionally drained and incredibly confused about the sort of- maybe almost kiss that Zero had taken back and apologized for. She was still pondering what that weird ache was when students came in from the right, obviously coming from the dorm cafeteria. Most of them gave her a small acknowledgement, she was still catching some grief but as a whole it was starting to blow over. Yori came and sat down on the couch with her.

"Haruhi-chan? Where were you today? Yuuki said you had an appointment." she asked conversationally. A bunch of girls passed by them in a chatter.

"Oh my gosh did you see Tamaki Suou today? I thought Aido-kun and Kain-kun were going to have to carry him." Haruhi heard one of the girls say. She looked to Yori questioningly.

She chuckled nervously with a shrug, "Suou-senpai was very worried about you today. He sort of caused a scene at changeover."

Haruhi fell back against the couch, "Yeah I didn't think I would be gone that long so I didn't bother to tell him. I bet Kaname-senpai wasn't too pleased."

Yori's lip quirked slightly, "It was hard to see but he did seem quite put out by Suou-senpai not listening to him."

"Great," Haruhi sighed. All she seemed to do lately was bring him trouble, which made her worry. Something underneath that soft docile voice, and gentle, if not lifeless eyes could be very unsettling and a little scary.

"Omo! It's Suou-senpai!" Suddenly the area erupted in girls, all squealing and crying out.

"No! Tamaki-senpai you can't be over here," Yuuki's labored voice cried, chasing Tamaki into the Sun dorm lounge.

Haruhi jumped up, trying to look around the growing mob. She should have known that nutcase would show up here. Even as she thought this a small, fond smile spread.

"Yuuki-chan," the boy whined, "I need to make sure Haruhi is okay." Tamaki tried to swiftly make it through the crowd but they crowded tight around the boy and eventually immobilized him.

Yuuki sighed, leaning up against the wall. She had chased Tamaki all the way from the main building bathrooms. By now she was over it, let them have him for all she cared. She even waved her arms in dismissal as she heaved. Besides, it wasn't like Tamaki was a vampire, there was really nothing to be too concerned with. He would probably freak out and run away anyway.

Zero was in his room when he heard students running up and down the hall loudly. He really should have gone out to quiet them but he really didn't feel like it.

All of the sudden the commotion grew louder, loud enough to make the boy actually raise up off his bed in concern. Ichiru came bursting in, wearing his night clothes and a towel around his shoulders. His face held no qualms about showing how agitated he was as he turned his glare on his brother.

"It's about time you got back. What the hell is going on anyway?" he demanded as he shut the door with a little too much force.

Zero shook his head innocently, "I don't know."

Ichiru scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well don't you think you should go and find out? Mr. Disciplinary?"

The older boy's shoulder sagged as he threw his head back. He looked as if he was asking the heavens to take care of it for him. A loud groan later and he hopped up out of the bed. He spared his twin a nod and a sarcastic smile before walking out of the room.

Zero was barely in the hall five seconds before some kid plowed right into him. The boy uttered a fast apology before trying to go on past but Zero caught him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Hey!" the boy protested, but Zero ignored him

"What's going on? Why is everyone running up and down the halls?"

The boy shrugged, hands turned up, "Someone said there was a fight in the lobby. One of the Night class students is down there."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students were chanting as the pushed and bumped energetically all trying to get a little closer to the action.

The boy Tamaki had initially dropped kicked, was now getting ready to punch him in the gut while his three buddies held the blonde haired boy still. They had come up on Tamaki through the crowds of girls, obviously brought by severe jealously and irritation from the "elite Night class" boys. Not everyone at the Academy was so enchanted by them after all, a lot of the boys were annoyed with how much attention they got, much like the Hittachiins had felt those first few days. For one to actually show up here, in their dorms, were they were not allowed, was obviously enough to propel some of them to retaliate. At first they had pushed him and taunted, then one boy swung and Tamaki immediately went into defense mode.

Yuuki, having been up by the wall, had gotten stuck on the outside of the circle, trying desperately to get in without actually hurting anyone. It was no use, no matter how much she screamed or blew her whistle, no one was listening to her. They were all just too riled up.

"Stop! Stop it you idiots," Haruhi was yelling, she was almost to the inside, having worked her way from the opposite side of Yuuki. She wasn't too worried about hurting anyone as she shoved and pushed her way forward.

"Get back Haruhi!" Tamaki grunted out as the fist made contact.

Haruhi groaned loudly, "Geez senpai why do you have to be so dramatic all the time?" This was all his fault anyway, he was not supposed to go through the Sun dorm gates. She griped more as she yanked her backpack through the crowd with her.

Zero made it into the lounge to see Tamaki take a blow to the jaw. His head whipped back sharply and Zero only rolled his eyes. Of course, Mr. "Gentleman do not Fight," would have to get himself stuck in a situation like this.

"Move." Zero commanded to the first wave in front of him. His voice was not particularly loud but the severity of the tone caused the students to look back.

"Oh, Kiryuu," a male student greeted, "There is a fight." he offered sheepishly.

Zero scoffed as he pushed past him, "No, really?" he asked sarcastically.

Haruhi was just inside the circle now, but her bag was stuck a few kids back. She yanked hard, trying to pull it to her. She didn't expect it to give so easily and was unprepared when it suddenly smacked her in the chest. She fumbled before latching on to it, but a student bumped into her and the bag flipped over slightly. Haruhi's eyes were like saucers as her mother's picture fell out from the front pocket. It skittered across the floor right towards where the scuffle was.

"Mom!" Haruhi cried, diving down for it.

It was too late, she heard the telling crunch even before she hit the ground.

Tamaki's assailant stopped hitting him, looking down to see what had slid under his foot. Everyone had gone quiet upon Haruhi falling to the floor and were standing still watching her with confused and worried expressions.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Haruhi was saying like it was a chant.

The crowd grew even quieter and that much stiller as Zero made it into the circle. The perpetrator had stepped away, watching Haruhi hug her mother's broken picture frame to her chest.

"What happened here?" the disciplinary asked coolly, eyes stuck on Haruhi. The other boys had already let go of Tamaki and he was kneeling beside his friend.

"Suou-senpai is not supposed to be in here, we were trying to make him leave and he attacked us," One of the boys tried lamely.

"That's not true," a chorus of girls rang out. "You are just jealous!" Another female voice yelled.

"Everybody shut up!" Zero growled as the stir of voices threatened to rise.

"Senpai, why do you always have to butt in?" Tamaki's attention was pulled back to Haruhi, and the blatant anger in her voice, "You are always so dramatic about everything. Everything is always about you. Look at what you did!" She yelled, shoving the picture in his face. "If you wouldn't have made a big fit about not being able to check on me every five seconds then this wouldn't have happened." Her whole body shook angrily as she glared at him. That was it, she had had enough emotional roller coaster today, and she was done.

Tamaki only gaped at her, eyes shining with burning tears. He didn't mean to. He didn't mean to make her mad, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He couldn't say anything though, it was his fault. Everyone else was just as lost, standing there watching the scene unfold. Some of the girls were crying softly, the intensity of Haruhi's emotions and Tamaki's sad and bruised face were too much to bear.

"You are always doing things like this, always bugging me. I always have to worry about you and your feelings. Ever since we got here I have been worrying about the way people react to you, _and to me_, because of the way you treat _anything_ that has to do with me. I have had enough, I'm tired and I just want you and everyone else to just leave me alone."

With that she turned and shoving through the crowd took off upstairs to her dorm.

"Everyone should go back to your dorms," Zero's voice was softer now as he looked out at them. "Tamaki-senpai, you and the other boys need to go to the chairman's office." He looked at the boy with mixed emotions. Only he had known how hard today had been for Haruhi, how horrible what had just happened must have been for her, even now he had to squash the urge to check on her, but still he couldn't help feeling bad for Tamaki.

"I will take them, Zero" Yuuki offered helping Tamaki to his feet.

"I will help her, Kiryuu-kun." A voice offered from the door. Kaname had sent Takuma to help corral Tamaki back and he had come upon the scene just as Haruhi was first yelling at his fellow classmate. He had waited until now to speak up.

"Ichijo-senpai what are-" Yuuki started.

Takuma raised a hand before speaking, "Kaname-sama was concerned that you might need help getting Suou-kun back to class. If it's alright with you Kiryuu, I will also escort them to Chairman Cross."

Zero glared evenly. Takuma was not supposed to be here either, even if Kaname sent him. Stuff like this was for the Disciplinary committee to handle, they didn't need the vampires roaming around the school on top of everything else. But… he _was_ here already. "Fine."


	12. Fighting To Care For You

New chapter yay! lol Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter and everyone who is reading my story. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you like my story enough to keep coming back to it. So with out further ado...

* * *

**Fighting To Care For You**

The young silver haired boy leaned against the stable wall, enjoying the cool night air as it brushed his face and ruffled his hair. It was well into the next day now and the dark sky still showed no sign of lighting up. It gave him a moment of reprieve, no Day Class student would be stupid enough (or daring enough, however one wanted to look at it) to come out this late for a peek at the Night Class.

Unfortunately, this thought could not set him in complete ease. That meant it was almost a given that anything out this late was not human or interested in just a "peek" at the Night Class. With that in mind, it made sense that the young hunter's hand would disappear underneath his blazer, clasping tight to the handle of his faithful, Bloody Rose, as he suddenly felt a presence on the other side of the stable.

Moving with stealth and agility Zero made his way around the building, his senses carefully tracking the other's movement. He couldn't tell anything about the presence, for some reason it muddled his hunter senses slightly. It was strange, even when his mind was falling to insanity his senses were straight, the only time he ever had trouble with them, was… Zero sighed as he reached the other side of the stable, dropping his defensive stance to step out and confront his brother.

"Ichiru!"

If the other boy had been surprised by Zero's sudden appearance behind him, he didn't show it. Ichiru only smirked as he turned to face the irritated and concerned look on his twin's face.

"There you are. I knew you would be over here." He said in a satisfied tone.

"Ichiru what are you doing? I told you to head back to the dorm hours ago."

Ichiru shrugged nonchalantly, he had gone back but he felt antsy and couldn't lay still. He decided to take his mind off his thoughts by bugging Zero. Or at least, that's how he explained to himself, his need to seek out his twin. "I figured I'd turn in when you did."

Zero's eyebrows furrowed, "You're gonna be tired."

"I'll be fine big brother," Ichiru teased.

Zero sighed, trying to be reasonable about this, "Ichiru, it would be easier for me and better for you if you just-"

"Fine," the boy interrupted haughtily, spinning on his heels, "If it was so troublesome to bring me along then why did you let me help you in the first place?"

"Ichi- Wait!" Zero called in a huff. Ichiru halted fist clenched at his sides as he looked back at Zero. The other boys head dropped as he tried to avoid the gaze.

It was soul burningly frustrating, trying to knit back companionship and trust into such a broken relationship. Trying to hold someone at arm's length to protect your disenchanted heart, all the while trying to be accepting and open. It was tiring and confusing. Then there was Ichiru himself, it was just as difficult to try to protect someone so stubbornly independent, someone who refused to be treated with any favor at the risk of seeming insufficient. But even though it was tiring and confusing and frustrating and everything else it was, Zero was _still trying. _

But for four years, he had lived in a dark and futureless life that had been created by the very person he trusted the most. All his ideals had been savagely ripped away from him. For four years, he had been living with a sentence to die quietly and alone, like a lame dog, no longer of use and no longer viable. Now he was trying to go from waiting on death, to finding a way to live the life he still had left and forgive those who betrayed him, those that turned their backs on him. Forgive himself. It was exceptionally difficult considering his sentence hadn't really changed. Eventually he would fall to level-E, eventually he would truly be useless and dangerous to the ones he cared for the most. Kaname's blood, pure and sinister, was only a means to prolonging the inevitable but not a cure. He wanted to be as close to Ichiru as they were before Ichiru started hating him, but on top of everything else, his heart burned with damnation for a wish that seemed so selfish.

"I'm sorry," his voice was soft as he blinked rapidly, "It would actually be nice to have the company."

Ichiru head tilted as he continued to regard the other boy, watching as Zero tried to look anywhere but at him. He scoffed, "You know you don't have to be all 'lone ranger' all the time, it's annoying."

Zero only chuckled as he went to lean up against the stable wall, looking up through the trees. He let out a big breath of air, "Maybe that's a good thing." He was only half joking, maybe it would be a good thing they didn't get so attached, when he was gone it would be his fault that they felt his absence. It was his fault because he allowed them to become that way, knowing that he would soon be snuffed out.

"Please," Ichiru snorted, shaking his head, "You want acceptance as much as the next person, maybe even more." His real problem was what was it he wanted them to accept: vampire, hunter, human? He didn't wait for a response as he moved to press his side against the wall by his brother.

"So you were with Haruhi today, right?" he asked changing the subject.

Zero didn't move his head from where it rested against the wall, but his eyes shifted to regard his twin, silently questioning the subject choice.

"She had a memorial for her mother. Chairman Cross asked me to be her escort.," he answered honestly.

Ichiru nodded thoughtfully, "I forgot it was today. I was a little surprised that the chairman asked you though."

"How did you know about it?" Zero asked confused. Cross had said to treat it with discretion because Haruhi didn't want anyone to know.

"I was with her when she went to town. She had wanted to go by herself but the Chairman said, 'No.' And somehow," he sighed with a grin on his face, "I got sucked into the position." He honestly felt no aggression for it, he had enjoyed himself and had found a surprising companion in Haruhi.

He happened to see the weird look Zero was giving him and he laughed slightly, "I actually had a good time. Haruhi is, very interesting." He smirked again looking down at his hands.

If he had still been looking he would have seen Zero's eyebrows furrow as he tried to deal with that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, it felt heavy and cold and he kind of wanted Ichiru to leave again. But as it were, Ichiru missed it and was unaware, continuing to talk, "I feel bad actually, about her mom's picture frame. She was so meticulous that day, it was borderline compulsive. Must have really hurt her to have it broken like that."

Zero nodded, considering how much she had cried earlier that day, he knew that had been awful for the poor girl. Her sad and pained face kept coming to his mind forcing his body to react; he wanted to do something for her. He needed to do something for her, somehow make her feel just a little bit better, like how he had before. That feeling of being able to comfort her and actually be something solid for another person still glowed in his heart. He had a vague memory of having felt it before and his very soul demanded that he kept it kindled.

"What are you thinking about?" Ichiru's tone was curious and childlike as he watched his twin. Zero looked toward those perfectly matching eyes and knew. He was thinking the same thing Ichiru was.

Ichiru grinned widely as he nodded, "Maybe you should go talk to the chairman after you do your last check on the Night class." He rose off the wall, walking back toward the Sun Dorms.

* * *

Zero walked briskly to the Chairman's office in the Academic building. The Night class had been packing up to leave when he got back from the stable so he had only spared them a glance before heading to the Chairman's room. He didn't even bother to knock as he opened the door and walked directly to the bookshelf on the right wall.

"Oh Zero-kun, is something… Zero!" The chairman cried in protest as Zero took a picture from the shelf and proceeded to pop it out. It was a picture of Yuuki and Zero taken by the chairman one day during breakfast. Zero had managed to cover his face with a rice ball, so it was really just Yuuki and Zero's shoulders.

"I need this," Zero answered cryptically, putting the picture on the shelf and closing up the frame.

"You just don't want me to have a picture of you," Cross pouted and slumped in his chair. He put up no further protest.

"You call that a picture?" Zero snorted, "If you are going to show a picture you should at least take a good one."

Cross only stuck his tongue out, watching Zero leave the room. What a rude and mean son he had.

Outside the room, Zero turned and nearly smacked into Tamaki. Luckily, he was able to pull up fast enough, giving the boy an inquisitive glare. The Night class was supposed to be on their way back to the Moon dorm, not roaming the hallways. Tamaki fidgeted for a moment, unsure of what to say to the boy, the last time he had seen was the debauched scene he had created earlier and he still felt terrible about it. He ended up slouching under the weight of the glare, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"Hello again, Kiryuu. I just wanted a chance to talk to the Chairman," he began, looking back at the prefect, "I asked Kaname before I left and he said it was ok," he offered with a shrug.

Pale violet eyes squinted back at those dark violet, expressive ones. He was telling the truth, but Zero was curious about what the other wanted with Cross. Tamaki seemed to read it clearly and cleared his throat.

"Oh I just wanted to ask him if I could go to town for a while tomorrow, or erm, a little later this morning... I needed… I need to get a few things." Tamaki swallowed rubbing at his shoulder as he gave Zero a weak smile.

Zero's expression softened, "Here." The hunter pushed the empty frame into his hands, "It's the same size and now you can go back to the dorm, right?" The last part meaning to just poke fun at the boy. He felt bad for him and he couldn't help trying to lighten his mood, as this new Zero reared up to take full control of him.

Tamaki grinned as he brought the frame close to his face, examining it carefully. "Well, I really wanted to pick one out myself," he commented as he continued to look it over.

"Oh," Zero scrunched up his face. A new frame. Now that he thought about it, that did sound much nicer than one swiped from the Chairman's office. He suddenly felt really sheepish for thinking he could give that to Haruhi and everything would be alright. When it looked like Tamaki would accept it, Zero snatched the frame back. Tamaki's head snapped up in confusion.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, "Go ahead, but go straight back to the dorm afterward, you are already enough trouble."

With a brief nod, he headed down the hall. "Zero?" Tamaki called after him, before the boy got too far. Zero turned back around, eyebrows slightly raised in an unspoken question.

"Thank you. For understanding, I mean. Perhaps Haruhi had it right about you after all."

Zero blinked, the hunter really had nothing to say to that. Even as a youth, he was not one to easily accept flattery. With a tilt of his head, he turned and continued to head down the hall.

* * *

"Ugh, Tamaki!" Aido growled, as he trudged out of the gates of Cross Academy. "Why couldn't we have done this after class?" he whined.

"No shops are open at 3 in the morning Hana!" Tamaki chided again. As he stepped through the gate he took a deep breath, it had been what felt like forever since he walked through those gates. "C'mon, I let you sleep for a while didn't I? Besides, we have to get back before class changeover so stop complaining and move it."

Aido grumbled mockingly as Tamaki pulled him along toward the taxi. He wanted to tell him that there _were_ shops open. Except he knew it wouldn't go over to well if Aido took Tamaki to a vampire district, even an aristocratic one.

Instead, he commented on how they would probably get back in an hour or so, while he climbed into the back seat.

"This is basically an antique town. There aren't department stores just trade shops, so even if you were to look at every frame in the whole shop we would be back in time," he continued as he tucked his hair into the navy blue hood he was wearing.

"Especially since we have FOUR hours," he groused as Tamaki playfully pulled the hood down.

The other boy only laughed, "Honestly Hana, you act as if you're some creature of the night. What are you gonna do when you graduate from Cross Academy and have to work a normal schedule in the real world?"

Aido rolled his eyes under his replaced hood. Easy, he would work in the science branch of his father's company, you know the one that functioned during vampire time.

"Oh I don't know," Aido sighed for show, "Maybe I will just move to America." He elbowed Tamaki with a grin.

"You know if you weren't such a goober, I bet the Chairman would have let you go alone." Aido teased more as they finally got out of the car.

"The Chairman said no student is allowed to go to town alone, even with parental permission." Tamaki quoted with a wispy air of authority, causing his companion to chuckle.

"I tried to get Zero Kiryuu to go with me, "Tamaki said on the side, "but he refused."

Aido stopped mid-step, body heat rising in irritation, "Why would you want to go with Kiryuu?"

"Well because he tried to give me a frame to give to Haruhi right before I went to ask the Chairman." Tamaki explained with a shrug, somewhat regretting even mentioning Zero. It's not like he didn't know the hostility his friend felt toward the prefect.

Aido crossed his arms, looking somewhere between angry and dejected, "So even though you drug me out here, you would have rather gone with him?"

Tamaki stopped walking now, looking back in surprise to see the distance between he and his hooded friend.

"Hanabusa, please. It was for Haruhi, she apparently gets along well with Kiryuu." Tamaki's shoulders slumped as he walked back to Aido, his voice lower now. "After what I did, I would do just about anything to get back in her favor."

Aido sighed, frustrated that no one seemed to listen when he asked them to stay away from that ungrateful ex-human, "I don't think any girl is worth befriending Kiryuu."

"Well it's not like he is willing," Tamaki continued, pulling Aido along.

"I told you didn't I?" Aido spouted off in a satisfied tone.

* * *

As class let out later that day, Zero found himself hanging back as the flow of students went through the door. Haruhi was slowly gathering her things even as the Hitachiin twins were looking pointedly at her.

"Haruhi?" Zero called from the door.

"Oh don't worry Zero, I am actually planning on going to see the Chairman." Haruhi excused with a soft smile and shrug to the him, she barely even met his eye before looking away again.

Yuuki had gone out with the main flow of her classmates, but she walked back when she realized Zero wasn't there. She had just caught what Haruhi had said.

"You aren't going?" she asked in surprise. They had talked about this earlier and Haruhi had admitted to her and Yori that she wasn't so angry anymore.

"You know Tamaki probably has some kind of apology planned," Hikaru added. It was all over the school about what had happened, not that half the dorm hadn't already been there to witness it.

"Yeah I'm sure he feels terrible about what happened."

"We will even go with you, "Hikaru offered with a devilish grin, "and if the apology isn't big enough we can send him off to try again."

Kaoru smiled and high-fived his twin. But Haruhi shook her head, "You would go just for that?" She asked flatly.

"Well, actually…"

"Our mom said to greet Senri Shiki and Rima Touya for her. They should be back at school today."

Haruhi scoffed as she zipped up her bag, "Then I guess I will see you guys at dinner."

"C'mon Haruhi, you seriously aren't gonna go." Kaoru was surprised. For some reason it felt more urgent than if they had been in their own school. Everyday here felt more and more like they were being pulled apart. For Haruhi not to forgive Tamaki immediately, even though she wouldn't normally anyway, seemed much more grave.

"Tamaki got the snot kicked out of him; trust me, he feels plenty bad." Hikaru snorted, obviously feeling the same way his twin did.

Haruhi sighed, she didn't want to see him. Why did they always pester her like this? "No I already said-"

"But-"

"Guys," Ichiru's irritated voice interrupted, "She said no already."

He slammed his book harshly as he rose up from his seat, he had been watching the scene with curiosity until it started to aggravate him. "Tamaki is the one who did something wrong, remember? Any punishment he got he brought on himself, it shouldn't be a reason for Haruhi to have to forgive him sooner. Stop trying to make Haruhi feel bad, she is the victim, remember?"

Ichiru shoved past them, glaring evenly and half smirking, "Seriously, and I'm supposed to be the insensitive one?"

Haruhi shook her head in amusement as Ichiru scoffed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Haruhi." The slender fingers of his free hand stretched out for hers. She eyed them skeptically but ended up taking them anyway.

"And where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her down the row. The twins watched a little in shock, eyes narrowed on their clasped hands, their fused auras screaming for him to back off.

"Well I have a craving for expensive and useless wax, so to the Headmaster's for a day pass?' he asked rhetorically.

"Ichiru," Zero's voice was a borderline whine as he called to his brother. He had told him about Tamaki at lunch when Ichiru had asked what the plan was. He had laughed sarcastically in response but Zero had still thought they were on the same page. Ichiru couldn't take her into town now, Zero had practically given Tamaki his blessing. Fair is fair.

Sensing some sort of net in the rushing water that was pushing them apart, Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed on firmly, "See, even Zero thinks you should go see Tamaki."

"That's not true," Ichiru shook his head, "Zero couldn't care less what Haruhi does." He then directed his attention to his twin with mock disappointment, "Seriously Zero, I help you with one patrol and now you want me to hold your hand everywhere you go." He clicked his teeth and earned a scowl from Zero.

* * *

Ichiru looked back at Haruhi from where he sat in the taxi, absently staring out the window. "So Cross said we have to be back by nine, you wanna go eat?'

Haruhi grinned to herself; she knew he didn't have a plan. One thing she could count on with Ichiru was stirring up trouble with no qualms about apologizing or explaining himself. The lack of apologies and explanations sounded very appealing to her right now. "It _is_ just about dinner time." She shrugged in her seat, mentally counting up the spending money she had in her bag.

"We _could_ go to a picture frame shop first…" Ichiru edged, glancing over her.

She only smiled, eyeing him with her brow slightly furrowed. "No," she shook her head, "I'm sure the frame Tamaki-senpai got will be just fine."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he shook his own head, "How did you know Suou got you a frame?" He asked with a breathless wonder.

"How did _you_ know?" she shot back, unable to hold in her shocked chuckle. She gave him a grim smirk and exhaled through her nose, "You knew he got an apology frame and you tried to get me to buy one anyway."

Ichiru shrugged innocently, if not for the evil grin.

"Ichiru," Haruhi chastised.

His laughed and groaned, only slightly annoyed that his little game was spoiled so soon. Well that's Haruhi, he guessed. "Well do you wanna eat or not? I will buy."

"Really?" the girl asked carefully, craning her neck in his direction with her chin pointed out. She couldn't help being skeptical with this one, for obvious reasons.

Ichiru nodded truthfully, "Yep, since you know your friends so well, I will treat you to… oden?"

Haruhi stomach spoke up before her and she blushed as she looked away. She couldn't help it though; she was actually quite hungry now, having not really eaten at lunch… Just thinking about the soup made her head hurt slightly from hunger.

"Is that a yes?" She could already see that grin on his face with out even turning to look at him.

"Don't think you got away with it just cause I'm actually hungry."

"Psh, I'm not scared of you."

"Good," she said coyly, turning back to him, "that will make it easier." The car stopped at a soup and noodle shop and she got out before he could say anything else.

The silver haired boy sat still for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. That was actually somewhat alarming.

"Scared now?" the taxi drive spoke for the first time, smiling at Ichiru from the rearview mirror.

Ichiru scowled back at him, "Yeah, sure. Keep the meter running, Stretch." Ichiru patted the seat as he got out and the man waved him off, chuckling to himself


	13. Set Up

Happy New Year! I really wanted to post this on the first but... yeah lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews and starting from the previous chapter and on, I will be replying to them and if you leave an anonymous review I will tack a reply to the end of the chapter so look for those. Thanks!

* * *

**Set Up**

"Here's the deal," Haruhi began as the taxi pulled up in the driveway of the academy.

"The deal?" Ichiru interrupted, opening the door and glancing back at her.

She hopped out after him, "Yeah the deal, you know for me knowing what Tamaki would do. Since I saw right through your little plot I think you owe me one favor."

Ichiru shook his head, chuckling softly to himself, but in the end, he consented, a little curious about what she would ask him for. "What favor?"

Haruhi was thoughtful for a moment and then let out a breath, making the boy laugh at her. "I don't know yet. But when the time comes, I will ask a favor and you have to do it, no matter what. Deal?"

"Deal." Ichiru agreed, feeling slightly challenged.

As Ichiru and Haruhi walked up the stairs to the main gates of Cross Academy, they found Yuuki leaning up against the wall, obviously waiting for someone. She seemed to be deep in thought but quickly snapped out of it as she looked up at them with her normal cheery demeanor.

"There you guys are," She greeted with a wide smile.

Ichiru wasn't buying it and gave her a look of skepticism as he spoke, "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh," Yuuki scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she met the boy's gaze, "Zero and I decided to make today our free day, Seiren is doing our rounds."

Ichiru was still not satisfied. "Ok but why are you out here?"

"Well," Yuuki began looking at Haruhi, "Kyoya-senpai caught me in the hall when I went to ask the Chairman about getting off today. He asked me if I would do him a favor and-"

"And get me to come with you... wherever he is." Haruhi finished, wondering exactly where the boy amonst the strict curfew rules of the academy. The Night classes were in session and the Night class students were forbidden in the Sun Dorms. The Day class were not allowed out of the Sun Dorm gates and forbidden in the Moon Dorms.

"Yeah…" Yuuki confessed. Actually, he had told her to _drag_ Haruhi to the Chairman's house.

"Does Zero know about this?" Ichiru folded his arms in irritation. Man, these people were relentless; couldn't anyone just be mad for a little while?

Yuuki bit her lip looking up at Ichiru hopefully, then deciding there was none, she dropped her head and shook it. If Zero knew, he would have already dragged _her_ away. He had been acting extra weird about Haruhi lately. Anytime Yuuki brought her up, he would ask like thirty questions, and then not even wait for the answers before walking off. Dinner today had felt like an interrogation and the silent treatment all rolled into one.

Haruhi grinned at Yuuki, then glanced up at Ichiru, grin still in place as she rolled her eyes, "Ok Yuuki-chan, where are we going?"

The auburn-haired girl's head popped up in surprise, looking at Ichiru cautiously first, "Really?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Might as well." Yuuki hugged her tightly, surprising the other two present. She didn't like it when friends fought; life was too short, too uncertain to leave things in a mess.

Ichiru just waved them off dismissively, shaking his head as he passed. "See ya later," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye." both girls called heading toward the Chairman's.

* * *

Ichiru sat down on his bed, removing his coat just a Zero walked in from the shower.

"Oh, I see you're back. Have a nice time?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually I did," Ichiru grinned, "Sorry about that. I just couldn't help it, Hikaru and Kaoru were being so annoying I just had to do it."

Zero snorted, drying his hair so more before tossing his towel over the chair in the room. "Did you trick her into buying a frame?"

Ichiru shook his head, "She said she had a feeling Suou had already done that."

Zero shrugged, clasping his hands together, "They are pretty close."

"Yeah, they are," Ichiru spoke softly.

There was silence in the room as Zero moved about, brushing his teeth and straightening things up so he could lay down. It would be the first time in a while he got to go to bed so early, and he planned on taking full advantage of it.

"I guess that's really why I did it, I'm sorry," Ichiru finally said, looking up at his twin.

Zero was in the middle of pulling his blankets down but he paused, giving Ichiru a questioning look, "Did what?"

Ichiru sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at his dense older brother, "Well, I knew you had a part in Tamaki's plan and once he was forgiven you two would probably be friends. And you and Haruhi would be friends again too and… I didn't- I wasn't sure I wanted that." He finally admitted, looking away.

Zero tensed, cautiously sitting back down.

"Sometimes I feel like if you weren't the outcast you have made yourself, then we couldn't be… this," He gestured to the space in between, he wasn't sure what to call it. Friends, brothers, whatever this weird truce they had was.

"It's just… having you be this way, makes it feel like I can be here." He chuckled with little mirth, "Like we were equals. But if you became friends with Haruhi and all her friends… like how you, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all on the same side… -But I realize now how childish that sounds, I reacted exactly how I did when we were kids."

"Anyway I just wanted to make it clear. I want you to be friends with Haruhi, just like I am friends with Haruhi." he clapped his hands matter of factly and sighed again, "And I know you want to that too. So be friends with her, ok?" With that, he grabbed his towel and headed for the showers.

As Ichiru left the room, Zero was still sitting on the edge of his bed with a stunned expression.

* * *

Haruhi ran her hands over the silver frame she was holding. It truly was something to look at; the light hit each intricate contour as she turned it over. It was somewhat heavy compared to the old one.

"I really am sorry Haruhi," Tamaki said again, still kneeling by where she sat on Hikaru's bed.

They were all corralled in the same room, Kyoya sat with Kaoru on Kaoru's bed while Hikaru leaned up against the dresser in the room. Honey sat on Mori's lap beside Haruhi, leaning over her shoulder to look at the frame.

"I know it can't be easy having me as a friend," Tamaki continued, looking back down on the floor.

Haruhi sighed, that made her feel bad. Mostly because she knew it wasn't any kind of retort from the boy. He didn't say it to make her feel bad; it was genuine. The true and honest feelings of a boy who had too often felt like a burden to everyone around him.

"It's not like that senpai. I'm glad you are my friend, all of you. I didn't mean what I said. I was just really upset."

Honey hugged onto her arm, looking up at her with his cute little face, "It's ok Haru-chan."

"Honey's right," Tamaki began again, though he couldn't contain his smile for being forgiven, "It was my fault the frame got broken. It was selfish of me to throw such a fit, especially on that day. All I can say is just… sometimes when we're here, it feels like we are all growing apart."

"Especially with jerks like Ichiru and Zero butting in all the time," Hikaru added from where he was leaning, not even bothering to look up at them.

"Zero-chan is not a jerk," Honey defended resolutely. Hikaru only stuck his tongue out.

"Besides," Kyoya spoke up, crossing his legs on the bed, "Is it those jerks who keep the rest of you from coming to changeover to say hi? Maybe it's your fault Tamaki is so one edge." His blow was perfect as the other boys gave he and Tamaki gaping, lost looks.

The blonde haired boy gave a half hearted smile, climbing back up on the bed next to Kyoya, "I wonder if anyone is even glad we came here in the first place."

They were all quiet then, each thinking about it carefully.

"I am," Mori said first, gaining everyone's attention.

"You are?" Honey asked curiously. Mori nodded solemnly.

Honey beamed back, smiling brightly, "Me too! I like it here, and I liked meeting the others."

Haruhi laughed at him, liking him even more, "I am too." She smiled at Tamaki.

"I'm sure you are too, huh Kyoya," Kaoru began with a devilish grin, "getting to meet with all this big business."

Kyoya gave his characteristic smile but it faltered slightly as he saw _Kaoru's_ signature grin grow wider.

"And then there is Sayori Wakaba, right?"

"Oooh Sayori," Honey teased along with a glib smile.

Kyoya frowned, "That's a business transaction," he tried smoothly but all could hear the soft crack in his voice. No one would call his and Yori's interactions business especially since if they were, they would be terrible examples of how to curry business favors with anyone.

There was much laughter and cat calling as Kyoya grew more silently, dropping his head with a groan, pushing up his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was submitting to the embarrassment. Two seconds later, a right hook in the side knocked Tamaki into a heap on the floor. Kyoya smirked at the meek look their leader gave him as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

That was when Hikaru finally spoke up again, pushing off the dresser and looking at them all. "Well I'm not. We can't do anything like we used to. All of our plans and ideas have to be checked by the Chairman and then after that by _Kaname Kuran. _He isn't even our dorm president and I don't remember electing him head of the host club either." He huffed, crossing his arms. "We never get to have any fun anymore."

Again, there was silence. "Well, what do you wanna do?" Tamaki finally asked, ready to do what he could to make it happen.

Hikaru groaned, throwing his hands up, "Anything!"

"Kyoya-senpai?" Yuuki called, peeking her head into the room, "Your dad is on the phone in the Chairman's office."

Kyoya stood silently, quickly making his way to follow Yuuki out.

"You wanna do something?" Tamaki asked after Kyoya left.

"Yes," Hikaru exasperated.

"Fine," the blonde haired boy waved them all in close to him on the floor, "Here's the plan."

* * *

-Next Saturday-

"Ichi- Ichiru!" Zero yelled, yanking out of his brother's grasp. He had caught him when classes let out and demanded he follow him for something urgent. "What are we doing over here?" The boy demanded as he gestured up to the gala they were currently standing outside of.

Ichiru looked down at the hand that had had a hold of Zero. Then back at his twin, "C'mon, I'll tell you when we get inside. But we gotta hurry."

Zero shook his head, hands coming to rest on his hips, "No, no. I want to know now. Just cause the Night class isn't going to school today doesn't mean we can just wonder around the school grounds."

Ichiru groaned, pretending that gravity had suddenly increased as he dramatically slumped down, "Oh my- Zero just c'mon. Do you always have to be so-"

"Ichiru! Zero!" both boys perked up at the hushed whisper coming from the doors of the gala, "Hurry up, Yuuki and Yori are already coming!" In unison, the pair turned just in time to see Yuuki and Yori's heads show up just above the hill, coming from the Sun dorms. The high winds ruffled their hair and both girls put up their hands to shield their face.

Zero was two seconds away from demanding to know what the hell was going on when three pairs of hands grabbed him and began to yank him up the stairs of the gala. He looked up in his surprise to meet Haruhi and Mori still holding onto him while Ichiru closed the doors behind them.

"Zero-chan, you almost gave it all away!" Honey scolded.

Zero was still quite dumbfounded as he looked down at the boy. Why were they all in the gala? And why were they hiding from Yuuki and Yori? And why the heck did Ichiru bring him here?

"No time!" Haruhi whispered to Honey, pushing Ichiru and Zero farther into the room, "Hurry go to the kitchen, Yuuki and I already did the salad, but check the bread!"

The kitchen of the gala was very small and tightly packed, it stretched down in a long narrow hallway-like manner with stoves and counter tops loaded with all sorts of cooking items. At the very end was a huge window that was tinted to keep people from the outside from seeing in. They could see a tree just outside the window, waving gleefully in the wind. Once inside, Zero grabbed onto the back of Ichiru's collar, halting his movement. "Ok that's enough, tell me. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Ok fine," Ichiru groaned, yanking out of his grip, "We are making a secret date for Kyoya and Yori. Tamaki planned the whole thing but we can only do it today since Kaname went to some conference and canceled class."

"We?"

"Uh yeah, I told Haruhi that you and I would cook the food."

"What?"

"Everyone quiet, Yuuki and Yori are coming up the stairs." Haruhi's voice came out over the little walkie-talkie on a shelf in the room. They could hear the door opening and Hikaru's voice greeting the pair.

"It's about time, hurry before someone sees." Hikaru called, pulling the girls into a room just off to the side of the main entrance.

"Yuuki?" Yori questioned again, "Why do we have to come all the way down here for you to show me this dress again?"

"I already told you, Hikaru brought in a lot of dresses and I wanted you to help me pick one out, plus maybe you will see one that you like too."

"Besides," she continued, "We can't have them hauling all these to the dorms, all the girls would have gone crazy."

"But," Yori continued to question, "Why couldn't we have just done this in the Chairman's house? That's where they're staying."

Yuuki's brows furrowed in frustration, "Just go in."

This side room, obviously made for dropping of coats and other random things, had been turned into a full dressing room, complete with a make up station loaded with everything from a tube of lipstick to a curling iron.

"What's all this?"

Yuuki shrugged, walking over to the dress rack, "Might as well have fun with it."

Ichiru pulled the bread out and made a face. Haruhi walked into the small kitchen, and Zero took a moment to actually look at her. She was dressed in a simple black wrap dress tied at the side of her waist and her hair pulled up into a small, low ponytail to the side of her head. "Hey can one of you help Aido and Kain with the lights real quick."

Zero shook his head, looking away from the girl. "Aido and Kain?" he questioned, eyebrows raising up in surprise as he looked at Ichiru.

"Yeah?" Haruhi gave him a look then turned to Ichiru easily reading his expression, "You didn't tell him?"

Ichiru grinned wide, "I told him… just now."

Haruhi shook her head and sighed, "Just go help with the lights, please."

Ichiru took Zero with him. The other boy put up no fight, completely stunned that Aido and Kain were in on any of this.

The inside of the main room was dark, the heavy curtains pulled over the huge windows. Zero's eyes adjust easily enough and he could see the motorized scaffolding near a corner of the room and two shadows up high running lights. He stepped forward just about to call out to them when the sound of someone banging on piano keys caught his attention. On the other side of the room stood a grand piano. Tamaki was standing next to it looking completely embarrassed as he gave a hushed apology to everyone in the room. Honey's soft giggle was heard by all as he and Mori continued to push the piano into place.

"Well this is all quite grand isn't it," Zero muttered to Ichiru.

Yuuki was absently flicking through dresses, pretending to still be looking when the loud, fumbling piano keys brought her attention to the door at the back of the room. It led into the gala, where the noise had definitely come from. Yori poked her head out the tiny, curtained changing room.

"What was that?" She asked softly, a little spooked. They were supposedly the only ones in here.

Yuuki gaped in response, wide eyes turning to where Hikaru was leaning back in the make up chair. He caught her eyes in the mirror and swung around with a huff.

"Kaoru is probably messing with the grand piano. He got bored of waiting on you guys and he wondered off into the gala." He explained in a lazy tone, cocking his head in the direction of the door.

"Oh. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, Hikaru-kun," Yuuki offered, completely in awe of his ability to make up a story so easily.

Hikaru only grinned at her; sometimes Yuuki was just too much. "It's fine."

* * *

"What do you want?" Ichiru voice was a harsh whisper as he called up to the pair on the scaffolding.

Kain was the one to respond, pointing down to the mess of cords for the lights, "It got all tangled down there, we can't pull it up anymore."

The hunter stood by his twin, watching him as he attempted to untangle the cords. "Ok," he started, feeling the need to set things in order, "I get why the Ouran kids would do something so ridiculous and Aido is ridiculous, but what are you doing here? Why are you helping them with all this?" His voice was full of skepticism and wonder. This was beyond ridiculous and how they all planned to get away with it was beyond him. He knew the Ouran kids had a flare for flamboyance and whimsical decisions, and if Aido was into to anything, Kain was always by his side. But what did any of it have to do with Ichiru? He hated this pageantry even more than Zero did and he wasn't exactly the nicest or most supporting person around.

Ichiru groaned to himself then gave a small 'aha' as he managed to untangle the cords. Then he rose and turned to his brother, "Well I kind of owed Haruhi a favor. I made her a deal that I would do one thing for her after she figured me out with the frame thing. She asked me to help with this."

Fair enough, Zero thought. Still, this was all pretty surreal. A bunch of high school kids turning a gala into a romantic rendezvous, getting the help from an ex-hunter, two noble class vampires and an ex-human. It was like the opening to a bad joke, or perhaps to a really, _really _bad idea.

He followed Ichiru back into the kitchen just as Mori's voice played on the little walkie-talkie, "Kaoru and Kyoya are coming now."

Zero was leaning against a counter top, pondering about whether that had been the first time the Hitachiin twins had been apart or just the first time he noticed as Tamaki came into the kitchen, speaking into the headset he was wearing. "Can you tell if he is dressed?"

"Yep," came Mori's voice.

"Good," Tamaki reveled in the small victory; so far everything was going right. "Okay, Hikaru told me Yori is just about ready. Kain, are you guys cleared out yet?"

"Just about," the fiery redhead confirmed in a cool tone. Zero just barely caught Aido's scoff before the transmission cut out.

"Ok," he said to the twins in the kitchen, "you guys need to start the main course, everything you need is in here and I put the recipe on the fridge."

"Why are we cooking? Why don't you just get the chefs to do it?" Zero interrupted, earning a confused look from Tamaki.

"Because," he sighed, "if I brought in the chefs then the chairman would know where we are and what we are doing." He turned his attention to Ichiru, "I thought Haruhi-"

Ichiru put a hand up to stop him, "She did. Zero is playing catch up." Then he began to move around the kitchen, preparing the dish as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay…" Tamaki said slightly worried. He was obviously about to saying something else when Mori's voice came over the wire again.

"Kaname Kuran is coming down the hill by the lake."

"What! I thought he was supposed to be at an event with Shiki and Takuma." Tamaki exclaimed. That had been the whole point of them doing this today.

"Kaname-sama," Aido's frazzled voice came out over the little speaker, "Oh no, we have to get out of here before he finds us!"

"Kaoru and Kyoya just came in." Honey's voice this time.

"Send Yuuki out." Haruhi came bursting into the kitchen, "Send Yuuki out the back to segue Kaname."

"He will still know we are here." Aido's voice again, this time it sounded like he was wrestling the little device from Kain. "We should just go out and apologize."

"No, Aido-senpai calm down. We'll send Yuuki and she will distract him, ok. You'll see, it will be fine."

Zero glanced over to his twin, who had stopped prep when the commotion began, and gave him a look that easily read, 'yeah right.' Ichiru smiled, he didn't care either way, in fact, he was kind of curious about what would happen if the pureblood _did _find all of them in here. Haruhi didn't wait for a reply but turned and headed to the front of the building where Yuuki and Yori were.

"Hey are you gonna help me?" Ichiru asked suddenly as he turned back to prep. Zero raised an eyebrow as he spared Tamaki a glance before turning back to his brother.

"I didn't promise anyone anything. And you didn't even ask me before you drug me down here. As far as I'm concerned you guys are on your own." He stepped forward as if to exit but Tamaki grabbed his arm. Zero was growing pretty tired of people grabbing onto him like that.

"You're not gonna help?" His dark violet eyes searched unbelievingly.

"No," Zero scoffed.

Tamaki looked annoyed but more than that he looked disappointed and completely crushed. "But-" he started but came up with nothing. He really wasn't expecting Zero to say no. Yet the more and more he thought about it, the more realized he didn't even know the silver haired boy all that well. He had helped him out one time, and really, it hadn't been a huge gesture, just seemed so at the time.

"Alright," He finally said, "But at least stay in here until it's over. If you come out now Kyoya will see you and know something is up."

The other boy looked him squarely in the face, seemingly contemplating shoving past Tamaki. Then sighed and relinquished, completely unaware of the wide grin and small shake of his brother's head as Ichiru continued to chop tomatoes.

Knowing she had very little time Haruhi took off at a run toward the bathrooms in the front of the gala. She headed toward the third door on the left, knowing that it lead into the make-shift changing room they had set up. Her heels skidded to a stop just as Yuuki stepped out of the room. Obviously, the girl had become curious about how things were going. "Be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." She heard the auburn haired girl excuse.

She had to clamp her hand over Yuuki's mouth when she yelped at Haruhi's presence beside her. The short haired girl raised her finger to her lips then cautiously removed her hand. "We need you to distract Kaname-senpai," she whispered.

"Kaname?" Yuuki tried to ask.

Haruhi was already pushing her to the heavy curtains covering the huge glass windows and doors of the veranda, "Yeah, keep him busy and try to get him to go back to the dorms or something. Just don't let him come in, ok." She didn't even give the other girl a chance to answer before pushing her out of the room, she managed to shut the door just as Kyoya and Kaoru opened the doors leading from the front room into the main gala. The light from the small room did much to illuminate the massive area of the gala and she easily maneuvered back to the small, hidden corridor that lead to the kitchen.

"Kaoru? Are we paying for these suits through club funds?" Kyoya was asking as the two made there was into the center of the room. An elegantly set table for two sat in the middle of the room. He smoothed out a small wrinkle on the sleeve of his pristine black tuxedo.

Kaoru pulled on the collar of his own tux, feeling a little anxious. He was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of Kaname Kuran coming from the other direction. "No, mom says the host club is good publicity, she gave as a whole set of clothes for future events, just gotta decided what works best," he shrugged, "Wait right here while I get Tamaki and Hikaru. And remember, you like our skits." He added pointedly, easily playing into to the lie that got the boy to come down here.

"Show time," he whispered into the hidden mike in his sleeve as he walked away.

Kyoya sat down at the table, admiring its decor. The dark haired boy assumed that Kaoru was helping Hikaru into his tux or something, but after ten minutes or so of waiting he finally became fed up. He rose in a huff and started to stalk towards the main entrance just as a figure stepped into the light of the open door.

"It's about time," He gruffed, "What were you doing in there, giving each other pep-"

It was not Kaoru or Hikaru who stood before him. In a pale yellow dress stood the most enchanting image he had ever seen. The top of the dress was banded just below her bust in a Grecian style, a deep V that showed off her pale skin, and the skirt was lined and layered with tulle underneath a layer that was carefully etched with pure white flowers and fleur-de-lis and a slightly scalloped hem that stopped a few inches above her knee. Her golden locks were set perfectly bouncing, around her face as she stepped forward carefully, bright inquisitive eyes locking on Kyoya. She was the picture of delicate and frail, two things that Sayori Wakaba definitely was not.

He stood still for a long time, staring at her, his mind working uncharacteristically slow to break down what was happening.

"Yori."

* * *

***** ANON REVIEW REPLIES *****

Darkkami: Exactly! lol Thank you for your enthusiasm, I'm glad you like my story! And thank you for keeping up with it!

Tiffany: Yay! I'm so happy that you liked it and that you like my writing. I try really hard to catch my mistakes and make it better with each chapter. And I hope you keep on liking it! lol.


	14. If I Remember You, Will You Remember Me?

Yay fast update! For me anyway lol. I really wanted to get another one out before it gets too hectic. So i hope you enjoy and Happy Reading! and I will work on Happy writing lol.

* * *

**If I Remember You, Will You Remember Me?**

"_Yori." _

That was all he could manage to say, still staring at the girl in front of him. She only stared back, her small eyebrows scrunched up as she considered the situation. Kyoya, standing in the middle of the dark room, wearing a very nice tuxedo. Herself, wearing a beautiful ballet inspired dress, hair and make up done serenely and pushed out into the gala.

Just then, the lights Aido and Kain had been painstakingly putting up, came on. They were around the ledge of the entire gala, creating a warm and romantic glow through out the room. Then came the piano music, soft and smooth like a lullaby.

Yori looked around the room at all the lights. Perhaps "gala" had been an inappropriate word, it was more like she had been pushed out onto the "stage." When she turned back to Kyoya, he was turned the other way, looking over in the corner where Tamaki was playing the piano. She could just barely make out his wide grin under the muted lights.

* * *

Yuuki braved the wind as she pushed along the path toward Kaname. It was clear that he had seen her because he had pretty much stopped walking now. When she came up to stand in front of him, she gave a weak smile.

"Yuuki. What are you doing out here?" the boy asked curiously, his long dark locks floating around his face by the wind.

"Oh. I was… I was checking on the gala?"

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Why?"

"Because, well- Because I am on patrol. Yeah. Just cause the Night class isn't in session doesn't mean we don't need to keep a close watch." She tried awkwardly.

The smile widened as he continued to look at her. "Oh."

He glanced back in the direction of the gala. He hadn't even really noticed he'd been walking towards it. He had just been walking to alleviate some of the tension he felt after the meeting with Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichijo. Shiki's mother had sent for him a week ago, but Kaname had explained that he needed the boy's presence at the academy. Just as he anticipated, Asato sent for Takuma, Kaname and Shiki, and when he asked that Kaname allow Shiki to return home, the pureblood politely denied him.

Kaname knew exactly why they wanted Shiki and he had decided that that was not how he wanted this battle to go down. If Rido Kuran wanted a fight, he would have to find a way that didn't involve taking advantage of his poor son. He expected Asato, Rido's little lap dog, to be angry but he hadn't expected him to so visibly show it as he escorted the boys back to their car and cut the visit short. Shiki had been completely stunned and had only uttered a soft thank you the whole drive back.

Nevertheless, even with that heavy distraction, he had seen one of the Hitachiin twins and Kyoya walking towards the building, dressed as if they were going to a ball. He knew Yuuki was obviously the cover for whatever it was going on down there. And though he probably should be concerned and at least check it out, the soft and hopeful look on Yuuki's face was just too sweet. He could see how much she wanted to do this right, to do this well for her friends. Even though he was slightly hurt from having her exclude him from the circle, he wanted to help her succeed. Maybe even more he welcomed her sweet presence and distraction for his own peace of mind.

"Umm…" Yuuki thought aloud, trying to come up with a reason to turn him around, "Do you… want some tea? The chairman went to a tea house yesterday and got bunch of different kinds."

Gentle, elegant fingers reached out and tucked a tuft of hair that had been blowing in Yuuki's face behind her ear as Kaname leaned forward a bit. "Tea sounds really nice, Yuuki."

She clapped triumphantly and turned them in the direction of the Chairman's, "Ok, well how about dandelion tea. I wanted to try that one first but Zero made a big fuss and then the Chairman said that…" She continued to ramble as they walked. Kaname stayed quiet beside her, listening to her intently and smiling even wider as she went on. His attention was only distracted for a second when the wind picked up suddenly and the faint scent of thick clouds came wafting in. He spared one last glance in the direction of the gala before turning his attention back to the girl.

* * *

"Well, tell me Kyoya-senpai. Was this your idea, or theirs?" Yori asked smoothly, gesturing to Tamaki playing the piano in the corner.

Kyoya smirked coolly, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating. Seriously, he was Kyoya Ootori; he had to get over the silliness this girl caused him. "Trust me my dear, if it were my doing, you would know." He spoke with all the suave and debonair of a seasoned host.

Yori giggled as she picked up her teacup, eyes on the way the boy's left hand quivered ever so slightly. She was happy to see it, at least now she was certain that she was not so stupid for feeling quite anxious by the whole thing. Yori was not a girl to daydream about fantastical schemes of romance and serendipity, but that didn't mean she could be unfazed when they actually happened. Even a practical girl like herself could be moved by big, telling gestures.

"You can calm down, Senpai. I promise I am not weighing why you just called me dear," she teased.

Kyoya's face distorted as he clenched his hands into fists. Of course, he knew that, he was completely calm, he thought irritated. But he was even more upset at the fact that that little, childish jibe had actually fazed him. Now he couldn't even think of something to say that didn't sound like he was playing right into it.

Instead, he smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Good evening," Haruhi greeted cheerfully, setting the menus down in front of the pair. "Tonight's menu is quite a treat as we have our very own, critically acclaimed Chef Zero Kiryuu with us today. As you can see we will start you off with a hand cut spinach salad which consists of baby spinach imported from America, fresh picked cherry tomatoes, roasted garlic, Italian black olives, and flavored with a beautiful Italian vinaigrette." As she spoke, the twins flanked out on each side of her, placing the salads and bread on the table. Kaoru was Kyoya's server and he smirked as he set the plate down, enjoying the death glare the other boy gave him.

"My my Haruhi-chan," Kyoya interrupted, "Always the hostess never the guest." He teased her to relieve his frustration and reveled in the soft blush on her face as she fought to control her emotions. She obviously would have liked to snap back at him, but like a well-trained host club artisan, she would keep her role. That's why he would continue to poke. "And Chef Kiryuu is it? Well what does such a renowned chef have on his menu? I expect it to be quite spectacular."

"Well, actually…" Haruhi trailed off, looking away from the table.

"He won't do it, will he?" Yori was quick to realize, laughing softly. Typical Zero.

Kyoya scoffed, "Plan falling through already?"

"Yuuki was supposed to talk him into helping, but Kaname showed up…" The girl explained lamely, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You know Haruhi; I bet if you asked him yourself, he would do it." Yori smiled up at her friend, doing everything short of winking to send a message.

Kyoya laughed this time, "I'm sorry, it seems you are mistaken. Haruhi may be a member of the host club, but it's not because of her, _feminine _charms." This time Haruhi did glare at him.

She sighed as she looked back at Yori, "Kyoya-senpai is right, besides I don't want to annoy him. We can figure it out, we did the appetizers and the salads," she shrugged.

"Good job," Kyoya said sarcastically, dropping an olive off his fork. "Look Haruhi, if you want this scheme to go off, just ask the boy to help. I was only kidding about before, you appeal to everyone you meet." His grin was genuine as he spoke. "Just go and ask him to help."

"Alright fine, I'll ask."

When Haruhi disappeared into the hidden hallway, Yori turned her attention back to her spontaneous date.

"That was very nice of you to say."

"I only said what is true."

"But you didn't have to."

"Have you tried your salad yet?"

He watched her as she look down at the salad with unease. She was pretty sure Yuuki had made the toasted bricks, uh bread that is. She was a little worried with Haruhi's generic 'we did the appetizers and the salads.'

"You know, I don't really care for salad," she smiled coyly.

"Zero wait," Ichiru called, grabbing onto his arm.

His brother shrugged out of the halfhearted grip, "We aren't even supposed to be in here right now. And it's nearly dusk outside, if any of the other students find out that we were down here-"

"Zero," Ichiru interrupted, "No one is gonna come looking over here for the Night class, and Yuuki's is taking care of Kaname, remember?"

Just then, Haruhi came back in and sighed to see Zero still adamant on leaving. "Zero?" she called sheepishly, her hands fidgeting in front of her, "I know this seems crazy and silly but… well that's kind of the point. I know you guys don't really like the host club but one thing about being apart of it means you are willing to do stupid and crazy things, to make others happy." she shrugged knowing how unappealing this all still sounded, "Please, just this one time. Will ya help us out?"

Zero looked back at her, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Her brown eyes were pleading, specks of gold winking at him, trying ever so slightly to persuade him even more. And for some reason, he just couldn't disappoint them.

He groaned inwardly as he spoke, "Fine."

"Yay!" Haruhi cheered gesturing to Ichiru to give her a high five; he gave her a condescending grin but slapped her hand all the same.

* * *

"Thank you for the tea, Yuuki." The boy said softly, touching her hand where it rested on the table. Yuuki smiled. She was glad; he had seemed very tense when she first spoke to him.

They were sitting in the Chairman's kitchen. Kaname had been fairly quiet as she had moved around the kitchen preparing the tea, even now that was really the only thing he had said. It had made her even more awkward, unable to say anything unless it pertained to the tea. They sat quietly, sipping on the tea. Yuuki was staring out the window, watching the sky turn gray when the boy spoke again.

"What if I took you away?"

Her head whipped back to look at him with concern. But Kaname wasn't looking at her; he seemed to be mesmerized by the spiraling steam of his tea.

"I could make it so you never have to change. You could always be happy, always be my Yuuki. We could just leave everything and everyone to deal with it themselves."

"Kaname-senpai, I don't understand." She finally said, fiddling with the tablecloth.

"Would you come away with me, Yuuki?" This time his eyes lifted and found hers. They were serious and almost pleading.

"But… Kaname-senpai, what about the Chairman, and school, and… and Zero. He needs us, well you. And I couldn't leave him. I made a promise."

Kaname smiled weakly, taking her hand again and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. "Of course," he sighed, "we couldn't possibly leave Zero." The boy's name was like a lime peel in his mouth.

"And," she added with a bit of a stutter, feeling the need to look somewhere else, "I will always be you Yuuki, even if I do change a little."

The boy smiled again, although his face still looked incredibly sad. He knew the hardship, the sadness and confusion, the pain that was in Yuuki's future, and it killed him to know there was nothing he could do to stop it. She wouldn't let him even if he could. The Chairman once told him that everyone must walk along their own path, and no matter how much you distract them, they will always find their way back.

All he could do was hold onto that small hand of hers and hope that after everything, she would still hold onto his.

"The dandelion tea is actually very good." he finally said, making her giggle softly.

* * *

"Tamaki told me that Kaname had some sort of business meeting with Takuma's grandfather, so they left early this morning and took Shiki with them." Haruhi was explaining to Zero as the boys moved around the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru had been in there for a little while but had gotten bored and wondered off to where Tamaki was.

"So both the Night class President and Vice President aren't here? How com Cross didn't tell me that?" Zero asked mostly to himself. He became frustrated knowing that the Kaname had left the vampires there with no one in charge and no one thought the Guardians needed to know about it. He was pretty sure Yuuki didn't know, she would have told him, right. He grimaced to himself as he poured some cream into the bubbling sauce he was making.

"Yep." the girl confirmed, setting some of the garnishes on the plates for them, "Apparently Aido and Kain are presiding over any incident that might come up."

Zero snorted and looked up at her, "You mean like this?" He gestured to the whole event and then continued to pour cream into the sauce. The Hitachiins reappeared and took the two little soup bowls Haruhi directed them to.

Haruhi shrugged with an exasperated sigh. "I'm just supposed to come in here and see how far along you are." And with that, she turned and followed the boys out.

The silver haired hunter's brows furrowed even more at the sound of his twin laughing.

"Geez Zero, I told you to be her friend, not her husband. And a complaining one at that." He snickered.

Zero turned to glare at him, "I wasn't complaining," he said flatly.

Ichiru came over and pat him on the shoulder, "Just enjoy it Zero. Worry about all that if we get caught, ok."

"Don't you mean _when_?"

Ichiru laughed again, "Yeah probably."

"You know, even if you could sweeten me up with this whole show, my father is not a man to pay attention to the way I bat my eyes." Yori said simply, sipping at her water.

Kyoya chuckled softly, "Believe me Yori-chan; I have already given up on that. And I wouldn't expect the father to be any different than the daughter."

"Besides," he continued, "I told you, I didn't arrange any of this. I am just as surprised as you are. I'm a financing man, everything else is Tamaki's doing." He smiled as his friend's elegant piano playing continued to fill the room.

"So Tamaki did all this?" She said with awe in her voice.

Kyoya nodded honestly.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled even more.

He grinned widely, that was his favorite face she made. It meant he might manage to be superior in this conversation. "The host club is about making others happy. That's what Tamaki had always meant for it to be. It is designed to do everything within its power to make girls smile." He shrugged, remembering how hard Tamaki had pushed for it, "Life is hard enough without being sad all the time."

"So you guys help others to be happy? What do you get in all this?" She asked skeptically.

Kyoya shrugged again, leaning back as the twins appeared to take the salad plates and replace them with the soup. He grinned when Haruhi took a breath to deliver the small introduction for the soup; she caught him and glared.

"It's ok Haruhi, just tell us what it is called and that will be enough." he offered, still looking at her mockingly.

Haruhi sighed and smiled at Yori, "This is a very nice butternut squash soup, seasoned with a bit of hot pepper."

Yori smiled encouragingly and nodded as the trio walked back toward the kitchen.

"It actually a quite profitable being in the business of making people happy," Kyoya continued the conversation as he stirred his soup slightly.

Yori's eyes narrowed as she considered what he said. She was beginning to pick up on key words in Kyoya's vocabulary. Profit was one of them; she was beginning to realize that it didn't always mean economical profit.

"Would you still do it if it wasn't?"

"Would anyone?" he shot back, "Happiness is always profitable though."

A simple smile appeared on her lips as she regarded the boy, "It is, isn't it?"

"Wait," Kaoru paused before he and Hikaru went back into the kitchen with the salads. "Did Yuuki say Yori was allergic to pine nuts?"

Hikaru peered into the salad he was holding, perusing through the vegetation, his had pine nuts. Then he leaned over Kaoru's salad. "I didn't know anyone was. Tamaki said Kyoya loves pine nuts."

Kaoru gave a soft grunt as he pushed into the kitchen, "Huh, I guess it was someone else then."

"Haruhi?" Hikaru offered, stealing an olive off the plate and popping it into his mouth.

They gave each other shrugs as they continued into the kitchen. Once inside, Hikaru spit the olive back into the plate discreetly.

"They didn't like the salads," both twins explained in unison. Kaoru found a fork and stabbed a few pieces to shove in his mouth. Hikaru watched him with a wide grin.

Haruhi bit her lips as she thought, "Hmm, I wonder why?"

Zero was working carefully in the kitchen but chuckled at that, turning to regard her for a moment, "You did say Yuuki worked on them."

"Yeah but-" from the corner of her eyes she saw Kaoru open his mouth and let the half chewed food fall back into the plate. "Never mind. I'll go see how they like the soup."

* * *

Zero looked up from the scallops he was sautéing to see the flash of light shoot across the kitchen window. His brows furrowed as a loud clap followed it.

"Is that hail?" Yori asked her surprise date as the both looked at the heavy curtains covering the huge windows of the gala. The bright light of the lightening lighting up the edges, outlining the heavy draping, and showing off the deep maroon shade.

"It would seem so," the boy answered, listening to the clatter as it hit the windows. The wind was whistling loudly now.

"I didn't know there was supposed to be a storm today?" Haruhi said as she pushed through the kitchen doors to where Zero and Ichiru were.

Zero went to shrug when a huge chunk of ice came crashing through the window with concussive force, sending freezing ice and broken glass, rushing into the little space.

The wind howled loudly as it came whipping into the room. Haruhi barely heard herself yelp before Zero smacked into her. He pulled her in against him and ducked his head into hers, trying to protect them both from the glass and ice. She could only clutch onto his shirt as he half drug, half carried the girl through the doors and down the corridor.

Zero moved forward on instinct, sensing Ichiru was hot on his trail. He could see the hand that had her head tucked into his chest and wished he and Ichiru hadn't taken their suit jackets off while cooking. They were both only wearing their white shirts and black school vests and Zero had rolled his sleeves up. He could already tell either a chunk of glass or ice had lodged itself into his forearm. He barely heard Haruhi's yelp against him and he could only hope he had gotten to her quick enough to shield her from the mess.

He couldn't worry about that now though, something was happening to him, something was changing in his mind and it started right before they made it out of the room. Right when he had grabbed the girl. It was as if the ice had crashed into an invisible window in his own mind, and just like the way the wind and ice came flooding into the room; images and memories came flooding back to him, all in a random and confusing order. And even more surprising and confusing, they were all about Haruhi. One phrase kept swirling around his thoughts, "She is afraid and she needs you, hold on to her." Nothing else mattered, nothing but the need to smother her and get her out of that room.

He could see her in his mind, sitting on his bed and curled up into his side. Her eyes wide with fear as she looked at the storm through the window, covered in his blanket. Her, comfort her. She is afraid and she needs you.

Haruhi doesn't like thunderstorms, the thunder makes her jump. Don't let her fool you, she is terrified so don't let her go until it's over. Her hair is soft and short and she is small and determined not to be scared. She can't help it. "It's okay, Chibi-tan. I've got you." She thinks he is funny when he isn't trying to be serious and stern. She might like Kaname and she knows that he might like Yuuki. Then everything snapped taut and was as clear.

Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki was the first to reach them.

They had all jumped up at the sound of the glass shattering and met Zero at the end of the hallway. Aido and Kain came from the back from where they were taking care of the lights and the twins, Mori, and Honey came from the front where they were supposed to be keeping look out but had actually been watching the storm come in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at all three of the kitchen refugees now. They could here the swinging kitchen door bang open and close from the wind blowing through the broken window.

Zero finally let go of her, taking the time to access his brother, now standing beside him as Haruhi spoke to the others.

He was breathing hard and the right side of the white shirt under his school vest was fairly soaked. And then there were the glimmering pieces of either ice or glass in his wet and wind blown hair, but other than that he looked alright, didn't seem to be bleeding anywhere either. Zero surprised himself when he reached up to shake what ever it was out of his twin's hair pausing only for a second.

"You alright?" He asked awkwardly.

The other boy's eyebrows furrowed but he grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Zero your arm," Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, taking his wrist and pulling his arm up. The piece of glass (definitely glass) was still there. Lodged deep into his flesh, any attempt of his body to create new skin, was being re-cut by its sharp edges. He was glad his healing wasn't incredibly fast; otherwise, the constant re-slicing would have already driven him crazy. Yori was beside them, obviously having run off to get a first aid kit because she immediately produced band-aids and a pair of tweezers, handing them to Haruhi. Haruhi took them slowly, looking back at the girl questioningly.

"You do it, I can't," Yori explained with a quick shake of her head.

"Isn't your dad a doctor?" Hikaru's voice came from somewhere in the circle.

Haruhi sighed, looking up at into those pale violet eyes. They were soft and curious as he obediently held his arm out for her. She squinted slightly, something was different, something about the way he was looking at her seemed more familiar more comfortable. Like they did in his room or the day he had almost kissed her.

The two seemed to be in some sort of trance. However, that magic didn't translate to the rest of the room and Aido's loud groan broke the connection.

"Here, I will do it." he huffed, snatching the tweezers from Haruhi's hands.

Zero placating demeanor dissolved immediately, pulling his arm back and outstretching his good one to take the tweezers away from the blonde haired vampire.

"No I can do it myself," he assured.

"No just let Aido do it," Tamaki stepped up, "It'sin _your_ arm, you could accidentally make it worse."

"Yeah Zero just let Aido-senpai do it," Kyoya added.

"Zero-chan if you are scared you can hold my hand. Haruhi will let you hold hers too." Honey tried to comfort.

Ichiru laughed behind Zero. "I bet I can even find you a lollipop in that first aid kit."

Zero's face was an eternal scowl as he was suddenly bombarded with requests to let Aido do it. Only Kain and Aido were quiet, both obviously holding in a laugh. Aido had only wanted to get it over with, annoyed with the gooey sop of a look Zero had been wearing. Now he was whole-heartedly enjoying the look on his face, and continued to press forward until Zero finally put his arm out.

"Alright fine, just hurry up already."

It took Aido less than a minute to pick the glass out of Zero's arm but it had felt like the longest minute of his life as he stood there with Aido leaning over his arm and everyone else trying to be comforting. Quite a few of them out of mockery he might add.

After Aido was finished, Haruhi stepped forward again, wrapping up his arm with the bandage. "Sorry," she whispered softly as she finished.

The room was starting to get cold now, with the air constantly blowing into through kitchen door. Both girls jumped as the lighting hit close to window followed by a thunderous clap. Haruhi grabbed onto Zero's arm in fear, forgetting that it was injured. He could feel her heart rate increasing wildly from her tight grip. She was freaking out and everyone was noticing it. Tamaki was making his way to her when Honey suddenly appeared beside the pair.

"It's ok Haru-chan, tell her Zero-chan." The boy asked, pulling on the hunter's sleeve. Haruhi seamed to realize what she was doing and quickly dropped her hand.

"He is right," Zero spoke softly. He took a hold of her arm, pulling her away from the windows. "We should move into the room, away from all the windows, just in case another one gets broken." He explained to the others.

Tamaki stopped and looked at Haruhi, his eyes sliding to where Zero's hand held onto her arm, just above her elbow, then back up to her face. She looked both scared and embarrassed at the same time, a slight flush to her cheeks. He stood still even as everyone around him began to move. It was only when Kyoya put an arm over his shoulder and pulled on him that his feet seemed to work, his eyes shifting to look down at them sadly.

"Are we stuck here?" Kaoru asked as the group moved to the circle of couches and chairs furthest away from any windows.

"It looks like it," Aido answered, trying to guess the nature of the storm. He had felt the moisture in the air earlier, but it had only seemed like there would be a light rain shower, not this monstrous hailstorm that had seemed to blow in from nowhere. As he went to look over at Kain he caught Yori rubbing on her arm, in the dim light he could see the rosy color of her nose. When those blue eyes finally did land on his cousin, he nodded his head in Yori's direction. Kain could see what his cousin meant and nodded back as he silently and unassumingly came to sit next to Yori on the couch.

Yori was actually incredibly cold, her dress was layered but the material was actually quite thin, she held in a shiver where she sat next to Kyoya. She hadn't even noticed Kain's presence until a subtle warmth registered within her. For some strange reason she felt like it was coming from the side the quiet redhead was sitting on and she turned to look at him. He only smiled back at her, looking innocently confused by the questioningly look on her face.

Aido grinned as he took a seat on a smaller sofa beside Tamaki. Those looks never got old.

"What could you possibly be smiling about?" Hikaru asked him suddenly, he and his twin were sitting in two chairs directly in front of him.

Aido smirked instead, "Nothing, I just can't believe we actually got stuck in here."

Hikaru smirked back as he moved his chair over to let Mori put the chair he had scavenged into the circle. "At least it's not dark in here." Kaoru offered from his other side.

Rather than bringing in another chair, Ichiru sat on the edge of the coffee table facing Zero who had been led to the other couch by Honey. Haruhi was seated in between Zero and the little boy, trying unsuccessfully to look calm and unafraid. Zero could hear the deep slow breaths she was taking.

"The one time I try to do something nice for someone else," Ichiru said in exasperation, trying to get the girl's mind off of the storm.

She only gave him a weak scowl and sad chuckle before a deep rumble made her jump slightly. Honey climbed into her lap and she clutched onto the boy as if he were a teddy bear. Ichiru blew out a breath of air as his planned failed. He got up and took the seat Honey had been occupying. It was a smaller couch and Ichiru was a lot bigger than the plushy toy-sized boy so both Zero and Haruhi had to scoot over some. Now with the girl sitting close enough to be slightly pressed into Zero's side, he could feel the tremor ghosting through her.

"We will be fine right here," he tried to soothe. Haruhi glanced up at him; her dark eyes sparkling slightly, wide with distress; and attempted to nod. Zero pursed his lips and nodded back.

He wanted to do more, he wanted to make her feel better. Like he had done the last time there was a storm, when she had been hauled up in his room. He remembered now, how it felt to hold onto her, feel the way she had stopped shaking and calmed down. He had helped her then, made her feel better. He remembered the day of the memorial when he had held her again, thinking it had been the first time, but now he understood that weird sense of familiarity. And afterward she had talked so comfortably and openly with him, obviously, because she actually remembered having done it before. He wanted to make her feel better but he couldn't do that now, in here with everyone else. At least at the memorial they had been alone, and though in his blood drunken state it probably wouldn't have mattered, they had been alone in his room too. His heart burned with frustration as he felt useless again. He had been useless to defend her from the rest of the school; instead, he had blown up at her for trying to defend him against Kaname. And now, knowing all that he told her that night, it burned even worse. He felt angry, and confused and ashamed. Even worse than he had when he kissed her at her mother's memorial. And that was a whole other thing to add into the mix. He had told her that he might be in love with Yuuki and then he had made a move on her. Who does that?

Another loud clap of thunder and the small hand that grabbed onto his wrist broke him out of his thoughts. The lights flickered and surged, threatening to go out. She let go almost immediately.

Everyone else was conversing over what they should do, but the Ouran kids would pause to look at Haruhi at every bout of thunder to make sure she was ok. Haruhi locked eyes on Hikaru for a moment, "I'm ok," she said in a trembling voice. The boy nodded and glanced sideways at Zero before turning his attention back to what Aido was saying.

"I know there are some candles in the side room," the boy was saying, "We really need to turn off everything else to keep it from being blown out. I can get the candles if someone will go with Kain to turn off the lights." It was Tamaki who got up to go with fiery redhead.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi whispered to Zero. He had been watching the others leave and turned to her questioningly, "I keep grabbing onto you, sorry." The girl explained.

"Zero-chan doesn't mind," Honey said looking between the two, "right?"

Zero gave his best smile, "No, it's ok." Haruhi only nodded, looking back down.

As those pale violet eyes watched her, a resolve came over Zero. He took the hand Haruhi had grabbed him with and placed it in his, his longs fingers wrapping around it and squeezing it gently. "But since you startle me every time, just hold onto my hand, ok?"

Even Ichiru looked at him with unbridled surprise. But Zero kept his resolve and smiled assuredly at the girl. He was going to make up for everything he had done to this girl. He was done making her feel bad for being herself, for being afraid, for trying to help a friend; starting with being there for her when she needed him. And this time he would not forget or try to pretend as if it didn't happen.

The lights went out and the room was flood with darkness. Zero felt Haruhi squeeze his hand and he squeezed hers back in a supporting gesture. He was right here.

Soon Aido appeared with the soft glow of candles and they all sat together again in the flickering light.

As they sat their, soaking up their situation Zero suddenly turned to Ichiru with a grim look on his face.

"What?"

When the other boy spoke, his voice was very solemn. "The stove is still on."

* * *

*****ANON Reviews*****

**Darkkami: **I hoped you liked the date, even the party crasher... lol. Thank you for the review and the support!

**Chey721: **Awe thank you! I'm glad you love it. And thank you so much for the review!


	15. Bright Lights Tell the Truth

Yay another chapter! Sorry such a wide gap, I got buried and only recently dug myself out only to realize I left my computer under there! But anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than usual but I figured that could make up for the gap lol. Read and enjoy, I promise it is worth making it to the end of this one! lol It was somewhat inspired by some of the fan art I have seen and wondering how some of the characters would feel about that. So I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense.

**Summary:** In the aftermath of the damaging storm, the host club has got some explaining to do! And maybe a little penance too, unfortunately they let Tamaki decide how to pay back their debt.

* * *

**Bright Lights Tell The Truth**

The storm from nowhere lasted a total of three hours. After about an hour of trying to tough it out in the main room, someone finally suggested that the little group move to the makeshift changing room. There were no windows and at least they could close the door. Kain was probably the most excited about getting to move. He had the worst headache from trying to keep Yori warm enough with out accidentally making her feverish. It was strenuous mental work to try to manipulate his power at such a small level. It was like trying to build the third floor on a stack of cards wearing thick gloves and numb fingers. As they went into the room in silence, he collapsed down on floor, leaning against the wall. Aido sat behind him, giving him a sympathetic nod.

After the sounds from outside finally stopped, Zero and Ichiru wondered out of the room to asses the situation. Everything was dark and though Zero was surefooted as he moved through the building, Ichiru had to feel around a bit. The kitchen was in complete destruction, with food, pots and pans, broken dishes and broken windows shards splayed all over the place. They could both tell the stove was still on but the fire had been snuffed by the storm. Ichiru could smell the faint scent of gas lingering in the room while Zero was being suffocated. He moved quickly to turn the stove off. After about five minutes, the whole group was out in the cold, heading back to their dorms.

No one but Aido was surprised to see Kaname walking with the Chairman and Yuuki in their direction. The Chairman was in a fit as he whole-heartedly examined each student and gave them all a tight hug as he did so, even Aido and Kain. After all, they were all his precious children. Everyone except Zero and Ichiru gave sheepish apologies as the man squished them and scolded them. Zero glared and stiffened while Ichiru actually tried to swat the man away. But Kaien Cross, though his hair was tied in a ribbon and he liked to wear frilly aprons, was deceptively strong. He just squeezed Ichiru that much harder. Yuuki followed behind him, apologizing for pretty much telling on them but once the storm got bad she had cracked instantly. She had wanted to go for them immediately but Kaname had explained there was really nothing they could do. Mother Nature was force that not even a pureblood could reckon with, though most could poke the sleeping bear, what happened afterward really was out of their control.

Instead, Kaname had persuaded the girl to tell Cross and once the worst had ended, they had headed out with umbrellas in tow. After allowing the show to play out for another few minutes, Kaname effectively cut the little reunion short and each group trudged back to their respective rooms with their tails between their legs. The surprise date had flopped, the gala had been trashed, host club was officially canceled for tomorrow but all host members were to come to the gala to discuss a proper punishment for sneaking around the school grounds. Kain and Aido had been unable to hide the scared looks they kept flashing towards each other but Kain brightened up when Kaname only smirked up them, genuinely looking amused by their part in this. Aido's mood only became more somber, if it weren't for Kain's tight grip on his arm, he would have flung himself at the feet of the pureblood and begged for forgiveness, and then promptly lay the blame on Tamaki. That boy, Aido would say, had a way with words and manipulation; he could sell silk to a silk worm.

* * *

Yori sat at the end of her bed and sighed deeply. Haruhi, who had flopped down on her own bed, propped up on her arm and grinned at the other girl. "Were you surprised?"

Yori smiled down at her, "I knew something was up, but yeah I was pretty surprised to find out what it was. It was nice." She looked down at the dress she was still wearing and her smile grew just a little wider, eyes sparkling slightly.

The shorthaired girl gave a satisfying grin to no one in particular and lay back down on her bed.

"Zero was the real surprise." Yori said softly, watching Haruhi carefully, "I mean, I could tell you were freaked out by the storm. He was being really nice… in front of other people," she added in a teasing manner.

Haruhi laughed, rolling onto her side with a thoughtful look on her face, "It was really nice of him wasn't it."

Yori tilted her head to the side, "Why do you sound so remorseful about it?"

"I don't know," Haruhi looked away, finding the shelf with Yori's academic rewards very interesting all of the sudden, "I feel like every time I am around Zero, I end up becoming this pitifully useless person. A person who can't stand without the arm of some _handsome knight _outstretched to catch her."

There was grin forming on the blonde's lips, "_Handsome knight_?" The other girl jerked up immediately to glare at those knowing, bright eyes. The grin widened, but Yori continued as if she had not mocked Haruhi, "That's what Yuuki always says, she worries that Kaname and Zero will see her as a burden and start avoiding her. But you know what I think; people need other people to worry about, just as much as they need others to worry about them. Does that make sense?" She asked, afraid she wasn't explaining herself clearly enough.

Haruhi nodded. What Yori said made perfect sense, but that didn't mean she felt any less useless knowing that Zero depended on her to have someone to worry about. Still there was a soft tremble in her heart, then that meant that Zero cared about her. She was glad; she cared about him too maybe now they could really be friends again.

"So what do you think Chairman Cross is going to do about all this?" The blonde girl asked after awhile, feeling the need to change the subject.

Haruhi felt the jolting rip of the needle from the record playing in her head, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Yuuki came in from the bathroom, slumping down against the door with a sigh.

"Yuuki? Is Chairman Cross really mad?" Haruhi asked softly, regarding the tired look on the other girl's face.

Yuuki sighed, then gave Haruhi a big smile, "No, he was just worried more than anything."

"So then the meeting tomorrow? I mean he canceled Host club but we still have to go there in the morning…"

Yuuki laughed.

"He will probably look at the broken window, and then burst into tears," Yori jibbed playfully.

* * *

Kaname sat in a chair in Cross' office, silently fuming to himself. His elbows rested on the arms of the chair and he was wringing his hands in his lap. He was the perfect symbol for the calm of a volcano before it erupted.

Cross was across the room, looking out his window. He didn't have to look at Kaname to feel the way he was winding into a tight coil. The hairs on the back of the man's neck were standing up and his slightly increased heart rate told the veteran ex-hunter just how agitated the pureblood was becoming.

"You know very well that that wasn't just an accident Cross-san. Something is coming." Kaname fairly snarled, though his voice was very, very quiet.

Cross inhaled deeply, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his scarf, "I was afraid you would say that Kaname-kun. But I don't think you can be so sure."

That seemed to incense the young pureblood more, and he rose from his seat, "No?" He shook his head fervently, "It's time now Cross-san. And Zero must be ready, for Yuuki's sake."

"Ichiru is still too confused, too uncertain and defensive, he isn't ready to make such a decision." Cross continued to argue Kaname was going about this all wrong; he was too upset right now.

"We will tell him what is happening. I'm sure he would be more than happy to do it, if he knew."

The chairman shook his head, "No Kaname," he turned to face the boy, "it can't be like that. It has to be his own choice, completely his, not for anything else. Do you think he could do anything but resent Zero all over again if it is him, yet again, who stands in his older brother's way?"

Dark garnet eyes fixed the man with a hard a look, "He knows he stands in his path without this knowledge. It's a mistake to _not _tell him."

"Kaname-kun, please. You of all people know how awful it is to be just a means to an end; can't you see how they suffer?" He crossed the space between them and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling the tension that ran throughout his body. Kaname was always like that, always carrying the weight of the whole world on his back, always on edge. He used to try to put the boy at ease with random cries for help but he learned that nothing could save the boy from himself.

"Everyone is destined for something." the dark haired boy bit out, "You should also know that I have tried all my life to be the means to end all of this." The stern, assured look on his face seemed to fade away for a moment, "Now everything has changed. Someone has come into my life, who is more important than any means or any conclusion. And for her, I am running out of time." His voice came out in an almost ragged cry and Kaname was quick to school his emotions. At least, on the outside.

"Kaname-kun, you still don't know for sure if that's what it was. And even if it was, we know the strength is not there. There is still so much time, time for everyone. Please, don't jump to hasty decisions."

Kaname sighed, and gave the man a soft smile, "I guess if Kaien Cross isn't worried yet, then I shouldn't be either." But they both knew he had only said that to end the conversation, Kaname wasn't done with this. He would never be done, not until Yuuki was safe, for good.

* * *

-Next Morning-

Zero and Haruhi stood outside the gala building, absently watching a few men hammering up huge plywood boards over the busted out window. There were other men scattered around the area, and really, around the whole campus, cleaning up some of the wreckage the storm had caused to some of the trees, and a few of the other buildings were have draining issues due to the debris thrown about.

"This place is a mess," Haruhi commented after a while, not really talking to anyone.

Zero only nodded mildly, before sighing and glancing back at there so called "leaders of this operation." Kaname and Cross stood in a small circle with Tamaki, Kyoya and Takuma discussing the plan of action. Tamaki was talking passionately about something or another and he could tell the sly pureblood was not paying attention though he was careful to keep his eyes on Tamaki. Cross was doing even worse but Zero couldn't blame him. He was the Chairman and his school was in serious need of attention. Every so often, a worker would step in to talk briefly with the blonde haired man.

All members of the host club and Yuuki had shown up about an hour ago. Tamaki had been adamant on speaking with the chairman before anything could be said to the group. Therefore, everyone but the "leaders" had wondered off around the immediate area. From his vantage point, Zero could see the little leader group; Kain and Aido hanging respectively back on the steps of the gala; and the Hitachiins talking with Ichiru by the edge of the lake. Judging by their expressions, he would guess they were taunting each other again. The young hunter rolled his eyes; Ichiru really had become quite the troublemaker in his newfound energy.

Initially, the prefect had been standing alone until Mori and Honey wandered over to him with Haruhi in tow. The boys had only stayed for a little before Honey expressed his need to go to the bathroom and his fear in going into the gala alone.

He glanced at the auburn girl beside him. She was watching Tamaki with a fond smile on her face. She had been fairly quiet this morning and it made him a little curious. Not that she was normally rambunctious, she just seemed like she was thinking about something else. She wasn't quite here with him, even her eyes seemed cloudy and withheld.

"What do you think he's talking about?" He asked conversationally.

Haruhi glanced at him, as if just realizing he was still beside her. She grinned before looking back at Tamaki. "Probably some fanciful scheme that you will no doubt find absurd."

His eyebrows scrunched up in defense, although he wasn't sure _why_. She was probably right.

Haruhi caught the look on his face and turned to face him, reassurance in those big brown eyes, "I probably will too." She added, "But everyday is an adventure with Tamaki-senpai. It's usually worth it."

Zero's eyes narrowed slightly and she laughed, "To me anyway."

"So whatever it is? You're gonna do it?" there was serious skepticism in his voice.

He watched the way her pinks lips twitched slightly, as if wanting to laugh again; instead she shrugged her shoulders and spoke in a solemn voice. "I do have a debt to pay off, and stuff like this usually gets me lower payment rates."

"Business?" Zero scoffed.

"No. Not just business…" she trailed off, she couldn't really explain the way she felt about Tamaki and the others, most of the time she found herself rolling her eyes and getting annoyed with them, but at the same time, she loved being around them. And she loved that she would get sucked into their messes, because even when things were terrible and she wanted to tear her hair out because of them, she knew they would always be there for her, and she would always be there for them.

They were silent for a while. Zero was thinking about the vacant look on her face, so different from the frightened eyes, full of life and terror from last night. He found himself unable to not bring it up.

"So are you alright? I mean I know you don't like thunderstorms…" he started awkwardly. He felt like he shouldn't have even brought it up, but now he was too far in to just drop off, he just had to get the words out as fast as he could. "And I know you prefer to try and hide it. So I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by putting you on the spot. It's just- last time you calmed down when I hugged you…"

Haruhi perked up immediately, head swinging around to blink at Zero. "You- you remember that night. That night in your room, you…" She was practically pointing now, and Zero felt the unreasonable itch as his ears started to heat up. He didn't trust himself to speak, caught between wanting to laugh at her expression and wanting to whisper in embarrassment. Instead, he just nodded.

The auburn haired girl seemed to catch herself and immediately straightened up. She shook her bangs out with her hand. Zero remembered, he remembered that she was scared of thunderstorms. He-

Zero's eyebrows furrowed as Haruhi turned a suspicious glare at him, her mouth in a tight line, "Then, you remember calling me Chibi-tan?" He voice was soft and slightly threatening.

This time the boy didn't try to fight the grin spreading across his face. "Yeah I remember."

Haruhi watched for another minute expectantly, then she visibly deflated. "I thought you would at least apologize now." She pouted under her breath.

There was a soft chuckle from Zero before he ruffled her hair. "Not a chance."

She yelped and stepped away, trying to straighten out her hair, there was a knot now from them both messing with it. She found herself peaking up at him through her longs bangs.

"So, do you remember talking about Yuuki?" Oh she could have bit out her tongue. Why did she ask that?

Zero stiffened, and looked away towards where Ichiru should have been and was surprised to not find him. After a quick glance around he realized that none of the other students were outside anymore and he silently swore at himself for not realizing it sooner. They couldn't have disappeared so quickly by leaving; the only logical explanation was that they had wondered inside.

The girl beside him had yet to come to the same understanding as she dealt with her own tumultuous feelings. Haruhi could have thrown herself into the lake. What was it about this boy that had her pushing so hard? She was never one to get into someone's business, especially when they didn't want her to. She knew Zero wasn't a very open person; in fact, he was down right reclusive. She had even been burned by him before. And yet here she was, pushing and pushing with irrepressible curiosity and interest.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," she started to apologize, kicking her feet in the dirt in frustration. "You- you don't have to answer. You weren't yourself and I shouldn't have tried to-" Now she wasn't making any sense, she exhaled loudly, shoulders dropping down in defeat.

Zero had turned his attention back to her, and he couldn't help the quirk of his lips at her downtrodden look. He opened his mouth to tell her it was okay. But then Ichiru's voice was calling to them from the veranda. The other boy waved and motioned for them to follow him inside. Haruhi was more than happy to oblige, head down as she walked quickly toward the steps.

It was Zero's hand on her arm that stopped her. She turned and bit her lips at the soft, almost shy way Zero was looking at her. "Wait." He asked gently, before letting go of her arm.

The prefect tucked his hands in his pockets as his gaze stayed on the girl, with a sigh he began to speak again. "I do remember what I said about Yuuki. And the truth is, I do love her. As much as a brother could love his little sister."

There was a grin playing on his features and Haruhi felt one growing on her own lips. She nodded once, eyes still glued on that grin.

"Zero! Haruhi! C'mon!" Ichiru's voice came out in clip tones as he yelled once more.

The pair moved quickly now, hurrying up the stairs to meet their annoyed companion. "What were you guys talking about so importantly," the boy practically accused.

Haruhi only smiled at him, "Nothing."

He immediately pouted, "It's always nothing."

Zero chuckled as he pat his brother's shoulder. Ichiru scowled, "What, you gonna hold my hand and make me feel better?"

This time he chuckled as Zero scowled at him.

"Haruhi! There you are!" Tamaki calls with unhidden relief, "I need you to tell Kaname what a good idea this."

There comes a heavy sigh from the small girl as she resign herself for what ever is to come, "What do you want to have us do now, senpai?"

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

Zero sits with a now permanent and desolate glare on his handsome features, pulling the loose, flowing collar of the medieval tunic a costume designer has finally managed to put him. He does nothing the acknowledge Ichiru when he plops down beside him, wearing an identical shirt, but does notice the slightly disheveled look of the stylist who had the misfortune of being assigned to the other silver haired twin. Ichiru is saying something about the pretentious, ridiculously stupid Ouran kids and their outlandish and stupid ideas, their excessively useless schemes that do nothing but add to his annoyance and deep lack of respect for them and all Zero can do is listen.

He thought Tamaki was joking when he proposed the idea to make a photo book of the Host Club, especially when Shiki and Rima, both normally so quite and uninterested seemed to agree with him. It wasn't until Kaname and Kyoya were arguing over how something like this could be funded and the subsequent exploitation of the Cross Academy students who Kyoya believed would pay enough for a profit on the books. A profit that would be used to pay for the damage to the kitchen and other parts of the gala as penance for the Host Club wandering around the school, Cross had added. Zero had grimaced then, knowing that's how Tamaki and Kyoya had pitched to Cross during their little leader pow-wow, and also knowing that it was probably completely unnecessary in persuading the flamboyant headmaster in putting his precious children in such an indulgent situation. The man was so enthusiastic it was all to easy for him to weave a net to catch Zero, he put in the danger Zero had allowed the other students to be in and how him being a prefect put the cost even more heavily on his shoulders and how if they had been hurt the liability would have come back on the academy and on and on until Zero was practically begging for the photoshoot to start.

In less that thirty minutes an army of people that Rima and Shiki called the prep and set crew showed up and transformed the gala into an elaborate photoshoot. Each member was assigned a stylist who gave them the lists of the different shots and scenes they would be needed for. Because, if it wasn't bad enough, there were actually different (and incredibly eclectic) themes that were going to be put in the book. Each section would feature different subgroups of the club.

"So what is this anyway? Good twin, bad twin?" Ichiru asked, noticing the extra attention the make-up artist had spent covering up a scar on his on his eyebrow from years ago, and the fact that Zero's make-up artist had spent so much time 'making' an obvious scar across his cheek bone. Zero shrugged, he hadn't been listening when the concept was explained to him, focusing more on the fact that this was only one many "twin shots," but luckily one of the few that didn't involve the Hitachiins as well.

Ichiru smirked to himself as he scratched a spot of his perfectly placed, messy hair. Honestly he had never seen anyone spend so much time on a style that literally only took waking up for him. "I think they got it backwards."

"Alright Ichiru-kun, come and lean on this bar table and rest you chin slightly on the back of your hand." The photographer directed. He was a short plump man with square purple glasses and ridiculously tight purple jeans. "Good, now give me an open and genuine smile."

Ichiru scrunched his nose, making Zero chuckle before trying to do what he was asked. The photographer gave the boy a gracious smile before deciding to turn his attention to Zero instead. "Okay now Zero-kun," the man began, leading Zero around behind Ichiru, "I want you to face your body away from the camera, your back against your brother. Then turn you head to look back over your shoulder. And give me something like this." The plump man stepped back and demonstrated, giving Zero and Ichiru a look at his idea of being mysterious and sultry as he glanced back at them. This time Zero made a skeptical face, there was no way he could do something like that. He already felt stupid enough.

But the little man was already back at his position with the camera, checking the focus. "Alright," he called with one eye still looking through the lens, "Remember Zero, when you look at me give me something that is mysterious and how about mischievous, like you got a plot working out in your head."

The dark gray eyebrows furrowed, "What?" Ichiru laughed at the obvious frustration in the other boy's voice.

"Good Ichiru now keep that. Zero, just look back and grin slightly, but don't show any teeth."

The corner of Zero's mouth turned upward awkwardly but his eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion.

"Okay now just relax your eyes."

Zero groaned finding each moment more and more humiliating. Especially with Ichiru's laughter getting louder in his ear. He turned to glare angrily at the little purple man, this was getting incredibly irritating.

"Oh no that's good; keep that frustrated, confused appeal." The man exclaimed, blinding the pair with bright lights, "That's great!"

Kaname sat on the throne set, just caddy corner from where Zero and Ichiru were set up, grinning wildly as he watched Zero's haughty, sulky demeanor become the perfect model shot.

Tamaki pouted as he looked up at Kaname's grinning face from his spot below the throne. He wanted to be the king, he was the king dang it! Nevertheless, even he couldn't deny the fact that Kaname fit perfectly on that regal throne. He and Aido were laid out in a seemingly nonchalant position on the steps of the throne, their lopsided crowns gleaming in the artificial light. The concept of their shot being 'the King of the Hosts and the Princes too.' Tamaki was glad though that he was at least not in Aido's spot. His friend was leaning back casually on his arms, a large white Siberian tiger, very much alive, had his head pillowed in the aristocrat's lap. Tamaki had been put on the other side, his back leaning up against the side of Kaname's chair. His left foot was extended out and every so often, it was swatted by the tiger's tail. It's handler stood just outside the shot, poised to jump in if a crisis were to happen. However, both Aido and Tamaki were trying to be perfectly still and calm to avoid such a thing. Aido obviously trying even harder to mask his vampiric side, knowing it would be threatening toward the beast and force him to attack.

"Are you alright Ruka?" Kain asked softly. He had been watching her stare longing toward the throne set at a certain 'king,' causing a gentle longing in his own eyes as he looked at her for quite sometime now. Meanwhile their photographer was just eating it up, flashing the shots like a firework finale.

Their particular scene had a somber, rainy day backdrop and they were both dressed in chic coats and boots, a bright yellow umbrella that complimented Ruka's raincoat, held in Kain's hand over both of them. Though their photographer was totally enraptured by them, they paid him little attention.

"I feel like the longer these kids are here, the more Kaname-sama is pulling away from us." She answered, turning to look up at him.

"I don't think they really would have mattered, Kaname-same has always been aloof. Only Yuuki is by his side, only Yuuki ever was." The fiery haired boy tries to explain, what he has always tried to explain to both Ruka and Aido.

Suddenly the rotating prop fan brought a few strands of Ruka's hair in front of her face and she had to reach up to tuck them behind her ear. The camera clicked spastically as the man tried to capture the moment. He and his colleagues felt like they had hit a gold mine with these kids, not only were they all good looking and remarkably appealing, some of them had faces so striking that makeup was actually a garish mistake. It was hard to believe that only two were actual models.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi sat in some foldable chairs, looking through a folder with a few of the processed shots from earlier in the day. Haruhi picked up one that was a part of their very first shots. It was before the crew had swept them up in fantastical costumes and sets. Just the host club in their normal school uniforms, sitting in a normal school pose on and around a few of the couches. "I think this one is my favorite so far."

Tamaki looks at the photo with a quirked brow, "Why? It's so ordinary, look at the one with the tiger, it's amazing." He tries to convince.

Haruhi only shakes her head, "No, I still like this one the best. Nice and simple, 'Cross Academy Host Club'" She states the title with a smile. Tamaki just laughs, smiling at the girl beside him.

"Alright everyone, we have the group medieval shot finally set up outside, let's go before we run out of daylight." A director calls, corralling them outside.

The club moves around the huge jousting arena set, ooing and aweing at the detail and extravagance of the set and petting the two horses that have been brought in, one an elegant white and the other a fierce jet-black. Kaname ascends to the stage for the 'royal family', draping his heavy royal coat over the chair in the center of the stage. Aido and Tamaki follow him up, along with his 'daughter' Rima and her 'lady in waiting' Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru take their positions on opposite sides of the arena, their huge flags displaying their 'noble's colors' at attention. Honey balances on Mori's shoulders where the boy sits perched on the edge of the royal stage. Kain, Kyoya, Shiki and Tamaki, dressed in their squire outfits, move to the horses, petting and playing with them as they wait for their 'knights' to show up. Haruhi had to role her eyes at the irony of Zero playing the knight after her comment to Yori, she just knew the girl would say something once the books came out.

It takes Ichiru and Zero a minute to clink their way to the set, moving awkwardly in their armor. If Zero felt uncomfortable earlier in the day, he felt worse now. He wore only black tights on his legs, grateful at least that the armor on his chest reached down enough to keeping him from feeling incredibly exposed. The only thing that seemed to help him from lashing out all day was Ichiru's constant berating and awkward and funny reactions to each set. Even now he tried not to chuckle as his brother made his way towards the white horse, his gleaming silver armor clunking loudly as he tried to move quickly. He didn't know how he got swept up into this, how any of the Cross kids did, but for some reason he didn't feel as angry and annoyed as he thought he would. It was beyond frivolous and incredibly embarrassing but they were all doing it together and had found comfort, or at least laughter, in each other's expense. And honestly, it beat being cooed over by a bunch of annoying teenage girls. Not to say the teams weren't cooing over them but they all seemed more focused on getting the job done. The truth was, he didn't really mind all the nonsense, he was beginning to understand what Haruhi was talking about, about how these silly little adventures could be worth definitely like it was worth seeing the shocked expression on Ichiru face as he looked up at his tall horse.

He walked over to the beautiful black stallion, rubbing his soft velvety nose. Besides, not all of it was so bad, this horse was beautiful. Although if he had been able to add anything to this he would have asked why the horses at the Academy wouldn't suffice for the shoot. Ruka was the last member to enter, catching everyone's attention as they waited. She wore a heavily accented ruby red dress, which was tight against her chest and then flowed in many different folds and bunches down to the floor, bits of gold thread and elaborate embroidery all over it. It covered her from head to toe and anywhere there was exposed skin it was leaded with heavy jewels and gold necklaces. Her golden locks had been pulled up, twisted and braided into tousled high bun, soft ringlets let loose to kiss her face and neck at certain places. She looked quite stunning, her natural vampiric grace, highlighting the magic of the costume. They all watched as she took her seat beside Kaname. Then Zero placed his foot in a stirrup and swung up onto his horse.

From the other side of the set Ichiru glared at Zero's seemingly effortless grace in mounting his horse. As he looked back at his own horse, he caught the skeptical look his 'squire' Kyoya gave him. The silver haired boy muttered under his breath, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get on the horse. The stirrup was almost at level with his waist and with the stupid armor, there was no way he was getting his foot that high.

"You want me to hoist you up," Kain asked with a slight grin.

Ichiru made a face, "You are my squire aren't you?" he asked instead. Kain only sighed before hooking his hands together and making a step for the boy.

* * *

"Ruka just stand still, you can shower afterwards," Rima's voice was harsh as latex paint made a slow slide down her cheek. Haruhi stood beside he with her arms crossed, a big glop of pale pink paint dripping down the strands of her hair.

They had finally come to an end of their elaborate photoshoot and along with the ends of their stamina; everyone was reaching the ends of their patience for each other's hesitance. The girls stood in their featured shot for the St. Xocalatl's Day theme where they were supposed to be having a candy making disaster. They wore cute, frilly aprons in bright fun colors and cute pastels. Their set was a pink plush kitchen that had already been splatter here and there with different candy colored paints. With a huff, Ruka finally consented to letting them splatter a pastel orange on her apron and some of her hair.

Kyoya, Aido and Shiki were in a separate set, acting out a scene where Shiki get's caught stealing Aido's pocky. All the while Aido is chastising him, Kyoya is on the other side, stealing the rest of Aido's stash. Kain and Tamaki were standing on the side laughing at both scenes. A little further down was a quieter scene with Takuma and Kaname playing chess with chocolate colored chess pieces. Kaname's were white and had swirls of dark chocolate and Takuma's brown with specks of white chocolate. All the pieces were fake except for the handful that were placed with Honey, seemingly eating the pawns as Takuma and Kaname took them out. It would have been more enjoyable for them if they could have actually been allowed to play, not that Honey minded, sitting in the chair between them and happily munching on the chocolate pawns.

A few minutes later and they were finally down to their last shot. Everyone not present in the feature sat lounging around; wiping away traces of make up and helping the stylists get the paint off, looking around the masquerade ball set as the featured players, dressed in their fanciful, Elizabethan style tunics and dresses, were ushered in front of the cameras.

Though glad it was finally coming to an end, Zero felt apprehension because the final feature was with him. He stood under the bright, hot lights of the set and glanced out at all the familiar faces, sitting around behind the cameras and here he was in another pair of tights. Most weren't paying attention, too tired or too focused on eating. But they were still their and the other featured people were still getting to the set. Ruka was back to usual pristine face but now dressed in another elaborate and heavy dress, this time in shades of orange, a vibrant orange masquerade mask, accented in silver, fastened around her face. Zero looked down at his own white mask, covered with an ornate design of gold leafing. He pulled on the lacey high collar of his thick tunic. It had puffy romantic sleeves and gaudy embellishments everywhere, the fact that it was pale lilac made him feel even frillier.

For once, he was actually grateful that most of his shots involved his twin. Ichiru was dressed in the exact same outfit, his mask already secured on his face and walking to the set. "Alright," Ichiru clipped, time and lack of energy only adding to the sullen attitude he had already had from the beginning, "let's get this over with already."

Zero's smile widened as he saw Haruhi trailing behind the boy, trying to stifle her laughter so that Ichiru wouldn't hear her and turn around. She looked enchanting in a pink dress with a similar style as Ruka, except instead of the silver accents, hers were gold like Zero's. They had given her long extensions and twisted and braided pearls all throughout her hair, gathering it all together and allowing it to fall over one shoulder.

"Okay," the little purple cameraman began, sparing a glance at Ichiru, he was just as tired of the boy as he was of him, "the concept is that Ichiru and Haruhi are in love and have agreed to meet up on the ballroom floor at midnight. But who should show up but the sneaky twin, Zero," he pats Zero's shoulder and the boy bites his lip to keep from scowling at him, "swooping in to confuse her and essentially steal her from Ichiru."

Ichiru was naturally the first to speak up, "Why does Zero keep playing the bad guy?" Everyone that was here knew that was a role more fit for him, even this little crew must know that by now. One look at the photographer's face, and it was clear _he_ knew it.

"Because," he explains tiredly, "It's hard to portray the traditional good guy with a giant tattoo on the side of you neck. And those," he waved his hand and Zero's many piercings.

Haruhi huffed, looking up as a stylist fastens her mask on. "That's silly; Zero could play the good guy. Tattoos don't automatically mean bad boy, anymore than no tattoos mean good guy."

"Then," Ichiru whooshed forward, twirling Haruhi and pulling her flush against him, their faces only a few inches apart, "should we switch parts and I steal you away tonight?"

"Ichiru!" Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"Oh alright," he sighed, feigning defeat and releasing her, "have Zero for all I care." He turned quickly. Walking to his mark and stepping sideways to avoid Kyoya and Ruka practicing their waltz around the set as their roles demand.

"Come on everyone focus, we are almost done. Zero," the man challenged, noticing how only he still stood with his hands in his pockets.

Zero shrugged, "No one told me where my mark is." All day he had argued and fought with the photographers, not the in violent and biting way Ichiru did, but with a logical and perplexed annoyance as he tried to understand the point of some of their directions. He didn't understand their attempts to make him convey certain emotions or how the awkward poses somehow translated into natural and beautiful pictures. And how in the world was he supposed to portray a powerful but vulnerably exposed identity with just a tilt of his head. He felt like an idiot when they told him to mimic their expressions, especially for the half second he almost obeyed.

"This will mostly be a close up for you and Haruhi so concentrate on bringing the emotion with your face and don't worry about anything else," Rima offered, standing next to the photographer. She was the only one Zero didn't mind and he found that she and Shiki had been stepping in whenever it seemed like a member was overwhelmed by the crew. Zero liked her; she was smart about the way she explained things to him, making it easier for all of them to get through it. "You want to give the audience a feeling that you know that it is Haruhi and that you are obviously tricking her. Okay?"

The boy breathed in deeply as he went to nod, but he stopped short, forgetting everything the child-like vampire had said as Haruhi took her mark on the steeping stool directly in front of him. She was very close to him; her mother-of-pearl mask caught the stage light and bounced it into the shimmering gold and bronze makeup that framed her eyes. It made her irises glimmer and sparkle brightly; enhancing those specks of gold in those dark pools. Enchanting seemed like too small a word to describe her effect as his eyes wandered around her face. Her natural pink lips, glossed ever so slightly, the charming smile that showed a flash of her with teeth, the warm flush on her full cheeks. He watched carefully as those teeth came out to worry those shiny pink lips, as she placed her hands on his shoulders the way the director told her too. Everything was moving around him and he shook his head slightly to come back.

"Good now tilt your head up slightly as if you were about to kiss him," the little man was saying to her, "Zero tilt your head down a little."

The normally shorthaired girl smiled up at her companion with embarrassment, exhaling softly as she moved in. She was acutely aware of how silent the rest of the set had gotten and was feeling even more heat from the eyes upon them, than the bright lights of the stage. Zero too had glanced around to see that everyone had finally turned into the audience he had been afraid of earlier. But he was brought back by the soft, apologetic squeeze of Haruhi's hand on his shoulder.

Ichiru stood on his mark with his hands on his hips, but he was unable to keep the necessary peeved expression as he too leaned forward to get a better look at the pair.

"Focus Ichiru," Kyoya scolded slightly, he and Ruka alone not interested in the pair as they made their fourth loop around the set. Ruka was silent and it was easy to read her irritation. Although, she did realize it could be worse, Kyoya had never shown any interest in getting close to her and she respected the boy for knowing his place. Even if he didn't really know his place.

"Focus Kyoya," Ichiru mimicked back, sticking his foot out as they passed, making both come up short to step over him.

"Focus everyone," Purple man grunted. Everything was off, the lighting was too muted, the shutter was to slow, making Kyoya and Ruka look like they were flying around the room and distorting their faces. Zero and Haruhi were not giving of the sneaky appeal he had wanted but looked more like lovers themselves. It was all wrong. "Mei," he called to his right hand, "the lighting is too dark, Ichiru looks more like a creepy stalker than anything else!"

A mousy looking woman ran forward to reset the lights. Zero took the opportunity to chastise Ichiru, they just had this one shot and then everyone could leave and if Ichiru would just stop lashing out an anyone in an arm's length, or a leg's, they could get done that much faster. Ichiru glared back at him, sticking his tongue out at everyone in the general area in front of him. Just when everything was set and ready to go again Ichiru unleashed his last bomb.

"Just kiss her already, Zero," Ichiru voice called, carrying all the spite of a taunting bully.

With her hand still resting lightly on Zero's shoulders, Haruhi could feel the effects of Ichiru's comment had on the both of them. She could tell Zero was about to look at her and her heart sped up painfully.

Zero turned a guilty look on the girl but she was already avoiding his eyes, making his chest ache slightly. He grit his teeth trying to keep Ichiru from the satisfaction of seeing that his comment had the desired effect. Thank goodness for this stupid mask that helped him hide his sorry expression from anyone who wasn't more than a foot away from him.

Unfortunately, Ichiru's comment had an effect on Purple man as well. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "okay new plan, Haruhi and Zero are star-crossed lovers. How many people are still wearing their costume? Move to the set to dance along with Kyoya and Ruka. Haruhi and Zero, you have finally found each other in a sea of covered faces, and you are so ecstatic you seal your love and happiness with a kiss."

"What?" Zero exclaimed, "You want us to kiss, for real?"

The man nodded pulling a few other members still in costume together for dancing; even Ichiru is paired off with Rima. For a moment, he catches Zero's expression, "C'mon Zero it is just a staged kiss, it's not a big deal. Right Haruhi?"

Zero turned back to her, looking for help, or an explanation, or permission. He didn't know what he was looking to her for. The weird sensation from that day atop the hill was starting to grow in his stomach. He watched the way her shoulders raised in a shrug. "I guess it's not a big deal. It's for the scene." She reasoned out thoughtfully.

Hikaru could be heard scoffing off the stage, "Of course she doesn't mind. Her first kiss was with a girl."

Now everyone's eyes were on the girl, most showing complete astonishment at how scandalous Hikaru's comment sounded.

Haruhi scoffed, twirling a piece of fake hair, "That wasn't a big deal either. It was just one kiss. And it was an accident; Tamaki-senpai is the one that pushed me into her."

"Wow," Aido laughed, "that is the first time I have ever heard anyone seriously use the whole, 'I slipped and her lips caught my fall.'"

"It was more like her lips smacked into mine," Haruhi commented, looking down at her hands. "It actually kind of hurt a little bit…"

Zero's lips quirked as he watched her. Haruhi's first kiss was from a girl when she tripped into her. "Only you would have such luck," he said softly, smiling when she looked up at him in surprise.

She shrugged again, "It was only a kiss. It's not really a big deal to me. But it does seem to have effect on others."

"Good then _only a kiss_ it shall be," the man jumped in, going back to the camera, "alright Zero?"

The silver haired boy paid him no mind as he kept his eyes trained on Haruhi. She nodded reassuringly, trying to hide the slight tremor in her outstretched arms. She might have said it wasn't a big deal but that didn't seem to matter to her heart. It still hammered away in her chest. Calm down, she told herself, it's only a kiss for a picture. It doesn't mean anything. It's not a real kiss if there is no feeling behind it. It was just like kissing a girl. But to be honest with herself; which she wouldn't allow at this moment, not with Zero's obvious hesitancy; she wasn't sure if it really was _only a kiss. _

With a sigh, he took a slightly firmer grip on her upper arm. She could still read the hesitancy in his eyes.

"I'll close my eyes," she offered with a gentle smile. He fixed her with a look that clearly read he was offended and she bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

She tried her best to stay quiet and still but it felt like an eternity before the boy started to lean forward. There was a brief look shared between the pair as a hushed silence descended over the room. Everyone leaned forward, the dancers almost forgetting they still had to move around slightly. The tension, the anticipation, it was almost suffocating. The pressure increased in Zero's lungs and he almost pulled out of the whole thing. Except that he couldn't, he couldn't stop going forward, couldn't stop moving to the girl. The pressure just kept building until it finally exploded against Haruhi's soft, cool lips with an electric shock strong enough to stop his heart.

There was a flash of lights, probably the cameras going off, then Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, seeing the soft, careful look in those pale violet eyes just before the young prefect pulled back. He was very still, as he gazed up through his hair with uncertainty, watching the small girl closely. The photographer was talking fast, he sounded pleased and extremely excited about his shot. Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering about something and Tamaki had all but disappeared behind a pillow on the couch. Kain was chuckling. All of this happening around them, all was ambient and unfocused as Zero watched her lips part and begin to speak to him.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she chided playfully, careful not to breathe too loudly and let him hear how ragged it sounded. Zero grinned, still staring so intensely at her that she could swear he had heard it anyway. He looked like he was gathering himself to say something and she held her breathe when his mouth started to open.

"Alright then! That's a wrap!" the man exclaimed loudly, startling the pair as he jumped up to show the picture to the rest of the crew.

*********ANON REVIEWS***********

Darkkami: lol well i hope you like zeroxharuhi time in this one too!

Chey721: Thank you so much for the support! Im glad you really like my story. And i hope you liked the way everything played out!


	16. Growing Need To Be Beside You

Woo! Another chapter! Sorry for the wait, again lol. But it's here now so thank you for reading and I hope you really like it!

**Summary:** The books are out and the school is in chaos! But even that can't compare to the chaos breaking loose in Zero's head...

* * *

**Growing Need to Be Beside You**

The silver haired ex-human scratched at his head as he sat at his desk trying to answer the opened ended questions from their Ethics class. Yagari-sensei had been on a leave of absence for a little while, probably on a mission for the society. But he would be back soon and regrettably Zero had neglected the work given by the only teacher whose opinion he ever paid attention to.

Unfortunately his mind was still not with him. No, it was back under the bright stage lights, looking into the most brilliant of brown eyes.

It had been three days since the photo shoot and all members had been forbidden to talk about except to hype that a book was coming out. Not the Zero minded, he could probably go for even more time not talking about it. He didn't want the knowing looks that would come once people saw the way his face heated up every time he even saw Haruhi. His heart would accelerate to a painful speed and he sometimes even felt a little sick. It didn't help that he could feel her heart beat become more agitated as well. He wished he knew what that meant. Could she tell he was flustered? Did she regret letting him kiss her? Did he really want to know? He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly at a fast pace, trying to get himself to focus. When Ichiru walked in, Zero belatedly realized that he had no idea where his brother had been all this time.

"Hey there lover boy." Ichiru commented. He saw Zero's jaw clench. Ichiru smiled wider, he was probably the only person who saw that look as a green light instead of a red one. "Aren't you curious where I've been, I have something really interesting to show you."

"If you are waiting for me to be curious, don't hold your breath." Zero said tiredly, flipping through the pages roughly. Ichiru had taken every ounce of his patience lately and he refused to play into more teasing.

Three days, three days since he kissed Haruhi in front of a room full of people and ever since then he turned into the worst kind of idiot. At first they had been in it together, being both awkward and shy at every encounter, but Haruhi seemed to assimilate a lot faster than he did. It was ridiculous really; he'd never acted this way in his life. Not even after his childhood friend had kissed him by surprise was he was ten. That had been his first kiss and he still hadn't acted as badly as he was now. And as true to his form as possible, Ichiru had taken advantage of every opportunity to be a pain in Zero's side, his teasing voice ringing painfully in his ears.

Ichiru smirked, he could feel Zero's brooding aura, the one that seemed to make people like Yuuki and Cross, back away with apologies. It never worked on Ichiru, he knew the truth. He knew the real Zero, the sensitive and caring softy underneath that mean look and sullen disposition. And as such, he was never afraid of the boy's reaction. If anything it meant that Zero was at his weakest, if you were looking for the truth, for an answer, now would be the best time to follow him in.

"Well," Ichiru leaned against his desk casually, "I was over at the chairman's house." He paused, as if Zero's curiosity had been peaked. Of course the boy studiously continued to pretend to ignore him. With little ceremony, Ichiru dropped a book with a glossy cover onto the desk, "The book is in." He watched the cautious way Zero looked at him before reaching for the book. Their uniformed group shot was on the cover. The long haired twin laughed when Zero tried to be discreet about flipping through the book, obviously looking for a certain shot.

"It's not in there." Pale eyes darted up before returning to the book.

"What's not in here?"

Ichiru snorted, "Apparently Yagari got wind of it and had lectured the Chairman about how inappropriate it was. He made them take it out before it went to print." His eyes narrowed when Zero stopped pretending to flip through the book. Did his brother look, regretful? "Anyway, we start selling tomorrow, Cross has the club selling at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Well Day class breakfast and dinner, Night class is doing lunch time." There was an evil smirk on his face now.

At first Zero was going to throw a fit about having to sell period, but he changed his train of thought, "So after the other students find out the Night Class works lunch time, the Day class members will have nothing to do but sit there."

Ichiru nodded, handing Zero the folded up schedule he swiped from the pile on Cross' desk. "He's got the two 3rd years and one of the Hitachiins working tomorrow's breakfast shift. I gotta say I feel a little bad for them."

The prefect exhaled loudly, "Yeah, well we both know Yuuki and I are gonna have to reign them in too." Ichiru shrugged, that was really not his problem. Instead he chose to continue to mess with him.

"Oh come on, it's not all bad. I saw that you and Haruhi are scheduled for Saturday breakfast. Just the two of you." he teased.

Zero didn't take the bait, eyes stuck on the schedule. He was right. Zero thought that he was messing with him at first because he saw his name for Friday morning. But no, not only was he scheduled twice, he was scheduled with Haruhi. Just Haruhi. Silently he prayed they would have a sudden rush in late buyers.

* * *

Thursday morning proved to be even worse than expected and almost all the members ended up having to help out. Lunch was a fiasco and by dinner, all Day Class Host members were inclined to let Ichiru be as snarky and as mean as he liked during his shift, his and Zero's combined volatile reactions finally working to quell the craziness. By lunchtime Friday, Haruhi was completely fed up with the books. She chose a tree in the courtyard that was the farthest away from the selling booth, to plop down and enjoy the apple she had saved from her lunch. Her solitary only lasted a few minutes.

She regarded Yori with a nod, when the girl came to lean against the tree. "Hey, Haruhi-chan," Yori greeted.

Haruhi munched on her apple calmly, but she could feel that there was something on Yori's mind, something that the girl wanted to say. "What's going on, Yori-chan?" She asked conversationally.

The blonde haired girl smiled, tucking a curly lock behind her ear. "Kyoya invited me into town on Sunday."

Haruhi smiled, "Really? That sounds like fun." She took another bite, watching the hesitant expression on the other girl's face.

"Yeah," Yori sighed.

Here it was, what she really wanted to tell her, "But…?" Haruhi prodded.

"Would you mind coming with us?"

Haruhi nearly dropped her apple, "What? Why would you want me to go with you?"

"I don't know- I just think it will be more comfortable if we had others there. Last time… well it didn't quite turn out well and I just thought it would be better as a group."

Haruhi shook her head, she had to be joking. It's not like they could have predicted a crazed thunderstorm was going to pull in that night. "And what does Kyoya think about me tagging along like a third wheel. Or did you even ask him yet?"

Yori smiled widely, enough to make Haruhi feel certain there was still a piece she was missing. "Actually, Kyoya thought it would be fun to have you along, just in case he needed a shield." She chuckled a little, "And, anyway you wouldn't be a third wheel, we were thinking we could double date."

Those sharp brown eyes narrowed. What was this? Was this another ploy to have her make up with Tamaki? The boy had moved to not talking to her for the past week and she was fairly certain it had something to do with the photo kiss. He was fairly sensitive over those kinds of things. He hadn't even said bye when the photoshoot was over. During class changeover he had stood next to Kyoya and only given her a weak smile and nod before moving on. He was even working the booth today, and all she got was a wave before he turned into Prince Tamaki and ignored her.

And though ususally his worries were unfounded, this time she wasn't so sure. She was very aware that something was different, like the strike of a match that had finally caught. She wasn't sure exactly what the match was for but she couldn't help noticing the way her heart sped up every time she saw the silver haired prefect. In her mind's eye she could see that soft, careful look in those stunning pale eyes as he regarded her, making her heart feel wistful even now. It made her feel a little guilty, she had pushed him to do it by claiming it wouldn't be a big deal and now... If she had known then what it would feel like, the way he would look at her, maybe she would have said no. Maybe. She turned her focus back to her friend, pushing those thoughts away.

"Look, I know you guys are worried about me and Tamaki but-"

Yori shook her head, "No, no Kyoya thinks Tamaki needs a little time to himself. I asked someone else to go with us."

* * *

He sat on the wall where it sloped down from the main gate, as Kyoya thanked him yet again.

"Really, Kiryuu-kun I think it's great that you decided to come."

Zero's jaw tensed as he looked away. Decided? Really? That's what he was going to call it after he practically stiff armed him into going. He didn't know how, only that perhaps Kyoya was secretly the devil, but the evil boy had found out about Haruhi spending the night in his room. He had threatened to discuss with the chairman about the appropriateness of a girl spending the night in a boy's dorm, even if he was a prefect. It's not that Zero was worried about the punishment that might come; it had more to deal with someone like the chairman knowing. Then there was a greater chance for Yagari-sensei to find out… Then there was Haruhi. She might not care because she knew nothing happened, it was as innocent as could be. But to have others spreading rumors again, talking about her like that. He would not allow that to happen again.

So he had conceded, agreeing to this double date which was the farthest thing from what he wanted to be doing right now, steadfastly ignoring the small part of him that wondered if his nerves were really about _not_ wanting to go...

The last time he had spoken to Haruhi was Saturday morning and that's if you could call saying good morning and non-verbal nods and gestures a conversation. With a deep sigh he tried to mentally prepare himself for another long day of acting like an idiot.

Haruhi could see the boys waiting by the gate as she and Yori made their way down the lane. She chewed on the inside of her lip as Zero came into focus. Uniforms were such a constant in all of their lives that when they didn't wear them it was hard not to notice. Zero was wearing a simple light blue long-sleeved shirt that made Kyoya's deep red sweater seem that much more red. She took notice of Zero's simple white sneakers, baring a companionable resemblance to her own white sneakers, as they hung off the side of the wall.

She inhaled deeply, straightened out the bottom on her own cream colored sweater, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as the wind picked up for a moment. Zero had been acting really distant toward her lately and she was afraid it had to do with her own awkward and shy actions toward him, today she was determined to make things a little more normal between them.

"Hey," she greeted shyly. Good job Haruhi, she chastised inwardly. It was still hard to believe that Yori and Kyoya had managed to get him to come.

Zero nodded, giving her a genuine smile, "Hey." He turned toward the cab, clearing his throat and speaking to the whole group, "Taxi's here."

As they moved to the cab Yori gave Kyoya a quick grin and he winked in return.

* * *

The carnival was in town this week and Kyoya thought it would be fun considering he hadn't really ever been to one. Not for enjoyment anyway. He wanted to do different things with Yori, not the usual fancy dinner designed to impress. Yori clearly did not respond well to flashiness.

The plan had originally been to stay together but when Kyoya got stuck on some random carnival game, Yori told Haruhi and Zero they could go look at something else if they wanted.

It was awkward at first as the pair wandered around the grounds. Zero tried to keep up the small talk; he told her she looked very nice, it was nice that the weather wasn't so cold today... It was terrible, but Haruhi was gracious enough to respond enthusiastically. After a while, Zero excused himself to the bathroom, asking Haruhi to wait by an exhibit featuring local artists.

With her furrowed brows, the girl bit her lip as she studied the painting in front of her. It was beautiful with splashes of color that blurred and mixed with others behind the sharp clean lines of a square fence.

"Don't look too hard, it might spontaneously combust." A voice commented in a curious tone.

Haruhi looked up in surprise at a young man with long brown hair and sharp dark eyes. He was wearing a teasing smile as he watched her stand up straight.

"Oh I was just curious about how they got the lines so sharp…" she said softly.

The boy nodded, smile still present as he looked toward the painting. "Well, first I tried painter's tape, but as it turns out that doesn't really work like it says. Plain masking tape had the best effect."

Haruhi's forehead wrinkled in surprise, "You're the artist?'

He nodded satisfactorily. "Yes," he scratched the end of his nose, scrunching it as he tried to sound concerned, "and I think you are looking at this too practically. How about this?" His tone was careful as he guided her by the arm a few steps back from where she had been standing, "Alright now, how does it make you feel?" he grinned, causing her to laugh.

"I'm Sora." He said after awhile.

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi." Sora tried, "did you see that set over there? His material composition alone," the boy whistled, "C'mon I'll show you."

It took Zero a considerable amount of time to find the bathroom, he had become frustrated and now was having a bit of trouble finding the way back. He wandered around by the carousel, trying to remember if he had come from the right or the left. On top of that, he had another eye out for Kyoya and Yori, not wanting to run into them and let them see that not only was he lost, but he had unintentionally lost Haruhi too.

Haruhi laughed softly as Sora joked around with the man running the loop toss. The man at the booth wasn't having in luck with customers and had literally yelled out to Sora as he and Haruhi had begun to drift around the carnival. He had egged him on about his lack of ability then was quite surprised when Sora made every loophole.

"Alright now come on, you bet me I couldn't make four in a row and I did, you bet me five in a row and I made that too. If I make this one no more, you have to give me a prize already."

The man chuckled, "Alright fine, if you make this one I'll give you a stinkin' prize."

"The biggest one you have," the boy demanded with a crooked grin.

Sora winded up confidently, taking a moment to smile at Haruhi before flinging the loop at the assorted bottles. To his surprise and the utter merriment of the booth runner, he missed.

The man spoke through his heavy laughter, shaking his head at Sora, "Well I guess you don't get anything."

This made the boy visibly upset, "What? Come on I still made the first three. It says if I make three I get the prize."

"Yes but you bet that prize for this one. And you missed."

Sora crossed his arms, "I've been had." He spat. Haruhi sighed and shook her head, feeling bad for him, although she could not make the smile go away.

"Yes you have." she said sympathetically.

As they moved away, Sora wasn't quite done feeling sorry for himself. "Seriously… Jeez, I bet that guy just loves to prey on high school kids. He even lured me over there, I felt sorry for him and everything."

"I know. He could have at least given you one of those pens." The girl added with a chuckle.

"Should I go back and petition?" Sora asked, stopping for a moment."You could use a pen right?"

Haruhi laughed again, "No, no."

She shrugged, "You made a deal."

Sora snorted, before changing the subject. "So, what are you doing after this? Maybe we could go get a bite or something."

Haruhi looked up a little startled, "Oh, well actually…" she trailed finally realizing that she had forgotten to stay close to the art exhibit while she waited for Zero. She took a step back, turning in the direction they had come.

"Hey wait," Sora, halted, "C'mon; you can't possibly have to go now."

Haruhi shook her head, "No it's just I was supposed to wait for my friend and-"

"Your friend?" the boy repeated, instinctively looking around as if her friend was just going to pop out somewhere after all this time. "We could go back to the exhibit," he said trying to salvage the situation. He didn't mind having to add Haruhi's friend into the mix. Most cute girls had cute friends.

Haruhi nodded appreciatively, "Ok. I hope he isn't annoyed that I wandered off."

"He?" Sora repeated. Ok this was not acceptable. "This "he"? your friend?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered as they made their way back, "I came with a group, we were gonna meet up later on."

Oh, Sora nodded, then this he could handle.

"Well it's my fault you wandered off, I distracted you," he said with a cute smile.

Haruhi grinned at him, "Right."

He grinned back, leaning closer to her as they walked, "Well maybe when you have more free time, we could hang out. Where do you go to school?"

Haruhi's face scrunched, she knew exactly where this was going. She had much experience with guys asking her out. However, that didn't mean she had mastered how to navigate the situation, "Um, well I go to Cross Academy."

Sora made a face, "Ah, the rich kid school."

"Not everyone that goes there is rich," she defended.

The boy only nodded, but he still looked unbelieving. "So anyway," he said instead, "Do you think sometime next week I could go by and we could hang out? Do I have to get like a visitor's pass or fill out a criminal background report?" He joked meanly.

Haruhi smiled in a placating manner, looking ahead. They were almost to the exhibit. Sora suddenly stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked back at him confused.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be funny. But seriously do you think maybe you would want to go out with me sometime?" He asked softly, smiling charmingly at the girl. She could see why the boy was so confident.

"I-" she stopped suddenly when a familiar shock of silver hair caught the corner of her eye. "Zero." she called, heading towards him with Sora in tow.

Zero watched the two approach with apprehension. He had just spotted her and was about to make his way to her when he saw the tall brunette leaning over her. He had paused, wondering if he should even go towards her when she had turned to look at him.

"Sorry for disappearing on you, I got distracted," she said as she reached him.

Sora gave Zero a glance over. He had to admit that Zero was a strikingly handsome guy, a tall and slender build similar to his own that he knew for a fact made girls crazy. This 'friend' could just as easily not be a simple 'friend' at all. "I'm Sora." He smiled charmingly, eyes bright with a quiet challenge. "The distraction."

Zero's eyebrows twitched as he regarded the boy. He watched that self-assuring smile turn challenging with each second. He scoffed before turning his attention back to Haruhi, intending to leave it at that.

Of course Haruhi wouldn't have it. "This is Zero," she introduced with a bright smile.

"Zero?" Sora repeated, "That's a nice name."

"He has a tw-"

"Thanks." Zero cut in tersely, not liking the boy even more.

Sora smiled a genuinely fake smile, his soft lips revealing just a bit of his teeth. He moved back toward Haruhi. It was clear he was becoming a little unnerved by the distinctly proud way Haruhi's face had lit up as she introduced Zero.

"Well since you don't know when you'll be able to hang out again, Haruhi. Maybe your _friend_ won't mind if you and I hang out for a little bit. I'll make sure she makes it to the gate on time." He said appealingly. He stepped forward, almost completely cutting Zero out of the little circle, and put his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, "what do you say, I bet we could go back to that loop game and we could both take the whole store." he said with a laugh.

The hair on the back of Zero's neck stood up from the deeply agitated way his body was feeling. His protective heart threw itself violently against his ribcage at the bewildered and uncertain look on Haruhi's face when she looked up at Sora. He couldn't just stand there and act like he didn't care one way or the other if Haruhi went off with this guy. Of course, he knew if Haruhi didn't want to go, she would tell him that herself, she was strong enough and smart enough to take care of herself. Still, Zero couldn't deny the small part of him that didn't even want to give her the chance to say yes. He wanted to get away from this jerk, and he wanted to take Haruhi with him so Sora would stop touching her. But what right did he have to pull her away? If it was Yuuki he could pull the big brother act. That wouldn't work here, he and Haruhi were just friends. And secretly, he was also afraid of her telling him to let go, or leave her alone, the way she sometimes did to Tamaki. Zero wasn't too keen on finding out what it would feel like if that happened. He stood there waiting for her to answer, all the while his eyes burned fiercely with jealousy toward the boy with his arm on his friend. Sora was watching him intently.

Back off! Zero's glare howled as he met the other boy's gaze. Sora easily read the remark, but he also easily picked up on the fact that Zero hadn't actually said it out loud. Which meant the game was still on, and it was just getting good. Sora smirked back at him.

"Then I guess we'll see you later then.. _Zero_ right?" he added innocently.

Haruhi was still being quiet, as if she were pondering something. Like trying to figure out a way to tell Zero to go away, Zero thought gloomily. Sora on the other hand, felt like she was tuning him out, which was irking his ego. He pulled her even closer to him, whispering to her seductively, "Come on Haruhi, I'm sure Zero won't mind."

The silver haired ex-human felt those protective urges surge through him again. But he bit back at them self-deprecatingly. Haruhi was a smart, independent girl, she was bright and promising and she didn't need someone like Zero Kiryuu, ex-human, to direct her social interactions. The fact that she was hesitating in itself proved that he had no right to step in and tell Sora to beat it. So instead of ripping the boy away, he said something that made his body react like he had betrayed it. He looked away, feeling tired as the heavy words yanked themselves from his lips.

"Go ahead if you want to. I will meet you by the front at four, ok." He made himself nod before attempting to turn and move away. He would just walk around close by and keep an eye out for her, that wasn't being intrusive right?

Maybe it was the sound of Zero's voice or the fact that he was about to walk away but Haruhi suddenly snapped out of her trance, pounding her fist in her hand in surprise. She shrugged out of Sora's arm and ran towards Zero.

"No, Zero wait," she said apologetically, she hadn't meant to drop out like that. As she reached him, her small hands went out to wrap around his upper arm. They held onto him tightly, halting him from moving away as she turned to look back at Sora. "Sorry," she said genuinely, "But I think I should stay with the people I came with, maybe some other time."

Sora snorted and muttered something under his breath before walking off. He had really thought he had this one in the bag when that guy had walked off.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to Zero, smiling up at him.

Zero was still looking at the thin little fingers clasped around his arm. "You didn't have to do that. It seemed like you really wanted to go with him," he said softly, regarding her with slightly morose eyes. She was feeling sorry for him again, he knew it.

Haruhi looked confused, "When?"

Zero's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "When? Just now, when you were being quiet. You were practically begging me to tell you, you could go. You didn't have to change your mind."

"I wasn't waiting for you to say that." she denied with a shake of her head.

"No? Then what were you doing, then? Standing there dead to the world?"

Haruhi gave him a half smile, "I was thinking if whether or not I had gotten any male confessions since I started acting like a guy. This was probably the first one, if you don't count Kasanoda. I was just wondering if it was because even when I wasn't dressed like a boy, I still acted too much like one to be attractive."

Zero put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, then he dropped his forehead against his knuckles and shook his head, "That, was what you were thinking about?"

She laughed at his reaction; he looked so perplexed it was cute. "Yeah, kind of silly huh? Sometimes I get stuck on random things."

Zero laughed. "Besides," she said in a more careful tone, "I would rather hang out with you anyways."

Her soft words made him look back at her. She was smiling shyly, the bright light of the Ferris wheel they were standing by, making those burst of gold he was becoming so familiar with twinkle back at him. He inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling strong and reliable. At least, that was what he wanted to feel in the light of those trusting eyes. He smiled with appreciation and affection for the way she made him feel.

"Good," he spoke with a playfulness, "cause that guy was a jerk."

She laughed, "That seems to be the one constant in people who meet you."

She tried to squish her smile at the surprised look he gave her, "Are you trying to say that _I'm _a jerk?"

The small girl pushed him forward, giggling at the grin on his face, "Of course not," she said in a deadpan voice, "it's just… well you have to admit that there is some sort of correlation between you and people suddenly turning ugly."

"Oh so I cause people to be jerks." Zero continued to pick light-heartedly as he allowed her to lead him away. She still had her hands on his arm and heaven help him, but he did not want her to let go.

"Hey," Haruhi interrupted, "correlation is NOT cause." She recited in an overly serious tone that resembled that of their science professor. "Perhaps you are the cause," she said in a thoughtful, assessing tone, "Perhaps they had a mood swing, or perhaps it's your sunny demeanor and intimidating smile that sets them off." She grinned, as Zero stopped walking, causing her to have to halt to keep her hold on him. She looked up at the boy with an openly deploring look, waiting for him to speak his peace.

Zero had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked out into space, "So what you are saying is," his lips quirked as he looked down at her, "I should walk around smiling and nodding like some bobble head. That way, we'd know if it was me or not?" His face showed how strongly he felt about that plan.

She couldn't help laughing at him, watching those handsome features contort into something between skepticism and laughter. She squeezed him and groaned, "Oh just win me something so you can continue to bring out the jerkiness in Kyoya-senpai."

"Ah so you admit I am the cause."

* * *

It was now 4:30 and Zero was wearing a deep scowl that looked as if it had been chiseled on his face. They were sitting in a restaurant filled with people. It was a sad little whole in the wall whose low prices and decent food choices brought in all kinds of colorful people. But Zero hadn't picked it for the social aspects, the food was worth it and since they all made it a point to let Zero choose, he figured this would be bestfor a bunch of high school kids. Plus he had brought Yori and Yuuki here before on one of the rare occasions that they let him pick the place and they both liked it. However, the modest space was making the silver spoon fed, prim and poised, Kyoya Ootori feel quite off kilter. And as such, he seemed to be lashing out to balance his feelings of ineptitude. His latest (and really only) target, being Zero.

He seemed to be having a hard time with the cramped area as they sat crowded around the huge table grill, Yori had to shift every so often as people moved in and out of the space. And then there was the fact that he had to trust his stomach to their questionable meats and the cooking abilities of a boy younger than he was. It was different in the safety of the Academy with choice foods, he wasn't too comfortable here. And he wasn't too worried about letting others know that.

"Just at least try it. Zero's cooked for you before, remember?" Yori was trying to reason.

Zero cringed at the level of servitude that the statement seemed to imply. He didn't care whether or not Kyoya ate but he wished he would shut up about it already. He knew it was hard for the other boy so he tried to keep quiet, knowing it really wasn't worth blowing up about it. So instead he sighed, resting his elbow against his knee and his head against his fist, watching the meat cook. Glancing over, he saw Haruhi was staring at him. He made an exasperated face, then smirked at her. Haruhi giggled softly before having to look away.

"Yeah, his butternut squash soup was great, "Kyoya was saying, "the scallops… hmm, can't seem to remember those."

Yori smiled deprecatingly at her dark haired companion, subtly begging him to shut up. "But you _were_ going to try them, weren't you?" Zero sighed again, turning the meat. This was endless.

Kyoya chuckled, not noticing that Zero was reaching an end. Pushing his glasses up, he started to say something else as equally repugnant as all his previous statements when Zero finally spoke up.

"Look, if you don't want to eat it, don't. It won't hurt me any and it's not like you'll die. Just stop talking about it already." His voice was as calm and reasonable as he could make it but when he looked back down, Haruhi heard him mumble something about self important rich kids. Sitting so scrunched up beside each other around the square table made it easy to discreetly try and placate the situation, all she had to do was extend her hand and gently nudge Zero's folded knee. The boy jerked slightly, her soft touch sending electricity through his whole body. He glanced up at her questioningly and she gave him an understanding smile. His shoulders seemed to relax and he sighed. At least someone understood.

"Alright I'll try it, " Kyoya's voice brought his shoulders back up as he eyed the boy. Haruhi nudged him a few more times before he gave a forced smile and nudged her back.

Yori was watching the pair discreetly. She caught the incredibly tender look on Zero's face when he looked at her friend and it was enough to cause even her steady heart to race. There was clearly something there, something Kyoya had seen too. After all he was the one to first suggest Zero and Haruhi come with them. Although she wasn't sure if his reasons were as altruistic as hers. Especially when Tamaki was brought into the mix. Tamaki was Kyoya's best friend, surely the boy knew how he felt about Haruhi. So why was he pushing her onto Zero?

Though Kyoya was not so much an enigma to her as he was to everyone else, she was still pulling back the layers. For the most part she liked what she saw. He was smart and clever, and though manipulative, he showed ambition and insight. Then there was the boy underneath that, careful and quiet, searching for true love and acceptance, based on more than what he could accomplish but why he wanted to accomplish them. She smiled to herself, that Kyoya was easy to adore and helped her to see past the rougher areas. In the end, whatever reasons he had for pushing Haruhi and Zero, she was inclined to help.

Her eyes moved back to the couple across from her, trailing down to the stuffed lion plushie, Haruhi had leaning up against her thigh, its arms and legs flailed in a haphazard position. She held in a laugh as she thought about Kyoya trying to buy it off Haruhi after failing miserably at over half the games in the park. The short haired girl had gone from merely cuddling the cute little lion to smothering it against her. She had refused to leave it unattended, even forcing Zero to hold it in his lap when she had gone to the bathroom. Yori had so wished she could take a picture of the taciturn prefect, sitting cross-legged with a darling little lion balanced in his lap, while his face was in deep concentration over the meat. He looked like an adorable little kid sitting there with that serious expression and his little doll companion.

Haruhi caught her looking at the doll, making Yori grin when the other girl pulled it closer to her hip protectively. Even going as far as to straighten out his arms and cross his legs.

"You have to sleep some time," Yori warned with a grin.

Haruhi shook her head fiercely, "I'll hide him somewhere you will never find him."

Kyoya stirred his food absently, "You could hide him in my room, she isn't even allowed over there." His voice was innocent and reassuring, which for Kyoya was like the sound of a tornado siren.

"Yeah, then I could add storage prices to my debt," Haruhi snorted.

"Well if you find yourself unable to pay I could always just take him off your hands." He smiled, reminding Haruhi of a lion himself.

Zero stayed quiet, almost blushing because of the way Haruhi clung to the doll. In all honesty he had grown to secretly hating it and all the trouble that had come in getting it. Upon seeing the lion at some seemingly simple ball throwing game, Haruhi had instantly fallen in love. Which only made it that much worse when Zero lost the first time he tried. As it turned out there were hundreds of trick mirrors set up in the booth and it was almost impossible to find the right hole. After Haruhi tried to pretend like she didn't really care for the plushie, Zero was determined to win the damn thing. He managed to win the second time by accident, missing the circle he had intentionally aimed for but having the ball ricochet off a mirror and fall into the real circle. He was glad, cause even though he said he was only going to try one more time, he was prepared to spend whatever was in his wallet. Turns out Kyoya had even worse luck, he _had _spent a fortune and had nothing to show for it.

He shook his head as the web Kyoya was weaving got more intricate. The dark haired boy caught him and instantly took it a a challenge.

"What? You got one showing off your talents, why can't I get one showing mine?" the dark haired boy half joked.

"There is a shop two blocks from here." Zero offered sarcastically, "You could go in there and bargain them into giving you a bear for free. I'm sure Yori would love that." His tone carrying enough weght as he had actually leaned across the table and poked Kyoya in the forehead demeaningly. It was enough to set the competitive boy into a full tilt.

Kyoya put his chopsticks down and looked up at Zero, his glasses glinting in the light, "I bet I could take the whole store. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be as charming as you smashing a window and just taking one."

"What one toy not enough effort?" Zero snorted. Really what was he trying to prove?

"But that will be the difference won't it, you having to do so much for one while I barely have to lift a finger for them all."

Haruhi nearly choked on her noodles. Kyoya was so worked up and completely nonsensical, surely he realized that this was all a big turn off to Yori. He had tried the self assured, calculating business man and Yori had torn him to shreds. Even now she could see how visibly upset the girl looked. Before she could try to reprimand him, the other girl spoke.

"And what will that prove, I didn't realize that I was the kind of girl to be impressed by this. I mean is this even for me or has the shop down the street always been on your list of takeovers, that way you could kill two birds with one stone." She sounded inquisitive but even the people on the other side of the room could practically taste the tinge of anger. "If it is so important, perhaps we'll just keep dinner, you didn't plan on eating anyway. C'mon let's go Kyoya has some important business to attend to." The blonde girl even went as far as to start gathering herself up to stand, ready to leave.

Kyoya had stared at her with a completely dumbfounded look when she first began to speak. He was stricken by the deep disapproval on her face and was angry at himself for not realizing when he had crossed the line. He didn't even know what had come over him, he had only been joking... at first. When Yori made a show of getting up his hand came out to wrap around her wrist, holding firmly as she looked at him with annoyance, shaking her wrist in a silent demand to be let go.

"Yori wait," Kyoya looked down for a moment, surprising Haruhi with the honest apologetic tone to his stone features. He looked back at her, giving her arm a small shake, "I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean it the way it came out. Please, sit down."

Haruhi and Zero watched mutely as Yori seemed to ponder the request. After a moment she sat back down, clearing her throat and taking a bite of food. Haruhi shared a weary look with Zero. Well this definitely wasn't going better than the first date, the short haired girl thought forebodingly.

Zero watched the gloomy way Haruhi picked at a few pieces of cooked meat. He had to admit he felt a little guilty, he had kind of egged the other boy on. He nudged Haruhi once, but instead of looking at her his eyes were on Yori. "It was my fault," he spoke up before he could think better of it. Yori's brow creased as she studied Zero's face.

Kyoya too was giving him a skeptical look. Was this kid really going to kick at him while he was already down?

The prefect turned to the girl beside him, giving her a chagrinned grin before speaking again, "There, uh, there seems to be a correlation between myself and the ugliness of others."

He didn't look at her, but he could hear Haruhi laugh as he watched a slow smirk grow on Yori's face. the blonde girl sighed dramatically, taking a small drink before speaking, "Hmm, well it can't be that charming smile of yours."

This time Haruhi's laugh was louder and full of admiration at the jest, so similiar to her own. Kyoya and Yori laughed with her as Zero's scowl returned.

* * *

It was an hour before curfew when the group finally made it back. As they walked toward where the sidewalk forked, and the Night class dorms were just about in sight, Yori gave a look to Haruhi. At first Haruhi gave her a confused look in return. Then after a few more nudges and jerks of the head, she finally got the message.

"Um, Zero. How about we wait right here," she started awkwardly, she had to make this more pushy if it was going to work, "Yori, you and Kyoya go ahead, me an Zero will wait for you right here." She put a hand on both and slightly shoved them forward. Yori gave her an approving smile, but Kyoya actually looked a little frightened.

"Are you sure? I can go on by myself…" the boy trailed, but the look of amusement on both Haruhi and Zero's face made him stop. "C'mon Yori." He smiled genuinely, placing her hand in the nook of his arm. Fine, but if he was the one being walked to the door, at least he could be manly enough to lead her there.

When the pair turned away, Zero shot Haruhi his own look. Those brown eyes twinkled in the light of the stars as she smiled innocently back at him. He only shook his head.

Yori and Kyoya were silent most of the way, walking close but not so close that them bumping into each other every so often would become ridiculous. When their hands did touch, Kyoya would give her a fake surprised look and then smile, and she would do the same. When they finally reached the door, Yori tried to busy herself, with flattening the front of her dress.

"I had fun today," Kyoya finally said, "And I apologize, once again for my terrible behavior at dinner. I shouldn't have-"

Yori shook her head, "It's ok, I had fun too. Thank you for inviting me out."

He hummed in agreement, suddenly taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around hers and giving her a quick hug. There was a smile playing on her lips when Yori suddenly lifted her arms up and hugged onto Kyoya's shoulders. She tilted her head and kissed him softly on the cheek.

The dark haired boy paused, hands still gently touching the small of her back. In the small space they created he turned his head to look at her questioningly. Carefully he leaned forward, touching his trembling lips to her warm, inviting ones. It was a simple quick kiss, but Yori could practically feel it in her toes as Kyoya's hand grazed lightly under her chin.

"I hope we can do it again." She said with a grin. Kyoya nodded, not sure if she meant the kiss, or the date. Either way, he was hopeful too.

"Good night, Sayori."

"Good night, Kyoya."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around her waist, it was kind of chilly now that it was getting dark. She and Zero stood quietly waiting for Yori to come back. She smiled when she saw Zero shove his hands in his pockets and sigh dramatically. "I'm sorry," she was still smiling, "But I had too, she really wanted to have a moment alone."

The boy sighed again, "It's fine."

She shook her head and snorted, "Don't lie."

He watched her try not to laugh at him and he smiled ruefully, "Fine I won't. If it was so important for her to spend time alone with him, why did you and I have to come in the first place?"

She shrugged, looking thoughtful, "Sometimes, when you are around someone who is important to you, you do things that don't make sense, that others don't understand."

He stared at her for a moment, eyes unconsciously tracing her every feature. Her hair was starting to come out of the clip she had put in, but it was actually very charming the way those thin strands, came loose and fell around her face. He could tell she was cold by the slight shake in her shoulders and how tightly she was hugging that little lion. "I guess that is the best way to explain the unexplainable," he commented, forcing himself to look away.

Those brown eyes, roamed over his lean frame, the hunch of his shoulders, his long arms stretched straight as his hands pushed into his pockets. The cords of his neck were even clearer as he looked up to the stars. It was clear how physically strong and capable Zero was, even as he stood there unaware of her critical eye. Zero was strong, and safe, and warm. She grinned to herself, silently berating the way her thoughts were going right now.

"Hey," Zero's voice was alert and focused as he studied the sky, "Do you see that, I think there is a meteor shower."

Haruhi looked up, her petite frame giving her the feel of a curious child. "Where?'

Eyes still facing the sky with great interest, Zero moved to position himself directly behind her, bending his knees to move his line of vision to better match hers. His hands on her shoulders turned her to the direction of the streaking lights, "There," he pointed, his breath brushing against her ear.

"Wow," Haruhi exclaimed in a breathless wonder, watching the tiny lights streaking down the skyline. It wasn't always easy seeing the stars in the bright city lights, and catching sight of a meteor shower was even more rare. With the open, emptiness of Cross Academy, the burning lights were vibrant and beautiful. It was amazing to see and she leaned back, unconsciously stepping back into Zero, tilting her head up more as she watched.

Zero smiled at her reaction, sucking in the cool air breezing over them. Haruhi's small frame almost cuddled into him as they both watched the lights dance overhead, he felt incredibly calm and still.

Yori stopped her quick pace, staring in amusement at the picture Haruhi and Zero made. She had tried to make it back quickly but upon seeing them she had slowed. The look on the perpetually sullen prefect's face was so comfortable, almost carefree. It was oddly the strangest, most fascinating thing she had ever seen. She waited a moment or two before making her steps more forceful, finally gaining the attention of the two. Zero, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing, dropped his hands to his side and took two or three steps back from Haruhi.

After a pause, Haruhi smiled at her, "Hey did you see the meteor shower?" she asked innocently, pointing up at the sky.

* * *

*****ANON REVIEWS*****

**lms:** lol, awe thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for reading my story!

**Chey721:** Thank you for reading, I'm happy that you liked it so much! ...Sorry my update took so long i really intended to have it out sooner... I'll try to do better next time lol.

**Darkkami:** Thanks! lol And thank you so much for reading!


	17. On The Way Up

Hello everyone! Got another chapter in, thank all of you so much for your support and sorry for these slow updates! I was considering making it longer but I figured it would be better just to split the chapter in half and let you guys go ahead read lol. Plus with other half it felt a little too long, so I think this way worked more anyway since it is some of the last bit of climbing before that much anticipated turning point! lol Anyway, read and enjoy!

**Quick note:** I don't know a lot about camping in foreign countries but I do read a blog about a guy who finds it his passion. One of the things he noted is that camping in Japan is really only done in the summer months in certain designated type areas, ranging from cheap to quite luxurious, and that these places almost literally disappear after season, so that's what makes Kyoya's feat so impressive. If I'm severely mistaken I am sorry! but that is what I was going for here ...You don't what I'm talking about... but it will make sense when you get there... I hope.

* * *

**On The Way Up...**

Kyoya's heart was still beating fast as he made his way up the stairs, intending to head to his room and lay down for a moment. With a soft smile he reflected on how strange it was to feel this way, never in his life had he felt so keyed up by a girl. It was money and conquest that made his heart flutter, but now he would have to add 'and Sayori Wakaba.'

The smile was still in place even when Tamaki's blonde head suddenly popped up at the top of the stairs. In fact, anyone who had been watching would say the smile grew wider at the less than pleased expression on the other boy's face.

"Is there a problem, Tamaki?" the boy asked in a causal tone, taking the last few steps to meet him and leaning back comfortably on the rail.

There was a flash in those violet eyes, something akin to a lightening strike. "You," Tamaki's voice was barely a whisper, then suddenly it grew into a yell as he jabbed his finger in Kyoya's face, "You are a terrible MOTHER! How could you allow our daughter to go out with some delinquent? And without telling me? You have betrayed this family!" Tamaki grabbed onto the front of Kyoya's sweater and yanked him forward with strength everyone always seemed to forget he had. But to his credit, Kyoya barely batted an eyelash to being jerked up so forcefully. "Why? Why did you go behind my back and make Haruhi go out with Kiryuu?" The blonde haired boy demanded, his jaw tilted up in a commanding fashion. "Especially when she-" he aborted the sentence. No he wouldn't say it.

Kyoya's long fingers grasped onto Tamaki's where they were wrapped in his shirt and pried them off. "After the beta test it was clear that I needed a sure fire way to capture the Kiryuu twins."

The anger in Tamaki's face distorted into confusion, "Beta test? What the hell are you talking about? And what's it have to do with you taking Haruhi and Zero on your _date_?" He spat the last word out, it was no date, it was all a scam like always.

"Haruhi has been the most consistent bait in my arsenal." He explained, noting the way Tamaki's face seemed to become even more bewildered. He sighed, "I sent few books to Renge so that she could see how our current members tested with our regular customers. The results were quite favorable and there was a brief discussion about who would be a decent choice to join or Ouran charter as a permanent fixture."

"And the Kiryuu's were chosen?" Tamaki asked doubtfully. If anyone would be picked from those shots alone, he figured they would all want Kaname Kuran. Even Tamaki couldn't pretend that the boy didn't look incredible in every single shot.

Kyoya shook his head, "No it was almost unanimous for Kaname, the idea of a second set of twins came after that. After explaining to Renge how inefficient it would be to even discuss such possibilities with the Dorm President. The Kiryuus were chosen."

"Do you understand now?" Kyoya asked after a moment.

"I do." Shiki's voice startled Tamaki and he whipped around quickly to see the boy standing behind him.

"Shiki you scared me." He whined but Shiki was not looking at him, his dusty blue eyes were focused on Kyoya. He wasn't glaring or looking at the boy cautiously but with curiosity and amusement.

"So you are the Shadow King." Kyoya only answered with an enigmatic grin.

As if it were planned, the door to Kaname's rooms came open and the pureblood stepped out slightly. "Shadow King, huh? I would like to have a word with such an elusive creature." With that, he turned back into his room, leaving the door open for Kyoya to follow him in.

This time Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, concerned with what the Dorm President could want to talk to him about. After exchanging glances with the two in front of him, Tamaki's overly concerned and Shiki's uninterested shrug, he moved to the open door. He found Kaname leaning up against the doorway that went to his office, "You may close the door," The boy said calmly before heading onto the other room.

Kyoya's eye narrowed slightly. He didn't take kindly to being treated like he was in trouble, or a servant for that matter. "What is that you would like to talk to me about?" He asked as he closed the door and followed after Kaname. All the while, trying his best to control the need to grit his teeth. He was so involved with his concentration that he was more than a little surprised to find the Chairman sitting behind the desk.

"Oh Kyoya-kun," The Chairman greeted in a weary tone, eyes shifting back to the pile of paperwork on the desk, "I'm sorry if my presence surprised you but there are some very unfortunate findings that I need to share with you."

As he approached the desk the boy had to hold in a sigh, one glance at the printed pages and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Kaname-kun has brought to my attention that there was a great deal more books that were published than what I originally signed off on, he also explained that even with this surplus our overall intake is still positive." The Chairman began, essentially allowing Kyoya to explain himself before suddenly punishing him. It was clear that Kyoya had been selling quite a number of books on the side, and after making sure to keep the balance in the club's fund, had went home with quite the purse. It had all been coordinated so well, all the forms Kaien had signed off on and received to go over had seemed so legit he had never expected any type of underhandedness.

Kyoya glance over at Kaname where he had come to lean against the side of the desk. His arms were crossed and he still carried that uninterested expression as he waited for Kyoya to respond. In truth, Kaname hadn't really cared that Kyoya was using the club to make money, from what he understood that was what he had done before and neither Ouran or the club had suffered any from his efforts. He knew of Kyoya's family situation, the youngest son of three, and he could find no fault in the boy wanting to prove he was capable to his father. In truth, he had no intentions to tell the chairman when he had first realized what was happening. It was only after tonight, after he knew the rest of Kyoya's plans that he had decided to step in and chop the wind in the boy's sail. Because now, he had encroached into Kaname's own plans.

When Kyoya turned back to the blonde man he smiled, "Oh, it seems you have stumbled onto my little surprise. I thought it would be nice to have a little extra money for the club to do something fun during the holiday break. After we get back from next week, we aren't going to be together for very much longer and we have already made such great friends." the boy tried to explain smoothly. A quick look at Kaname and it was clear the Class President wasn't buying it, but the Chairman was another story. His eyes were already swimming in nostalgic wonder. "Anyway," Kyoya continued, "I know what I have done is unacceptable and I apologize. I have the rest of the earnings' account information in my room if you would like me to go and get it."

The chairman stood up, obviously getting ready to leave, "That's okay. I must apologize boys, but it's getting late for me. Kyoya, you may bring it to my office, first thing in the afternoon." He added more sternly still conveying that some sort of punishment was to be discussed. As he was about to head out, the man turned back, "What is it that you had in mind for the club, Kyoya?" He was considerably curious as to what Kyoya had planned for the group.

For a moment, the boy looked a little off balance, "Well I had actually intended to leave that up to leave to Tamaki," he said adjusting his glasses, "He is much better at these kinds of endeavors."

The chairman nodded thoughtfully, "Then please bring him with you tomorrow." With that, the man headed out, leaving the pair behind in the now silent room.

After awhile Kaname finally broke the silence, reaching toward the chess set on the desk, he said, "Do you play chess, Kyoya?" His voice was open and curious as he rubbed the polished stone of the knight he had picked up.

Kyoya eyed the other boy carefully, "I do. Many have told me that I am quite skilled." He gave Kaname a chagrined grin considering the circumstances.

The taller boy nodded approvingly, giving Kyoya his own hint of a smile, "I could guess that you would be gifted."

"How so?"

"A player can easily spot another." Kaname watched the way those glasses glinted back at him. "The truth is I don't really mind you playing your game."

Kyoya crossed his arms, tilting his chin up in curiosity, "If that were the case, then why is it that I have just been reprimanded?"

There was a soft chuckle as Kaname studied the little knight in his hand. "Like I said, it doesn't bother me. You could even say I find what you're doing admirable, there is nothing wrong with proving one's worth. And for that reason I don't mind sharing the same, board, so to speak." Slowly that calm tone morphed into something a little more agitated and Kaname's eyes narrowed as he regarded Kyoya. "But I do not intend on sharing my pieces. And if you intend to continue your games here at Cross Academy, it would be in your best interest to accept this."

The hair on the back of his neck prickled, but Kyoya refused to play in. He knew that people like Kaname could easily unsettle others but he was fixed on controlling the instinctive trepidation. With his jaw set, Kyoya watched Kaname set the knight back down. "I will admit that you have thwarted my plans and offer my congratulations, but I can assure you, this will not happen again." Even with his defiant tone, Kyoya was interested in knowing what exactly the Dorm President was talking about.

Kaname only smirked, not even the least bit agitated by the remark. He had half expected it. Kyoya didn't pay much attention, feeling just as confident. Instead, his mind was trying to figure out how he had essentially stepped on Kaname's toes. The boy made it seem as though he had known early on what he was scheming, but had only now decided to call him out. What had changed? What of Kaname's possessions, had he tried to enlist? All the resources he had used were his own, his companies, his ideas, his money. He hadn't touched club funds. Dark eyes fell on the chess piece Kaname had been holding and his eyebrows lifted suddenly, unless it wasn't a "what" but a "who." Nothing had happened until Kyoya had begun to affect the rest of his plan, the part that consisted of buttering up Zero Kiryuu.

"Dorm President Kuran, is this chess piece of yours, Zero Kiryuu?"

"So you do understand."

Kyoya made to give a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Of course, Kaname wanted to keep Zero at the Academy; one would be a fool to not realize what an asset the other boy was. However, even with his indifferent display, the third son of Ootori could not ignore the way his stomach seemed to burn at the thought of what Kaname wanted with such an asset. Certainly, Kyoya's use for the boy was not something really respectable or appropriate, but he somehow doubted that Kuran's scheme was something as light and silly as a high school host club. Nothing about Kaname Kuran could be light and silly.

All of this was easily picked up by the wine colored eyes across the room. Kaname's lips twisted into a grin. "It's strange how fast it creeps up on you isn't it?"

Sharp eyes narrowed as Kyoya tried to decipher the other boy's suddenly lighthearted tone. Kaname's grin grew, "Do you think you are the first to be enamored by the violet glare? You are not even the first Ouran." Kaname sighed, "Zero with his lost and pleading look. Even if you had a heart of stone you could not stop yourself from feeling some sort of sympathy toward him." As he spoke, his dark head tilted to the side thoughtfully. As if he were still trying to figure out just what it was about Zero.

Kyoya too was deep in thought, wondering if what Kaname was saying was really true about him. Had he really gotten close enough to the other boy to suddenly feel as though he needed to look out for him? Surely not. This was just residual disappointment of losing out on such a cash cow. It's not as if Zero had anything to worry about after having lived here at the Academy for so long and nothing of horrible consequence befalling him. Why would that suddenly change? Was Kaname waiting for something? Were they all just waiting for the right moment to…?

Mentally, Kyoya shook his head, regaining his composure and clearing his mind before looking back at Kaname. "I think you have mistaken my chagrin for something else," He flashed a smile, "I should get to bed. I'm sure whatever Tamaki has come up with will require quite a bit of my energy and attention." Actually, he had to make a visit to the blonde's room first and give him a little time before tomorrow to come up with an idea.

* * *

"You know Kaien; I am actually a very busy man. I'm the best at what I do and my services are constantly, if not always needed. And even still I took some time off to teach some random classes as a favor to you, I even taught those beasts-"

"Touga!" Cross interrupted, giving his long time friend a look of grief. He knew the hunter wasn't really interested in co-existence, if only because he didn't believe such a thing could exist. But he still had a stake in it, for Zero's sake at least.

Yagari's brow furrowed as he glared back at the man. "I'm not a counselor or some sort of scholar, Cross. And I'm not going on some camping trip with a bunch of spoiled vampires and some equally spoiled humans." He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

They had been going at this ever since Tamaki and Kyoya had left Cross' office. As it turned out Tamaki had only needed ten minutes to come up with an idea for the club and Kyoya even less time to starting calling and making bookings (out of season no less), transportation, and supplies for the endeavor. By the time they left the dorm, both were armed with a compelling speech and complimentary balance and billing summaries that made it impossible for the Chairman to say no. That Wednesday, when Yagari had come back into town he had called the boys back to give the same speech and was admittedly disappointed to see that it did have the same effect on him.

"C'mon Touga," Cross pleaded, "I can't just send anyone with them. If you don't go then they can't go. Think of the children." Cross' voice was beyond desperate as he wrung his hands in the front of his scarf.

"The children need to grow up." The hunter replied tartly. "What lessons can be learned from putting a bunch of aristocrats in the mountains for a few nights? Besides, I have doubts of fancy pants Kuran actually being into such a thing."

Cross shrugged, Kaname would do anything Yuuki wanted to do. And that's exactly why he had insisted that she joined the club on the break. "They all seem very excited."

Yagari gave him a skeptical look with his good eye.

"It's true! Even Zero came by to talk about the schematics of the whole thing." That wasn't entirely true. Zero had come to talk about it. Mostly to argue over how Tamaki had become the Host Club's designated decision maker. Then after finally giving in, they did in fact discuss how something like this would pan out.

Yagari huffed, anytime the scarf-wearing loon really wanted something, he would play the "Zero card." Unfortunately, it always managed to do the trick and Cross could already see him start to cave.

"Oh thank you so much! And you'll see, it won't even be that bad, so far only nine club members have been able to confirm and a few Night Class members have already requested to not attend." The man explained vibrantly as he flew across the room, turning the area into a proverbial tornado.

Yagari nodded tiredly, pushing his hair back as it gusted over his face, "Just tell me how many vampires." He was resolved to do this, but that didn't mean he was any less weary.

* * *

Poking his head into Aido and Kain's room for what felt like the hundredth time, Tamaki eyed the bundle that had yet to move off of the blonde noble's bed, "Hanabusa, seriously. Get up!" The boy cried. Tamaki had been running from their room to his all morning.

Kain, dependable as always, hade rose with effort after the first visit. Kyoya had needed to sock Tamaki once or twice before rising like a zombie, moving about the room on autopilot. Really, he had no idea how he and Tamaki were going to be able to transition back to a normal schedule. Only Aido had managed to survive five visits.

The vibrant head of red hair sat on the edge of his bed, head leaning on the designer hiking bag (part of Kyoya's club equipment package) and eyes vacantly watching Tamaki walk in and out of the room. Kyoya was drinking a cup of tea by the window. He looked at Kain's bag, silently wondering where his was. He had already forgotten how he had launched it at Tamaki the third time he had come in. Those dark eyes glared cynically at Aido, cuddled up in his bed. All three of them had packed their stuff the night before, knowing how their disposition would be in the morning. Aido's bag was currently resting against the wall, just below the windowsill.

Kain had sensed the large object, hurdling towards Aido's bed. He could have easily jumped up and deflected it. But honestly, _he_ was about to throw something at his cousin. The little blonde yelped loudly as something heavy slammed hard into his side, bouncing up and smacking him in the face. He popped up, glaring accusingly at Kain, his blonde locks in a wild mess atop his head. His cousin was too tired to smirk and only nodded his head in Kyoya's direction.

As the noble's blue eyes fell on him in murderous indignation, Kyoya didn't even flinch. "Get. Up." His voice was even and made deadly by the slight vibration in his jaw.

Aido looked back at Kain, still looking quite peeved. Both had come to acknowledge Kyoya's vampiric-like attitude when first waking up. Oh how he wished he could just freeze him against the window, that would show him who the real brute was, Aido thought almost maniacally. Instead, he stuck his tongue out at both of them, stomping to the wardrobe for his clothes and then slamming himself into the bathroom.

"I wanna go!" Honey wailed, flailing about on Hikaru's bed.

'"Honey-senpai, stop!" Hikaru yelled, "Cross-san will make me fix it all over again." He rose from where he was zipping up his bag to straighten out his bed covers.

Mori gave Honey a sympathetic hug, using the boy's minuscule weight to help he and Kaoru finally smash his stuff down enough for the twin to quickly shove the metal cooking pot he had been instructed to carry, inside the bag and zipping it up quickly.

"Sorry senpai," Kaoru grunted as he finished zipping the bag, "At least Mori-senpai will be going with you."

"But I don't want to go to the dojo! I wanna go camping with you guys! Right Takashi?"

"We must do as you father has asked, Mitsukuni." Mori said solemnly.

"Wah! Takashi why can't you just cry like a normal person!" the little chibi whined louder. Of course he didn't want to spend the holiday week teaching a seminar at the dojo, why couldn't Mori just say that?

The twins shared a look, easily amused by their friend's antics before dawning their identical thin red hiking jackets (also part of Kyoya's package, red was easy to spot and also a school color). The weather was almost perfect for camping out, it was still a little cold but it meant they would avoid the hot, humid nights and annoying bug swarms. Perfect for people who weren't particularly accustomed to having to sleep outside on the ground.

Honey and Mori followed the pair out of the Chairman's home, where they found the Kiryuus and Yuuki guiding their chartered bus to a stop in front of the house, all wearing the same red jacket. Well really just Zero and Yuuki, Ichiru was sitting on his gear eating fried tofu.

Honey bounded for Zero, holding onto his broad shoulders as he told the silver haired boy his sordid tale. He paid no attention to the way Zero's fingers were clutching onto his arms, gently trying to pull him off. Zero gave the twins a nod before turning back to Honey, fixing his grey and black striped beanie that the boy had tried use as leverage to pull himself up onto Zero's shoulders.

"Trust me Honey-senpai, you're probably better off." He said with a grim smile, setting the boy down next to Ichiru.

Ichiru barely glanced in the boy's direction, head still bent while he ate.

"Ichi-kun, what'cha eating?" the small boy asked conversationally.

Ichiru's jaw stopped moving for a moment, eyes narrowing in on Honey. "No," he said resolutely, shuffling his feet to turn himself around on his bag.

Honey pouted, "I didn't want any anyway."

Kaname stood in his red jacket on the porch with Kaien and Yagari, going over some last minute things. One of those things being the addition of Shiki into the group. Yagari was looking at the boy with deep mistrust, as if he were trying to figure out the pureblood's angle in suddenly adding another vampire. The boy in question, was leaning against a wall just to the right of them, purple tinted auburn hair obscuring his face as he looked down at his feet.

For a while, Yuuki stared at Kaname, watching the way his hiking backpack casually rested on one of his shoulders, long elegant fingers holding the strap in place. The way his soft wavy strands hung off the hood of the red jacket. It was somehow strange and quite natural to see him dressed in such a way. Yuuki was so entranced that she didn't notice Zero trying to get her attention until he snapped his fingers in her face.

"Earth to Yuuki," his agitated voice registered in her head.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"You know, if you go off dazing at Kuran over there while we are climbing up a mountain, I won't even feel bad when you trip and fall." The boy said meanly, flicking her on the forehead. "You and Haruhi load your stuff onto the bus."

Yuuki made a face, rubbing her forehead as she went to tell the shorthaired girl. Zero could hear her grumbling and he grinned to himself.

As the girls began loading up, Tamaki came bounding up from the Moon dorms, Kain, Aido and Kyoya following far behind.

"You're pretty chipper today boss." Kaoru commented, taking a moment to look back at the begrudged troupe behind him.

"Yeah who knew getting to spend a few nights in the woods with Haruhi could make you so happy." Hikaru grinned.

Tamaki's sunny demeanor faltered for a moment. "Yeah." He nodded absently, his mind obviously somewhere else.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance as Tamaki walked past them to see what Shiki was doing.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked in confusion. Hikaru only shrugged.

"So you're coming after all?" Tamaki greeted, admittedly more calm than how he had started out this morning.

Shiki looked up from where he was leaning, and sighed, "It would seem so." He glanced over to Kaname, "The Dorm President has asked that I attend." His voice sounded a bit wistful as he spoke. He could never admit to how grateful he was that someone like Kaname thought enough of him to actually look out for him like this. Even if he probably had another plan in mind, and it wasn't just for Senri's sake, it was still quite something. He gave a lazy smile when his cousin showed up beside the pair. One of the red hiking jackets in his hand.

"Unfortunately we do not have another bag but I'm sure the one you brought will suffice. Here is your jacket." The pureblood gave a weary smile, "Cross-san said it was of utmost importance that you at least have the same jacket as the rest of us."

* * *

The members of the host club had been on the bus for awhile, some on their way back to blissful slumber and others far gone as soon as the engine turned over. This made Yagari's brusque voice suddenly calling them to attention that much more vulgar.

"Everyone listen up," Yagari stood at the front of the bus, looking over his little group. "We have to do quite a bit of moving around as we head up to the campsite, so to make sure none of you get lost or left behind, you need to pair up. We also only have six tents and since Shiki has changed his mind about coming along, "He paused to look grudgingly at the boy. Shiki sighed, shrinking down in his seat. "One couple will have to make room for him in their tent."

Here Yagari looked down at the two girls sitting directly behind his seat. He knew Yuuki well enough not to worry, but he had only met Haruhi this morning.

"Of course you two will be paired up by default." He said, eyes on Haruhi. Judging by her very obvious 'Duh!' expression, it was clear he didn't have to worry about some flighty Day Class girl trying to spend a night in a tent with a bloodsu-, Night Class student.

As soon as he was done talking, Yagari was taken aback by the sudden eruption of voices.

"Well of course Haruhi and Yuuki would be paired up, what kind of gentlemen would allow such a thing!" Tamaki cried indignantly.

"Don't worry Kaname-sama, the five of us will share a tent so that you can have your own." Aido offered sincerely to his beloved pureblood.

"Five of us? What in the world are you talking about, Yagari-sensei just said that there is enough tents for two to a tent. Why in the world would you try to shove five people into one?" Kyoya demanded as he realized Aido had included him in this group.

"Kaname-sama can't share!"

"Whatever boss, we know you were dreaming of getting the chance to sleep alone in a tent with Haruhi."

"Aido I am not sharing a tent with five other people!"

"You could have two tents of three, Hanabusa. Then-"

"What is he some kind of king? I'm the one that put this trip together if anyone got their own tent it should be me!"

"… If we shared a tent, it would be an innocent father and daughter kind of thing. It wouldn't be like if she shared a tent with one of the Kiryuus or you!"

"What are you saying Suou, that me and Zero would try and take advantage of her? I'll have you know that-"

"Ichiru!"

"Kaname-sama deserves-"

"Alright! Shut up!" Yagari yelled, frightening their bus driving in to making a premature stop, startling them all even more than Yagari's thundering voice.

The seasoned hunter lifted his hat, running a hand through his wild hair before fixing them all with a glare. "I will _assign _you to a tent. Once assigned you can decide which one of you will carry the tent along with the rest of your gear." He pulled up the roster, looking at it and then looking at them to correspond a name to a face.

"Suou?" he called. Tamaki lifted his hand in recognition. "You will be paired with… Ootori?"

Kyoya raised his hand as he glanced over at Tamaki. It could be worse.

Yagari took note, "And, Hitachiins, you two go ahead and pair up." His eye swept over them, trying to find subtle differences to tell them apart. "You are…" he asked the twin closest to him.

"Kaoru." Hikaru lied as innocently as ever.

The man's eye narrowed, "Fujioka?"

"Yes sir." Haruhi answered.

"Which one is Kaoru?"

The girl looked just as surprised as the copperhead twins did, of course, she knew Hikaru had lied but as far as she understood, no one else could tell them apart the way she could. Zero grinned from where he slouched in the back of the bus. No one could get anything past his master.

Haruhi cleared her throat, "The one on the right." She answered truthfully, shrugging at the boys' accusing glares.

Yagari only smiled, returning to the list. "Aido, Kain, you will take Shiki in your tent." There was no way to get around it, if he put Shiki in a tent with Kaname, he would end up sleeping in their tent anyway. "Ichiru, you will share a tent with me."

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes. Just like always, he was trying to hold his hand. Why didn't he just take a sword for him while he was at it? Ichiru thought sarcastically. Oh wait, he had already done that.

Yagari ignored him, focusing his attention on the other half, "So Zero," he watched as realization sunk into the boy's young face and he slowly sat up in his seat. "You will be paired with Kuran."

"But-" Aido tried.

"Aido." Kaname interrupted, silencing him immediately. He gave a nod of approval to Yagari, although he knew the man didn't need it, it was more for the nobles. It was truly an ingenious decision. Zero was a vampire so there was no risk of Kaname 'turning another helpless soul to the dark side,' but the boy was also brazen enough to not care at all about vampire hierarchy or disrespecting a pureblood by sharing a small space with him. Everything would be equal and fair, and alert enough for Yagari to feel secure with this harebrain trip.

The hunter had seen the purebloods sign but he was still focused on Zero. The ex-human looked annoyed but he gave his master a curt nod.

Aido looked back to glare at Zero, "You had better not make Kaname-sama carry the tent."

"Hush, Aido. We will both carry a tent." Kaname chided, casting a meaningful glance at the girls in the seat in front of him.

"I was going to carry the girls' tent!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya smiled widely, patting him on the shoulder. "Well now you can carry our yent, _Daddy_." He teased.

Yagari completely ignored that very strange remark and continued on his spiel, "In about twenty minutes, we will reach the base of the mountain. From there, we're gonna take the community buses up to the temple that is half way up the mountain. And from there we will hike up to the site. Keep you gear with you on the bus and at the temple and try to stay close to your travel partner."

Twenty minutes went by really fast for the tired teens as they made their way to the waiting stations for the buses that would take them to the temple. There were quite a few other people waiting to load the buses, most were elderly men and women, and a few middle aged couples. Naturally, a bus dropping off a pack of young, healthy, and admittedly attractive kids caused them all to pause and stare. Feeling a bit awkward in those appreciative gazes, the group stayed quite as the lined up in the loading dock, grudgingly staying close to their travel buddy.

At first the group was able to keep the calm, orderly set up that had first be suggested: stay with your travel buddy, try to all get on the same bus. But after bumping and scurrying out of the way of the countless older people intent on getting on the buses at the same time that other, just as brusque elderly people, were getting off the buses, the students were lucky that they all even made it onto a bus.

Having the kids on different buses would probably have caused another teacher some serious distress, but for Touga Yagari it wasn't even an after thought. If they couldn't follow his simple instructions and use common sense, then he definitely didn't want to take them into the wilderness. If anything, he saw it as an opportunity to weed out any idiots. If he had to pick any to worry about it would have been those Hitachiins and they just happened to be on the same bus he was. With that, he set his gear on the floor between his feet and leaned back, waiting for the bus to makes its journey up the mountain.

Zero and Haruhi exchanged an embarrassed smile as the occupants of the seat on either side of them squished the pair closer together. In all the confusion and shoving, they had somehow managed to get on the first bus and had naturally sat beside someone they knew as the bus quickly filled up.

Kain and Shiki had also ended up on the first bus. Shiki was sitting between two elderly women who held no qualms about touching his face and his hair and cooing over how beautiful he was. When he saw Haruhi looking at him, he gave her a resigned smile, closing his eyes and accepting the attention. Kain was in the very back of the bus, talking respectfully with an elderly man who was expressing his distaste in his ear piercing. Vampire or not, you showed the proper respect to someone who was older than you (Unless you were Hanabusa). And so Kain nodded politely as the man tried to explained that he understood about youthful rebellion, his eyes wandering over to the show the woman in front of Haruhi was making.

The woman had been staring at Haruhi and Zero for quite sometime, her eyes running over the boy and then the girl and then back to the boy. The observed girl had noticed the woman and felt like she knew what the woman must be thinking as she scrutinized Zero's every feature. His shaggy silver locks sticking out of the striped beanie he was wearing, settling just above one of Zero's many piercings, the hood of the jacket covered most of his large tattoo but the low hanging t-shirt he had underneath allowed for a portion of the tattoo to be seen from the front. Especially when he turned his head to look out the window. Even though they were wearing the same jacket, Haruhi knew her image was definitively more straight-edged than his. But when the woman's gentle eyes met hers, she realized that she was mistaken. A friendly smile formed on the woman's slightly weathered features and Haruhi returned it with an awkward smile of her own.

After a moment, the woman turned to the man beside her who was reading a newspaper and took the hand he had rested on his knee. The previously preoccupied man turned his attention to her and- not realizing he was being watched, entwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it affectionately, before setting their entwined hands in his lap and returning to his newspaper. As she rested her head against his arm, the woman looked back at Haruhi and gave her a wink, nodding encouragingly to where Zero's hand lay outstretched on his own knee. Haruhi, completely lost in this strange little world with the woman, followed her gaze to where Zero's long, graceful fingers rested. It was only when she looked up and encountered Zero's knowing eyes that she realized the woman had caught his attention too.

He had seen the silly little woman's display and was watching the silent conversation she was having with shorthaired girl beside him. He gave a gentle snort as Haruhi's face began to turn an endearing shade of pink before she looked away. She was doing that a lot lately. He held in a soft chuckle as he also looked away. Shiki was looking at him, giving him a disapproving shake of his head. The noble turned to the woman beside him and took her hand, his dusty blue eyes easily conveying what he thought the other boy should do, while the elderly woman looked pleasantly surprised, reminding Zero of a Day Class girl. Zero's eyebrows knitted and shook his head back at the noble.

Haruhi tried staring down at her hands feeling even more embarrassed as the woman, encouraged by the way the tattooed boy had looked at the girl, became even more adamant on the two holding hands. She kept pointing to her clasped hand and giving her nudges with her chin and cheeky grins. Even winking when Haruhi tried to discreetly ask the woman to was exactly the kind of things she wanted to avoid when being around Zero. She was supposed to be showing him that she was cool and collected, being flustered and blushing was not how she accomplished that. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as Haruhi fought with the anxious feeling that she was messing everything up again.

At a complete loss, Haruhi could only look down at her hands, trying her best to keep from glancing up at the woman. All the while, she was unaware of Zero's eyes on her; he could see the way her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes darting up at the woman. He glanced back toward Shiki and with a resolute sigh reached out and gently took one of Haruhi fisted hands and wrapped his finger around, coaxing it to relaxing and then clasping her hand in his. He inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the way his skin seemed to electrify where it caressed her soft hand. He looked up at the woman to receive confirmation and was rewarded with a very large smile.

When those pale eyes turned back toward her, Haruhi could not hide the abashed expression on her face. Zero shrugged, giving her an impish grin. It was clear he felt fairly pleased with himself, playing along in the silliness. Silliness that he once claimed he would never understand the allure of, she might add.

She nearly jumped out of skin when she felt his warm breath close to her ear. "What is it Chibi-tan? Are you trying to remember if the last guy that held your hand had done it before your macho man makeover?" His voice teased in a low whisper.

Haruhi tried to glare back at him, but the slight tilt of her pink lips told otherwise and Zero chuckled softly. Instead, she tried a different tactic, looking thoughtful as she spoke, "Hmm, maybe it is you after all."

Zero scoffed, having basically just been called a jerk. Haruhi snickered, squeezing the warm hand that held hers.

The woman watched their interaction with pure delight. Her husband, finally aware of what she had been doing, chided her softly, and then he pulled her closer to him as they rode up the mountain. He watched the playful banter of the youth in front him, recalling his own glory days, desperately trying to court the woman now curled up against his side.

* * *

*****ANON REVIEWS*****

**Darkkami: **Yeah! lol I'm happy you enjoyed reading. Thank you so much for the continued support and sorry it took so long to update...

**MsRoseruby: **Lol I'm glad that you like it so much and don't worry it is definitely not over yet!


	18. Take My Hand

sorry for the incredibly slow updates. I am super swamped and I really should be using my time differently but I feel like my mind will not give me peace if I don't post something lol. This part has yet again been broken up, partly because of length again and partly because I have had enough time to tweak the second half. So I hope you like it and are excited for the next chapter because it will be great! Lol Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Take My Hand...**

At the temple, everyone was glad to be back together again, somewhat creating an invisible bubble of rambunctious youth. The temple ground actually housed three separate buildings that encircled a large open area with tons of people milling about. In the center of the dusty arena was a giant bell, etched with ancient prayers and codes. The large open buildings were in the traditional pagoda design, one large temple was flanked by two smaller ones and each porch was heavily lined with the shoes of the large congregation.

Noting the look of vague interest on most of his charges' faces, Yagari allowed them to wander about the temple freely for a little while.

Shiki was on the hunt for a nicely shaded area, as per his agent's wishes, when he passed one of the small temples and caught sight of the twins doing a final bow before stepping out onto the porch area. Hikaru jumped down into his shoes while Kaoru sat on the edge of the porch beside where Shiki was leaning.

"What were you praying for?" The young noble asked curiously, eyeing the strangely solemn looks on both of the boys' faces.

They shrugged their unison shrug before cracking a smile. "For Tamaki's hair to fall out." Kaoru answered just as the blonde passed by.

Halting in his tracks, Tamaki turned an aghast look on the pair, "What?" He shrieked.

The twins laughed loudly, Kaoru barely pushing into his shoes before they took off running from the crazed leader. They ran past many temple goers who shot them disapproving looks, Yagari being one of them.

But when they got to the brazen man, Yagari stuck his foot out, tripping Hikaru and then grabbing Kaoru and Tamaki by the hoods of their jackets. Hikaru hit the ground with a graceless thud, groaning as he turned on his side to look accusingly at the man.

"This is not a play area," Yagari answered back in a tired voice.

Kyoya, who had been standing close by, gave a soft laugh as he helped Hikaru up. "Can a teacher do that?" The copper haired boy asked in disbelief.

Kyoya shrugged, "I'm sure there a lot of things Yagari-sensei does that other teachers don't do."

"Aw, poor Hikaru." Yuuki lamented from where she and Haruhi were standing by the bell.

Haruhi glanced up from where she had her nose buried in the ancient rights and rituals engraved near the bottom of the bell. She laughed at the disgruntled teen. "He'll be alright. They aren't used to teachers who can control them and their antics."

She looked over Yagari, the studded patch over his eye and the cowboy hat resting naturally on his head. Truth be said, none of them were used to teachers like that.

"So Yagari-sensei, where did he come from?" She paused, studying her friend's puzzled expression. "I just mean, your dad is the headmaster, right? What exactly did he hire him for?"

"Well," Yuuki started carefully, "Yagari-sensei is our ethics teacher, Ryouta-san is his sub when he is away, uh," she scratched her head, dealing with fallen level Es didn't sound right, "going to conferences and stuff." That sounded good, and judging by the way Haruhi nodded her head it sounded believable.

"He and my dad are long time friends." Yuuki continued in a bit of a ramble, "Even before he was Zero and Ichiru's master when they were little."

"Master?" Haruhi questioned, "What did he teach them?"

Yuuki bit her lip. How to hunt and kill vampires… "Uh, ethics." She shrugged giving an awkward smile.

Haruhi smiled back apologetically she could hear her inner interrogator coming out. "Sorry, he just seems like a very interesting character."

"Are you getting a crush on him too? All the Day Class girls just swoon when he walks in." Yuuki teased.

The shorthaired girl glared at her for a moment. But then her eyebrows shot up as something came into focus. "So he knew Zero and Ichiru before, before their parents died." She only glanced at Yuuki's surprised expression before looking down at her hands, but she did not see them. Her vision was of the day on the hill, seeing Zero's pained face as he spoke of his parents. She wondered what Zero was like before. Was he always so reticent and cold? Or, her lips quirked, was he more like the boy on the bus. The one that teased her as he held her hand. He had diligently held her hand the whole way up, Haruhi holding her breath to keep her hand perfectly still as they talked. A part of her stupidly hoped that if she didn't move, he would forget and hold her hand loaround it was a strange wish considering holding his hand made her feel jittery and a little sick.

"Hey Zero," Ichiru began quizzically; he and Zero were seated on a ledge next to one of the small temples, people watching. "Can you go into the temple?"

Zero's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" he asked with apprehension.

Ichiru shook his head, "No, I mean are you _able _to go into the temple?"

"What is he supposed to do, spontaneously combust?" Kain suddenly asked from beside him. Zero tensed at his presence but Ichiru remained unfazed.

Instead he grinned, "Well…"

Zero rolled his eyes, obviously not finding the humor. But Kain held onto a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm," was all he said as he stepped out of his shoes and up into the temple. Then suddenly he exhaled sharply, feigning a look of complete hysteria as a small flame developed on his fingers. He looked at Ichiru with the same face, gaining a laugh.

"Cut it out," Zero admonished, there were too many people around to witness the strange boy that caught fire in the temple.

Kain sighed as the little flame died out, "My apologies Mr. Disciplinary. I didn't mean to spoil your good mood."

At this Zero looked up in surprise, Kain nodded meaningfully to where Haruhi and Yuuki were talking by the giant bell. Ichiru caught Zero's expression and followed their eyes to the girls. The prefects eyes shot back to Kain, looking like he about out to deny something. But he wasn't sure what he was trying to deny.

Ichiru was still more confused. "What's he-"

"Yagari-sensei is calling us." Kain interrupted turning his head in the direction of the hunter. He still had a hold of Tamaki and Kaoru, and Kyoya was in the middle of helping Hikaru dust himself off. When Kain caught the hunter's eye, the curt nod of his head offered no room for misinterpretation. They were leaving, NOW.

Zero stared at Kain's retreating back for a moment. His hand went up to cover his heart as he realized it was beating erratically. There was a wearily look in his eyes as he glanced toward where Haruhi and Yuuki were making their way to the older hunter. When did he go from trying to keep his distance to publicly holding her hand? The girls made it to Kaname who had been standing to the side the whole time. Though it wasn't a good feeling to have Kain pointing it out, it made the hair on his neck stick up to think about Kaname pointing it out again. Still he couldn't help the way his lips curled up as his eyes settled on the short haired girl. Inwardly he groaned to himself, then rose and followed Kain and Ichiru to the group.

The students gathered a second time, re-shouldering their gear and beginning their trek around the mountain to where the campgrounds were located. Even with the ride up, they still had quite a bit of ground to cover, the camp having prided itself on its unreachable scenic campgrounds.

They set off with Yagari leading the pack, Ichiru at his side, and the rest of the students walking in rows of two beside their travel buddies. The stillness of the wilderness was surprising as they moved from the continuous chatter in the temple courtyard. It was like they had stepped behind a heavy curtain and the sound had become muffled and it felt almost crass to talk amongst the quiet. The tall cypress trees, with their pale bark trunks, gave off the feeling of ethereal order and righteousness. The trees grew in close proximity, making the area tight and mazelike as they little troupe moved in their rows, one right after the other.

The stale orderly fashion in which they proceeded gave them the look of young grade school children, following their teacher down a hallway. At first, it was tense and extremely quiet, Zero casting suspicious glances at Kaname where they brought up the rear, and Kaname pretending not to notice. Although he was becoming increasingly irritated with the way the younger hunter was scrutinizing his every move, he was more focused on Kaname than anyone else. After awhile he finally paused in his steps and shot the boy a look that demanded that he give it a rest already. Zero only glared back but he did ease up a little.

When the pair fell into step again, the oppressive need for silence began to fade away. Hikaru finally got back into good spirits and talked amicably with his brother. Their idle chatter slowly drawing in the rest of the group and soon the hike was filled with easy joking, fighting and the occasional name-calling.

Nevertheless, as the day progressed, the trail became more of a challenge and the air thinner, their rambunctious voices were replaced with heavy breaths as they struggled with their packs and tried to keep up with Yagari. The group was mostly quiet again as they hoisted, pulled and guided one another over large rocks, sharp inclines and narrow paths.

As they moved, some of the students were becoming more prone to clumsiness. At one point, Haruhi missed a foothold and nearly slid backwards into Kaoru where they trudged up a slanted patch of hard dirt. Luckily, Ichiru had been turned the other way, helping Yuuki, and quickly reached out and grabbed onto the shoulder strap of the shorthaired girl's backpack, halting her descent. Haruhi breathed a deep sigh of relief and Ichiru grinned satisfactorily at her.

Had it been anyone else, she might have shown complete gratitude in his action but one look at the boy's overconfident smile made her voice flat, "Thanks."

"Anything for you princess," Ichiru teased pulling her up the rest of the way before letting go.

Even the vampires were starting to feel the stress of this slow, drawn out labor. It was bad enough to still be in the bright light of the day, but forced to keep the pace of their human companions was having an interesting effect on the four vampires. Even Yagari was intrigued by some of the less than graceful missteps they were having. Like when Aido's usually fluid movements faltered and he tripped. He helped loudly as he hit his knee hard on a rock and almost skinned the palm of his hand on the ground. Zero had been right behind him, rushing forward without even thinking and helping the boy up. Aido thanked him embarrassedly as he dusted himself off, ignoring the burning sensation that was coming from his hands and his face. He was already quite flushed by the sun but it was obvious his face got just a bit redder.

Yagari took the fall as a sign to survey his group, remembering he was catering to a bunch of upper class high school students and not a pack of well-trained hunters. "Let's take a break," He offered. He found a fairly shaded area (for the vampires' benefit as the mild day offered a nice cool sun) and set his bag down, sitting against the trunk of a tree.

The students followed him over, slightly reminding the man of dazed cattle as they shuffled in and sat down. Perhaps he should reconsider the pace he was setting. It was probably a little too fast for most of them. Zero still glanced over at the pureblood from time to time, watching as he gulped down half of the water in his canteen and blinked rapidly to alleviate the redness in his eyes. He had seen Kaname during the day plenty of times but probably not for such a long period of time, it was clear that his control of his discomfort was slowly deteriorating with each hour.

"I'm fine, Kiryuu," Kaname snapped in frustration. Really, did the hunter think he was going to randomly lunge out and attack someone? Had he ever done that?

The silver haired boy scoffed at the remark, pale eyes narrowing as he turned and walked off. He didn't know why he was even concerned for that pretentious idiot anyways.

Haruhi and Ichiru sat against a large boulder, watching Shiki offer his shades to Aido.

"Thanks again," Haruhi said more sincerely this time, "For catching me when I nearly fell down that hill."

Ichiru only nodded, "Did you see Aido fall? His face looked like a bright red balloon."

Haruhi ignored the small snicker in his voice, "Yeah, it looked like he scraped his hand pretty bad."

The boy shrugged, "I'm sure it looked worse than it actually is." If there was even a mark left. Though he had to admit to the fact that the nobles were looking a little haggard. Kain's skin was just a flushed as Aido's. Shiki seemed to be the most at ease, even before Kaname.

Zero walked over to the pair after a moment. "At least Zero was there to help him up though, right Zero?" Ichiru teased, a big innocent smile turned up to his twin.

The ex-human ran a hand to his neck, looking a little chagrined. He knew someone would point out how fast he had been to help the blonde noble, especially when their relationship was so publicly volatile. He couldn't really explain it himself; he just saw someone fall and reacted. He hadn't been thinking about anything really, just the movement of the group. Aido was a part of the group…

"Yeah," he mumbled sheepishly, catching the look of admiration in Haruhi's eyes. He knew that if it had been her, she would have done the same thing and the smile she gave him conveyed that kindred pride. His fingers tingled slightly, suddenly remembering what it felt like to hold her hand. He smiled back at her.

"So if you are that nice to Aido. That means you will carry my pack for me right?" Ichiru pushed, "How about you Haruhi? I mean she almost fell too. I caught her. She needs hers carried too, right Haruhi?"

She grinned at Zero, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to hurt my macho man image."

The boy chuckled before turning his attention to Ichiru. "Well then shouldn't you carry it, you are after all the 'mighty hero who saved the day'?"

"I'm tired!" The other boy exclaimed. Then he slumped back, his head falling to the side to show how weak he was, "I couldn't possibly. You, 'sidekick,' you will have to carry the bags. After all, it's not like you stopped someone from falling, what could you be tired about?"

Haruhi laughed when Zero rolled his eyes.

Yagari gave the group a good twenty minutes before he got up again, "Alright everyone, we still have a little ways to go before we break camp, so if you are ready, let's go ahead and head out." A soft groan went out as each teen rose and took up their burden. "Zero," the man called, waiting for the boy to look up at him, "Why don't you lead. I will take the end."

A questioning look passed over the boy's features, his eyebrows knitting together apprehensively. Of course, he knew the way and could easily manage the trek; it was just natural for him to become nervous when his master gave him a chance to prove himself. It was like when you have all the confidence in the world but your heart still hammers when it comes time to show the person you want to impress the most. And Yagari was the person he wanted to impress more than anything.

Yagari gave him a little grin and nodded as if to say, go on. The rest of the group was a mix of reactions. Some, like Tamaki looked uncertain by their new guide, while others, or just Yuuki and Haruhi, were smiling brightly. Then Kaname was by his side, giving him a condescending look, "Shall we, Kiryuu." There was nothing about Zero that annoyed the pureblood more than his uncertainties.

The younger hunter ignored his malice, taking a deep breath and nodding. Yuuki squeezed his arm reassuringly, taking up the space right behind the leading pair to show her confidence in her friend. "Lead the way, Zero." She said with a cheery smile. Pale violet eyes met her with soft gratitude, making her smile grow wider.

When they began to move again, it was as Yagari had expected. Zero was more inclined to pause and look back over the group, ever conscious of their inefficiency. He and Kaname both would look back toward the girls behind them, carefully guiding them up the trail. They were moving a little slower but there was no more of the ragged grunts as they scurried to keep up. Though Ichiru did call the seasoned hunter out for "sheep dogging" them into moving faster. He couldn't help it.

"This is much easier now," Tamaki commented to Kyoya.

Ichiru put a hand on Yagari's shoulder in mock of a soothing gesture, "Don't feel bad, Zero has always been terribly attuned to coddling."

The hunter turned his good eye to the wide smirk on Ichiru's face, snorting loudly as he shrugged out of the boy's touch. It earned a chuckle from Ichiru and Yagari shook his head, trying to keep from grinning himself.

Hikaru wiped at the sweat dripping on the back of his neck, he would take off his jacket but he knew then he would end up freezing in the cool air. "Whose idea was this again?" He groaned loudly.

"Tamaki's" Aido's voice was a little more than accusatory as he spat his friend's name.

The other blonde boy pouted, "Don't be mad, camping will be fun, you'll see."

Zero gripped tightly to Haruhi's hand as she pulled herself up a steeper step. "We are almost there guys," He offered the disgruntle group.

He expected to get glares from the others but was a little taken aback by the pensive look Tamaki shot him. Technically, he was defending him, what the heck was that look for?

The blonde haired boy looked away, biting on his lip. Zero was a confusing individual, one minute he was mean and sullen, refusing to lift a finger to aid anyone, and then he was jumping forward and helping people he would normally scowl at or try to beat up. He couldn't figure him out and that made him not like him, not like how close he was becoming to Haruhi, not like seeing their hands clasped together. The only time he knew of people flip-flopping like that was when they wanted something. Like when Kyoya was suddenly nice to him for no reason.

Zero's eyes were still on Tamaki when Haruhi pulled up on the ledge next to him, her hand still firmly attached to his. When she tried to naturally pull free and he didn't release, she looked up at him in surprise but then she grinned, seeing his eyes on Tamaki.

"Thanks," her breathless voice finally pulling his attention back. She was standing beside him now, her smile bright as he looked down at her. He couldn't help the soft smile that played on his lips.

"Are you gonna make it, Chibi-tan?" He asked ruffling her hair with his free hand.

Haruhi jerked her head away, her hand pulling as she tried to avoid him. He let her go, noting some reluctance in his fingers to release her. "Yes," she pursed her lips as she straightened out her hair, "but you might not if you keep that up."

He chuckled softly, making like he was going to do it again and causing her to laugh as she struggled against him.

Tamaki watched the pair, his gloom multiplying by the second. Kyoya had watched them for a minute too, a growing grin on his face as he nudged Tamaki, breaking him free of his trance. Zero maybe off limits, but he couldn't help grinning at the companionship he had with Haruhi. The double date with them had been a somewhat pleasant experience and seeing Haruhi and Zero joking together reminded him of spending time with Yori.

The sun was just contemplating it's descent as the tired group reached the campsite. It was a large open area with five large logs laid out in a circle around what must be the fire pit. There was a short layer of grass and flowers that began balding away the closer it came to logs, obviously where people had place their tents over time. Just outside the open area, beside a large tree was a small little shack (judged by it size because it looked far from shabby). It probably housed their lavatory needs. Kyoya had said that was the most important thing when he looked through the different sites. They might be sleeping on the ground, but he would bathe and use the bathroom with at least some modest comfort.

Haruhi looked at the campsite with more than just a little wonder, her wide eyes falling on Kyoya and slowly squinting. "Geez senpai, just how much money did you stow away?"

"Enough," the boy shrugged with a cheeky smile.

Hikaru leaned toward Shiki and whispered, "This is what happens when your shadow king turn ours' into a shadow puppet."

For a while, everyone seemed inclined to just sit around the lifeless fire, dumping their bags haphazardly and enjoying the soft breeze as it tried to dry their sweaty bodies. Yagari watched the sun in the sky, thinking about how unfortunate it would be to set up tents with a bunch of greenhorns in the dark.

"Ichiru, Hikaru, Tamaki. You three will come with me to get some firewood. The rest of you will set up the tents. Move it people, I want them up before sundown." He pushed when it seemed like they were moving in slow motion.

Hikaru only groaned as he threw his bag down and obediently turned to follow the hunter. The day had been long and he was too tired for tricks or to even complain about breaking the travel buddy code.

Zero was the first to begin assembling his tent. Kaname followed suit, setting up the girls' tent beside his and Zero's, discreetly studying the ex-human's every move. Aido and Kain efficiently took the space on the other side of the boys' tent and slowly a circle was forming around the logs. Zero took a moment to set Yagari's tent on the other side of the girls' tent. It was the best they could do as far as appropriate supervision. Kyoya stretched his tent beside Aido and Kain's, while Shiki offered to help Kaoru with his tent. The exhaustive state of the campers was having a surprisingly companionable effect on each of them. The little blonde noble even hammered in a few stakes for Kyoya. Haruhi and Yuuki had started trying to help Kaname but after him basically shooing them away, the shorthaired girl had moved to Kyoya while Yuuki watched Kaname put up the tent with almost the same accurate efficiency as Zero. There was no end to the wonders of the dark haired pureblood.

Even so, Zero's tent was easily the first one up and he stood for a moment, surveying his work.

Yagari and the others came back about then. The older man smirked toward the boy, "Zero," he barked suddenly, "Why don't you quit pattin' your back and help someone else." His gruff voice held a soft fondness as he shook his head at his pupil.

Zero mumbled an apology before walking over to Shiki and Kaoru, who were mumbling over the tent instructions. They paused to acknowledge Zero and he nodded awkwardly as he took the reins from them, turning them into tool holders.

Kain and Aido's tent was finished now and the fiery redhead watched Yagari as he set up a teepee-like structure of wood in the fire pit and began trying to a spark a bit of dry brush with a flint stone.

The man swore under his breath in frustration. It had been difficult to find enough dry firewood and the bit of brush he had was being particularly difficult in lighting, the tiny sparks weren't catching fast enough to hold a flame. "Hikaru, get me a little more of those dry twigs."

"Here let me try," Kain interrupted crouching down beside the man.

The hunter's frame became rigid instinctually as he eyed the vampire. Suddenly the light from the fire caught his eye. He looked down to see a decent fire coming to a blaze.

"Hey you got it," Hikaru commented, discarding the twigs. Kain shrugged at the accusing glare Yagari was giving him. "I designate Kain as the official firestarter." The brassy twin continued, feeling a little livelier now.

Aido's lips curled into a smile and he smacked the taller vampire on the back, "Good job, Akatsuki."

Yagari sent Zero a look as he stood back up. Zero's eyebrows lifted as he nodded toward his master, his expression conveying that the nobles might be good for something after all. The man feigned a groan, "Go help your brother."

An hour or so later they all sat around the fire, delving into their freshly heated, packed dinners and talking amicably. The air was clear and smelled of sweet burning wood. Full stomachs plus the prospects of no more moving about for the the rest of the evening, made for high spirits and warm attitudes.

"Yagari-sensei said there was a lake on the other side of the valley." Kaoru conversed with Haruhi. "Yeah we could try and catch some fish," Hikaru chimed in.

"That would be fun," Haruhi nodded. Although, she had never really fished before… The closest she had gotten was going to the fish market marina.

"Kyoya, what are you writing about?" Shiki asked, his dusty blue eyes watching the fast movements of the pen with curiosity.

Kyoya didn't even look up as he answered, "This mountain is very nice. I am considering the possibilities of adding certain features of it into the virtual resorts my family has been developing."

Tamaki looked suddenly put out, "You told me you were drawing a picture!" Everyone laughed, even Yagari.

"If you guys want to fish we have to get some bait," Yagari explained.

Yuuki looked thoughtful, "Like worms?"

The man shrugged, "Well they are good but they only come out very early in the morning and they can be a little hard to gather if you don't know what to look for. The best thing we could do would be to take one of the extra water bottles and catch some grasshoppers."

Kaoru puffed, "That's sounds harder than gathering worms."

Yagari shook his head; the teacher-pupil dynamic was an easy role to fall into. "If you go out in the morning, the early dew makes their legs and wings wet and they move slowly for a long while after. Plus they are an easier bait for early fishermen, their faster movements of distress attract fish better."

Kaname nodded in agreement. That was true for any predatory creature; sharp, panicky movements always drew more attention. It meant you didn't believe you were strong enough and if you didn't believe it, then you probably weren't. You were just prey. But the look of horror on Yuuki's face made him feel a little bad. His girl was just so soft hearted it was hard to stay coldly analytical.

"That's terrible," Yuuki said softly. Kaname reached over and patted her knee, earning a glare from Yagari. What did vampires know about mercy?

As the sun began to set, the tired group gladly turned in. Kaname laid on his back, nestled comfortably in his sleeping bag, listening to the quiet breathing of each student as they slowly nodded off to sleep. That is, all except Zero, whose agitated heartbeat was starting to give him a headache.

When he turned to face him, he saw the unmistakable twitch of the boy readying to defend himself. "Would you get over yourself, Kiryuu? I'm trying to sleep."

Zero snorted, even in the dark he could make out Kaname's condescending features. He couldn't help it, everything in him was telling him this was not a safe environment. His instincts were on edge and it making him irritable enough without Kaname's sharp remarks. A retort was on the tip of his tongue, when Kaname's image suddenly blurred and he was almost instantaneously being pressed down into the hard ground by a surprisingly heavy weight. Kaname's face loomed over him and Zero jerked his hand up to where the Bloody Rose was nestled into his side. But Kaname was there, holding his arm down with one hand and using his knee to pin down the other, his fangs bared.

"You think if I wanted you dead you would be here right now, glaring at me from three feet away?" His voiced hissed in agitation. In truth holding Zero down was more of a struggle than he was letting on. The boy had already been quite strong and constantly be sated by pureblood sure wasn't hurting him.

Zero exhaled loudly pushing up sharply and then twisting his arm free. He tried to bring it up and press the muzzle of the gun to the pureblood's temple. But suddenly he was overcome by an eerie stillness as Kaname's eyes locked onto his. The hatred for those controlling eyes was immense and powerful. His hand started to shake as he tried to fight back. He gave a sharp gasp as his shaking hand moved to turn the gun toward himself. Damn demon, he thought angrily.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I could do it with out even having to lay a finger on you," the pureblood's voice was low, a menacing smile distorting his beautiful features. The expression hiding the way he was gritting his teeth. The will of humans was nothing compared to the will of a pureblood, it was the same for almost all lower class vampires. Occasionally, there was a strong will that took a little more effort to bend. Zero, however, had been born with the heart of a lion and not even Shizuka, his _master_, had been able to hold onto him for long.

Zero's eye narrowed resolutely. He pushed up one more time, using everything he had to yank free the arm under Kaname's knee. It came free and Zero wasted no time rearing back and punching the pureblood as hard as he could. Kaname saw it coming and knew it was necessary to resolve his own indiscretion, his head whipped back sharply from the blow.

He huffed through his nose before looking back at Zero, the smug look on his face as clear as daylight. "Feel better now." The dark purple mark on his cheek already fading back to his normal, flawless skin.

"Get off me." Zero almost yelled before remembering where they were. He was angry to the point that his own fangs were aching, but that didn't mean he wasn't levelheaded enough to know the rest of the camp didn't need to be bothered by this. He could handle Kuran.

Kaname easily obeyed, climbing back into his sleeping bag with a satisfied sigh.

"Good night, Kiryuu." He could hear Zero's indignant huff and he couldn't help grinning.

Zero shook his head, about ready to jump up and pummel the pureblood. Everything was a game and he had been played yet again. It was how it always was with Kaname, if you reacted the way he expected you to, you lost. He had lost because he had actually thrown a punch and that look said Kaname knew he would. In fact, most of the time Zero lost, he swore there was no one who could get under his skin the way Kaname could. But not anymore. Tonight at least, he wouldn't lose twice. So instead of ignoring the pureblood and brooding to himself (the way Kaname would expect him to), he said, in the calmest and clearest voice he could muster, "Good night, Kuran."

* * *

***** ANON Reviews *****

**Darkkami: **lol I know, isn't it great! ... I just couldn't help myself!

**Guest: **Thanks I'm so glad that you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chey721: **I'm happy that you enjoyed it, thank you! As far as the holiday... Lol it's just some random one I wanted the academy to take. I think it's kind of the equivalent to spring break. It is still kind of cold though so they still need to cover up, plus they are going up a mountain.

**Jilliana: **Awe thank you! I'm so glad that you liked it. I really appreciate that you like my style. Sorry for the slow updates but I hope you liked the chapter. Having Kaname and Zero in the same tent should be an interesting step in their relationship Lol.


	19. And We'll Fall Together

Hey! Sorry it has taken so long, I have had the worst luck. Lost my notebook that has the majority of this story in it. Since it's here with you guys I know you understand how devastating that can be. I have basically spent the whole time from the last update looking for it and dying a little every time I came up empty handed. But finally I have found it and all is right in the world of KwonBenny! lol Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your support I really appreciate! I will be writing replies to the reviews for the last chapter within the week, anonymous reviews will be placed on my profile page. Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**And We'll Fall Together**

In the end, it was Zero, the Hitachiins, Haruhi, and Tamaki who went along with Yagari around the mountainside to where the lake was. Yagari had taken an empty water bottle and poked holes in it for the use of grasshopper containment. It was to the surprise and content of the Ouran kids that Yagari had been right about the insect's sluggish movements. They filled the bottle in a matter of minutes.

The Hitachiins easily took to the poles, resembling professional anglers as they stood languidly along the shoreline. Haruhi was not as quick a learner as the boys and after Yagari had taught them all, she still need a little coaching from Zero and the twins.

It was Tamaki that managed to occupy all of Yagari's time and attention, and even more of his patience. Haruhi stood in between Hikaru and Zero watching the pair laugh at the sad display Tamaki was making. First he had gotten tangled in the line and Yagari had been employing every method of meditation he could think of to keep from cuffing the boy upside the head (what he would normally do to his pupils) as he undid the mess of line. Then Tamaki had pushed the button before casting and his line spun madly off his spool when his lure hit the ground in front of him.

This time Yagari did cuff him. "Watch what you're doin' boy!" he exclaimed, snatching the pole away from him.

Haruhi shot the twins a look when she heard them chuckle. Zero shook his head, giving Tamaki a sympathetic look. The boy stood there rubbing his head, a pitiful expression, a companion the pink rising in his cheeks. Zero knew how he felt. He had been there and he knew those cuffs stung more than others. Yagari was a well-developed and skilled trainer, but he did have and issue with patience. His teaching methods were not for the faint of heart.

"Pull it in Haruhi!" Hikaru's excited voice rang out.

Haruhi had been standing still when all the sudden her line took on a life of its own. She had to grip tight to the handle or it would be yanked from her. Hikaru seemed to realize what was happening a lot faster than she had and his voice brought her back to the moment.

"How?!" She cried in a panic. Her mind filled with random points Yagari had warned about but none of the solutions to these problems came to her.

Hikaru was laughing as he tried to tell her what to do. Nothing he said made any sense to her and her agitated panic dance only made his voice that much incomprehensible.

"Pull, then reel it in, good, now pull again." Kaoru tried to fill in. His twin was in fits now, barely able to keep his feet under him.

Haruhi's eyes were huge saucers as she followed Kaoru's instructions to the letter. Her fingers around the crank felt numb from the strain of her grip.

"There it is!" Kaoru suddenly cried when, pointing out to the water where the fish splashed close to the surface. His scales glittered from the early morning light and his tail was practically see-through.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi whined, clearly still needing the coaching.

Zero had been watching her the whole time, a huge grin on his face. "You are doing fine," he said calmly, "Just keep reeling him in, he is tired."

After a bit more struggling, she finally managed to plop the fish on the rocky embankment.

"Good job Fujioka, now just take the hook out and put him on the line." Yagari instructed, quite pleased with the girl. He turned wearily to Tamaki. "Here," he offered his already cast pole. At least this way all he had to do was hold it. Then he took Tamaki's mess and sat down to straighten it out. "Kaoru, if you want you can move further down the beach, ya'll are pretty close right here." He was saying as Haruhi crouched down close to her fish.

It had stopped flopping around and instead was lying there as if it were already dead. It was weird, the fish had these huge eyes and yet it looked completely expressionless and dull in the face of its demise. It made it easy to be objective, to not feel sorry and see it as the same fish that lay in the fish market.

Unfortunately, she had misread that submissive, blank expression because as soon as she touched the line he flopped mightily, smacking his face on the side of her hand. She jumped back, almost yelping in surprise. His skin had felt grossly wet and scratchy against the back of her hand, an entirely different feeling than picking up a fish to gut and cook.

Hikaru was laughing again, "Careful Haruhi, he might eat you instead." She only glared at him.

Zero reeled in his line and set his fishing pole down before squatting beside the girl and her fish. "Here, let me help," he offered, "you just got to get your hand in and grab him by the mouth. Watch out for the gills, and then wiggle this loose." He pulled the hook free as he spoke, then with his hand still in the fish's mouth; he headed over to the caught line. It flapped and curled its tail, trying to get away. "And then we put it on the line"

With learned skill and ease, Zero showed her how to hook the fish on the line with the sharp poker and feed it through to the large hoop at the end. Haruhi watched him intently, eyes on Zero's slender hands as they worked. They moved with quick and fluid grace, his knuckles and veins moving and shifting under the skin. She was suddenly mesmerized by his hands, they were not overtly manly, more like the hands of a musician, long and slightly knobby. She knew their feeling, the slightly rough scratch of hands put to work, they were gentle and warm on her shoulder and cool where they laced into her hair. She could feel it, that something building in her chest, the something that set Zero apart from everyone else. The feeling that made her look at him in ways she had never looked at anyone.

Her attention snapped back quickly and she started at the sight of the blood on the hand he pulled from the fish's mouth. Zero looked up when he heard her gasp, following her eyes to his hand. "Oh, it's fine," he pulled the rag he had in his back pocket out and wiped away the blood. He had gotten a little too close to a gill and it had nicked him. "See," he said, showing her the small cut. The little pressure he had put on it had already stopped the bleeding, 'it was just a little cut." He smiled reassuringly, his pale eyes soft as he looked up at her. Her heart sped up.

"Uh, let's go see if I can do that again." she said, clearing her throat.

It was late morning when the group tucked back into the campsite. The catch of the day, much to their annoyance and amazement had been Tamaki. For his fish alone, Yagari had to hold the fish a little higher than his natural arm length.

Yuuki and Ichiru were both already up and moving around when the fishing group came in. There was a lot of chatter as the returning group tried to share their stories with the others. Ichiru griped above the noise about if they were ever going to eat these amazing catches. Kaname came out of his tent in the middle of the chaos looking as pristine as ever. No one could tell the pureblood had just slept on the ground.

Yagari dropped the fish on the small foldable, metal table they had brought with them.

"Alright, Aido," Yagari called. He was a tent or two away from him, but he didn't feel the need to yell. He was a vampire, he had probably woken up when they had left earlier, but was stubbornly trying to hold onto sleep.

After a groan, the tent zipped open with an angry quickness. Then Aido stepped out, his jacket hood over his head and face slightly sleep swollen. It made him look even more cherub like than usual. The blonde noble stood beside Yagari in sleep silence as the hunter demonstrated how he wanted the fish prepared. Kain came out a moment later, taking up the spot opposite Aido, wordlessly inducting himself into the prep crew.

His auburn haired devotee, watched with amazement as Kaname expertly moved with the knife and fish. Rich and pampered as he may be, Kaname Kuran was not helpless in the kitchen, or really anywhere when it came to self-reliance. He could do most anything, and after last night, he could add setting up a tent to that list. He smiled appreciatively as Yuuki chattered on, mostly about how cool it was that Kaname could gut and skin the fish so well.

Everyone except Kyoya was up when Ichiru, driven slightly by hunger and a little by boredom, had come to lounge on the log closest to the prep crew, throwing random slights at them. His antics and Aido's fiery remarks had drawn the curiosity of the rest of the group and soon they all crowded close together, talking, mostly civilly, amongst each other.

"I got to say Kuran, you can literally pull off anything," Ichiru began with playful venom, "You should really consider this whole domesticity thing though, cause so far, it seems the most suiting."

"You-"

"Its fine, Aido." Kaname hushed, "You know Ichiru," he began instead, "twins have an interesting history. In some civilizations they were very much feared and the pair would be killed upon birth."

There was silence, even the forest seemed to quiet at such a horrific statement. Each twin spared a glance at their physical counterpart.

"Others," Kaname continued, enjoying the effect, "revered them and they were made sacred and holy, almost like relics. And as such, no one could touch them, or even look upon their faces."

"It makes you wonder. Which would be worse; dying before you ever had a chance to live, or living your whole life with only your sibling by your side? Your soul companion." He said openly as he tossed fish guts into a bucket.

He gave a side glance at Ichiru, imploring him to answer. The boy glanced over at Zero, who looked more than a little uncomfortable. No one else spoke. Ichiru made a face at his brother then looked back at Kaname. "I'd choose death."

Hikaru scoffed loudly, "Or you could just leave."

"Where would you go, we are talking ancient civilizations here. You would be alone whether you leave or you stay." Aido pointed out logically.

Kaname nodded before looking over at the copper haired boy, "But that wasn't an option." He corrected. "You have to pick one or the other."

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru they shrugged in unison, "I would pick Kaoru." He answered easily. Kaoru nodded.

"That means you would never have us." Kyoya commented. He had stepped out a few minutes before, glaring at all of them until his drowsiness subsided. "It would be you and Kaoru in your little bubble all over again, forever."

When they had joined the host club, it had taken awhile for them to realize that they had been alone all that time. And even longer to feel like they weren't. The Hitachiin twins had come a long way and now they were more that just the Hitachiins, they were Hikaru and Kaoru. The host club had made that happen, friends had made that happen. Haruhi's brows furrowed when she caught Hikaru's eyes on her. Without her, he would never have imagined a life of his own. Where he may be part of a set, but he also had his own feelings and desires.

"What about you, Zero?" Kain asked curiously.

The young hunter swallowed, all eyes on him yet again. Truth be told, if they had asked him this question a few months ago, before Ichiru came back, before Kaname, no matter how unwanted and hated, had given him his blood and before they had been overrun by the crazy Ouran kids, he probably would have answered very quickly. But things were different now; with slight surprised he realized that he was different now. Zero Kiryuu was no longer only darkness, there was light. These people, this place, this time, it was full of hope, full of chance at a life that was more than two shots to the head. He sighed, "I would choose death." he grinned to himself, the answer was still the same, it was the reason that would have changed.

"Why?" Aido asked, right on his heels. One set chose solitude, the other chose death.

Before he could answer, Haruhi spoke up, her mind swimming with moments between all her friends and their siblings, especially the Hitachiins and the Kiryuus, "Because, a sibling is meant to be a part of your life, not your whole life. Even a twin, they are called built in friends. But that doesn't mean your only friend. And at the same time, it's your brother or you sister," she looked at Hikaru and then to Kaname, "how could you pick an option where someone will hurt them? It's not a fair question to ask."

"Because you know that in the end, you will hate them. Hate them for making you different; separate and yet inseparable. A walking comparison that is similar enough to make people look but not quite a perfect match so they are constantly sizing you up, finding faults in your design that are more pronounced and unforgiving because they are not in him too." Ichiru's voice was solemn and when his eyes met Haruhi she could almost see something rising from the surface, like an object hidden by smoke. There was guilt there, and for a moment, she wondered if life before the death of Zero and Ichiru's parents was as happy and charming as she had imagined the day before.

Yagari had sat away from the children, allowing them their space. But he could still here the conversation, making his stomach heavy as if every word was a stone being placed there. It was unforgivably true, everything that they had done to Ichiru. Too sick, too frail, nothing like Zero. These things they said, never even worrying that he might hear them. They had pushed him away, pushed him right to Shizuka, to her promise of strength and acceptance. How could anyone who had been so mentally abused not be drawn to such an offer? He swallowed but the motion stung his throat like acid, making the dry feeling worse. He was hit by an utter sense of failure and guilt. Ichiru was born a vampire hunter, a noble and proud people; he should have been made to feel that way.

The group had grown quiet, unsure of what to say in the face of such a solemn comment from one of their most viciously playful members. Yagari shook his head. He was here now, and for whatever reason he had been given a second chance with Ichiru, a second chance with both of them. He would be different; he would make it count and never _ever _turn his back on either of them again.

"Kuran," the hunter barked, "If you are done playing twin therapy, could we move to actually cooking the food?"

Kaname smirked at him, "Yes, Sensei."

After lunch, Yagari left them to their own devices; Cross had said nothing about entertaining them. Keep them warm, safe, and don't let them starve. As far as he was concerned as long as they could come up with something to do on their own, his job was done for a little while. He was content on watching them plan their afternoons. It was very strange to him, watching the noble vampires eyes light up like children as they spoke passionately, their smiles bright and inviting. He had never wondered why people were so trusting of vampires, he could not deny their beauty and charm. But he also saw them when they were ugly, hungry and vicious. Nevertheless, he found himself having trouble imagining these vampires this way, animated and youthful as they were, blending seamlessly with their human companions.

Aido had brought a library of field guides and plant books, intent on studying the botanical evolution of the areas since it was last recorded in the 70's, for such a flake it was hard to remember that he was a genius even by vampire standards. He was out for discovering, as he put it, and employed Kain and Tamaki as his assistants. As per Yagari's rules on tent buddies, both Shiki and Kyoya had to go be default. As they began to head out, Yagari called Zero to him, "Maybe you should go with them." Suou and Ootori were humans amongst three noble class vampires; ethically speaking he shouldn't leave them unprotected. Then again, ethically speaking he shouldn't have taken them all out into the middle of nowhere.

"Oh yes, I forgot how obsessed Zero is with plants," Ichiru teased, "hurry Zero, I bet you can find the biggest prettiest flower before Aido."

The blonde noble spun around to glare at him, "Plants are an important component to many medical and scientific discoveries. Their properties and characteristic have given way to many important and useful medicines and supplements they make the civilized world run so smoothly." he shot back angrily.

Ichiru raised his hands placating, "Alright alright, woo! Flower power." He grinned when the blonde glowered at him.

"We will be fine without our heroic prefect holding our hand," Aido muttered, then he met Yagari's eye seriously, "We promise to look out for one another." No one here will hurt the humans, his expression conveyed.

Yagari glanced at Zero, noting his acceptance of Aido's hidden promise. The man nodded and the group parted, then he looked back at Zero. "You have become rather trusting."

A flash of guilt from Zero and the man realized how accusatory that must have sounded to the boy. "Kaname has made a deal on his honor for the protection of them, he would not break that. And Aido and Kain would never disobey him." It wasn't like before, he didn't trust them based on them being good people, a deal was a deal. He wanted very badly to convey this to his sensei; he was not being naïve this time.

Yagari put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it assuringly, "You are right. I just meant that if you felt certain then I could rest easy." his voice was earnest, trying to convey the sentiment, "I trust your judgment, Zero." He grinned as the boy hesitantly smiled at him.

"How sweet, I think I'm gonna have to take a nap now," Ichiru yawned.

"Didn't you say you would clean up," Yagari pointed the dish plates that had been scraped and put by the shack.

Ichiru groaned petulantly, "Hikaru and Kaoru got to take a nap."

"They didn't say they were gonna clean," Yagari sighed, usually there was his way and no bullshit, but that had never worked with Ichiru, "C'mon I will help you."

Ichiru smiled triumphantly at Zero, making him shaking his head.

"Hey look, there is supposed to be a hot spring a few miles north," Yuuki pointed on the map she had swiped from Aido.

"So," Haruhi said from beside her, looking around the area and back down at the map, "maybe two miles that way."

Zero crouched down beside her with a sigh, "You mean this hot spring?" he pointed to the map and grinned at her. Yuuki gave the affirmative.

"It's actually that way," he pulled Haruhi's outstretched arm to the right about 100 degrees.

"Oh," Haruhi felt stupid as her face colored.

"Looks like we are in the market for a guide." Yuuki said looking all business.

Zero hummed thoughtfully, "Well wherever I go fancy pants goes." he jerked his head toward Kaname as the pureblood came to sit on the log Yuuki and Haruhi were leaning on. "I don't know if you can afford his rates."

The girls laughed, looking back at Kaname to see his response. The pureblood smiled his graceful smile, "I'm sure my rates are sufficient for my performance, tell me Kiryuu, do you offer discounts for your surliness."

"Hold on there senpai, at this rate Zero will be paying us," Yuuki teased.

"That's actually sounds nice, let's do that." Haruhi added. Both girls holding out their hands to Zero.

The boy huffed, frowning at both of them. "Well since you paid me nothing, here," he smacked both their hands with his, "I have returned it. Now do you want to go to the hot springs or not?"

"Well when you put it that way," Yuuki deadpanned. But he had given them something and she glanced from Kaname to Zero, she could feel her happiness bouncing around inside her.

* * *

Yuuki and Haruhi stood on the incline of the mountainside, slowly walking down towards the lake. Yuuki was behind Haruhi, throwing her body at an angle to counter the pull of the slope. It was late afternoon and the girls had taken a hike near the lake, climbing up the mountain to see how far they could get. Unfortunately, coming back down proved to be harder than going up and they had to weave around their original path to find safer footing. Down below the water sparkled up at them, it's growing closeness the only thing keep them in good spirits as they continued on.

"I still think its weird how well they are getting along; they have fought for so long," Yuuki was saying, and then she smiled widely, incapable of holding back, "I'm really happy that they are though."

It was day three of their four-day expedition, tomorrow they would be waking up and heading back down the mountain, each going their respective ways home for the rest of break. It had been a most enlightening two days on the mountain. They had been seeing each other in class for months now, and then spending every Sunday together. Yet somehow, they had all grown closer than ever these last two days. The most surprising change coming from Zero and Kaname. They still bickered and argued, still claimed hatred against one another, but there was less fire in the remarks, they took on a more teasing air, not quite friends, but no longer enemies.

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder, chuckling at Yuuki's expression, "Yeah they do seem to have found some sort of truce." She could still see them as she first saw them, Zero's grip on Kaname's wrist glaring at him as Kaname met him with distaste and indifference. It was not as though they were skipping hand in hand in the flowers, but there was definitely a change, Zero even smiled at Kaname's teasing, even joined in. Her heart fluttered as her mind produced an image of Zero's smile. It was not a wide smile; it was subtle and a little lopsided, as his lips turned up a bit more on the left side.

"I'm glad." Yuuki's voice was soft as she continued, "Thank you, Haruhi."

That broke the shorthaired girl from her swirling thoughts of Zero and his soft lips. She stopped to look back at Yuuki with confusion, "What?"

"It's true," Yuuki laughed softly, "Somehow you and your host club buddies too, somehow you have done this. You have made it so bright here and hopeful." She looked down at her hands, "I was scared at first, when Zero started liking you. I thought I was losing him."

"Hey, no Zero doesn't- it's not like that-" Haruhi stumbled, her heart speeding up and her skin feeling prickly.

Yuuki shook her head, "C'mon Haruhi, you have to see it. No one gets to see the Zero you do. I have known him for four years and even I rarely get smiles like that. You have to know that for Zero, you are different than everyone else… special."

Brown eyes averted to the clouds. She couldn't look at Yuuki now. Special to Zero? Why did that idea make her throat tight and her stomach loose? The answer was simple and in the safety of her mind, she could give it. Because she wanted to be special to Zero, because Zero was special to her.

Yuuki smiled to herself, feeling a little chagrinned. Maybe she had said too much, it was not her place to be telling Haruhi how Zero felt. It was just that, if Haruhi only knew the truth, the whole truth of how much Zero had utterly _hated _himself, hated that he was alive that he was what he was. If she knew how close he had come to killing himself, how he had begged Yuuki to do it for him… She was so much more than grateful, Haruhi had done what she couldn't, she had saved Zero. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it weird."

Haruhi smiled wryly, shaking her head, "Weird? No it's fine."

The other girl laughed softly, "I just wanted you to know how grateful I was, for giving all of us this moment of silliness and happiness."

Haruhi grinned, turning back to continue down the mountain. "Well silliness is the host club's specialty."

Yuuki went to laugh again. But suddenly she couldn't see, everything was black. She blinked in alarm, turning her world as red as blood. She gasped, rushing forward to Haruhi only to catch her foot in the under brush, stumbling forward. Her jolt of speed sent her lurching forward into the other girl. The sharp incline, the force and surprise of Yuuki smacking into her with so much momentum, all the elements came together to form a frightening reality, both girls toppling down the hill at a break neck speed.

Haruhi barely had time to think before the ground rose up to smack her in the face, there was pain in her jaw and she could taste blood, her vision swam as she tumbled forward, making the world a swirl of blues greens, and browns, then there was only black. Yuuki yelped breathlessly, desperately trying to catch herself on something to slow her down. She managed to latch onto the short arm of a bush, the rough branch cutting into her hand. However, she could not think of this, the force of her body was too much on her arm and a horrible pop later, she couldn't even feel her hand. For half a second she had panicked that maybe it was no longer there, left behind still gripping onto the bush, but soon she was incredibly cold as the water tried to swallow her whole.

Zero tossed a few branches of dry wood at Kaname, the pureblood catching them and adding them to the growing stack. Turned out Kaname was not very practical at picking out firewood, his excuse being that Kain could burn anything. Zero had laughed and told him to just finally admit that he wasn't good at something, to which the pureblood only rolled his eyes.

"I think we have enough," Kaname commented, wondering if Zero kept adding wood for the simple joy of turning Kaname into a glorified pack mule.

He was rewarded with a grin, "is it getting heavy, Kuran?"

"Why, are you afraid that if I refuse to carry it, you won't be able to get it back on your own?

Zero scoffed, "You are going to have to be more cunning than that if-" His voice stopped abruptly, eyes wide. Kaname watched as he cried out, he's knee buckling as the young hunter's hands went to his head. He looked as if the ground under him was shaking.

"Kiryuu? What is it?" Kaname questioned, Zero swayed and then finally came to his knees, his hold body shaking violently. "Kiryuu," Kaname called again, dropping the logs and coming forward to grab Zero's arm and yank him up. When he looked toward him, his eyes were glowing red and there was a wildness to his features, but he did not see Kaname, "Zero!" Kaname shook him.

For a moment, the other vampire was still, staring at the pureblood. Then his lips parted and Kaname saw his fangs, "Yuuki."

Then suddenly Zero was gone, shooting off into the forest faster than Kaname had ever seen an ex-human, or even a noble move.

Zero made it to the edge of the lake just in time to see Yuuki and Haruhi splash into the water nearly three hundred feet away. A growl rumbled in his throat. The vampire side possessively angry at seeing them in danger. A second later, he was in the water, swimming out toward where they fell in. His hiking boots made for clumsy movement, but he had no time to take them off.

Yuuki tried to keep herself up but only one arm seemed to want to listen. Her boots and jeans made her heavy and she couldn't push up for more than a second before she was sucked back under. The water was freezing cold and her hold body convulsed as she pushed her self to the surface again. She managed a gurgled help before she realized that Zero was beside her. Her sudden joy making her forget her struggle and she almost returned to the water when Zero reached out and held her up easily. Now out of serious danger her mind raced to Haruhi. She cried out her name to Zero, her voice sounding like a pathetic chirp.

Zero's mind was already on the other girl. She had not resurfaced as Yuuki had. His heart was racing as he realized he would have to let go of Yuuki if he were to find Haruhi. Yuuki's movement sent water into his face and he choked, feeling the burn in his lungs. "Stay up," he croaked. With that he let go, choking on more water as he dove down into the cold water.

Haruhi was in a world of darkness as her unconscious body sunk down into the water, the long wispy branches of the underwater plants reaching up around her like an embrace, pulling her into their watery bed. In the crystal clear water, the ex-human easily made out her small frame, pushing hard to reach her. He had to get her to the surface, she couldn't wait any longer. As he finally made it to her, his lungs began to burn anew from his exertion. He pulled her from the grasp of the lake and up against him, using his free hand and legs to kick and pull them to the surface. His vision grayed on the sides and panic rose up his spine, if he was this bad he could only hope he could get her there in time. As the last of his oxygen left him, his struggle turned a little disjointed but Zero only pushed harder, his mind solely on the girl in his arms. He neared the surface just as Yuuki lost her own battle and sunk in a cloud of bubbles. He reached out yanking her up and willing his body the last few inches to break the surface. He and Yuuki wheezed in the air, but with no free hands, Zero's breath was contaminated with lake water. He fought to keep both girls above water, Haruhi was still unconscious but he could feel her faint heartbeat in the water, steady as if she were only sleeping.

Kaname appeared at the side of the lake, seeing Yuuki and Haruhi's heads bobbing in the lake. He had sent out an alarm to Aido and Kain, having taken blood from both of them they were tied to his emotions. They would be here soon, hopefully with the others. From his vantage point on the embankment, he could not see Zero though he knew he was out there somewhere. With less than the flick of his eyes, he lifted the girls from the water, carefully and quickly bringing them to the pebbled ground. When he turned back he finally found Zero just as his head slipped down into the water. Without being able to see him, Kaname was lost on where exactly he was in the water. He actually had to jump into the water after him.

Zero's mind was only vaguely surprised when the weight of the girls suddenly lifted and then they were being lifted out of the water. Somewhere in his mind, a voice told him it was Kaname, not to worry because the pureblood had them. Instead, the voice asked him to stop, his lungs burned and his head was throbbing from the lack of oxygen. Just make it stop Zero, the girls are safe now. The water was no longer cold; instead, it was warm against his face as he slid down.

Yuuki only managed a watery Kaname before the pureblood dove into the lake. A moment later, there were voices around her; Aido's bright eyes came into focus. He touched her shoulder, probably to get her attention, causing Yuuki to cry out as she shied away from his touch, cradling her injured arm and shaking violently. Kain was on the other side of her, speaking softly.

Aido dropped down beside Haruhi, the girl looked pale and cold, her short hair sticking to her forehead and beading water down her face. Already aware of her soft pulse he began CPR. Aido and Kain had been nearby with the others, Aido having employed them all on a hunt for a plant that grew exclusively on the mountain. When Kaname had sent out a distress call they were quick to run toward the lake, the others falling in line at the look of their angst. Being vampires they had managed to get there a lot faster than the others, already taking care of both girls when the rest of the group came heaving out onto the shore. Tamaki kneeled down beside the blonde noble, face already streaked with tears as he whimpered Haruhi's name. How could this happen, he was supposed to be watching out for her.

As if hearing her friends plea, the short haired girl finally spit up a mouth full of water, eyes flying open as she coughed painfully. Aido quickly turned her on her side, helping the water flow out. Her body convulsed with tremors, finally feeling the painful cold. She was lucky though, knocked unconscious her body had not been put under the same strain and struggle as Yuuki and Zero had, there was little water to displace as she had taken little in.

Just then, Kaname trudged up from the water, holding a lifeless Zero in his arms. The pureblood came next to where Haruhi was laying and gently laid the young hunter down. Yagari rushed to him, calling his name as he reached out for him. His wet clothes were stuck to a chest that was not rising and falling. Yagari immediately began administering CPR, his own heart feeling heavy and cold.

Ichiru stood frozen above them all, eyes moving from each of the four who were soaked. Kaname knelt beside Yuuki, his dark hair heavy and flat against his head as water ran from it. He was saying something to her as Kain carefully placed his hands on her arm, positioning it as if maybe she had torn it out of socket. Yuuki's big eyes seemed exponentially larger as they darted from Kaname to where Zero lay. Zero, his strong and capable brother, lay helplessly still as Yagari pushed on his chest. His light hair was dark and clung around his pale face, making him look a lot younger. Beside him was Haruhi, she was shaking terrible as Tamaki held her to him. The side of her face was a mottled mess of dark bruises, her bottom lip swollen as it trembled out Zero's name. All around a silent wish went out. They all watched helplessly, unable to do anything more than what Yagari was already doing. Even Kaname could do nothing. Like a thorn in your finger or a bullet in your chest, you had to get it out before you could heal. The water had to come out, and since no one present had power over water, there was no other way. Belatedly Kaname realized that this was the only thing holding him back, he didn't care if the humans saw, he had already jumped in the water after him. The truth was, he would have helped Zero no matter what.

"Breathe dammit," Yagari groused, his hands were shaking as he doggedly kept up the task. And then, like a bubble finally bursting, Zero jerked up, water rushing from his mouth as if by its own accord. Yagari inhaled deeply trying to steady himself. Zero shot up spitting and choking on the water. Her arm newly set, Yuuki pulled away from Kain, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the boy. "Zero," tears ran down her cheek as she wept with relief.

Zero was heaving harshly but his hands came up to hold onto her with a quivering grip. His mind was still back in the water, eyes not even registering all the faces around him. "Haruhi," he rasped softly, his throat burned at his effort to speak. Kaname couldn't stop the grin. "She is here. She if fine, you did well."

The boy turned his head in the direction of Kaname's voice, finally seeing the pureblood. Water dripped off his eyelashes, slightly blurring his vision as he watched the pureblood smile at him, "There you are Zero," a surprising fondness in his tone.

Zero's eyes scanned the rest of them, still holding Yuuki to him. Finally, they landed on Haruhi where she and Tamaki sat beside him. He inhaled at the sight of her swollen lip and bruised jaw. For a moment, they only stared at each other. Then her hand came forward, grabbing at his wrist and sliding down into his hand where he grasped it tight.

"Yuuki, I was only joking when I said you should fall down the mountain." Zero's voice was rough and seemed to stick against his throat as he looked down at his adopted sister. She was still crying but a smile broke over her face and she shook her head.

"Oh, Zero."

Yagari took another deep breath, lifting his hat and smoothing back his hair. "What the hell were ya'll doing?" His voice was harsh in the way that showed how terrified he had been. He had not been expecting an answer. Instead he moved back to stand, "C'mon we have to get back to camp, get them out of these wet clothes."

Kaname pulled a long sleeve shirt over his head, shaking out his wet hair. From across the tent he saw Zero gingerly peel out of his soaked shirt. Kaname was slightly taken a back by the dark purples and magentas that seem to radiate from the center of the boy's chest. Zero's lungs had probably busted under the strain he had put on them but being a vampire meant his body would heal the injury. The pureblood was struck by the reality of Zero's slow healing. If it had been him or any of the nobles, there would be no remnants of the event by now.

Zero caught the look of surprise on the pureblood's face and grinned, "I don't heal as fast as you."

"Are you sure you even heal at all?" the boy responded, making Zero laugh and then hiss from the pain of laughing. Then he said, "Are you that torn?"

Brows knit in confusion as Zero pulled on a dry shirt; it was warm on his skin. "What?"

"If you were not a vampire, you would be dead. Drowned trying to keep both girls afloat." Kaname explained.

Zero shook his head, "What are you saying, I should have let one go?"

"You would die for her too?"

"You mean because of course I would die for Yuuki, I owe her that."

Kaname huffed, "We both know there is no need for pretenses. Nevertheless, you fought for both of them. Fought beyond your capabilities and nearly paid the price for it." Zero could feel that Kaname was getting at something, some point about him and about Haruhi, what he didn't know was why, and that made him defensive. It was as if something had finally blown away the fluffy dream clouds that had been surrounding him the past few weeks. His mind telling him that this was Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire. Purebloods only knew how to bend and manipulate others, tricking them into doing their bidding.

"She was drowning; I would have done the same for anyone." He said angrily.

"You would die for anyone?" Kaname asked incredulously.

"Why," Zero asked, his chest rising and falling fast, making his beaten lungs ache, "Do you intend on sacrificing me?" Before Kaname could answer, he shoved through the tent opening leaving the pureblood alone.

"No," Kaname said after he left.

Yagari and the others were moving quickly about the camp, planning to leave as soon as they were packed up. Zero found Yuuki and Haruhi sitting on the ground with their backs against a log, listlessly watching the others. No doubt, they were exhausted, he was exhausted too. As he looked at Haruhi he replayed the scene with Kaname, what was he getting at? That Haruhi was important to him? Why did that matter unless he planned on using her as leverage? He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice when Yagari came up to him until he felt his hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

Zero nodded. "Are we leaving? It will be dark soon."

Yagari gave him a grim look, "Fujioka hit her head pretty hard, she could have a concussion. It might not be safe for her to wait." then he glanced around at the other students, "Don't mention it to the others, I don't want to spook'em."

"What if I can make sure she will be alright to leave in the morning?" Kaname asked from beside them. Zero glared at him, but Yagari's knit brow was more contemplative. As much as he despised vampires and the unnatural abilities, right now it was exactly what the girl needed. And no matter how gruff, how mean, or derogatory he could get, he was still at teacher and he did care for the safety and well-being of his students. "Do it," he said with a nod.

Zero huffed, but deep down he was glad that Kaname could do this for Haruhi. He watched as the pureblood knelt down beside Haruhi, addressing both of the girls with a smile. They exchanged a few words and then Kaname bent forward, hugging them both to him. It looked like a natural gesture, though Zero did grin at the mildly surprised look on both of the girls' faces. While holding them to him, Kaname discreetly turned his head to place what looked like a kiss on the top of Haruhi's head. Zero would be lying if he said there was some part of him that was not puffed up indignantly at such an intimate gesture. As if knowing exactly what it would do to him, the pureblood stood and winked at ex-human. Beside Zero, Yagari chuckled and shook his head, smacking Zero on the shoulder. "Cheeky bastard." Then the man turned and addressed the group, explaining that the sun would be down long before they made it to back to the temple, and given the state of Yuuki and Haruhi, it would be safer to wait until daybreak tomorrow.

As he spoke Kaname walked back to Zero. "I am releasing you from Yuuki's protector, though I know you won't stop doing what you are doing." he said after he saw the stubborn set to the boy's shoulders. "I just want you to know that _I _will not hold you accountable for her well being. I know she is important to you Zero and you would do anything for her. But what I was trying to get at was that Haruhi is important to you too. You put them both in danger by not realizing that." Suddenly his eyes were hard, red glinting of their wine color, "And by not realizing that there are others who care for them too. You would have drowned them and yourself when all you had to do was _tell me." _

Zero's eyes grew wide, catching the deep aguish in the pureblood's tone. Whatever it was that Kaname felt for Yuuki, he knew the pureblood took it very seriously, and he could see through the mask that Kaname had been deeply shaken by this. Maybe the clouds had cleared, but they had left behind a new reality. One where two enemies could finally see eye to eye.

Zero smirked, "Well the next time they decide to take an impromptu swim, I'll be sure send you a telegram. What kind of paper do you prefer, cardstock or parchment?"

"So you are exchanging love letters!" Ichiru exclaimed, coming to stand beside Zero after only catching the tail end of his remark, "You two, playing like you hate each other when you are really secret lovers."

Kaname looked suddenly tired, "Ichiru, I do so love you and your brother's brand of flattery."

* * *

Haruhi laid still in her sleeping bag, listening to the sound of Yuuki's rhythmic breathing. She was bone tired but for some reason, she couldn't get her eyes to stay closed. It was if her mind was buzzing with electricity, demanding that she stay awake. It was strange, when they had first pulled her from the lake, her head had felt heavy and swollen, as if her brain was trying to escape from her skull. She had barely any memory of coming back to the camp or even changing out of her wet clothes. Her earliest clear memory was when Kaname had pressed his face into the top of her head. And she was sure that was clear only by how strange it was. Yuuki had been right about what she had said, everything and everyone was different now. Kaname was supposed to be the one with all the nefarious dealings, blackmailing Zero, forcing her to leave him that night he was sick. And the way he had looked at her that night, the way it had made her feel had frightened her and since then she was always on guard against him. Yet at the same time, he was Yuuki's angel, no one could contest with him in her heart. Kaname was kind and benevolent, her hero. For Haruhi, this made Kaname the ultimate conundrum. How could two people she trusted feel so differently about the same person? Yuuki loved him as much as Zero had hated him. Then now, another misleading piece to a puzzle that was always changing, he and Zero were now some sort of alliance, peaceful and accepting. How could two people change so much? Because the truth was, Zero was very different. He was still sullen, and sometimes downright crabby. However, he was also gentle and caring; he had risked his life for her.

Haruhi's chest felt heavy. That's why she was still awake. Right down to the very bottom of everything was the fact that she was only alive right now, because of him. If Zero hadn't come, eventually she would have inhaled, and her lungs would have flooded with water, drowning before she even had the chance to fight. If Zero hadn't come she would be dead. And if Kaname hadn't come Zero would be dead.

She didn't even realize what she was doing until she was outside in the cool air, the stars shining down on the campsite. Her feet seemed to move on their own accord, drawing her to the front his tent where she knelt down. What was she thinking? He was probably asleep. And this was crazy. Even still, she heard her voice call his name in a whisper, saw her hands reach for the tent.

The truth was Zero was not asleep, his lungs hurt, bad. Every breath he took was like a new assault on their fragile new tissue. He wondered if babies felt like this at birth, everything new and just barely beginning to function, burning as the foreign substance flowed in and made itself at home. He had heard them all go to sleep; even Kaname had eventually drifted off though Zero knew he secretly was uncomfortable falling asleep before the hunter. He had her get up, heard her soft footfalls as she passed to his tent. He was already sitting up when she called his name.

The shorthaired girl inhaled sharply, brown eyes wide when Zero actually opened the tent. At first, they only stared at each other, eyes locked on each other's face. Zero's pale eyes trailed down to her swollen lip and the large purple mess that covered most of the left side of her jaw.

"Hi," she finally whispered, feeling the heat of her cheeks.

"Hi." he grinned shyly, watching those brown eyes sparkle up at him, her innocent gaze openly admiring him. His heart ached with the thought of never seeing them again. They were like bathing in sunlight, making him feel strong and hopeful.

"So I just wanted to say, thank you, again, for saving my life," she said awkwardly, biting her lip.

His long lashes bent to kiss his face as his eyes studied her mouth. "You're welcome," he answered, unsure of what else to say.

Zero saw her hand lift from her knee, but it was not until he felt her cold fingers on his cheek that he realized she had reached for him. Her eyes glinted with unshed tears, they flicked back into the tent, maybe looking to see if their talking had woken Kaname. He was probably awake, Zero thought with embarrassment.

Then there was only electricity, shooting tingly energy all through his body, flowing from where her lips were fitted onto his. He inhaled sharply, forgetting all about the pureblood behind them.

Haruhi's heart pounded in her ears and for a moment she feared that she had freaked him out. But she couldn't stop herself. Tamaki had always told her that nothing mattered more than the here and now. And right here and now she had almost lost the boy with the silver hair, the one that made her heart flutter and her throat tight.

When Haruhi pulled back a little to look at his face, the tears were running freely down her face. Haruhi's throat worked on swallowing the enormous amount of anguish she suddenly felt as she whispered, "You could have died today, Zero." In the back of her mind she realized she was a mess, she had just kissed him and now she was blubbering about him nearly dying.

To most kids their age, dying was some abstract idea that could never be considered an actual reality. Death and mortality were just vocabulary words, only important later on down the road. For Haruhi, death was the most devastating of all words. Her mother had died, and every day she had to face up with the fact that she would not see her again. Watery eyes bore down on the boy in front of her, eyes studying every feature as if trying to keep it stowed away safely in her mind.

He lightly caressed her face, ghosting over the bruise as he looked at her, "You could have died today too." Kaname had been right, she was very important to him. He liked being around her, he liked talking to her and watching her brown eyes sparkle when she laughed. She was beautiful and brilliant, and, just so strange, he thought with a fond smile. The way she over thought things and that she sometimes dressed up as a boy, that she loved her loony friends who most of the time drove him crazy except when they were making her happy. She was strong and deeply protective over those that she cared about, like when she faced a pureblood vampire on his behalf. She cared for Zero but she also leaned on him, taking comfort in his touch. It had taken nearly losing her to realize how much he could not let her go. His head bent to gently kiss her swollen jaw. He wished he could heal it the way Kaname could. He grinned in chagrin as he thought of what he would do if the pureblood even thought of trying.

She smiled up at him shyly, biting her lip and making Zero want to kiss her again.

From behind Zero, Kaname stirred purposefully, making Haruhi jump slightly for fear that he was waking up. His action had the desired effect, Zero and Haruhi separating quickly.

Haruhi felt her blush intensify as Zero grinned at her, placing a finger to his lips while his other wiped a way a tear. She smiled back, mouthing a good night. Zero nodded and watched her sneak back into her tent. After she was gone, he looked back into his own tent, the starlight seeping in as his keen eyes easily spotted the large grin on the pureblood's face. He tried to ignore him, zipping up the tent and flopping back down on his sleeping bag.

Kaname was grinning wildly in the darkness; he had most definitely NOT been asleep. He was a pureblood vampire after all. Zero could feel those wine colored eyes on him and he turn to glare at Kaname.

"That was sweet," Kaname said in an even tone.

Zero's pillow managed to come out from under his head and smack the pureblood in the face.

"Shut up," Zero grunted, turning back around.

Kaname couldn't suppress his grin if he wanted to, he could feel Zero's body heat rising in embarrassment. "Just like your reaction," he continued to tease.

"Kaname," Zero warned.

Kaname was quiet only for a second as he tried to remember the song Kaien used to sing to tease he and Yuuki when they were little. He had found it obnoxious and childish at the time, but now that he stood on the other side, he could understand the appeal. Who knows, maybe it was the altitude getting to him.

"Zero and Haruhi sitting in a tree,"

Zero's eyes flew open, instantly recognizing that stupid melody. He rose to sit, turning quick on Kaname and grabbing his pillow, intending to beat him with it. Kaname, of course, had expected it and Zero was none to happy to have the other boy's pillow hit him in the face.

Kaname had expected the hunter to lunge forward, hell bent on attacking him and he had braced himself for the impact of a fist. He was not expecting what Zero actually did. He was met with the horribly uncomfortable feeling of Zero's hands running in all directions on his face, rubbing and pulling his skin and hair. It hurt slightly to have his face yanked and squished, making his lips smoosh into his teeth or his cheek into his cheek bone. More than anything, it freaked him out and he struggled uncharacteristically against the boy before telekinetically shoving him away.

Zero subsided in satisfaction. When he and Ichiru were younger, he would smoosh Ichiru's face when they got into fights. It was safer than hitting him and actually Ichiru had always been more incensed by it. He knew that Kaname could easily accept a punch, especially from a lowly ex-human, but he knew the pureblood could not just blow that off anymore than Ichiru could. He grinned at the look on Kaname's face as he tried to push back his now tangled and matted hair. Wiping back his own saliva where it had escaped from his mouth and Zero had rubbed it all over his face and through his hair. The pureblood's eyes were wide with astonishment and his lips curled in revulsion.

"Well that was unexpected," Kaname huffed, "And slightly disgusting."

"Then you had better shut up." Zero quipped back, climbing into his bag. His work was done here.

Kaname snorted, "You know what, I think you are entirely too comfortable with me." His voice seemed more playful than condemning. He hadn't expected Zero to do something so childish, then again he was acting a little childish himself. This strange trip up the mountain had changed everything, culminating at the moment Kaname had pulled Zero from the water. He was realizing that Zero was more than just a pawn, and though he thought he knew the young hunter's every move and thought he could manipulate him into choosing what Kaname wanted, Zero never ceased to surprise him. He hadn't nearly died for just anyone, and he hadn't done it out of duty either. Just like Kaname had not pulled him out solely for Yuuki's safety. This rude, stubborn jerk of an ex-human had begun to matter to him. And though it could compromise everything he had been working for, he was not worried. If anything, he was even more hopeful.

"But it's clear I struck a nerve," he said slyly, chuckling softly when his own pillow hit the side of his head.

"Go to sleep Kaname." Zero commanded, unable to stop his own soft laugh.

Stupid pureblood.


	20. Hero Syndrome

Hey everybody! So I thought I would get another chapter out there, I just couldn't help myself lol. I apologize for the slow responses to the reviews. I really do cherish all of your feedback. Thank you all so much for reading, following and reviewing my story, I am so glad that you like it! So since I didn't get to them before posting another chapter, the anonymous reviews from the last chapter are at the bottom of this chapter as well.

**Chapter Summary: **Haruhi is so excited to be able to admit that she likes Zero Kiryuu, but a little encounter with a Night Class student has her wondering if Zero likes her or just likes looking out for her.

* * *

**Hero Syndrome**

Haruhi woke up just as her head lolled back painfully. It was dark and her legs felt cramped. Her head ached as she blinked and looked around. The moon streamed in from the window she was sitting in front of. It made the polished work desk gleam where it stood in the center of the room. She was in one of the study rooms of the dorm complex. As she glanced outside the window, her sleep-heavy mind thought of how it had been bright before she fell asleep. There was a book folded up in her arms and as she moved to release it a pain itched on her arms. Red lines marred her forearm from where they were pressed into the hard covers of the book.

Pins and needle exploded down her legs as she untangled them and pushed them off the chair. She groaned as she rubbed them, wondering how in the world she had managed to fall asleep in here, and how nobody managed to notice. She had two roommates after all. Last time she had shone up missing, there had been a search party.

Slowly she stretched, rubbing the kinks out of her neck as she got up to place her book on the desk. The room was fairly small in size, the large desk taking up most of the space. There were three desk chairs around the table and two armchairs that framed the window. It looked no different than the seven others that lined the bottom floor of the dorms, she noted as she left the room and moved down the hall toward the stairs. As she passed by a framed picture she caught her reflection on the surface and paused, examining her tired face.

It had been almost a week since their break. Haruhi had spent the last few days of break with her dad as he worried over her bruised face and sore body. It had been nice to lay in her own bed with her dad taking care of her. It wasn't until she saw him that she realized how much she missed him. They spent almost the whole time together, talking and catching up. She hadn't even seen any of her Ouran friends while she was home. When Sunday rolled around, it was bittersweet. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again but she was somber to leave her dad, and anxious about the time left to be at Cross Academy. The mood only intensified when she got back and found out that Zero was not there. Yuuki told her he was a part of some leadership association and he wouldn't be back until the end of the week. They hadn't really talked on the way back down the mountain, not with everyone constantly attending to her and Yuuki. They were both aching from tumbling down the mountain and the trek back down was a painful reminder as each step made something throb. They had ridden the buses the same way they had on the way up and when they finally made it back into town where their charter bus had dropped them off, Kyoya's family driver was waiting to take them home for the rest of the break.

There was so much she wanted to say to her silver haired savior, but she never had the chance, not with everyone around. She could only offer a "bye, Zero," and a smile as her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she got into the limo with the others.

She sighed, silently berating herself for not having the gumption to just say something, to pull him aside or something. Now it was too late, too much time had gone by, too much time for him to take it back, to change his mind about whatever it was that had happened.

There was something in her throat, a laugh maybe, at how pathetically silly she was being. But she couldn't help it, she had never felt this way about anyone, never thought about anyone the way she thought about the silver haired boy. She couldn't wait to see him, to talk to him. Her mind swam with images of him, tall and strong, smiling sweetly at her, she couldn't wait to just… She sighed, shaking her head as if to clear her dreamy thoughts, she didn't know what she couldn't wait for when in all honesty the next time she saw him she would probably freeze up like a popsicle.

Zero limped into the entrance of the Sun Dorms. He had been put on another assignment, another test by the association. They had sent him a few towns over to deal with a level E vampire on the loose. It was an easy enough case for an apprentice hunter, even one so out of practice as Zero. But someone had made a mistake, for it had not been only one level E, but three. The third time they had knocked him to the ground, and the Bloody Rose bounced off the hard concrete he was sure he would not be able to stand again, vampire strength or not. The thing that made level E vampires so dangerous was that, as their minds died, their strength and agility increased, becoming more animal than anything. But Zero grit through it, pushing forward with determination. It was either him or them, and it wasn't going to be him. Aide came the next day, utterly in awe that he was able to take them all by himself. Even in all their praise and recognition, Zero was humbled by his aching bones and bloody wounds. It had been a feat for an apprentice hunter, and he had great skill and great promise, he was trained by one of the greatest hunters around. But he knew that was not what helped him to survive. Kaname's voice was in his head, "If you had not been a vampire, you would be dead." and it was true yet again.

As he came into the lobby he collapsed onto a couch. He wished he could just go to the privacy of his room at the Chairman's home, instead of his dorm. It would be better for everyone, he wouldn't have to wake up Ichiru and he could sleep in tomorrow. But alas the Ouran kids were here, and that meant his room was being occupied by Hikaru and Kaoru. A small smile pulled at his lips as he lifted his arm over his face. The Ouran kids were here. Haruhi was here. There was no denying the growing bubble in his throat at getting to see the shorthaired girl. He had thought about her constantly since that night. Since she kissed him and he kissed her back. He could still feel her lips on his, her small body in his arms. After what happened with the level Es he had wanted to see her so terribly bad. Haruhi's innocent eyes, unknowing of this horrible world in which he lived, where monsters were real and he was one of them, eyes that just saw a boy. Not a hunter, not a vampire, just a boy.

Lost in her thoughts, Haruhi slowly made her way to her dorm crossing through the main lobby. She was just about to head up the stairs when she heard something from across the room. She peered out into the dimness, looking for the owner of the sound. Someone was lying on one of the couches. She could see the point of their elbow, a hand thrown over a head covered in silver hair.

Zero.

Slowly she made her way to the figure. He was asleep, as she came closer she could hear his soft breathing. She knelt down on the carpet in front of the couch unable to contain the smile as she looked down at him. His arm covered the majority of his face but she could see the end of his nose and his mouth, slightly parted lips let out even breaths. His lips, pale and soft, had been the object of her thoughts for the better part of a week. He was finally here, finally back. She thought of those lips, warm and soft as they pressed into her jaw, she couldn't stop her hand from reaching up, a feather-light touch across his lips, feeling that warmth and softness. Her fingertips traced down his jaw, her brown eyes dilated as she took in every detail of his face matching it up to the image in her head. He didn't look as pale as he had that night, having just escaped the cold water. He was warm under her fingers. She shook her head. What the heck was she doing? Touching him while he slept, that was beyond creepy. Overstepping respectable bounds when Zero was around, yep that had not changed.

But as she drew her hand back the object of her attention stirred. Haruhi froze where she was, heartbeat accelerating as Zero groaned softly, arm leaving his face and pale eyes blinking away sleep. Offhandedly she wondered how long he had been in here, if he was here sleeping while she was sleeping only a little ways down the hall.

Then those pale eyes were on her, registering surprise and then something softer as he gazed up at her.

"Hey," she said sheepishly, her expression making him grin.

"Hey."

Her mind went back to the moment on the mountain. This is how she had greeted him before. And he had looked at her with that same soft look, suddenly she was reassured and she looked at him with more honesty.

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too." he said softly, eyes tracing over her, noting the pinkness rising in her cheeks and tracing down her jaw. It was completely healed now, there was no sigh of the horrible bruised mess from before. His hand came up on its own, softly touching her jaws where the bruises used to be.

Haruhi practically melted into the gentle touch, allowing him to tilt her head to the side as he examined her.

"It looks better."

She nodded, "All better." She felt his fingers caress her jaw, noting how his eyes kept glancing to her lips.

"Good."

"Did you have a good time at your meeting thing?" She asked softly, hoping the tremble she felt was not obvious in her voice.

Zero was only puzzled for a moment. Yuuki must have fed her some story about his absence. She would have to fill him in on whatever it was. "It was a blast," he said lightly. Watching the pleased smile tug on those petal pinks lips.

A moment more and he might have kissed her. But, as if hearing his thoughts, Yuuki came in through the main door, looking exhausted. Haruhi turned to look and Zero dropped his hand, sitting up as Yuuki stopped mid stride.

"Zero? Haruhi?" she began, looking puzzled.

Haruhi rose to her feet, "Well that explains why you haven't come looking for me."

The puzzled expression only grew more prominent, "What?"

"I feel asleep in a study room, I woke up just a minute ago." She explained earning a curious glance from Zero.

"The Dorm President didn't find you?" Yuuki asked incredulously. It was their job to make sure no one was hiding around inside the building.

Haruhi scratched the back of her head, and shrugged. "Maybe she didn't see me. I was curled up in a chair by the window."

She heard Zero chuckle beside her. "Still breaking rules, I see." He teased.

Yuuki laughed too, moving closer to them. "You just get back, Zero?" She asked, sobering quickly as she noticed he was favoring his left leg. "Did everything go alright?"

The boy nodded giving her an assuring smile, "Everything was fine." Nothing that won't be better in the morning.

The girl smiled with relief. "Alright. Well, we should all get to bed, it's really late." She began to head toward the doors, goading them to follow. "I am so glad you are back Zero, the Chairman has been helping me patrol and he talks _non-stop_." She said with a groan.

Zero smirked at Haruhi beside him, "Can't imagine how that feels," He deadpanned.

Haruhi laughed and shook her head at him, but Yuuki didn't seem to catch on.

"Well trust me, it's exhausting." she prattled on.

* * *

"No, no you aren't listening." Haruhi said shaking her head toward Kaoru walking beside her. She shifted the box in her hands to her waist as she looked at him. "When you are checking the angles, the ones in the middle are the opposite interior angles, so they will match the one diagonal to it on the inside."

"How does that make any sense, if you cut through two parallel lines in the exact same way, then the angles should match." Kaoru demanded his own box clutched to his chest. The boxes were filled with supplies for their science lab. He had been a gentleman and allowed her to carry the one with only the plastic beakers and dry ingredients while he lugged the heavier one with the liquids and weights.

Haruhi shook her head, speaking slowly, "They do match." They moved down the open hallway, moving just past a large fountain as she tried to explain. "They aren't mirror images of each other, they are more like-" someone coming from the other side of the fountain smacked into her, knocking them both off their feet and sending the supplies spewing out of the overturned box.

Haruhi scrambled to her knees, offering an apology as the boy who smacked into her moved to put everything back in the box. Kaoru, with the heavier box and slower reflexes, only started in shock. There were beakers strewn all around the ground, along with test papers, boxes of wax paper and other random items.

"No I'm sorry, my mother always tells me I should pay attention to where I'm walking" the boy said with a soft voice, clearly just edging into puberty. He grabbed a bunch of the same test strips Haruhi had and turned to hand them to her. As he did he paused staring up at her face. Haruhi too paused, shocked to see pale violet eyes that were almost an exact match to the shade of Zero's and Ichiru's. Embarrassedly she could point out that they were a tad darker, but still fairly pale when compared to the jewel tones of Tamaki's eyes.

He was very handsome, holding that strangely attractive appeal that she had always associated with the Night Class. "No that's okay I wasn't watching either," she observed how those eyes glowed with approval. As he turned to pick up some more beakers, Kaoru had finally set down his box and was helping him.

"That's a cool hairstyle," Kaoru was saying, "My dad would flip if I shaved part of my head like that."

The boy smirked as Haruhi studied his brown locks. It was fairly long on one side, wavy strands falling stylishly around his face and the nape of his neck. He had a small pony tail in the back, sticking up much like hers would if she put a band in it. It looked normal enough until he turned and looked at you straight on, His hair was parted very far to the left and on the other side it was shaved close to the scalp. She could see a faint scar under the short hair. "Well my dad isn't that conventional himself." the boy popped off.

"I'm Haruhi," the girl greeted standing and sticking her hand out when they were done. The boy had the box now and he put it on his hip. He was smiling wildly as he went to reach for her hand.

"I'm- uff, Hey!" The boy demanded as Zero came out of nowhere and grabbed him by his collar.

"Stay away from them." Zero gruffed in a voice Haruhi hadn't heard in a long time. It was cold and stiff, lacking any of the warmth she had come to associate with the boy. This was not the Zero she had saw last night.

"Zero, it's alright. He was helping me," She said, taking up for the poor boy where he stood slightly behind Zero, looking like he had been slapped.

As Haruhi spoke she chuckled at the way the boy seemed to beam vindication up at Zero. Standing next to the prefect made him seem very young and cute in the way that little kids or little brothers are. The taller boy only glared back at him, snatching the box from his hand and giving it back to Haruhi.

When the prefect turned to address the girl, the softness seemed to bleed into his expression, "Are you alright?" She looked up at him puzzled, glancing back toward the boy to see his offended look.

"Maru!" Another voice quipped just as it's owner came from the other side of the fountain. "Why did you wander off?" He demanded.

"Holy smokes, how many twins go to this school." Kaoru exclaimed. It was true, this other boy looked just like the first, except his brown hair was fairly shorter barely curling around his ears and the nape of his neck. But those violet eyes were exactly the same.

"We aren't twins," the other boy denied, "That's my cousin." They way he looked at Kaoru made the other boy blush.

"Oh sorry, I just- you look a lot, like, uh him" He rubbed aimlessly at his neck.

Zero rolled his eyes, "Whatever come on, I have to get you to the Moon Dorm already."

So they are Night Class students, Haruhi though mildly as Zero pushed Maru in the direction they had come. Then he turned back to Haruhi one last time. "I will see you later ok." He ruffled her hair slightly and she smiled up at him.

After they left she turned to see Kaoru staring at her. "What?"

"No you what? What the heck was that? Kiryuu practically attacked that kid for even talking to you." He said in astonishment. "What is he your new bodyguard? Am I standing too close?"

Haruhi laughed, shaking her head.

Kaoru shrugged, walking back toward the class they were definitely holding up by now.

"Seriously though, what is with the superhero act?" He asked again as he held open the door with his hip. Then he froze, eyes wide like an excited cat, "Are you two..?"

She blushed, stumbling on her words as Yuuki showed up.

"Hey, Ditta-san sent me to see if you needed help."

Haruhi shook her head, grateful for the distraction, "No I ran into a Night Class student and dropped the box. But he helped me pick it up."

The other girl looked concerned, glancing over at Kaoru. "He didn't trying anything… weird did he?" Like trying to drink your blood.

Kaoru chuckled, "He never had the chance. Zero showed up on his white horse and knocked him out."

"Knocked him out?"

"He's joking."

"Yeah he didn't knock him, he just became wildly protective and sent him back to the dorms with his cousin. He has apparently developed some sort of Hero syndrome after pulling you guys out of the lake."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"Well if it's not that, then what is it?" he challenged, daring her to say it.

"Can we go to class?" the girl groaned. Kaoru smirked before turning and walking back down the hall.

"You know Kaname is sometimes like that. I never told you, but when I was little Kaname saved me from... a bad person. Sometimes it feels like he is still trying to protect that helpless girl." Yuuki said after awhile.

Haruhi watched her with sad eyes, "That must be hard."

She nodded, "Kaname has always been like that, trying to shoulder all the responsibility. He never sees me as capable." Yuuki kept her eyes forward, her shoulders heavy. Suddenly she remembered Haruhi beside her and squared her shoulders, "But I don't think that is what Zero is doing. Zero never questions my ability to handle things. And you are more capable than me. I'm sure he isn't suffering from, uh, hero syndrome." She tried to reassure. But it was too late. Haruhi's mind was stuck on this idea. She decided she would be visiting the library during free period.

* * *

Kaname sat in the chair in Cross' office, watching the man check off some last minute scheduling fixes. "I understand now." He said quietly, watching as the man peered up at him over his glasses.

"Understand?" Cross repeated. Kaname had been sitting quietly for a while now, comfortable watching Cross work. Kaname was a boy who lived much in his own head, planning and deciding, Cross was used to sharing a space with him without actually conversing with him. It was something that always unnerved Yuuki, and she would fill the silence with useless babble, fearing that Kaname had grown bored. Hopefully one day she would come to understand the pureblood's tendencies the way Cross did. He had known the boy for ten years, he had always been a careful, contemplative soul somehow both wise beyond his years and a lost innocent child.

"If it is your choice, you push harder, you fight harder." Kaname explained, he got up, looking over the many pictures on Cross' bookshelves. There was a lot of Yuuki as she had grown, and he and Zero as well. "It's almost frightening how much more intense a person can become, still working fully in the realm of their own will." His mind flashed and image of Zero as he pulled him our of the lake, a cold dead weight, "I understand why it must be this way. I just hope, that its not too late."

Cross was thoughtful for a moment, having to weave back into what they were previously talking about to understand the boy's comments, "Somehow I still think you are missing it."

Kaname smiled at a picture of Yuuki in her yukata, then he turned back to where the man sat, "No, there is nothing stronger than the heart of a volunteer. That's why it has to be his choice."

The man shook his head, rising to come and stand beside the young pureblood, "Kaname-kun, when you describe your willingness to give your life for Yuuki, is it because you have been possessed by the heart of a volunteer?" Maybe if he explained to him the sacrifice of what was being given in a way that hit home, maybe then he would stop looking at it so calculating.

Kaname's elegant brows furrowed, looking down at an interesting photograph, definitely a new edition, "It's not the will to do it then, is it? It's love."

Cross was beaming up at him, "And that's why we cannot force it or make it move faster, love doesn't work that way. You know I'm glad that there is still something for me to teach you."

The boy smirked, running a hand through his dark hair and nodding. Then he picked up the picture "Does Zero know that you have this?"

The wise old man, with his grace and calm shriveled away into a jittery mess, "NO! And you have to promise me you won't tell him, Kaname-kun!"

He laughed gently, setting the photo back down. "I'm sure it will be more fun to have him find out on his own," he grinned.

Then he added, "You might say I will do it out of love."

* * *

Haruhi brushed the coat of the horse carefully, watching with a bit of child-like awe as the coat seemed to become even more luminous with each stroke. She liked brushing the horses, they were such big majestic creatures and it was an awesome experience to feel every muscle and cord shift under your hand as the powerful creatures moved about. When they got back to school she had decided to join the equestrian club. This Sunday was the first Sunday that she actually got to be alone with horses, the club assigning her grooming duty. Normally she would be going to join the others for hosting in an hour, but she had been given a pass for this week.

Haruhi hummed some old melody to herself as she brushed the grey mare's, coat, acutely focused on what she was doing. Lily for her part, had been calm, give a few height and a tap of her foot at Haruhi's ministrations.

"See, Lily, we can be pals you and me," Haruhi said after a moment. Of all the horses Lily was the most skittish, Zero had told her it was because she was a rescue horse. So Haruhi was a little more cautious and a little more talkative when it came to this particular horse. She even saved her for last to give the animal time to acclimate to her presence. She had found that singing to the horse had allowed it to get used to the girl that much faster. So she sang whatever came to mind, humming an old tune she had long forgotten the words to when she couldn't think of a song.

Suddenly 'calm Lily' bucked up excitedly, frightening Haruhi as she assumed she had done the wrong thing. "Whoa," she tried to soothe, hands up in a placating manner. Lilly only seemed to become more excited and Haruhi yelped when she tried to rear up. But a pair of hands came forward to take hold of the bridle reins Lily was wearing, a deep and soothing voice asking the animal to calm down.

Haruhi turned to smile gratefully at Zero, but then it fell flat as realization struck her. "See I told you she only does that when you come in. A second ago we were the best of friends and then the second Zero walks in that's it, I go back to annoying brush girl." She waved the brush in Zero's face for emphasis.

The silver haired boy chuckled as Lily nuzzled into his arm. "Here let me do it." He offered, taking the brush from Haruhi with an apologetic grin. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Haruhi shook her head, "No you're fine. I was just kind of zoning out."

He nodded. "So the host club is really okay with you missing out today? What about your debt?"

She shrugged, "I bring in more customers when I'm a boy." She grinned at the expression Zero shot her, "It's true. Apparently I act too much like one of the boys, Kyoya said it must be intimidating for my customers."

He grinned, "Alright. Well Yukki stopped me after detention and gave me this", he produced a small book bound in old fashioned, olive colored leather.

Haruhi recognized it immediately, suddenly feeling relief that someone had picked up the book she had thoughtlessly forgotten. "She said it was yours and asked me to bring it to you."

"Thanks," she said, taking the book and moving to sit on a stool that was against the stable wall.

They were quiet for a moment, Zero brushing and Haruhi looking over her book to make sure nothing had accidentally fallen out.

"So," Zero began offhandedly, "that seems like an interesting read," it was a book on different human psychosis and he couldn't help to be curious why she had it.

Haruhi became even more quiet. The book in itself was enough, but the reasons why she checked it out were kind of embarrassing, especially when one of those reasons was currently in front of her brushing a horse.

Zero cringed, she had been acting kind of strange ever since the whole incident with the new Night Class boys. From her point of view, it probably looked like Zero had acted like some possessive jerk, and it would be a lie if he said he wasn't somewhat possessive over Haruhi. But that had been different. they were vampires, new and unknown, he couldn't possibly trust them to abide by the rules just yet and definitely not in the face of someone he cared about. Feeling like she was clamming up but not quite ready to let go, Zero asked casually, "What's 'Hero Syndrome'?"

He looked back when he heard the book hit the floor of the stable with a loud thud. He heard the mumbled apology as she stooped to pick it up but he was faster, kneeling down and picking the book up for her. Haruhi was acting a bit strange lately, sending mixed signals. To be honest, Zero was glad Yuuki had given him a reason to come a find her and maybe he had been a little too curious about the sticky tab, hanging from a page. The silver haired prefect chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked up at her from his position. He just had wanted to talk to her about something that was obviously interesting to her, just to talk to her and move past that awkwardness. But Haruhi's behavior was making him feeling like he had the wrong idea about how things were and he didn't like it.

"Sorry," he apologized again, "I only saw the little note on the tab."

She could see the beginnings of doubt start to form on his handsome face and she knew she had to tell him, no matter how red it made her face.

She sighed, "I have been reading about some of the psychological effects of saving someone's life. I'm sure that's not the right term, but Kaoru said it and it stuck. The truth is, I was worried that maybe the way you have been acting towards me was because you suddenly felt this sense of responsibility to my life and well being, kind of like this burden, or something. It's how the book describes it." she rambled (and Yuuki described it), her voice slowly turning introverted as if she were talking to herself.

Zero couldn't help but scoff, not knowing if she had meant to offend him but feeling offended all the same, "So you are afraid that I don't really like helping you? That I'm acting this way because of a few basic patterns in my brain that have been stimulated causing me to behave like your 'hero'."

She didn't look at him. For some reason when he said it, it sounded silly. Maybe it was that condescending tone. She didn't have time to ponder as a hard thump to her head made her brain feel like it was rattling about. She cried out, reaching up and rubbing against the area where zero had flicked her. She looked back to where he was still kneeling in front her, eyes showing her distraught and confusion.

There was a smile a mile wide, "Does that help you understand how I feel?"

She glared at him, earning a soft chuckle. Then his face turned serious, "Look, you aren't just some girl I pulled out of the lake. If I want to help you, it's not because I feel sorry for you. I- I like being around you, I like helping you. If you try to use that hero thing, then there is no way for me to do anything to not justify it, except turn and walk away."

He got a sudden realization flood him like a horrible monsoon, "Unless, that's what you want?"

Haruhi shook her head, oh no she definitely didn't want that. "No, I don't." She inhaled sharply, she would have to explain a little more, watching him rise back to his feet and continue to brush Lily. "Yuuki and I were talking and I just got this thought stuck in my head. She told me about when she was little and how Kaname had saved her from someone. She told me she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and how much he is devoted to her. She worries that it's out of obligation or duty and that's why she tries her best to show him how much she is thankful for what he did. She is devoted to him."

For the second time zero paused, feeling that unholy uncertainty all over again. He knew all about Yuuki's utter worship of the 'wondrous; pureblood that saved her life, it was always the way she tried to justify acting the way she did toward him. Anytime she made something or said something, even when he would catch her staring. She would always runoff on some spiel that it was because he had saved her life. For the most part, he knew it was so he wouldn't ride her tail about her feelings, but a small part of him would always feel sick with the idea that the only reason why she was so obsessed with Kaname is because she owed him her life. And now that small part of him grew exponentially at the thought of his and Haruhi's situation being anyway similar.

"So," he started softly refusing to look back toward her again, "are you saying that you- that the kiss," the word barely even came out, "was a show of gratitude?"

Haruhi blinked in surprise, how had she managed to put her foot in her mouth for the second time in a row. "Wha- No." She denied quickly, she hadn't even realized she was standing up. "I kissed you because…" She moved closer, noting the way he wouldn't turn around. "Well because, you almost died and-"

"You wanted to show how grateful you were? That I was willing to go so far?" He interrupted, finally remembering to continue to brush Lily, she whinnied softly in reply.

Haruhi shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. Then her hand came up to grab onto the sleeve of Zero's school shirt, stilling his hand. "Because," she started again, a new determination in her voice, "I was so happy that you didn't. Not the Zero that saved me, the Zero that is my friend, that I care about."

"Ow," she yelped when Zero suddenly thumped her again. "Stop it!" That had been hard enough to say without the thump, but as she looked up at him she could seem similar flush on his face.

"Well you've made it impossible for me to show that I like you any other way!" Zero retorted playfully, his heart rate increasing as he registered that he had told her that he liked her, not just hanging out with her.

"Jerk," she whined. Her hand still clutched to his shirt as she looked up at him, her brown eyes dilated dramatically, "I- I like you too." She said shyly. Zero leaned into her, pressing his forehead to hers, feeling her soft exhale.

They stayed like that for a moment until she laughed embarrassedly, making him laugh too. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, burying her flushed face into the side of his neck.

Zero stiffened as he felt her lips against the side of his tattoo. That place was the sight of only terrible memories and having her touch it made them all flash through. The feel of Shizuka's fangs sliding in and ruining his life, Yuuki's gentle hand when he tried to claw it away, the sting of the tattoo and all its magic and meaning. A tamed monster. It all seemed to weigh itself on his heart and he felt the darkening sickness coming for him. He was just about to pull free when he felt her cool fingers on his neck, sending shivers down his spine and calming him. Their innocent and unknowing touch, he inhaled deeply, pushing the thoughts away, asking him to focus on Haruhi's warm breath as she whispered to him.

"I got stuck on something silly again, I'm sorry," she said remorsefully.

Zero shrugged, "Next time it happens I'll be sure to give you a good thump on the head."

She scoffed, pulling back to look at him incredulously, "I'm not a broken record player, you know?"

*****ANON REVIEWS*****

**Chapter 18**

Chey721: lol wow, thank you so much for the review and support!

**Darkkami:** hehe, zero is always nice, he is the only one that doesn't think so lol

**Meow:** lol I am glad that you like it so much. Sorry for the slow updates and I think i would say couples... lol

**Chapter 19:**

**Darkkami:** Yay kiss! lol I am glad you liked it and thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	21. Sorry I'm a Bad Boy

Here is the next chapter, yay! Lol Thank you everyone who reads this story and follows it! Thank you to everyone who writes reviews, your thoughts are much appreciated!

**Author notes:** Something you might need to know for this chapter was the visit Zero, Yuuki, Cross, and Yagari took to the Hunter Association. If you haven't read that far, basically, Zero thought Yuuki's parents might have been hunters, they went to go check out old hunter logs and records. They might have found something but it spontaneously combusted. Also the president of the hunters tricked Zero into walking into a room filled with records drenched in blood.

* * *

**Sorry I'm a Bad Boy**

Ichiru rested his chin in his hand as he leaned forward on his desk, stifling a yawn and feigning attention. The lecture was moving at a slow crawl and he was so bored, he had half a mind to just get up and leave. He grinned to himself, that would make for an interesting event. This pompous, self -important professor who was lecturing them more on how wonderful his own intellect was rather than actually teaching them anything, how would he feel if Ichiru just got up and left. Too bad he would be leaving and wouldn't be able to see the man's face. To his right he saw Haruhi taking notes diligently. He could just make them out from his vantage point. They were sharp and to the point, bulleted and organized.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to grin at him. He grinned back, clearly she was not as enthralled by the lecture as she appeared to be.

Below them, Zero sat beside Yuuki. Ichiru held in a scoff. Zero wasn't even trying, his head was pillowed on his outstretched arms, facing toward Yuuki. Her notes were visible as well, a mess of writing with arrows and small areas of text pointing back to other areas of notes. Her head never came up from looking at her notebook as she scribbled on and on. How could she read that? No wonder she was ranked one of the lowest in the class.

It wasn't hard for Ichiru to get good grades, though when compared to his snoozing brother, he was the Yuuki in the equation. Golden boy, he muttered in his mind. Yeah, golden boy who sleeps all through class. As he glared down at his brother he saw the subtle way his shoulder's tightened, then his head slowly lifted and his eyes were fixed on Yuuki with concern. She had stopped writing, her pen gripped tight in her hand, held perfectly still on the paper. Ichiru's brows furrowed, watching the girl closely. She was holding her breath he could tell, her head was still bent over her paper but it was strangely still.

The pocket of his jacket suddenly felt incredibly heavy. Time was running out and he had a decision to make. There was no more time to pretend the inevitable wasn't coming, this moment, proved that.

Below him Zero reached out, his hand wrapping around Yuuki's forearm cautiously. She seemed to shake out of whatever had her, looking up at Zero a little dazed. He squeezed her arm, his concern obvious but she just smiled, pulling her arm free and continuing to scratch at her notes. This time working double to catch up. He was still looking at her but Ichiru was more curious about another pen that had stopped moving.

From beside him, Haruhi was looking at Zero, eyes shifting from his face, to where the hand that had held Yuuki still rested on the desk. Ichiru wondered what the short haired girl was thinking, she was not such an open book. On the one hand, perhaps she had noticed the difference in Yuuki since they had gotten back from break, and maybe she was curious if Zero knew what was going on with her. On the other hand, far less likely but far more amusing, perhaps she was jealous. He didn't peg her to be a jealous person but if there was one thing Ichiru knew, love changed things.

* * *

"Don't pick at it you only make it worse," Kaoru was saying to his brother. They had come back from break sporting tanned skin. Well, Kaoru was tanned, Hikaru was burned. It had began peeling a few days after they got back and the boy reminded Yuuki of a dog with a funnel on his head, trying desperately to scratch at the itchy skin. And if he was the dog, Kaoru was his master, swatting his hands away and admonishing him.

"I can't help it," Hikaru was whinig, "I can't wait till class is over so we can got into town and pick up my medicine."

Kaoru agreed, "Hey Haruhi, you wanna come with us to town?" He was asking.

Yuuki wasn't really listening. In her mind she saw the burning pages in the book, the pages that could contain the key to her past. She and Zero had rarely talked about the botched visit to the hunter headquarters they had taken during the end of the break. But she knew he was still thinking about it as much as she was. Yuuki had always wanted to know more about her past, what happened to her parents. Zero had thought they could have been hunters, and that was the only reason they had gone to look at the old records. But when the pages burned, the hope she had had about finding the truth had burned with it. Who was she? Where did she fit in?

She glanced across the table, looking at Zero where he sat between his brother and Haruhi. He was smiling at the short haired girl as she spoke about the horses in the stable. Zero was not in Yuuki's place but it seemed like the same questions applied, where did he belong? The trip had shown just how much Zero did not seem to fit in to that world. Those people were mean and cruel, especially to Zero. She couldn't make herself see him as one of them anymore then she could see herself as one. When the pages had caught fire, Zero had been off with the president somewhere and when he came back he had a sheen of sweat and a frightened look in his eyes. She had asked him what had happened with the president on their way home. But he had blown it off, clearly more concerned for what had happened with her.

"If you don't want to go with me Yuuki, that's fine." The sound of her name shook her from her thoughts. Zero was talking to her.

"Go?" she repeated.

He grinned, "The Chairman wants me to pick up some things for him in town. He told me to tell you to come too, but if you don't want to that's ok." His eye shone with concern. So she smiled brightly.

"I'll come," then she smiled for real, "Can we go to Sweet Treats?"

Zero sighed, "I suppose so."

For now she would put it out of her head, they had hit a dead end and she would have to wait for a new clue and a new direction.

* * *

The courier's office looked as if it had been built out of the bottom floor of a home. There was an archway that separated the main waiting room from the overflow spot by the door. At the counter the paint suddenly changed to tile and a desk had been placed in front of a what looked like a stove hook up. Though it was a fairly slow day (in fact most days were very slow days), Yuuki and Zero sat in the overflow area, waiting for them to retrieve the Chairman's packages.

Zero sat hunched in the seat, elbows on his knees as his eyes looked at nothing. She leaned toward him, catching his attention. "What'cha thinking about?"

He snorted, "I'm thinking about whether it really takes four men to find a package." She laughed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She inhaled, "Well, I was thinking about how both you and Haruhi have been spending a lot of time at the stables."

That took him by surprise as he jerked his head to look at her, brows knitting together as he studied her face, "What?"

"You know 'what.' The lingering looks, secret smiles," she said wistfully, leaning more heavily on him, "secret rendezvous."

"Secret rendezvous?" She watched his nostrils flare as she nodded.

"Come on Zero. I know something is going on, tell me." she pleaded.

"It's not- Nothing's- Look." He stammered, placing a hand up perhaps to stop her but it seemed more for his benefit. She nodded, trying her best to keep from laughing at him.

But he didn't say anything else, just stared at her, his face shifting from perplexed to glaring. Before she could get it out of him the guy from the front desk called to them and Zero practically ran to the desk.

* * *

"Ugh this medicine is not helping!" Hikaru yelled angrily. He was just about to scratch when Kaoru smacked his hand.

"No scratching."

"I'm gonna scratch you." The brassy twin threatened. They were standing on a crowded sidewalk, lined with small town shops about a block away from the doctor's office. People walking by paused to look at the pair glaring at each other.

Haruhi came between them placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and the other grabbing tentatively at Hikaru's elbow. "Ok, ok. We are all friends here, remember?" She teased.

"Haruhi, I am miserable." Hikaru whined, dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

"Aww," she said as she patted his head, "I know. But the doctor said it looks good, most of the skin has peeled away. Just a little longer." Then she added, "And maybe next time you will wear sunscreen."

"Will everyone please stop telling me that?" He moaned.

"They will, as soon as you stop looking like someone should have told you that." She said with a laugh. Hikaru picked up his head to glare at her, the peeling on his nose making it hard to take the look seriously.

"Look, ice cream," the other boy said changing the subject, "Let's get some before we go home. Hiakru," he sang, "I bet they have a nice strawberry sundae with your name on it."

She laughed again when the look melted away to excitement. As she followed them into the shop, she noted the name on the door.

"I think this is the shop that Yuuki mentioned."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, stopping short of going in "Are you hoping to share a sundae with your boyfriend?"

"What?" Haruhi blushed. "No, I was just saying that-"

"It's ok, I know what you meant." Kaoru said cutting her off. He shot a look to his twin but Hikaru wouldn't look at him. Instead, he pushed into the shop.

Inside, the shop was alive with people and the sweet smell of candy and ice cream. Cool air surrounded them as they passed through the door and got in line. The bright colors of the ice cream and the paint on the walls made Haruhi think of the pink kitchen from the photo shoot.

Once in line, Hikaru turned around and fixed her with a stare.

"So what is going on with you and Mr. Prefect?" He asked, but then he didn't wait for her to answer before adding, "I guess it was bound to happen right? I mean, with him saving your life and all."

"That's not fair." In fact, she knew he was trying to be mean.

"Do you like him that much?"

Her chest felt tight and she wasn't sure why. She liked Zero, she knew that. But not because he had saved her life, she had liked him before that. But she was having a hard time admitting to them. It wasn't like Hikaru's sullenness was enough to dissuade her. She knew he and his brother were not fond of either Kiryuu's. But the real reason was, even with all the gentle hugs and caresses, the sweet smiles and gentle words from Zero, she still didn't know what this was. They hadn't kissed again since that time on the mountain, the only time they ever got alone was when he came to the stables during free period and she happened to be there. And during that time, she didn't have the courage to ask him.

Hikaru had turned away from her already and was telling the hostess how many were in his group. She followed him silently to the table. Kaoru put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. "Don't worry about him." He said squeezing her shoulder. "He is still new to this whole friendship thing." He added jokingly.

Right before they got to their table a voice called out, lively and edged with cruelty, "Chiho, I didn't know you guys are serving lobsters now." The loudness drew their attention and when they saw the boy, it was obvious he was talking about Hikaru.

Even sitting down, Haruhi could tell that he was a very large guy, his long legs stretched out under the table of the open booth he and his friends were sitting at. His broad shoulders matched the broad jaw sporting an ugly smile. "Oh, this one looks a little, old." He paused earning a laugh from his cohorts, "Little, crusty."

The pretty girl on his right laughed the loudest and the ugliest.

Chiho turned out to be the name of the girl showing them to their table, she turned to glare at the boy before offering them an apologetic smile. "Here's your table." She gestured. Haruhi went to sit but Hikaru was in front of her and he hadn't moved, eyes fixed on his tormentor.

"Are you talking about me?" His voice was light, almost playful as he smiled to the boy.

That's when she saw him, the charming smile, long brown hair and dark eyes. Sora made a soft chortle. "He is just joking man. Don't let this oaf get to you," he said charmingly. "You look like you had one heck of a sunburn though."

This little exchange seemed to be enough to put Chiho at ease as she left to go back to the front.

Hikaru gave a startled laugh, touching his bare arm and looking at Sora with wide eyes, "Is that what this is?"

"Hikaru, c'mon let's sit down and order." Haruhi tried, giving a small push toward the booth.

"I know you!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. She glanced at him, intending to smile politely but flinched when his large friend bolted up, walking slowly toward them. It took Sora a moment to react, jumping up and following after the big guy. "Keita, be cool." he was saying under his breath. She had remembered him tall, but standing in front of Hikaru, who was not much taller than she was, he looked a lot taller. And his beastly friend was even taller. "It's Haruhi, right?" he greeted.

"Sora, it's been awhile," She tried politely. The twins flanked her, sizing up both boys.

"You know him?" Kaoru asked.

"I met him at the carnival. You remember the date with Kyoya and-"

"Kyoya?" Sora interrupted, confusion on his features. "I thought his name was Zero?" He looked from her to Hikaru. Then back to her.

The big guy laughed gruffly, "Oh the rich girl that blew you off." Sora glared at him.

"Whatever dude," Hikaru said impatiently, clearly not in the mood to clear up the confusion, "Just watch your mouth and leave us alone." It was an obvious dismissal, as the auburn haired boy side stepped to sit down.

But Keita wouldn't have it, his stuck out a meaty hand, blocking his path. "Hold on, little man. We are all friends here." Then his eyes fell on Haruhi, they were large and dark, and his intent stare was making her uncomfortable.

"I'm not your friend." Hikaru shot back immediately. But Keita was ignoring him.

"Haruhi huh? You don't like my friend?" he cocked his chin toward Sora.

Haruhi's brows dropped in frustration. "I didn't blow him off."

This time, Sora's charming smile faltered. "You kind of did."

"She's not into creeps." Kaoru said.

"No just everyone else." he said off handedly, making Keita laugh with all his teeth.

Kaoru opened his mouth to speak but Haruhi shushed him with a hand. She fought her own battles.

"That's not funny." Haruhi said evenly. "I told you before I was with my friends. And I don't think it's fare to try and make someone feel guilty for not going out with you"

He looked hurt, playing up on that old charm he had used that day at the carnival. But now it was laced with malice, his real face peeling into his act. "Haruhi, I was only joking. You know me." He stepped forward into her space. When she went to step back, she felt Kaoru brush her shoulder as he moved forward and put his arm around Sora. Even though he was shorter, it didn't look awkward.

"You're right, we are friends," Copper eyes were bright with mischief and she realized Hikaru was not beside her

Sora went to scoff but Kaoru shushed him, "No no, it's ok. Friends make jokes. Girls, they get so sensitive," He pat his chest sympathetically. Haruhi crossed her arms and glared at all of them.

Sora's brows knit together, clearly feeling uneasy. "Yeah," he began cautiously, then he paused, eyes looking past them, "Zero." He said loudly as a greeting.

Sure enough Haruhi and Kaoru turned in time to see Zero come in, carrying a large package. Yuuki came in behind him. He looked to the person who called his name and immediately scowled.

"What the-!" Sora and Keita suddenly yelped behind them. Turning around Haruhi was met with a surprising sight. The pair wore matching sundaes tipped upside down on their heads. Strawberry sauce dripped down Sora's ear. Again Haruhi thought of the photo shoot. Kaoru stepped away, careful not to step in the ice cream that made it to the floor. The rest of Sora and Keita's friends jumped up then, three boys stood beside the pair while the girls crowded together, glaring at Haruhi and her friends.

Hikaru laughed loudly from beside her. "Since we're all friends, the sundaes are on me boys." Then he shrugged, "Or you."

Keita had no words, only an angry growl escaped his throat as his hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Hikaru's shirt. "It was a joke," Hikaru was fearless as he smiled up at Keita.

"This how you treat your friends?" Sora spat. He stepped forward, possibly to move to Kaoru who was beside Haruhi but before she knew for sure, Zero was there. He was eye level with Sora as he fixed him with an icy glare. Haruhi could see the tension in his jaw as he spoke, "That's enough. Everyone's had their fun."

Keita, who had just been about to deck Hikaru in the face paused. "Who do you think you are?" He shoved Hikaru away, sending him sprawling on the floor, knocking into table legs. Kaoru moved to him as Keita moved to back Sora. Everyone was staring now, the loud banging attracting their attention. Yuuki had moved to where Hikaru was trying to right himself. The shop's workers were moving to the back, their destination ominous. She turned back to the staring match.

"Guys, this is getting out of hand." Haruhi tried to say, she was standing between Zero and Keita. Zero reached forward, pulling her slightly behind him when Keita looked down at her with those intense eyes. "Zero," her voice was sharp as she yanked free of him but did not move from where he put her.

"Oh, not so afraid to put her in her place now." Sora quipped. "I think she needs a bit more manhandling, she is still looking at me." Haruhi scowled up at him. But still Zero did not speak. Not until Hikaru was upright, did he look away from them to give the copper haired boy a glance over. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, shoving it at Sora.

"Here." To his people he said, "Come on, we're going."

A meaty hand smacked away the money, pushing up into Zero's space, "No, you're not."

Haruhi saw Keita swing, she heard herself yelp, but somehow she had missed the counter-attack, the thing that had brought Keita to a crumpled mess on the ground. She reached for Zero, trying to get them out of here. This had gone too far. Her fingers touched the rough fabric of his jacket when Keita rose suddenly, lunging for Zero and knocking them both to the ground. Her tentative grip was lost as he was ripped away from her, smashing into a table with Keita. And just like that, chaos broke out. The other boys went for Hikaru and Kaoru, who easily threw themselves into the melee. There was yelling from everywhere, some encouraging, some demanding these rowdy hooligans be kicked out. Haruhi cried out for Zero as he and Keita rolled into tables, Zero ending on top to pin him down when one of the boy's in Sora's group jumped in, shoving him off. She ran forward to him just as she felt Sora's cold fingers lace around her arm, yanking her back to him. Most of the sundae was gone, but there was a clear sticky film on the side of his face. "Call off your dog."

She pulled free, glaring up at him defiantly,"Your friend is the one that started all of this. We were trying to leave."

He shook his head, "It's just like you rich kids. Pay us off, huh? You can do whatever the hell you want to us then. Humiliate the lessers." He grabbed for her again but she shoved him away, jumping back and into the chest of a police officer.

He jerked past her, followed by three other officers, all diving into the melee. Hearing the officer's commands Zero immediately let go. Hands up and on his head obediently. An officer pushed him back to the ground, stepping over him. He was reciting the usual spiel. Zero's head was turned to the ground, his hair hiding his face. He was being patted down by the officer who had pushed past her. He looked fairly young, maybe in his twenties, but very stern as he handcuffed Zero's hands behind his back. Beside him was Keita, he was yelling at the officers that that guy, meaning Zero, had attacked him. "That's not-" Haruhi began to defend.

Zero felt the weight of the Bloody Rose about a second before the man's hand touched it. He cursed under his breath as the man stiffened. Zero's hands were cuffed but the officer was very cautious as he spoke, "Sir, what's in your jacket?"

Zero sighed, "It's a gun."

* * *

The room was fairly small, sad and gray with a large table and three chairs. The walls were not decorated save for the large mirror that wasn't fooling anyone. Sighing deeply, the silver haired delinquent through his coat over the back of a chair and sat down. He was only alone for a moment before the door came open. Inside his chest, his heart sank toward the pit of his stomach as he met the curious eyes of the President of the Hunter Association.

It wasn't that strange to see him. For good reason, (this situation obviously being one of them) the Hunter Association had their hands in just about every police precinct in the country. It was the same all around the world, members worked in areas of government to help keep the secret of vampires from the rest of the world, while also protecting hunters from persecution of the law.

The man walked into the room, his grin hidden behind the traditional fan he always carried. He walked around the table taking the seat beside Zero. The young hunter's skin crawled as the man gave an appreciative sweep of his physique. He remembered how he had sized him up before bringing him to that room filled with the blood of fallen hunters.

The president was quiet as his eyes passed carefully over the boy. His broad shoulders and back, hunched forward on the desk, his muscular arms leaned on the table, lean muscles contouring under his sleeves, down the folds of his fitted shirt as it covered his lean chest, to his thin waist and his long legs, outstretched under the table. The man couldn't hide how charmed he was just by the physicality of the young man in front of him. It was clear Zero had not suffered the ravenous, gaunt features most unstable ex-humans did.

Zero watched those eyes roam over him, suddenly wishing he hadn't taken off his jacket when he first came in the little room.

"You know," the man finally started, his soft voice filling the room, "when you were born there was much talk. Everyone believed that they had found the boy destined to bring the Association to new heights. I must admit I was quite enthusiastic myself. Your parents and I could see your potential and reasoned that it would best enhanced with my daughter by your side. Both of you leading in a new age of hunters."

Whatever Zero was expecting him to say, it was not this and the look he gave the older man said exactly that.

The president laughed behind his fan, "You didn't know? Zero," he chided by clucking his tongue, "surely you must have wondered why you and Ayumi had spent so much time together. Your brother knew. In fact, on what such visit he made it a point to tell me how unhappy he was about it." The man's eyes seemed to look beyond Zero and beyond the room, back into the past. "It was such a tragedy what happened to you and your family. It must have been so hard to set aside your feeling of betrayal after your own brother-"

"Ichiru didn't-" Zero stopped as suddenly as he started. Ichiru did… But- it wasn't like how everyone thought. Shizuka used him and- he was just so young and so angry- it just wasn't how others thought. And Zero had to bite his tongue to keep from sounding so incredibly naive and in denial.

It was clear that that was what the man was thinking as he gazed condescendingly at the boy.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked instead. What was the point in all this? Telling him his parents arranged for him to marry the President's daughter, that everyone had such high hopes for him, why did he come today to tell him this?

The man gave a soft shrug, "My apologies, Zero. I did not meant to upset you. Sometimes I get carried away when I look at you, you have accomplished so much Zero, like how you controlled yourself in that horrible room for example. And when I think about all the promise you showed back then, even as a tyke. Well, it's not hard to see why you have come so far."

Zero stayed silent, looking down to his shirt to keep from glaring at him. If there was one way to get on Zero Kiryuu's bad side, it was useless flattery.

The man cleared his throat, "Well Zero the real reason I came in, has nothing to do with what happened today. From what I hear, you behaved adirably and are only here on a technicality,"He glanced meaningfully at the empty holster. "But since you are here, I would like to take a moment to talk about your connection with Kaname Kuran." He paused, trying to judge Zero's reaction. But whatever response he was expecting, all he got was an impatient nod.

Inside though, Zero felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. This was another test. Did they think because he was a pureblood, Zero would be tripping over himself to serve him? They had nothing to worry about there, Zero would rather eat his own heart before turning into one of Kaname's vampire drones. Still he would be lying if he said the subject did not make him conflicted. On the one hand, Kaname was a pureblood, the creator of that which he hunted, but on the other, Kaname was just some kid, like him. Madly in love with a human girl, the same girl that Zero had run blindly to protect that day in the Hunter Association headquarters. He worked to keep his breath even, though his heart was racing as the man continued.

"I know you attend Cross' school and help him with his mission, but I just want you to remember who the real enemies are. The reason why we are all here." the 'we' being the hunters, "It's important for everyone that we feel as though we can all trust each other, to do what's best. They are a lot stronger and questions of doubt make it that much more dangerous."

Zero nodded as he turned his head down. He noticed how the man didn't say 'do what's right,' he learned a long time ago that what is best is not the same as what is right. He looked up at the man with a solemn expression. "Well you don't have to worry about me, sir." He knew who the enemy was. He would never forget that.

Just then Cross came bursting into the room. "There you are," the Chairman greeted Zero, looking him over discreetly.

"Kaien Cross, do you have this boy low-jacked?" The other man greeted. Cross spared him a look before looking back at the boy.

"No, but I'm seriously considering it." Zero shrugged, this wasn't his fault.

The president chuckled good-naturedly, "I suppose the little canary outside told you."

This time Cross turned his full attention to the man. "She did. But as Zero's legal guardian, I should have been called first." The look on his face easily showed his displeasure and confusion on finding the head of the Association instead.

The man nodded in a show of understanding. "Yes, well Zero and I were just talking." He smiled innocently.

Cross smiled back as politely as he could, "Yes, well it is getting late. Perhaps you can come by the school sometime. Have you got everything Zero?" The man asked, trying to get them both out of here as fast as he could. Zero rose immediately, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

He stopped, giving the Chairman an apologetic look. "They had to take Bloody Rose."

"Oh it's just standard procedure, you know that." The other man stepped in, "We couldn't just hand it back to him." He chuckled again. "Yuta will bring it in the morning."

The chairman kept the smile firmly on his face as he regarded the man. "Well, I'm here now. So you can release it to me." He gave a nod then ushered Zero down the hall. "Yagari should be here by now, check and see if he is outside." He said to the boy as he turned to the booking desk to retrieve Zero's gun.

Zero found Yagari leaning up against a wall, puffing away at a cigarette. When he saw that silver mop walking to him, the man smiled. "Hey there jailbird."

Zero grinned, shaking his head. He sighed noticing the fact that Yagari was alone. "Where are the others?"

Yagari's eyebrow rose deviously. "You mean you rowdy band of vigilantes? Sent'em back to school. Lots of paperwork now. Off campus fights, police visits. It's not exactly the best situation."

Suddenly Zero felt ashamed, "I tried to handle it. I really-"

"No, no," Yagari put his hands up to cut him off, "I know. They refused to leave without telling me the whole story of what happened. I know what you did in there. You showed restraint, control over your emotions," Then he shrugged, "some people just have to be knocked in the head to get it." Zero laughed at that.

"What took you guys so long?"

"The Association President is in there." Kaien answered as he stepped close to the pair, a brown bag resting under his arm.

Yagari looked in surprise to the young prefect, as if waiting for him to confirm it. Or maybe explain it.

"I think this is a conversation best had back home," with that the blonde haired man ushered them into his car.

* * *

It took Zero about twenty minutes to tell the story from when he saw the Hittachiins and Haruhi with those guys, to the moment the Chairman had came into the interrogation room. Cross had gone to make them tea while Zero and Yagari sat in silence in his study.

"Is it true?" Zero finally said, asking the question that had been eating away at him since he had found out, "Did they really arrange for me to marry the President's daughter? Did they really just sell me off?"

Yagari let out a heavy breath. "You don't understand Zero. It was different then. Your parents, they loved you very much. But they didn't have a choice." He looked away from Zero, pushing his hat back to scratch his head with irritation, "I wonder why he even brought that up?"

"Probably just to remind me about how far I have fallen. He seems to enjoy rubbing my face into what I am. I don't think he likes the idea that you are starting my training again."

Yagari looked like he was about to say something, but then he deflated. Giving Zero a sad guilty look, he said, "I should have started it up again a long time ago." He should have had more faith. Zero had done more than prove himself worthy. He let the association turn him into another cog and he had treated Zero like all the other mindless cogs. Only Cross had kept the faith, and that did leave the man with an ache in him.

There was a quiet look on the boy's face but then he shook his head. "You did what you had to. They would have never let you teach me when they were unsure if I was viable. I pose to high a threat if I go mad, that's why he keeps pushing me."

Yagari could practically taste the determination in Zero's tone, and he regarded the boy with a crooked smile. "You' re a good boy, Zero. Better than any of us."

His good eye shone with pride as he looked at his pupil, Zero was just about to look away embarrassed when Yagari's eye narrowed, looking past him to the bookshelf.

"What is that?" The man asked gruffly, just as Kaien came back in with a tray of tea. He followed Yagari's gaze along with Zero, all eyes falling on the picture on the shelf.

The younger hunter nearly choked on his tongue, ears prickling hot as he spied the picture of him and Haruhi, wearing masquerade masks, and kissing. He was on his feet at the same time the tray hit the floor. His hands wrapped around the frame as the chairman wailed.

"No! Zero you can't take it! It's mine!"

"I thought I told you not to print that shot!" Yagari yelled at the man. Then he held out his hand to Zero, "Give it to me."

Zero's grip was like iron, "No!"

The one eyed hunter grinned wide, "C'mon lemme see it."

"You can't take it! That's the only one I have!" Cross continued to wail.

For a moment they all paused.

"Good," was all that the silver haired boy said before running out of the room. The picture tucked into his jacket.

* * *

He couldn't really say what his emotions were as he entered the main lobby of the Sun Dorms. There was so much to think about, so many things had happened. This whole stupid fight and police visit, they had broken quite a few tables and glasses at the ice cream shop. Then the president's sudden and intense interest in him. Sure he had set himself up for this meeting, he was a known ex-human, but as far as they knew he had never come close to level E status. Only four people knew about it, Kaname, Yagari, Cross, and Yuuki. Yuuki because she was the one he bit, whatever was going on with her, these nightmares of her past. Kaname had found her, saved her from being attacked from a vampire. He hadn't saved her from Zero. He couldn't help thinking these nightmares were his fault. But then Kaname gave him his blood, the Cross kids showed up and everything changed. Now all of that stuff was pushing in on them, pushing in on him.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he plopped down on the sofa. That's when he felt her presence and, as if by their own, the thoughts left him. Gave him peace for a moment while she walked toward the couch, a smile on those pink lips.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked as she leaned on the back of the couch. He dropped his head back, looking at her upside down. He had done what he told himself he wouldn't, what he had seen Tamaki do countless times and Haruhi had bristled over. She had yanked away from him sharply and when he caught her eye it was clear she was angry at him.

Her thin shoulders rose into a shrug, then she looked down at him, her brown eyes wide and sparkling. She grinned, "You know, I really don't like it when guys treat me like, well like a girl."

He chuckled, pushing his head farther in the couch, "I know, I know. But I really wasn't trying to treat you like a girl. When that guy came toward you, when he looked at you. I just… reacted."

She nodded, then she began to climb over the couch, settling beside Zero. He could feel her knee against his side. "So, you know I don't like being treated like a girl but you jump in front of the guy who isn't going to treat me like a girl?" She was teasing him really.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I would have jumped in front of him even if it had just been Kaoru. That guy was way bigger than both of you." He looked at her with large eyes, "He was bigger than me."

She laughed as she spoke, "Oh, so now I'm basically the same as Kaoru to you?"

"Hey, you said you don't want to be treated like a girl." He ruffled her hair and she squirmed away from his hand. Zero reached with both hands, mumbling a surrender as he smoothed back her hair. Their faces were close now, his finger's caressing her cheek, "Honestly though," his voice was barely a whisper and she could feel her heartbeat speed up every time he glanced to her lips, "If treating you the way you want be treated, includes letting some guy take a swing at you, you will always be mad at me."

She was inhaling his warm breath, leaning closer. "Zero," she began tentatively, "If I am not the same as Kaoru, then what am I?"

Brown eyes, wide open and scared. Zero swallowed, looking down to where her knee was pulled up between them. He dropped his hands, brushing her knee slightly. "You're not the same as anyone." He smiled, looking up at her, "Not to me."

Her nose nuzzled into him, lips tingling at the proximity. Maybe she was going to say something, say the same to him, but when she felt him inch forward she pushed her lips against his, kissing him sweetly. Her fingers ran through his hair to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as she continued to kiss him.

The beat of her heart was in his ears, her taste on his lips. Every breath, breathed more of her in, and made the desire more and more stronger. The beat of her heart, the sound of the blood rushing around. So wonderful, so enticing. He pushed closer to her, kissing her with more earnest, all his senses tuned to one station. Her hands in his hair the soft thump of her heart where her wrist caressed his cheek, it made him ache to touch her more.

She felt his longer fingers on her back, pulling her to him. She let him, helping him by scooting forward. Her pulled up knee brushed against his chest and slid down his side, landing on something sharp and hard. Haruhi jerked back, instantly remembering the gun. And instantly putting the breaks on what was happening. None too soon for either of them.

Zero breathed out, shocked by the realization that the ache was coming from his fangs.

"Is that?" she was asking, finger reaching out tentatively toward the inside of Zero's jacket. Two more breaths to steady himself, "The gun?"

Yuuki had said it was for protecting the Academy, Zero wore it during night patrols. She could accept that, the school was surrounded by dense forest, but why did he have it in town? No matter how much she tried to explain it away, the idea that he constantly carried a gun scared her.

With him so entwined in her, he could easily feel the spike of fear. For a moment he thought somehow she had felt it, the change in him, but then he noticed her hands pointing to the jacket. He laughed softly, earning a strange look from Haruhi.

"It's actually," he reached into his jacket, pulling out the frame and handing it to her, "it's this."

Her mouth came open in surprise, "Our picture?" she laughed, "Where did you get this?"

"The Chairman had a copy made. It was in his office."

"And you took it?"

"He had it on the shelf for everyone to see it," he said as an explanation, making her laugh again. Then she looked back at the picture, her eyes were closed but Zero's were half lidded, looking down at her with that soft look she constantly thought about. The Chairman had framed it in a rose gold frame, adding to the magical and beautiful quality of the shot. She hugged it to her, smiling up at Zero.

"Can I keep it?" He nodded mutely, "I promise, I won't put in on a bookshelf," she teased.

Zero chuckled, ruffling her hair. He actually didn't care what Haruhi did with it. It made him happy that she wanted to keep it, that she liked looking at it. Happy enough that he could push away what had just happened, push away the fact that he had just lusted for Haruhi's blood. Just for now, just until this moment was over. For her, he could show restraint and keep a cool head.

"I guess it's official now." Haruhi jumped at the sound of Hikaru's voice. His arms were crossed as he walked toward them, Kaoru behind him.

Haruhi felt her face heat up and shot a glance toward Zero. He was looking forward, head tilted down, she could see the red tint on his ears. But she could also see that he made no point to move from beside her. His arm was around the back of the couch where she was curled in front of him, looking as natural as could be. It made her heart flutter almost as much as it did when he kissed her.

Hikaru vaulted over the couch, plopping down in the seat on the other side of Zero.

"It's fine," he muttered when neither was forthcoming with an explanation. Then he looked at Zero, not sullen but serious, "Thanks for today."

Kaoru sat down in a chair beside the couch, "And sorry for you getting arrested. If we had known you-" he paused, "Well we would have been more careful."

"About the gun," Zero began. But Hikaru shook his head.

"Yuuki already explained it to us. So don't think we are freaked out about it." Then he grinned, "Ok, I was actually a little freaked out about it."

They all laughed. "But I mean, you have had it all this time. And no one else seemed that shocked by it."

Kaoru agreed, "Yagari's expression was more like if we had said we were at the station because you had won a medal."

"Chairman Cross too," Haruhi added. That made Zero smile. Of course they didn't care, all hunters carried hunter weapons on them. If he hadn't had it, they would have probably been severely disappointed.

"Hey, what's that picture in your hand," Hikaru suddenly asked.

Instinctively, Haruhi moved to clutch it to her but then thought better of it. Trying to stay nonchalant she said, "My mom." She saw a flicker of a grin on Zero's lips.

Hikaru eyed the frame a little longer, but he only said, "Oh." She saw the spark in his eyes a little too late. From behind, Kaoru reached over her and snatched the frame from her.

"Hey!" she cried jumping up as Kaoru ran to where Hikaru had moved to the other side of the room. They both looked at the photo, then at Zero and Haruhi then back at the photo.

And then the space erupted in cat calls, Hikaru and Kaoru taking turns fainting in each others arms. Both Zero and Haruhi blushed deeply before demanding to have the picture back, chasing after the pair when they refused.

* * *

The pureblood inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he spoke, "It's not about trying to make you feel bad, or ashamed. It is the simple truth. We knew this was only temporary and just as we have always known it would be, you have broken away from this plateau." His voice was part irritated, part sympathetic.

It was just before lunch when Zero sensed Kaname's presence just outside the main courtyard. He had found him standing by a tree, the wind playing with his hair as he looked at Zero. Instantly, he knew. He knew that Kaname knew about his blood lust the day before. He had somehow felt it, even though Zero was on the other side of the school.

Wordlessly, he followed the pureblood toward the horse stables. The horses watched them curiously when they had stepped in, listening with Zero as Kaname confirmed that he knew about the blood lust. Then Zero had told the pureblood that something was wrong, that he felt like maybe his control was slipping. He didn't even try to sound prideful or deny it, there was no point. He had looked at Kaname with apprehension, hoping that somehow the pureblood would have an answer to fix it. Hoping that somehow the pureblood would know what to do to make it stop. But it was a stupid hope and he knew, and Kaname could not refute the inevitable. The moment was over. It was time to stop dreaming.

Zero turned away from him, hands clasped behind his head. He knew Kaname wasn't trying to make him feel ashamed, but that didn't mean he wasn't. This blood lust, this disgusting hunger was so ravenous, not even something as pure and powerful as Kaname Kuran's blood would sate it for long. He turned on Kaname quick, watching the pureblood lean against the horse stall with his hands crossed over his chest. "Then just take me out in the back and shoot me. That's what you do with rabid animals, right?"

Kaname rolled his eyes, losing the last bit of sympathy and shifting into full blown irritation. He fixed Zero with a glare, his wine colored eyes shining, "Sure. Why not? If you are going to be this depressingly pathetic, then what use are you?"

Zero glared at him, then looked away. Kaname was right. But really what other choices were there. He hadn't fallen yet, so what would they do? Wait? Wait until he attacked someone. Or when everything that made him who he was, was finally gone and only a creature wearing his face would be left. Left to ruin the lives of the people he loved. Even with Kaname's snide remarks, the truth was that future did depress him.

Kaname watched the emotions play out on Zero's face. His irritation bristled but he grit he teeth to hold it down, reminding himself that it was not Zero's fault he couldn't see through this. He was the one that suggested they talk in the stables, and while they walked he had tried to prepare himself for this, tried to imagine a fate that was never going to happen to him. Right now, Zero was a vampire, not exactly like Kaname but not much different. They both held the reigns to the beast inside, but where Kaname owned it, Zero treated it like a foreign invader. And maybe he should, Zero's beast was slowly eating away at him, slowly taking over Zero's body, becoming what it should never be. The master. "Zero," he began cautiously, "What if there was another way? Another way to sustain you, something that is more permanent."

Pale eyes flashed for a moment, feeling that naive hope he had came here with, but then he looked away again, "There is no other way."

"Really, Zero? You are the ultimate authority on vampires?" Ichiru's voice was dripping with impatience as he stepped into the stables. Zero spun on him with surprise, but the pureblood barely turned his head. Ichiru walked up beside Kaname, giving him a weird smile that even made Kaname's eyebrows knit. "I'll take it from here, Kuran."

Kaname rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hand for Ichiru to continue.

"Take what from here?" Zero glanced from Kaname to Ichiru.

"Saving your life," Ichiru said with a nonchalant shrug.

Zero only stared at his brother walking toward him, unable to speak.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Kaname said for him, unable to hide his grin at the look on Zero's face. He looked like a baby deer backed into a corner.

"It's simple really. In fact, I'm sure you have already figured it out." He explained as he undid the buttons of his uniform, shrugging off his jacket. "I have been taking Shizuka's blood for four years now. And the night she died," He paused, undoing his vest, "The night she died, I took from her for the last time." He tried to keep his voice all business. It was not the time to mourn his friend.

Zero gawked at him as Ichiru stepped closer. Zero took a step back, feeling the wall of the stable behind him. Ichiru continued, softer now, "Shizuka's blood, Zero, the blood that can sustain you, flows through these veins."

Kaname stayed quiet, watching Zero try to phase through the wall.

Ichiru's smile lost its normal derision as he looked sadly at Zero, "I'm sorry, Zero. I could have stabilized you a long time ago. But I was selfish." He touched his brother's shoulder, feeling the tension there, "You see, once you take it, I will become like I was before. All the strength and power she gave me, will flow into you."

Still Zero did not speak, but the horror in his features was easy to see. "Can you forgive me, Zero. I just," Ichiru stopped, looking everywhere but at Zero, "Another little flaw in this model, I guess." Then he undid the buttons of his collar, pulling it aside to reveal the sensitive skin of his neck.

Ichiru's resolve was solid. Having Zero with him, them being together again, it was more important than anything. Everyone on this earth had a purpose, a place. And his, from the very beginning of his life, had always been to make Zero stronger. For the longest time he had hated himself, he was weak and useless. He could never be by Zero, everyone said he would slow him down, that Zero's future was far beyond Ichiru's. And he had believed them, accepted it. And hated his brother for being so strong.

But they were wrong. Ichiru's place was beside Zero. His purpose was to make Zero stronger, their futures were the same, a perfectly intertwined set.

"I can't," Zero finally said, his eyes were dark with shame. He couldn't do that to Ichiru, not again.

"Yes you can," the other twin said sharply, "You have to." But Zero was already shaking his head, "Dammit Zero, this is the only way!

"No!" He said, unintentionally stepping forward, "What if it doesn't work, what if I take that from you, and nothing happens? And to have you back to that state… Ichiru, you are going to hate me all over again." His voice dropped, defeated. He had asked for another way and here it was. Every step that he had taken to make him better, to make him stronger, make him safer, they had all chipped away at his soul. And here was the final piece, darkening his soul forever.

"You are wrong," Ichiru said softly, "It wont be like that because I finally understand. We are stronger together, both of us. It's like you said before. I can see it now. I want you by my side, big brother. I need you there." He squeezed Zero's shoulder, looking straight into his eyes, "Zero, let me do this one thing for you. The one thing that only I can do."

Eyes still on Zero's he pulled his collar back again. Zero still looked uncertain but he leaned forward. Ichiru flinched when Zero's lips grazed the skin on his neck. It was small, a simple reaction to something cold brushing his neck but he felt his brother tense. He gripped his shoulders, stubbornly holding him there.

"Go on," he said evenly.

Zero hesitated a second more, then with added carefulness, he made two quick puncture wounds in his brother's throat. He had intended on taking a few quick draughts and then be done with it. That was not what happened.

As soon as he pierced the skin, he was paralyzed by the sheer intensity of raw power that shot between him and his twin, holding them together like an electric current. It was so strong that it crippled them, both hitting their knees on the hay covered floor. Ichiru cried out in shock and pain but it was all he could do as he felt his legs go. Zero's fangs felt like hot pokers in his neck that were sucking the life out of him with searing tenacity. The horses stirred in their stables, instinctively feeling the power flux. Kaname watched intently as both boys seemed completely frozen in time.

Ichiru seemed to regain himself first, loosening his grip on Zero's shoulder. He caught Kaname's calm eyes on him, and Ichiru tried to calm himself.

It was strange. The more he forced himself into remission, allowing the energy to flow freely, the more Zero's frenzied thoughts came to him and the more he understood what was happening. It was Shizuka's and her servant's bond that created this intensity. It was the price of stabilizing ex-humans. The power necessary, the pure and raw power of pure blood. He was only a human and the toll and shock on his body was far more intense than he was used to.

He felt the moment when Zero became in control of himself and knew exactly what his brother intended to do. "No," he half cried, he knew it hurt for Zero too. But he also knew that they couldn't stop yet, it wasn't done. Even with the regained control, speaking was difficult and Ichiru's voice shook as he tried to explain, "Not enough. Have to d-drink. I-I can feel it."

Zero took a swallow then again tried to pull away. "No!" Ichiru growled, holding him still. Not yet Zero, we have to do it all. He tried to convey this the same way Zero was conveying his intent.

Despite himself, Zero continued to drink. He could feel Ichiru's assurance in the blood that flowed to him, he knew that Ichiru understood how much. Still after what felt like several minutes he tried again. It seemed like too much.

"NO!" Ichiru practically barked. He could feel himself trembling and his thoughts were starting to lose coherency. He couldn't communicate to Zero that they were almost done because he was also doggedly trying to close off any of his emotions making it across. A small part of him had started panicking. He was becoming more and more aware of the possibility that he might not survive the transfer. It was just a little more, the last little bit was finally leaving. He just had to hold on a little longer.

Haruhi shoved her hands in her pockets as she trudged toward the horse stables. She was on grooming duty again today. Truthfully, she was supposed to come during her free period later that afternoon, but she had felt antsy at lunch. Especially since Zero was a no show and no one had an explanation for where he was. She tried to push back her worry that he was sick again, no doubt she was over-reacting. Yuuki said he was probably meeting with the Chairman or doing a favor for him. She had accepted that, but could not stop her mind from wandering.

So instead of sitting down with her friends and pretending she wasn't thinking about it, she took an apple form the cafeteria and headed for the stables. The horses made her calm and now that Lily had decided that Haruhi was acceptable, even when Zero was around, she felt a pride in being one of the few who could pet her freely.

As she neared the building, she could see that the door was slightly open. She knew it was supposed to stay shut at all times, just in case one of the horses got out of their stable and tried to make a run for it. Maybe someone was in here. Her heartbeat thudded against her chest as she thought of Zero. She was in the processing of chiding herself, when she heard the voice. Shrill and in pain, crying out a single word, "no."

Immediately she knew the voice, the softness of it ruffed by the pain. Ichiru. She moved through the door quickly, pulling up short at the scene in front of her.

There, on the ground, was Ichiru, trembling terribly. The back of his white shirt was drenched in sweat, the collar stained red, crimson red, blood red. Kaname was standing in front of him, looking up at her in surprise. All of this came to her at once but her eyes were locked on one thing, crouched directly in front of Ichiru, holding him still.

Zero. Eyes glowing red, fangs buried into Ichiru's throat.

*****ANON REVIEWS*****

**Darkkami: **You are awesome. Thank for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it. And she might have just found out... lol


	22. Innocent No Longer

Hay everybody! Sorry for the wait. I think I wrote a million different ways for this to go and then gave way to writing little spurts of activity here and there that I had to go back a piece together. This chapter was like plucking your eyebrows. Each bit was plucked painfully from my mind, never knowing for sure if i should have plucked that one or not. Not until it was all finished. I feel pretty good about it. Let me know what you think, reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

**Innocent No Longer**

She moved without thought, without presence. She was not Haruhi, because that creature could not be Zero. Her hands were on its shoulder, shoving it back with all her might.

"Get away from him!" Her voice screamed.

Zero was so shocked to hear her voice that he practically jumped away from his brother. His heart jumped into his throat, choking him at the sight of her terrified face. Haruhi was here, Haruhi had seen. She knew.

Without Zero's support, Ichiru nearly collapsed. Kicking his feet under him awkwardly, he stumbled back into Haruhi who put her hands out to catch him. He was very heavy and they both sagged together as she fought to hold him up. His breathing was labored and his eyes were glazed and unfocused when he turned his head to look in her direction. He was only vaguely aware of Haruhi's voice calling his name. It sounded far off and hollow, like if he had water in his ears. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. If Haruhi was really here then she had to know the truth. She had to know that… He felt her hand touch his cheek. It was so warm, and he was suddenly so tired.

"Ichiru? Ichiru, please!" Haruhi fairly cried. Her voice was a ragged rasp in her throat. Zero had bitten Ichiru and he was bleeding to death. He was dying and Zero had killed him. She couldn't breathe.

"He is going to faint." Kaname spoke finally, keen eyes on the way Ichiru's eyes kept rolling back. He had lost quite a bit of blood. The transfer wouldn't have been completed if he hadn't.

Kaname made as if to take the boy from her and Haruhi jerked back. "Stay back! Z-" her lips formed his name but the sound didn't come. She wanted to call out to him, call for the boy who had come to be her savior in more ways than one. But he was the one that did this. He attacked Ichiru.

When she called his name like that, it broke his heart. And the scared way she was looking at him nearly killed him. He wanted to grab her and hold her to him, tell her everything was okay and he would never let anyone hurt her. But he was what she was afraid of.

There was blood welling from the wounds on Ichiru's neck. She pressed her hand against it. Puncture wounds, puncture wounds from Zero. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. She tried to process why there were two perfect holes that matched the two pointed teeth in Zero's blood covered mouth. Her mind was clearly in some sort of shock, it couldn't be what she was thinking. She must be suffering from hysteria. She shook Ichiru, "Ichiru! Come on!"

The jarring motion brought the boy close enough to consciousness that he was able to speak, "It's okay, Chibi-tan." His words were slurred and his eyes unfocused as he tried to find Zero. He had to tell her not to be afraid of him.

The silver haired vampire struggle to swallow the huge lump in his throat that was threatening to come up and choke him to death.

"Haruhi," his voice was thick, "Please you have to trust us. It's not- It's not what you think."

"No," Kaname interrupted, his voice as cool as a cucumber, "It _is_ probably what you think." Zero glared daggers at him.

Haruhi's gaze met Zero's for the first time she had walked in. She exhaled slightly when she realized the menacing red eyes were gone and his normal violet eyes were looking at her. It made it that much harder to look at him. "I don't know what I think. What is this? What is going on?" She was practically crying now.

When Zero would not speak, Kaname took over once again, "He is a vampire, a creature of the night who drinks blood."

"Kaname!"

"Ichiru asked Zero to bite him, to help Zero control his blood thirst. And now he is very tired and needs lie down." Kaname continued. Zero moved toward him, possibly to physically stop him but Ichiru's eyes slowly rolled back into his head as he fainted.

Haruhi went to cry out, maybe for help, maybe just in alarm, but no sound came from her lips. It was as if her voice was caught in her throat. Then she fell forward, eyes rolling back in her head.

As she fell, Kaname stepped forward, catching her and easing her back until he could lift her unconscious body into his arms. Rising, he turned towards Zero, intending to hand her off. "Here, we need to get to the infirmary."

Zero, completely dumbfounded, gingerly took her from him. She looked as if she had fainted, sleeping peacefully away from this nightmare. But Zero knew the truth, the pureblood had done this to her. Kaname had made it back to Ichiru before the hunter found his voice. "Kaname?" It was both a question and a threat.

"I had to Zero." Kaname said without looking, "Ichiru doesn't have much time."

Kaname picked up the silver haired boy, cradling him in a way Zero would approve, before leading them to the infirmary. They had to be careful to slip past the Day Class without them noticing. They were returning to class from lunch and most were already back, leaving only a select few hallways clear to their destination. When they got to the infirmary, the nurse was already prepping in the back corner. There was a heart monitor machine and two drip bags hanging on a pole, one red and one clear. When Kaname set Ichiru down on the bed, the nurse came forward to check his vitals and hook him up to the heart machine. The slow beat of his heart soon filled the room. Then she was prepping his arm to insert an IV. Zero set Haruhi down on the other bed, watching with astonishment as the woman started the blood transfusion and conversed quietly with Kaname.

"If it is an animal attack, should we disguise the wound, Kuran-sama?" The nurse asked. Zero gasped in surprised when her lusty red eyes glanced at him. She was a vampire.

Practically sensing the other boy's distress, Kaname put a hand out to stop him. "It's okay, Zero." Then turning back to the woman, he said, "We might, but let's wait until he is more stable, Aya."

When the nurse nodded and continued to supervise Ichiru, Kaname turned his attention fully to Zero.  
"Aya works around blood, she can't control her eyes, but she can control herself."

"You planned all of this." Zero said softly, looking at his unconscious brother.

Kaname nodded, "Ichiru and the chairman planned most of it. They brought me in to fill in some necessary holes."

Zero went to say something else but instead he let out a groan, curling into himself and holding his stomach gingerly. A rolling wave of pain washed over him, making his body tremble. It had to be Ichiru's blood. He clutched onto the shelf on the back wall to hold himself up, trying to take deep breaths.

Kaname watched the boy heave with concern. His garnet eyes studied the way his muscles were twitching sporadically, taking note of how painfully slow the process seemed to be going. He assumed it had to do with the fact that Shizuka's blood was diluted with Ichiru's. After a moment he looked back at Aya, catching her gaping, open-mouthed, at the silver haired vampire. She immediately turned away, focusing her attention back on Ichiru.

Of course, he thought grimly. There was pain in being bitten, pain in feeling your insides turn and your body deciding to be fueled by something else. There was pain as you lost your sanity, as you slowly starved to death. All of it hurt. It only made sense that becoming a fully realized monster would hurt too. He felt cool fingers grip his shoulder as he fought to keep from retching.

"You have to accept it," Kaname's voice echoed in his head and Zero turned to look at him. "You have to stop fighting it, and accept it." He grabbed Zero's hand, turning it palm side up and pushing something small into it.

Zero looked down to see two blood tablets, resting in his palm. He looked back toward the pureblood apprehensively.

"Take them and we'll know. We will know if you are stable, if all of this was worth it." Then his gaze turned hard, "But understand this, Zero, part of your instability is intricately linked with your will."

Zero stared down at the two innocuous pills in his hand. If he wasn't stable, then these two little pills would send him into a cold sweat, nausea that would have him on his hands and knees. He inhaled, but if they worked, then he would never have to drink blood again. He would be stable and he would never have to be afraid of hurting the ones he loved. He popped them into his mouth, fixing the pureblood with a resolute stare as he swallowed.

"How long until we know for certain?" he asked, still trembling from pain.

Kaname was thoughtful, "In ten minutes, your body will have absorbed most of the tablets into your blood. We will know when it makes it back to your heart."

His head still ached and his stomach felt as though it were melting, but now at least his mind had something to look forward to and he could push back on the pain. It would end or it would come with a new fury and fire much brighter than what he was feeling now. This was nothing compared to the pain and turmoil that would come if it didn't work.

His attention turned back to his brother. "He did all this, knowing he would end up like that?" He asked guiltily.

Kaname nodded.

Slowly Zero lowered himself onto the side of Haruhi's bed, feeling completely overwhelmed and looking like a lost puppy. Kaname sighed softly, balancing himself on the edge of Ichiru's bed as the nurse continued to check his vitals. With him unconscious, it was very important for her to thoroughly observe him.

"The truth is, he hadn't really planned for the 'after.' Not at first."

Pale eyes looked up at him sharply and the pureblood only bowed his head, garnet eyes sliding to the unconscious girl.

"What made him..."

"Change his mind?" Kaname finished, "I suppose a lot of things. But I think the greatest catalyst is laying there behind you."  
At that, Zero looked back at Haruhi, his heart clenching with an entirely different feeling of devastation. She had changed them, with her straightforward innocence. She had looked past them being twins, past the sullen aggression, to what they really were. And even then, she liked them. Haruhi always told it like she saw it. And now that innocence was gone, and she would tell him how she saw him. He had seen it in her eyes, she saw a monster.

"I can take it back, Zero." Kaname's voice was closer now, just over his shoulder. "I can make it like it was. It won't hurt her at all."

Slowly, the boy turned to look up into those dark eyes.

* * *

The sun was just barely coming up when Haruhi awoke Sunday morning, feeling strangely rested. The line for the showers hadn't been very long, her eggs were still steaming, and her hair actually looked a little feminine. A nice morning made better by running into a tall, handsome silver haired boy at the Sun Dorm gates.

Zero smiled sweetly at her, "Heading to the gala?"

She nodded and he fell into step beside her, "Apparently Tamaki needs me to do a fitting real quick for his latest theme."

"What's the theme now?"

She laughed at his forlorn expression, "I'm not sure, all I got from the twins was something 'middle-easternly.' You going down early too?" She asked.

"Yep. Might as well, it's not like I can use Ichiru as an excuse this week."

"How is he, I swear he was just fine the other day, and then boom, he's sick."

He shrugged his shoulders, "The nurse just said it was probably allergies from all the pollen. He should be good in a couple days."

"Well I'm glad it's not contagious," she nudged his side, "you get sick enough as it is."

He nudged back into her, "Were you worried about me?" There was a grin on his lips.

"Worried about the boy that gets sick every other week," she smiled up at him, "no, of course not."

"Hmm. Does that mean that I'm the one being treated like a girl?"

She played thoughtful, "They do seem to swoon when guys worry about them."

Zero laughed, "So if I said, 'Haruhi, the sun is so bright I don't want you to overheat, come, sit under the tree with me?' Would you swoon?"

Her hands wrapped around his elbow, leaning on him before jerking free, "Nope." Then she turned and headed for the tree smiling back at him.

As she leaned up against the tree, hidden from the path, Zero stepped in front of her. "You were right, much better under here. I don't feel so faint."

She could see the way his eyes traced her lips as he leaned forward more, could see his long lashes, and the shift in his brow. "I really like you, Haruhi," he said softly. Then she felt his cool lips on hers and she pulled him to her. A soft chuckle sounded in his throat as he kissed her deeper.

Her eyes had been closed, but she wanted to see that soft look he gave her when they were this close. However, when she opened her eyes she was not met with soft violet eyes but sinister glowing red ones, and beyond him was not the lake but the inside of the barn. She felt his arms tighten around her, holding her steady. She cried out for help but it was only a strangled sob as teeth ripped fiercely at her throat. The blood sprayed everywhere and her screams were a gargled mess. Above the sound of her dying gasps, she heard his voice, soft as silk.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!"

Haruhi shot up, eyes seeing silver hair and purple eyes as her brain tried to rip itself from dream to reality. It screamed that this wasn't safe, in the dream it wasn't safe. She cried out in a breathless gasp, kicking out with her feet and throwing her fists.

Zero grunted as a heel connected with his ribs and a small fist caught him in the jaw. He stepped away from her quickly, one hand up in surrender and the other rubbing gingerly on his abused ribs.

"Hey, hey," he called gently, "I'm sorry."

Haruhi was heaving each breath as her mind slowly cleared and she watched Zero back away from her. Slowly everything snapped back, leaving her back in the barn and confused to how she ended up here. The grasp on her mind, the power that wrecked her will and sent her into an unconscious state, the memory snaked up her spine as she cradled her head in her hands.

She had caught Zero biting Ichiru. Biting his neck hard enough to break skin and draw blood. Zero had been drinking the blood, drinking Ichiru's blood. His whole mouth had been stained with it. It gleamed off his sharp teeth… off his fangs. Kaname had said it. Kaname had called him a vampire. Vampires were real, they existed. And Zero was one. She looked out, realizing that to her left, Ichiru was lying in a bed, hooked up to an IV drip. He was asleep. _Please God, let him be asleep_.

"It was all real," she whispered to herself. Slowly her eyes met Zero's, her apprehension palpable.

What happens now? Would he let her go? If he was going to kill her, he would have already done it, right? Did she need to be awake for him to drink her blood? Would he make her a vampire too? Hundreds of questions and fears swarmed in her head and shone easily in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you, Haruhi. I promise," He said softly, eyes sliding down to the floor. _I would never hurt you._

She was still quiet, her honest brown eyes still filled with fear and shock. She was quiet for so long, Zero thought she might not talk to him at all.

"Or maybe I'm just crazy," her voice was still a whisper and she was clearly still talking to herself. He wondered if she had even heard him as she continued to talk to herself. "Maybe, I'm having a psychotic break. It was all real?" Zero watched as she shook her head. Then her eyes turned back to him.

"Why did you bite Ichiru? Why did you drink his blood?" Tell me anything but that you are a vampire, please.

Zero's heart felt like a rock.

"You aren't crazy, Haruhi. I did drink Ichiru's blood. Kaname wasn't lying about me being a-"

"I don't understand," she interrupted with a shaky voice. "Why would you do that? Why would you do that to your own brother?"

"I didn't want to." He said defensively, almost yelling. Haruhi flinched back and Zero crumpled farther into himself.

"There is a lot you don't understand," He agreed.

"Is he a vampire now too?" she asked. It was the first time she actually used the word.

Zero shook his head. "No, it doesn't quite work like that."

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. When Kaname had asked him if he wanted to erase Haruhi's memories, he had been very tempted. But he could never go back to the way things were, knowing how terrified and disgusted she was with what he really was. He would only see those beautiful brown eyes, dark and guarded, distorted by fear. So instead, he had chosen to let her keep them. Maybe he would never be allowed to hold her; maybe she would never kiss him, or look at him in a way that made his heart race. But he had to take a chance. Because part of him, the part she helped him find again, had hope. He knew her. He _knew_ her. Maybe if he told her everything, if she knew all of it, maybe she would at least still be his friend. He had to hold onto hope, until she told him that there was none.

"My family comes from a long line of vampire hunters. Our duty is to protect humans from vampires who would use them for their own selfish desires. When I was younger, I was training to be a hunter like my parents. Four years ago, my family was attacked and killed by a vampire. Ichiru and I survived the attack, but I was bitten. The vampire that attacked us was a rare kind of vampire called a pureblood, beings of immense power and ability. It is that power that allows their bite to do the unthinkable. Their bite can turn a human into a vampire." He explained solemnly, "She was angry because my family had killed her lover. She bit me out of vengeance, and when she left she took Ichiru with her."

He inhaled, watching her face as he told the story. If she understood him, or was even listening, he could not tell. Her face was a perfect mask of blankness. Stealing himself for a moment, he soldiered on.

"When a human is turned into a vampire, they must be given the blood of the pureblood in order to stabilize and survive the attack. But you see, this pureblood bit me out of revenge. She didn't want me to survive, she wanted me to suffer to insanity, until I became so ravished from hunger that I either died or was put down by another hunter. An unstable vampire loses everything and eventually becomes a serious danger to everyone around him, even those he loves." Their eyes met for a moment before he looked away.

"A few months ago, that pureblood was killed and Ichiru came here to the Academy. The pureblood had taken a liking to him and because he was prone to illness and fatigue she had given him her blood to strengthen him. As long as she didn't bite him, he would remain human. Because she gave Ichiru her blood, he had the power to stabilize me." Here, he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I didn't want to take it from him, Haruhi. He was always so sick and weak when we were little. He clung to me all the time and I did everything I could to protect him. But still I knew, what he really wanted was to be strong. I didn't want to take that from him. Ichiru too, came to understand what he could do. He offered it to me, so that I wouldn't die."

He stopped again, pale eyes searching her face. The guards were still up. "I know it's a lot to take in, and that you are scared. But know this, I would never hurt you, and I would die before I let anyone else hurt you either. You are safe here, so please, don't be scared." He pleaded. His eyes slipped back to the floor as he added painfully, "And, I promise I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave you alone."

Haruhi stayed quiet, her eyes looking down at her hands, wrapped tight in her blankets. She didn't speak or look up, not even when Zero left the room. The room was quiet and still, save for the beep of Ichiru's machine. Haruhi glanced over to him, seeing his pale and still body, the lifeless color of his lips and the large bandage on the side of his neck. Slowly, she pulled her knees to her and dropped her head in her hands, sobbing softly.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when Ichiru began to stir. Haruhi could see the changing light through the small windows placed high into the room's back wall. She didn't know when she had stopped crying but now she sat in silence, mind coming in and out of awareness. It was a small noise that brought her attention to him. Almost like a sigh. Then slowly his eyes peeled open and his mouth made a small, swallowing motion. She rushed to him, eyes tearing up anew. A grunted escaped his lips when she fell on him, hugging him tightly. She moved back a little to look him in the face, holding it between her hands. His face was very pale, eyes dark and sunken in from the loss of blood, his lips a lot paler than usual.

"Thank God you're okay," she said breathless, her fingers slid through his hair, "how are you feeling?"

Ichiru's eyes focused and refocused, a grin forming on his face as he reached up to clasp her wrist. "Like I got hit by a car." His eyes finally found her and he sighed, "And then a petite girl." His voice was thin and shaky, but still managed to carry his usual sarcastic charm.

Haruhi laughed despite herself, head dipping to press a kiss to his forehead. Ichiru's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him, opening when she pulled back. He searched the room around her, still clutching her wrist.

He looked back her, finally seeing her red and puffy eyes. "Where is Zero?" His finger's tightened apprehensively on her wrist.

Before she could say anything, the door to the room came open and Tamaki was pulling Haruhi into a desperate hug.

"Haruhi, oh my god!" Tamaki cried, he pulled back to cup her face, "Are you ok? I had to come see you as soon as I found out what happened."

She nodded mutely, feeling both gracious and anxious to see her friend.

Tamaki continued to fuss over her, telling her how the whole school was talking about her and Ichiru being attacked by a wild animal outside the barn. All the while she kept stealing glances at Ichiru.

He looked unbelievably worried. He had let go of her when Tamaki had hugged her, his hands lying lifeless on either side of him. Something in her heart gave way, plummeting it down to her stomach. It ached to see him so scared, scared for his brother, scared for Zero. His face came into her mind; it wasn't the blood covered face with the menacing eyes, but the defeated looking young man who told her the sordid tale of his life.

Kyoya walked in not soon after, coming to the side of the bed to place a hand on Haruhi's shoulder as he looked down at Ichiru. The boy look deathly pale and there was fear in his eyes. Kyoya studied the bandage on his neck and wondered how badly he had been ravished.

"How are you?" Kyoya asked; waiting as Ichiru's eyes slowly slid to him. Then he realized that it was not the traumatizing fear he had expected, it was worry, almost to the point of sadness.

The dark haired boy's eyebrows furrowed as Ichiru spoke, "I'm fine."

"That's good," Tamaki said, reaching down and grasping Ichiru's hand. The boy didn't try to fight him; instead he looked up at Haruhi, watching the intense way she was looking at her friends. For the first time since she had found out, he actually felt apprehensive that she would tell. It made him angry and he glared weakly at her.

Tamaki mistook it for pain, "Should I go get the nurse?" He asked gently, already getting ready to run.

Ichiru shook his head, breaking eye contact with Haruhi and turning his away from them. "No, I'm fine."

"It was Zero wasn't it?" Both Haruhi and Ichiru whipped their heads around to face Kyoya, eyes wide.

"That saved you. Hikaru and Kaoru said he didn't show up today either." Kyoya continued.

They didn't deny or confirm it, both still staring at him dumbfounded.

"Thank God he was there." Tamaki said beside them, "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for him." He hugged Haruhi to him, kissing the top of her head. "Twice now he has saved your life."

Ichiru watched her allow Tamaki to tuck her head under his chin, eyes widening slightly when she finally spoke up. "I'm really glad he was there too."

Tamaki laughed gently, "Well Zero is a good guy, Haruhi. You were right about him."

She only gave him a small smile.

Kyoya straightened up, "Well you both seem pretty out of it. We should go ahead and let you rest."

Tamaki nodded, "We told Kaname that we wouldn't stay very long. Maybe, if you are awake, we can come by at dinner?"

Haruhi nodded in agreement, giving him another smile as he and Kyoya exited.

She waited until they were definitely far down the hall, out of earshot. Then she turned back to Ichiru, looking down at him from where she still sat on the side of his bed.

"The Night Class," she began carefully, "They are all vampires. Aren't they?"

Ichiru's lip twitched into a slight grin, and then he nodded.

"My friends are there, with them."

"They would never do that," Ichiru said, reading her mind, "This academy is sworn under a peace agreement. Plus none of them would be brave enough to cross Kaname."

"Kaname," she repeated. "He is a pureblood vampire isn't he?"

Ichiru's brows furrowed deeply. Haruhi took a deep breath, "Uh, Zero told me that pureblood vampires are the most rare, most powerful."

"Oh. Well yes, Kaname Kuran is a pureblood. But he is even rarer than that. His family is vampire royalty."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. Royalty? Kaname really was a prince. Everything just kept getting more and more overwhelming. She was looking at him with those distant eyes again. Her mind was racing to click the pieces together, to make it fit, make it make sense. All the things she had seen, the weird things that scared her and the odd things she ignored. Suddenly they were all snapping into place and the enigma of Kaname Kuran and Cross Academy was finally becoming clear.

"He can do things." She said softly, cautiously, "with his mind. He can make people do things."

Ichiru's brows rose in surprise as Haruhi continued in a full tilt ramble.

"That day on the lake, both days really. He used it then. I knew it was weird, something felt wrong. And Zero, it was because he was unstable. I couldn't stay. And then I couldn't stop thinking about how he got all three of us out of the water in time. You know, you are just so grateful that someone saved you that you don't want to be nag for schematics. A miracle is a miracle. But what if it's not? What if all those miracles were him, or people like him? I wasn't tired, and I wasn't going to faint. He did that too."

Ichiru watched her carefully. He saw the fear, the overwhelming feeling of realizing that there were others who defied all the natural rules she had lived by. After a moment, her shoulders dropped into a sigh and she pulled her legs up under the blanket, resting her chin on her knees.

"Wow." Was all she said in a quiet voice. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Ichiru.

Ichiru grunted slightly as he pulled himself up onto the pillows. He placed his hand on top of her knee, the IV sticking from the top.

"Then Cross knows, and Yuuki…" She was in love with one of them. She was in love with Kaname.

Ichiru bit his cheek to keep from laughing, "Yes, Yuuki knows. She has known as far back as she can remember. Do you remember how she said Kaname saved her life when she was a child?"

She nodded suspiciously. "Kaname saved her from a vampire."

"Listen, Chibi-tan," he said carefully, "You have a right to be scared. It's your right to fear them, to want to stay away from them. Not all of them are good, just like not all humans are good. But they have a right to live; they wouldn't exist if they didn't. And, they have a right to live in peace. I'm not saying this to admonish you, because I know that someone like you understands this, believes this. I'm telling you so you can understand. Not everyone sees the world the way you do. You can't tell anyone what you have found out. It must remain a secret."

Haruhi watched him intently. Ichiru believed that she would understand them, he had faith that she would protect them, like he and so many others must already do.

"You agree with me, don't you?" Ichiru asked, his voice straining slightly.

She swallowed the rising feeling in her throat, "Yes."

* * *

Haruhi and Ichiru both left the infirmary the next morning. Chairman Cross had come by not long after their talk that night to talk to them about the incident. Ichiru could tell immediately that the man had not been told the truth of the matter as far as Haruhi was concerned. It seemed as though Kaname had insinuated that her memory had been altered to fit the animal attack scenario, so Ichiru carefully led Haruhi into keeping the man in the dark. Haruhi was beginning to understand that, though coexistence might be the goal of the academy, it was on a need to know basis. And she was not among the 'need to know.' He was there in the morning too, escorting them back to their dorm. It was unnaturally cool and the wind was bringing dark gray clouds to drizzling rain on them. It went almost unnoticed as the war in Haruhi's mind continued to plague her. She didn't speak much to the Chairman both times he was there, claiming to be tired. Once inside the Sun Dorm's lobby, she excused herself to get dressed for the day.

They returned to class after first period and no matter how much she steeled her for seeing him. The moment the door opened and those pale eyes found her, Haruhi's heartbeat took a nose dive. Zero immediately looked away, finding his notes incredibly interesting as she found her seat. But after she sat, she could practically feel his eyes on her from where he sat in the back of the room. It was like that the whole day anywhere she was, Zero made sure to be as far away as could be accepted. He disappeared during lunch and Haruhi had to fake a laugh as Kaoru made some comment about him being off rescuing other damsels. With each passing minute, the cold lump in her stomach grew. Each class that brought them closer and closer to change over made her feel sicker and sicker.

The end of the day did not stop for her dread, and slowly, she and Yuuki made the trek to the Moon Dorm gates. The weather was still very dreary, the gray sky casting the whole academy in a dull gray hue. The wind came in random huffs, breathing life into the strands of their hair. They were almost to the gates when Yuuki's arm snaked in the crook of hers. She gave Haruhi a wide smile to her questioning one.

"You stand with me today." Yuuki said, hugging her arm tight for emphasis.

Her smile stayed put but Haruhi could still see it. There was deep concern in the other girl's large eyes. She wondered if Zero had asked her to do this, to help Haruhi out and keep to his word. Over and over his raw and dejected voice had played in her head. It was with her all night in the infirmary and every minute of today. _"I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave you alone."_

As the Night Class made their way out, Haruhi looked at them with new eyes. They were all still unbelievably beautiful, but now she saw the deadliness of their beauty, the precision in their steps, and the power in their lean frames. When she saw her friends, the fear she felt for their safety practically punched her in the gut.

When Tamaki came out his face easily took on that of confusion. Eyeing the way Zero stood alone, head bowed as he held back the left wall of girls. On the right, were Yuuki and Haruhi. The blonde haired boy looked between Zero and Haruhi, watching them both try desperately to pretend the other was not standing only a few feet away. To the surprise of everyone, he walked over to Zero.

"Suou-senpai?" Zero looked at him with surprise, "Ha- Fujioka is over there."

"Zero-" Tamaki began and then stopped. "Zero Kiryuu, I-" He sighed. Then he stepped closer to the boy, close enough that some of the girls began to squeal and Zero jerked back a little.

"What?" the prefect asked uncomfortably.

Tamaki fixed Zero with a most serious and coherent look. Zero was surprised the flighty blonde could look so steady. "I know that you and Haruhi, well, like one another… romantically."

Zero's eyes went wide and he unconsciously tried to look past him to the shorthaired girl. Taking that as fair proof he was right, Tamaki continued, "I know I'm the loosey goosey of the group, the senseless leader or whatever else the Hitachiins call me. But there is one thing I am very good at. If there is something going on, some misunderstanding, fix it."

The others were already far out in front and Takuma was eyeing Tamaki to come along. He spared one more, deep look at the silver haired boy before turning to follow after the class. Tamaki was resolved. He was the king of hosts, he brought the happiness and joy to the girl's who deserved it. And he had known for a long time, though he had refused to believe it, that the happiness and joy for Haruhi came from that sour prefect. He was resolved. No one deserved to be happy more than Haruhi and as the king of hosts, he would do what he could to help her get it.

When Zero looked forward again he saw Haruhi watching him. Tamaki was wrong about this. He could not fix it. Zero turned away from her, slicing through the group of girls and disappearing down the path.

Haruhi made a step as if to go to him but stopped herself. She didn't even know what she would say if he actually stopped to listen to her.

When she and the other Day Class students made it back to the Sun Dorms, the drizzle had turned into steady rainfall, matching the slow and heavy feeling in her heart.

* * *

She lay in bed, watching the fat water droplets, splat and slide down the window.

"Haruhi?" Yori said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's the matter?"

Haruhi sighed deeply, throwing her arm over her face, "Nothing."

"Oh, ok. So you are staring morosely out at the rain for kicks?"

Haruhi groaned, pulling her arm back and shifting on her side, "How long do you think it takes for you to know someone? I mean really, know them."

Yori shrugged, "I think it depends. Some people you know in only minutes, and sometimes it takes years to really know someone."

The other girl groaned and tossed herself back down on the bed, only to get up again, "Well that was entirely unhelpful."

Yori laughed, "I guess some people you just get, like they were always meant to be special to you. Isn't that where the idea of being made for each other comes from?"

Haruhi looked skeptical, "But how do you know if your right? If you found out something, something terrible that completely conflicts in what you thought you knew. How do you know if you know that person well enough to know that what you know is right?"

She looked up when Yori didn't answer. The girl was giving her a strange look. "What?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You are talking in circles."

Haruhi flopped back down, "That's because I'm walking in circles."

"Is this about Zero?"

Haruhi didn't answer, her face said it all.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but it's pretty obvious that something did. Something bad?" She asked.

Again Haruhi didn't speak. And Yori took a thoughtful breath.

"Well, here is what I think. Whatever it is that has happened, if he said something or did something, clearly it was not so bad. Otherwise you would not be so conflicted. And believe me, he looks plenty repentant about it. I don't know if you see what the rest of us see when you two are around each other, but I think it's worth it. I have never seen Zero so happy before. When he looks at you or talks to you, it's like, I don't know." She sighed dreamily, "Like nothing could be as wonderful. I know you can feel that, you look at him the same."

Haruhi looked away, eyes finding the window again. When her friend talked about him her heart ached, feeling the weight of his gaze and missing it terribly.

"So to you I say this. Those circles are being walked by your head, what does your heart say?"

My heart? Haruhi thought, unconsciously putting her hand on her chest. Her heart hurt. It hurt every time she saw him today, every time she thought of him, it hurt.

Haruhi shot up off the bed, startling Yori. "I have to talk to him."

Yori smiled, then she frowned, "Right now?"

Haruhi was already moving around the room, shoving into her school boots. She was in pajamas and a night shirt but it didn't seem to concern her. "Yes."

"Haruhi, it's like nine o'clock at night. We aren't even supposed to be out of our dorm rooms." Yori tried to reason, following the girl to the wardrobe as Haruhi grabbed a jacket, "Plus he and Yuuki are probably on patrol and you have no idea where he might be. You are definitely not allowed to leave the Sun Dorms."

Haruhi paused for a moment. "I'm just gonna go over to his room and see if he is there."

Yori pretended like that was somehow okay. "And if he's not."

"Then I'll come back."

"They aren't going to let-"

"Yori!" Haruhi interrupted, "I have to try."

The other girl sighed, tossing her head back resolutely. "Fine."

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Haruhi to sneak up the boy's dorm hall. In less than five minutes she was knocking on the door of the Kiryuu twins' dorm.

Ichiru opened the door with a disgruntled look but when he saw Haruhi, his eyebrows rose to his hairline. In half a second he pulled her in and shut the door behind him.

"Haruhi what the hell are you doing here?" He huffed. She was surprised to see that he was still fairly pale, his lips a little too light a shade.

"I need to talk to Zero." She said breathlessly.

A smile formed on those pale lips as he answered her. "He isn't here."

He watched her visibly deflate, feeling the urgency of her need. If she didn't see him now, she might not be able to do it later.

"But I know where he is, if you are interested."

* * *

The rain water came down in fat heavy drops, slapping against the windows of the dorm lobby. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, sending loud rumbling thunder and angry lightning claps to light up the dark night. Zero was out there, in the old teacher's building. It wasn't that far down the path, but the thunderstorm made it seem as though it were miles away. Haruhi felt the storm seep into her mind, sending out warnings that she should run back, back to the safety of her room and hide under the covers. She couldn't do this, couldn't go out there like this. Her breathing became labored and a cold sweat broke over her skin. Haruhi dropped down in a crouch, cradling her head in her lap. The thunder sounded like laughter as it kept her frozen to the floor. She couldn't do this, she wasn't brave or strong, and she could never get to Zero. Maybe the rising storm was a sign, a sign that this shouldn't be. Maybe Yori was wrong, they weren't made for each other and this was the universe's way of telling her that.

The thunder sounded again and Haruhi shuttered farther into herself. '_It's alright. Sh, it's okay. I've got you.'_ A deep and soothing voice said. "_I've got you."_ And suddenly she could feel arms around her, cradling her and protecting her. It was his voice, his arms.

She rose to her full height and then ran out into the rain.

The rain water was like a waterfall, soaking her and her jacket in seconds. For all it's worth, the cold water still made it under the resistant material of the jacket, drenching her night shirt too. The path to the old building was paved, but the make shift bridge that had been put up held potholes of water. The cold liquid reached past her boots and up her pajama pants as she trudged forward, bringing the chill up through the rest of her body.

The chill made her body shake, her teeth chatter. The water sluiced down her face, making her hair heavy and flat. Her dark strands sent water running into her eyes and mouth, blurring her vision and making her sputter every once in a while. Her heart was racing as she ran, jumping into her throat when the lightning would turn the night into day and send thunder to shake her legs. Each time she felt herself quiver, felt as if her body could not stand it, she would clench her teeth and run faster.

It was with a great sigh of relief when she felt the doors to the old building under her hand. She pushed the door open, instantly feeling the eerie quiet as it contrasted from the patter of the rain. If it was dark outside, it was pitch black in here. Suddenly, it became a hard choice: to leave the rain she feared and plunge into this darkness. From far off in the building she heard a door click open, a small light, perfectly unnoticeable if the room were not solid black, shone from across the room, possibly down the hall.

Zero. She rushed forward, shutting the door and running toward the light. Luckily, most of the space was empty, save for a few pieces of furniture pushed against the wall. The light was only a tad brighter as she turned the corner and peered down a long hallway. There was also a row of windows, letting in the bit of light from outside. She grit her teeth when the lightning and thunder rolled in.

The light she was following shut off suddenly. There was no sound of a door, no anything. Only her breath, which sounded like a shout in the silence. Unreasonable fear coursed in her veins, sending her heart into a painful thud. She didn't move from where she was, standing in the hallway with the dim light from the storm.

Calm down, calm down. She told herself. She took a slow deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. Everything is okay, calm down. She opened her eyes. There, toward what looked like the end of the hall, was the shadow of something. She only noticed because it had not been there before. Her heart took off like a racehorse. Instinctively, she took a step back, as the shadow moved without sound toward her.

"Haruhi?" A deep voice asked and Haruhi ran forward, more than a little alleviated by a familiar voice in this creepy place.

Zero caught her arms as she grabbed onto him. She was completely drenched. Though the room was dark, his vampire eyes allowed him to see her quite clearly. Her hair was made almost black from the rain and stuck against her forehead, leading water to gather and drip from her ears and her chin. She was soaked through and shivering badly.

He held his breath as he felt her tentative grip on him. He could feel the coldness in her fingers even through the fabric of his school jacket. "What, what are you doing out here? There's a storm-" His voice cut off. It was a thunderstorm and Haruhi was terrified of thunderstorms. It was a death-grip like fear, he had seen it before. Without warning, he pulled her to him by her elbow and wrapped his arms around her back. His throat felt tight as he pressed his face to the top of her head, "Why would you come out during a storm? God, you're shaking." He said as he held her tighter.

Haruhi was still breathing heavy from the run and the storm. When she felt his arms around her, she instinctively pushed her face into his warm chest, clutching onto him tightly. When Zero held her, she felt safe. It didn't matter what he was, Zero had never hurt her and deep down she knew he never would. No matter what he was, they could work it out. Because this was the boy who held her on that hill, who told her about his heartache. He was the one who had saved her life, whose sweet kisses made her heart beat like a bass drum. He was the boy that she loved. "I had to. Ich-chiru t-told me where you were. And I had to come. I had to see y-ou." She spoke in a rush looking up at him from her cocooned spot, her teeth gritted to keep from chattering.

Zero put his knuckles under her chin lifting her face to him, his thumb caressing her cheek. He smiled with adoration before frowning with concern.

"You are soaking wet." Zero said.

Haruhi looked dazed, looking down at herself, "This jacket was pretty useless." The jacket was completely soaked through and heavy, making her very cold. But that soft and nurturing look in Zero's pale eyes made her smile.

"Here," he said shrugging out of his school jacket, "Take that off and put this on."

But when she peeled out of the jacket, he realized her nightshirt was drenched as well, making him exhale sharply.

"Haruhi." His voice was strained with concern, realizing that her quivering lips were becoming a pale blue. Even with his jacket on she would be cold from her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked in shock as Zero started to undo the buttons of his school shirt. He was wearing a tank top underneath it but Haruhi still looked away.

Zero shrugged out of the shirt, handing it to her and pushing her toward the room he just left, "Here take that off too and put this on." He didn't know if she was blushing, but he could feel the color in his face as he turned away from her, facing the opposite direction.

Haruhi stood still for a moment, unable to keep the smile from creeping up her face as she watched the silver haired boy. His back was to her now, his broad shoulders drawn up in embarrassment. She could make out the contours of his tense muscles under the tank top, shoulder blades drawn up in a hunch.

She started when she realized she was staring. Turning sharply, she stepped a little farther in the room and to the side of the opening. Then she stripped out of her shirt and quickly pulled on Zero's. Her fingers were shaking as she tried to do the buttons and she wondered if it was just the cold that made them shake.

The shirt was long on her, much like Ichiru's suit jacket had been. After she finished buttoning she walked over to Zero, touching his arm for him to turn around again. Her heart fluttered as his eyes made a sweep over her. Then he draped the jacket over her shoulders, rubbing on her arms to warm her.

"Is that better?"

She nodded mutely, making him smile. After a moment he cleared his throat, pulling his hands away from her.

"Um, when the storm stops, we can go back to the dorms." He moved toward the room, flipping on the light. There was a bed and a sofa that looked fairly new considering the dusty room. "Here, you can wait in here. There is only one window and it is covered." He waited for her to go in the room and sit on the couch before he went to back out. "Don't worry, I'll wait out here."

"Zero," she argued, "I came to talk to you."

He didn't even turn around but she could hear the tight smile as he spoke, "Haruhi you don't have to-"

"No. Zero please, listen to me. I have to tell you this, please."

He felt her, more than heard as she came to stand behind him. Agonizingly slow, her hands reached out and hovered over his skin. He could practically feel their heat. It was with a deep shudder from both when those fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

"Please, Zero. Stop running away from me." Haruhi's voice rasped, as she rested her forehead against the small of his back. Her hands clutched the material on his sides, feeling his tenseness.

Zero dropped his head. He had come here tonight, seeking resolution. This place reminded him, more than anything, what he was. Zero was a vampire and in this very building, holding his best friend down against both their wills, he had understood it then. But he realized that in Haruhi's eyes, he had tried to be something that he wasn't. In her eyes, he wasn't a vampire, or a hunter, he was just a boy. And the truth was, that's exactly what he wasn't. He couldn't keep her from the darkness forever. This day was always coming. That innocent, dream-like feeling, the feeling that he could just be something else, and be happy with her, it had to go away. That is why he had come here.

Still, he couldn't pretend that he didn't crave her touch. His heart quickened at the feel of her pressed up behind him. He wanted her so badly.

"How could you want to be with me after what you saw?" He exhaled, fighting the tremble, "I saw how scared you looked. I don't- I can't see you like that. I know what I am, and I am trying really hard to accept that. But when you look at me, I wish I was something else."

Haruhi let go of his shirt, instead wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him tight. "You are right, I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on, and I just reacted. But I know now, I know the truth. And the only thing that scares me, is facing the truth without you there. I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know what would happen to me or to Ichiru, but even then, there was a part of me that said that Zero was here, and that meant there was still hope. Don't you get it Zero, even then, terrified and scared to die, I trusted you."

Slowly she stepped around, keeping her light hold as she swiveled in front of him. Zero's eyes were closed, his silver strands falling around his pained face. She leaned into him, standing on her tip toes. "Zero, open your eyes."

When he did, her beautiful face came into view. Those wonderful brown eyes, open and appealing. It was not the innocent look from before, nor was it the apprehensive look he had dreaded. It was honest and laced with yearning.

Her hair fell in her face and clung around the collar of his shirt. Though she had it buttoned all the way up, the opening was very large on her, revealing her slender neck and collar bone. Her short locks curled slightly against her skin. Unconsciously, he reached up to roll a strand of her hair, still cool and wet around his fingers. Haruhi turned her head to lean into the touch, lips brushing against his wrist and making Zero's stomach tingle.

"I have never felt this way about anyone." She said with the easy grace she had always possessed, "I know what you think you are but, to me, you are the boy that makes my heart race. And I'm not ready to let go."

He couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. His brows furrowing and his heart thudding against his chest. "I don't want to let go either."

Zero leaned forward, nuzzling her nose as their foreheads met. "I thought you were supposed to be the reasonable one." He grinned.

Haruhi laughed softly, hands moving up Zero's chest, sending shivers through his whole body, before wrapping around his neck. "You don't think a human and a vampire make a reasonable match?" she tutted playfully, "It's very sensible, like having a pet cow."

The look he gave her was priceless and she kissed him while laughing.

"That's not funny," Zero said with a hint of sternness as he pulled back. But when she pushed up for another kiss, he did not deny her.

"I'm sorry," She murmured as Zero pulled her closer, tilting his head and kissing her more fully. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling herself to him and closing the rest of the space between them. Zero stood straight pulling her up with him and making her giggle when her feet left the floor. It made him grin, kissing her jaw and then her temple as she nuzzled into his neck. He didn't flinch when she touched the tattooed skin, in fact it helped ease some of the tension he felt being in this place.

"The rain has mostly stopped." He said, nodding his head toward the window.

Haruhi gave him a chagrined grin. "I hadn't even noticed anymore." Her fingers ran through the back of his haired as she tilted her head. "It's because you are here with me." She said honestly, watching the way his lips lifted into a shy smile.

Zero kissed her one more time before setting her down. "We should get back while we can." He said, taking her hand and entwining it with his. He lead her back to the room to retrieve their jackets. He made her keep his shirt and his jacket as he pulled on the raincoat he had brought. Together they walked back to the Sun Dorms, both acutely aware of the electricity that pulsed from their clasped hands. The aching pain Zero had been feeling was finally gone and for once he felt completely alive.

*****ANON REVIEWS*****

**KikiMiyano**: Awe!Thanks, I'm really glad that you liked it and the review was much appreciated!

**Darkkami**: Yeah! Lol it is crazy right. Thank you so much for always reading and reviewing! Much, much thanks to you lol!

**Dana**: Uwah you posted two reviews! Lol. I'm really glad that you liked and thank you for the encouragement!

**Guest **(8/15): I am really glad that you have kept reading it too! thank you for the review, it is awesome to hear from you!

**Guest** (8/28): Thank you so much for the review. It makes me really happy to hear that you like my writing style, I try really hard and I make a lot of mistakes so it's good to hear what I have done right lol.


	23. Love Hunt Me Down

Wow... I feel like I stepped through a door and suddenly it was six months since I updated. I'm so sorry that I took so long. I really hope you all stick around, the story is not finished and I'm determine to get it all out. Thank you all so much for your reviews and your support, believe me when I say, it helps a lot. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Love Hunt Me Down**

Haruhi was deeply engrossed in her book. She sat under the tree by the lake. The air was beginning to warm and the afternoon sun was pleasant on her face as she read.

"You're not at all like my rose. You're nothing at all yet. No one has tamed you and you haven't tamed anyone. You're the way my fox was. He was just a fox like a hundred thousand others. But I've made him my own and now he is unique in the world." The lines in the book made her heart swell and that made her laugh. She had found the little book on her bed with a note from Tamaki on it.

It read, "This book is the most precious book I have ever read. Everyone should get to read it."

Haruhi had eyed the book curiously it was large and flat with a cute illustration on it. It looked very much like a children's book and when she opened it and saw all the little pictures inside she felt very skeptical. Still, she took it with her down to the lake during free period. And since then, the book had become an amazing surprise, the meanings in the book, the story of the little alien boy; they were far more thought provoking and moving than she could have anticipated. It was a pleasant surprise, being moved by such an innocuous book and she smiled with chagrin as she looked out at the lake, at the trees and the grass, feeling as if it were the first time she was seeing them.

And then that peaceful moment was immediately over when a head popped out from behind the tree and she squealed like a rabbit.

"Hey," Zero grinned, dropping down beside her. She had her hand on her throat; her heartbeat still racing at his sudden appearance.

Haruhi did not respond, only glaring at him as she reached to retrieve her book from where she threw it. This made the boy laugh softly. He had felt her slow and steady heart from where she rested against the tree. He could tell she was wholly entwined in whatever it was she was doing and he just couldn't help himself.

At the look of the book she was holding, he tilted his head, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well you know, since I couldn't have possibly been out here trying to find a place to read," She gave him a pointed look to which he smiled at, "I was just wondering if I misjudged Ichiru."

That made his brows furrow and Haruhi smiled sweetly, trying not to laugh, "About being the evil twin."

Zero's mouth dropped open in surprise, his pale eyes wide with mock hurt. He looked incredibly cute and Haruhi couldn't hold her expression.

"That hurt," Zero pouted, "I even brought you an apple." And he produced a shiny green apple from the inside of his coat pocket, holding it out for her to see. But when she went to reach for it, he pulled it back to him, "But I don't think I'll give it to you now, seeing as I am the evil twin and all."

"Awe what?" She said gently, inching closer to him as Zero brought the apple to his mouth.

"Maybe I will just eat it myself."

"Now let's not get hasty," Haruhi tried to placate, "I was only wondering."

Zero scoffed, "Well you know what they say about women who start to wonder."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "I will hit you with this book." She threatened, even raising it for emphasis.

"They get overwhelmed," Zero counted off, "That makes them violent. Ow!" He yelped when she hit him in the arm with the book. "Alright, alright." He put his hands up in surrender.

With a satisfied huff, Haruhi fell back against the tree beside him, turning the pages of the book to find her place.

Silently he handed her the apple and Haruhi easily bit into it with a satisfying crunch. She grinned up at him, a mouth full of apple, "Thanks."

Zero rubbed his abused arm and snorted, "You're welcome." Then he leaned over her shoulder, studying the picture of a young boy and a wonky looking fox. "What _are_ you reading?"

For a moment, Haruhi blushed, "Uh, Tamaki gave this book to me; he really wanted me to read it."

That made the prefect snort as he glanced over at the water, watching something make ripples in the lake. "Seems about his level," He said meanly.

"That wasn't very nice," Haruhi chastised, Zero gave her a charming smile. One that read, 'Well I am not very nice.' Haruhi ignored it.

"And actually," She added, scooting over more so that she rested on both Zero and the tree. She felt him shift closer, readily accepting her proximity. "It is a very insightful read. Here listen," Then she began to read the chapter of the little boy meeting the fox.

Zero listened carefully, unable to keep from smiling as he watched her. When she came to a line that she found weighty, her eyebrows would furrow thoughtfully and he felt that look pull at his heart.

It had been a week since Haruhi had found out that he was a vampire. He remembered how scared he had been about her finding out, the terrified expression she had worn before Kaname knocked her it. It was surreal the way things were now. It was surreal that they could have a moment like this, so ordinary and simple with the truth so open to them. To him, it was an unfathomable weight, pulling him down into the dark abyss of tragedy and despair. But Haruhi made the load seem light. For her, the truth was nothing more than that, it didn't change the way she felt about him or the way she looked at him. In her eyes, he was still Zero. And his unfathomable weight, the truth he had so desperately tried to keep from her, felt bearable in the clear open light of her eyes.

That's not to say things weren't different. Haruhi was a naturally curious and inquisitive person and sometimes she would ask him questions until he went cross eyed. Then she would move to interrogate Ichiru or Yuuki. It was strange; it wasn't as though it was against the law to tell humans about the supernatural world. It was more of a guideline to remain secretive for protection and safety. Being a part of the supernatural world usually set you apart from others in such a natural way that divulging secrets was just not normal. Nevertheless, with Haruhi and her open-minded, nonjudgmental heart, it was easy to give her whatever she asked for. She had learned a great deal in only a week, partly from her incessant questions but also because, after Ichiru had gotten particularly fed up with her, he had swiped a field guide from the Chairman's private book collection and given it to her (that was part of the reason why Zero knew he would find her here, she liked to read the book away from other curious eyes).

And that was only the tip of the iceberg. Everything Zero thought he knew about being a vampire was suddenly different. No longer did he suffer the excruciating bouts of bloodlust, no longer did he completely lose himself at the mere sight or smell of it. He was a full vampire now, stable, secure, and finally in control of his own body. He was able to take the blood tablets now and no longer needed the help of Kaname's powerful blood. For the first time in four years, he felt strangely human again and very much attached to the girl sitting next to him.

"Are you listening?" Her voice was a bit strained as she turned her head to look back at him.

"Yes," he said defensively, he had never listened to anyone more intently. "This little fox is trying to tell him what friendship is. But if you ask me his idea is a little warped."

Haruhi's brows furrowed thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, reaching up to tug on her hair, "To compare friendship to taming, it seems like the connection a master would make, not a friend."

"Well what would friends say?"

He opened his mouth but only air came out and Haruhi laughed. Still she did not retract her question, she waited patiently as Zero tried to form a thought.

"I just don't like the word 'taming.' It sounds as though something was taken, but if I am your friend," he leaned closer to her, voice rising slightly, "then there is nothing to take that hasn't already been given." And here he tilted his head and sunk his teeth into the smooth skin of the apple she was holding up.

She laughed again, "I'm guessing I already offered you that."

He smiled, "Yep," the bite of apple in his cheek. She followed the curve of his lips. He was so close to her now, their noses brushing against each other and she could feel the feather light tickle of his lashes on her cheek. Her heart started to pound in her ears, and she felt an electric zing from where his breath ghosted over her lips.

Suddenly he huffed loudly, pulling back from her. Before she could ask what that was for, he looked over his shoulder just as Hikaru and Kaoru came around the tree. Haruhi felt a little guilty at her disappointment of seeing them. She grinned at Zero though, no doubt he heard them coming long before they were close, he must have secretly hoped the copper haired twins wouldn't find them.

"Here you guys are," Hikaru exclaimed as they both plopped down beside Haruhi and Zero, "it's nice out here, right?"

Haruhi sighed, leaning back against the tree, "It is."

"Hey Haruhi, what the heck are you reading?" Kaoru asked turning back curiously when Zero started laughing.

* * *

The cool air blew into the room from the partially opened window, giving a cool breeze to ease the slowly growing warmth of spring. It brushed along the shoulders of the sleeping girls in the room, making them pull their blankets snugly around them and slumber peacefully. But the cool, gentle breeze did not reach her fevered brow as sweat dripped down her chin and she heaved a choked breath.

_You are the reason for all this suffering._ The voice goaded cruelly, _All those who love you, are tainted by your filthy touch._

Yuuki jerked in her sleep, somewhere in her mind she knew it was a dream, a horrible nightmare. She just had to make herself wake up. Suddenly, Kaname was standing beside her, giving her a sweet smile and the voice began again with new vehemence. _Those that love you, that protect you,_ now Zero stood beside Kaname, tilting his head and giving her an exasperated grin, _You will betray them,_ the voice continued.

"_No!_" She tried to scream back, but her voice would not work, all she could do was stand and watch them smile at her. The voice was screaming now, _You're guilty desires will cause them suffering and they will come to hate you!_

"_No!_" She cried again, feeling the leaden heaviness of sleep finally release her.  
"No," she mumbled half awake, half asleep. She forced herself to sit up, forced herself to get away from the nightmare, nearly smacking face to face with a concerned Haruhi, just as the voice let out it's final taunt. _They will die because of you._

"Yuuki?" Haruhi breathed softly, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

The other girl inhaled a shaky breath, shuddering slightly. She couldn't speak just yet, the last words of the voice sending her head spinning. What was happening to her, why did she keep having these awful dreams?

"You're alright, right?" Haruhi asked gently as she put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

The other girl nodded mutely, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands, she only just realized she had cried this time.

"Was it about Kaname again?"

Again Yuuki nodded. The nightmares had started after their accident on the mountain, the moment when the world seemed to tilt and become drenched in violent crimson. She had tried to let that vision go, put it behind her, but then the dreams had come. At first the voice would only whisper, showing her gruesome images of a woman she did not know. Kaname would be there, and he would smile and take her hand, and it seemed as though everything would be okay. And then whole world was drenched in blood and Kaname was dying and she was the monster that killed him.

Yuuki had startled awake, her body covered in a cold sweat. Still she had managed to keep the nightmares to herself, at least at first. But now the voice did more than whisper and the cruel things it would say were getting worse, the images of the woman more vivid. Each time, after the woman would finally fade, Kaname would appear and he would be perfect and then the voice would tell her ugly things, tell her how she would ruin him.

Haruhi had woken up the third time she had had a nightmare, hearing Yuuki moan and whine unhappily in her sleep. At first Yuuki had been reluctant to tell her about them, it felt as though if she didn't talk about them, they would somehow go away. Eventually she did tell her Kaname was in them and that in the end she would become a vampire. But she couldn't tell her she killed him, or even about the woman, who Yuuki was fairly certain she had killed too.

As Yuuki took deep breaths, Haruhi climbed up on the bed with her, throwing an arm over her friend's shoulder. "Yuuki, maybe you should tell the Chairman about them, maybe they have something to do with your past." she paused, watching Yuuki's face before saying, "Or maybe Kaname. You said he was the one that found you that night, maybe he knows something."

Yuuki shook her head, "If he did, why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he keep it from me?" She couldn't help but feel betrayed, Kaname knew how much she wanted to know about her past.

Haruhi bit her lip, "Maybe he is waiting for you to remember something. If it's something about your past… about that night, well… well he probably wouldn't want to be the one to remind you of it." Her shoulders lifted with a shrug. Kaname cared so much for Yuuki, he would never want to do something that would only hurt her. If you knew the truth about the most horrible thing that happened to someone you cared about, something so tragic and traumatizing the memory might only hurt them, would you want to be the one to take them back to it? She knew she wouldn't.

Yuuki didn't say anything. She had tried to get Kaname to tell her the truth, he had evaded her. Whatever it was, he very much wanted to avoid telling her. He kept protecting her, they all did. Kaname, Zero, Chairman Cross. They all protected her and she made them all suffer. Guiltily she thought of the moment she had asked Zero about becoming a vampire, she had hurt him deeply then. These dreams, or nightmares of becoming a vampire, especially this last one, she had no right to be protected by them.

* * *

"I'm glad you all could make it." Tamaki said gravely as he looked on into the faces of his host club. Most looked back wholly unamused and very much impatient. But, much like he always had, Tamaki didn't really notice.

He had gathered them all here on a Saturday, when the Day class members were free for an extra three hours and the Night class members didn't have to come till almost the dead of night. Both were incredibly annoyed with being demanded to attend a host club meeting at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Does that mean we had a choice of coming?" Shiki suddenly perked up, sitting straight on the couch he was sharing with Rima and Takuma.

Takuma gave him an amused smile while Rima put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head solemnly. From their left, Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

Tamaki turned a sharp look at the copper twins, "No, Shiki. This was a mandatory meeting and a very necessary one. I'm sure you are all aware of what happened two weeks ago at the Sweet Treats establishment." At that the twins looked contrite, shooting glances over at Zero where he sat on a couch with Haruhi, Mori and Honey. Tamaki continued as if he didn't need to explain further. "This host club is about bringing joy and merriment to people, and we Ouran students are guests here at Cross Academy. So you can imagine what a regrettable offense such an incident places on Headmaster Cross' hospitality as, not only Ouran students, but members of the host club took part in this unfortunate event."

Zero shifted in his seat, feeling more than just the twins' eyes on him now.

Ichiru was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, gritting his teeth. "It's not like it was their fault," he piped up.

Tamaki looked at him a little stricken. "Of course not. I am completely aware of what happened."

Kyoya spoke up in their leader's defense, "No one is laying blame. Cross Academy is part of a prominent ring of schools, a stain is a stain no matter who is at fault." He added plainly. Ichiru glared at him.

"He's right." Tamaki picked up again with more authority, "This is about repairing the academy's reputation with both Sweet Treats and the community. Kaname and I have been talking and I think we have found a way to fix this." At this their attention drifted to the pureblood who gave a regal smile and a nod of his head. With that alone, the noble class members resigned themselves to do whatever Tamaki had in mind.

At the thought of retribution, Haruhi immediately perked up. Sora's words had been echoing in her head since the whole mess and she had been trying to come up with a way to make it up to the store. She didn't want to throw money at it and she knew if Tamaki was involved, that would be the last thing that they did.

With Kaname's support, Tamaki continued. "We have planned an event. The host club will work one full day at Sweet Treats, bringing in as many customers as we can." He lifted his voice to speak over the sudden murmur of voices, "On Sunday we will all go down to the shop and be trained on a few jobs while also setting up promotional material. And then the following Sunday, Hikaru be quiet and listen! The following Sunday, we will work a full day at the shop, everyone will participate."

The protests started long before he finished and only grew louder when he was done speaking.

"This is ridiculous, you want us to work there?!"

"I am not working at some rinky dink ice cream shop, do you know what my mother would say?"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Honey, you do know you can't eat the ice cream? You are going to be making it and then handing it over to someone else."

"Aww that doesn't sound like fun at all.."

"Guys we have to do something alright, we can't let them think of us a spoiled rich kids." Tamaki tried again.

At this Hikaru shrugged, "But we are spoiled rich kids, Haruhi says so all the time."

Haruhi glared at him, "Exactly, that's why we should do this."

Zero, who had not said anything, glaring forlornly ahead, turned to look at her inquisitively, "You want to?" Of course she wanted to, she loved doing these sort of things.

Haruhi nodded, "As a whole, the incident might not have been our fault, but we all had parts to play."

"We all?" Hanabusa repeated. As part of principle and their loyalty to Kaname, the nobles present had stayed quiet, giving each other suffering glances. But at this comment he could hold his tongue no more. Kain sighed as his cousin continued, "I didn't play any part in this, in fact most of us didn't."

"She wasn't talking to you." Zero defended with a sharp glare.

Aido made a face at him before turning to Tamaki, "Can't we just give them a check for the damages, maybe more for a remodel if they want?" There had to be another way to repent than unholy manual labor.

Both Tamaki and Haruhi glared at him but it was Kaname who spoke. He stood up and moved to stand beside Tamaki as he said, "We could, but that would be missing the point. We are trying to make them see that we are not spoiled rich kids," He said with a grin toward Haruhi. "This is a way that we can validate the store's right to feel wronged while still protecting both of our prides."

Zero scowled, "Look, I am all for an apology, but c'mon. A bunch of barely trained high school kids running their store, that seems more like a punishment than a peace offering."

Another voice spoke up, clinical and concise. "Maybe so, but the novelty of an event like this will bring in a lot of customers. Many of whom might enjoy the fumblings of an attractive cast." Kyoya, ever industrious, pointed out. He caught the doubtful look on the boy's face and frowned, "Don't tell me you don't agree, after everything you have witnessed so far?"

Tamaki grinned with intense pride, "You should never underestimate the power of the host club Zero."

At this point, Ichiru looked around from where he was leaning against the back wall, wondering if anyone else noticed how easily the three were trading in and out, handling their little host club with expert craftiness. A few months ago he looked at these kids like annoying little idiots he could add to his mix of unworthy classmates. But they had worked the way in, sucking him and the others into their insanity and here he stood contemplating yet another stunt with them.

Tamaki was still speaking, "We will master every job they throw at us and bring in so many loyal customers they will have to open another shop."

"Oh really? Cause I was there when you… 'mastered' fishing," The prefect muttered.

Tamaki practically wilted on the spot, "That was mean…"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed loudly. "Meanie-head Zero, right Boss!"

The blonde leader sniffled slightly while Kyoya spoke, "Meanie-head Zero has got a point. But luckily there will be more appropriate jobs for those that struggle. I think it is pretty obvious that Tamaki would do well as a maître d'."

At that the blonde stood tall, "Hear that Meanie-head, there is a job that is perfect for me."

"What's a job that's perfect for a Meanie-head?" Kain asked Aido, quirking his eyebrow playfully.

"Maître d' at a competing restaurant." Aido quipped.

"Stop calling me that!" Zero growled, glaring at all of their smirking faces.  
"Haruhi, tell your meanie-head to calm down. We will find him the perfect job too." Tamaki said commandingly.

Haruhi laughed, feeling her face heat slightly as she shook her head. That was the first time Tamaki had acknowledged what was going on with her and Zero and leave it to the flashy blonde to do it in the most obvious way possible. Zero glared at the boy indignantly but even as he did, he felt a strange zing in his heart at being called Haruhi's anything.

Ichiru pushed off the wall to stand at the front, "Well if it means two weeks of not having to sit around and here, 'Oh Ichiru-senpai, you hair looks so soft! Can I touch it?' I'm in."

* * *

The manager who would be on duty during their little event was a fairly young man, probably in his early twenties. Not that it was inherently obvious by looking at him, he wore a tired scowl on his face, along with pensive eyes and a frown wrinkled forehead.

Tamaki had made it seem as though the shop was grateful of their initiative for forgiveness, but if this guy was their spokesperson, their leader had lied to them. The manager, whose name was Tennouji, looked at them all with an intense level of disdain. When they asked questions about their jobs he would sigh heavily and roll his eyes, as if he had repeated himself for the millionth time. The Hitachiins instantly disliked him while Ichiru flat out hated him.

The silver haired boy could understand not being able to tell the copper twins apart, as it was their greatest mission. But he didn't even bother with he and Zero, who had very obvious differences. Golden boy and recently decided mild-mannered lamb Zero, did not hold it against Tennouji and didn't even bother correcting him when he called him by his brother's name. Ichiru on the other hand, had violently corrected him so many times, he was sure Tennouji was doing it on purpose. As result, Ichiru spent about five minutes learning how to be a waiter before walking off to help Haruhi put up posters, even as Tennouji called him back.

"You've ruined him," He said in greeting as he reached up to hold the poster still as she taped it down.

Haruhi glanced past his arm to Tennouji, who called to him one last time before turning and muttering about self-important little punks. "Ruined who?"

"You know who!" he said indignantly. Then he nodded toward Zero who was on the outside of the shop with Mori, hanging a large banner over the door. She followed his nod, watching as Zero scratched his shoulder, listening to Mori talk about something, probably the best way to secure the banner. The wind lifted a few strands of his silver hair as he nodded to the older boy. He must have felt her eyes on him, he looked in through the window, flashing her a charming smile that made her throat feel tight.

"Zero?" she asked, turning up to Ichiru and smiling, "How did I ruin him?"

He frowned, "What do you mean how? He is all nice and polite now, I can't stand it!" he whined, making her laugh.

Just then, Kaoru came into the store with huff, searching eyes finding Haruhi, "Haruhi, your meanie-head told me to go be useless somewhere else." It had become a running thing now to call Zero Haruhi's meanie-head, just about everyone in the host club had come up to her at least once since yesterday to tell her something her meanie-head said or did.

She looked out the window to find him looking at her, shrugging innocently and giving her another smile. "Well I wouldn't say you lost him yet," she said to Ichiru as she shook her head at Zero, completely unable to kill the giddy smile on her lips.

"Ugh," Ichiru groaned from beside her, "You two make me sick."

* * *

Kaname had just zipped up his bag when someone knocked on his door. "Come in."  
He could hear Ichiru's quiet sigh as the door came open. The other boy's steps were hesitant as he made his way from Kaname's main room to the study, but as he came into view he had found his resolve. He didn't offer a greeting of any sort, only leaned against the doorway, pale eyes on the duffel.

This might have irritated someone who was as busy as Kaname was, who had somewhere he needed to be urgently, but Kaname Kuran had been born with an unhealthy level of patience. So he simply leaned his hip back into the desk, crossing his arms and watching Ichiru. He was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"So, you checking out on us or what?" Ichiru asked, nodding toward the bag.

Kaname gave him a wry smile, "I have some very important things that need to be taken care of."

"Uhuh," the silver haired boy said unconvinced, "I should have known you would set us up with these restaurant shenanigans and then leave us holding the bag."

The pureblood nodded placatingly, "How are you feeling Ichiru, I haven't noticed any sickness." He seemed fairly healthy but there was still a bit of that drained hue that had yet to leave his face since he made the transfer with Zero.

At this question, Ichiru stood up straight. "I'm fine, nothing that we didn't already expect would happen." Like the fact that he always seemed a little tired, and his body felt heavier than it had before. But these were all things he could learn to deal with, to adapt to. Then he snapped, "And that only makes it worse, leaving the weak little invalid to do all the labor while you, able-bodied and full of strength, run away. Thanks."

An elegant laughed sounded off as Kaname moved back behind the desk, grabbing some paperwork he had forgotten and shoving it in his bag.

Ichiru watched him for a moment, licking his dry lips. He resolution was still very steady as he crossed the study room, pulling out the thing he had been fiddling with and setting down on the desk in front of the pureblood.

Kaname eyes narrowed as he looked at the little glass vial, filled with a dark red liquid. The sight of it filled him with a surge of hatred and he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from shattering it into little pieces. He knew exactly what it was and who it had been for. He shifted his gaze warily up to Ichiru to find the boy still looking at the vial on the desk.

Ichiru's shoulders lifted half-heartedly, "I figured you might want that."

Kaname gave the disgraceful blood one more glance before looking back at Ichiru, "You do realize what this means? He is an evil of the lowest degradation, nothing is too petty for him."

Ichiru laughed at that, "You realize that he never intended for me to succeed."

"But he did intend for you to try." Kaname shot back. They both knew full well it had been a suicide mission.

But here was Ichiru, laughing at the thought of what would have been his untimely demise. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure he will have far more important things on his mind than a useless little human he tried to have someone else deal with." Then he expression sobered, "But if I am the decoy, then the next attempt, the real one, can't be far off."

Kaname nodded, "Yes it would seem so."

Ichiru frowned, feeling frustrated by Kaname's easy remark. "Well, are you going to do something about it?"

The pureblood gave him a bemused look, "Yes."

Ichiru's eyes sharpened on the duffel. That's why he was leaving, Kaname was setting things into motion. He would need to be fast and certain, the arsenal on the other end was big and very powerful. But... But where could he possibly be going for so long? Something came into focus in Ichiru's mind and his heart quickened.

"Kaname the Vampire Council is-"

"The Vampire Council," Kaname interrupted, "was created by a pureblood king who believed that the good of vampire society should rest in the hands of more than just one man. They are the protectors of all vampires."

Ichiru shook his head, Kaname couldn't be thinking of asking them for help. "But-" his voice caught in his throat as something glinted in the pureblood's eyes.

"That is their job. If they cannot handle the responsibility of their job, then what use are they?"

* * *

"So, we are really okay with this?" Hikaru asked his friends as they rode in the travel bus toward their first and final day working at Sweet Treats.

"You said you were okay with it." Kaoru reminded his brother. The "it" he was referring to being Haruhi and Zero, who were currently talking across the aisle toward the front of the bus.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew Tamaki would be okay with it."

Honey turned around in his seat in front of the twins. "I like Zero." He had always liked Zero and so far had defended the prefect faithfully.

"You like everyone." Hikaru countered.

"I'm starting to not like you."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out in answer.

"They like each other. We are her friends, we should let her enjoy being with someone she likes." They all stopped to look at Mori. He shrugged, "We are hosts aren't we?"

"Mori-senpai is right." came Shiki's voice. He was sitting in front of the twins with Rima, half listening to conversations going on around him. "Happiness is hard enough to come by without having to worry about your friends plotting against you."

At this, all eyes slid back to Hikaru. He looked at each of them mutely. Then he sighed and pursed his lips, "Fine! We're okay with it."

* * *

The store was a frenzied chaos of movement. Haruhi grabbed at her server hat for stability as a customer repeated his order a second time.

"I want the double scoop combo with a milk tea. I want a scoop of coffee ice cream, and a scoop of vanilla. And I want toffee bites, and almonds on top. In a waffle cone with chocolate filling."

Haruhi nodded, "Okay," She had to repeat the order under her breath as she punched it into the computer, and then again as she looked over the wide counter top, filled with huge bins of assorted ice cream. The customer smiled at her bewildered expression as she scooped out some vanilla and coffee ice cream, mixing it with toffee bits. She was getting better at it, still not as quick handed as the manager had been when he showed her, but at least she didn't drop a full scoop of ice cream on the floor like she had the first time.

Tamaki had gone all out to promote the event, the signs and banners they'd hung from every conceivable place, painted the glass windows with bright colors. Each shouting out that the host club was working at Sweet Treats for one day only. They all wore bright, cotton candy blue shirts with the words, "Sweet Treats and Cross Academy present 'The Host Club'" scrawled across their chest and their name on the back. The signs alone had brought in a slough of customers, but on top of that, Ruka and Takuma were out on the street, handing out fliers and persuading passerbiers to stop by the shop. They wandered back and forth along the sidewalk, attracting others with their beautiful faces, cheeky smiles and gimmicks.

Or rather Takuma's cheeky smiles and gimmicks. Ruka did little of anything besides walk back and forth, shoving fliers into the hands of anyone she passed.

"Smile, Ruka- san." Takuma whined as he past her again, "Or at least say, thank you."

The blonde beauty scoffed and flipped her hair. A whistle sounded off down the way and three high school boys with red faces, pushed and shoved each other. Ruka smirked at Takuma before sauntering off and throwing a flier at the blushing boys. Anyone else might have frowned, but Takuma only smiled as he said, "I guess that works too."

Inside, Haruhi was manning the blender, making a smoothie. She huffed as she was mashed up against the counter for a third time as Hikaru and Kaoru maneuvered around in the small space behind the sundae bar. The manager had said usually only two people worked back here at a time and Haruhi could definitely see why. She awkwardly lifted the blender cup from the machine and tried to pour it into a medium size cup, whose rim suddenly seemed impossibly small. She gripped the cup with her other hand to help guide the thick liquid. From behind her, Kaoru moved to get pistachio ice cream and bumped her elbow. She gasped as cold smoothie splashed on her wrist and splattered onto the floor.

"Kaoru!" She exclaimed.

Luckily she had made most of it into the cup and only got a few lines of the sticky sweet mess onto the outside of the cup. Wiping it as best she could, she gave Kaoru a quick glare, receiving a shoulder shrug. Then she handed the drink to the customer with an apologetic smile and extra napkins.

"Sorry," she said as he took the cup carefully, he looked about their age.

"It's okay," he said with an easy smile, "Nothing a smile from a pretty girl won't fix."

From beside her, Hikaru scoffed and rolled his eyes and Haruhi shook her head as if to say, 'ignore him.'

"Ooh, what's that?" Honey suddenly butted in. He and Kyoya were supposed to be working the cash registers. The machines sat barely a foot away from the sundae bar, and Honey kept leaning on the Plexiglas divider to gawk at the ice cream.

"It's an orange cream smoothie," the boy answered with a smile as he pulled out a few bills from his wallet.

"Oh," Honey said dreamily, licking his lips, "I bet that tastes good."

"Uh," the boy's brow furrowed as he became a little uncomfortable, "It's pretty good, my favorite anyway..."

Kyoya's hand reached out, grabbing onto the back of Honey's pants as he leaned into the poor customer's drink. Gently, but firmly, he pulled the boy back to sit on the counter.

"Medium Orange Cream Smoothie, that will be $2.29, please." He took the boy's money and processed his change as he turned to another customer. "We have two banana splits, one no peanuts. A medium lemonade and a small water, that'll be $9.25." He handed the boy his change before taking the bills from the other customer. "Have a nice day sir." Then he proceeded to process the next receipt, a hand pulling Honey to sit once again.

"Hi, welcome to Sweet Treats!" Tamaki greeted a group of giggling girls coming in, "If you would like a table, it will be a thirty five minute wait. If you want it To-Go, you can cue up right here, the wait is fifteen minutes." They gave out a group giggle before accepting a table paddle.

Aido came back from showing a group to a table, a wide smile on his face, "Is it just me, or did Kyoya grow another set of arms?"

Tamaki laughed as he passed Ichiru, showing the group to a table. The silver haired boy balanced two ice cream dishes on a tray, scowling at the blonde boy.

"Okay, I have a strawberry freeze and a mocha chocolate sundae." Ichiru stated, setting the dishes down.

The girl in the booth snorted, eyeing the sundae, "I didn't order this." she said with disdain. Ichiru frowned as the girl continued snarkily, "I ordered a raspberry frozen yogurt."

He looked down at what he thought was a strawberry freeze, then at the guy sitting in front of it, "Did you order a mocha chocolate sundae?"

The guy shook his head. From the booth behind the guy, a girl peeked up over the edge. "I ordered a mocha chocolate sundae."

The silver haired boy grunted in frustration as he snatched up the ticket still laying on the tray. "I thought you were table two." He mumbled to himself. The grumbling continued as he loaded the dishes back on the tray and then deposited them in the other booth.

Zero served the table Ichiru had just left and the boy glared at his brother. He crumpled the ticket he still had in his hand and threw it at Zero, hitting him dead in the chest. Zero looked down in surprise, quick reflexes catching the paper when it bounced off his chest.  
He looked up at Ichiru, "What?"

"I thought that was table three." Ichiru said accusingly.

Zero groaned, touching his head as if he had a headache. "No, that's table three," he explained for what felt like the millionth time. Then he placed the crumpled ticket on table three with an apology. As they walked back to get their next orders, Icniru continued to grumble.

From the sundae bar, another fiasco was well in the making. Haruhi's spilled smoothie had yet to be dealt with and it was making itself known by being in Hikaru's way as he went to restock the strawberry bin.

He had been running, well sort of, in the tiny space. His shoe found the slick wet surface and he felt the odd sensation of his feet sliding forward with out him. Hikaru yelped as his feet came out from under him and he fell flat on his back. The poor boy groaned painfully, trying to find the will to breathe again as he felt something cold seep through his shirt and stick it to his back. When he opened his eyes, Haruhi and Kaoru were leaning over him, gaping in shock. He groaned miserably, his head falling to the side and then jerking back in shock. It was not everyday you say fifteen faced pressed up against the glass, trying to see if you were okay.

Hikaru closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "That's it!" he growled, shoving himself up, "I wanna new job! Someone trade me!"

"I'll trade you," Ichiru said almost instantly. He yanked the ticket paper from his apron pocket as he walked over to the sundae bar. The whole place seemed to stand still as everyone watched Hikaru meet him at the entrance, taking the notepad from him and handing Ichiru his hat.

Pale eyes peered down the line of ice cream tubs. "So how does this work?"

Hikaru sighed, reaching behind him and un sticking his shirt, "You mix the toppings into the ice cream on the cold bar. Mix the ice creams and THEN grab the cone." Then he cocked his head to the side, grinning slightly, "And watch for hurricane Kaoru."

Ichiru nodded even as Kaoru complained loudly, then he said, "Put the number of the table on the ticket before you turn it in, that way you can find the right table when you pick it up again." He moved to go behind the counter when Hikaru stopped him.  
"Wait. How do I know what the table numbers are?"

The other boy shrugged, "Number them however you want. Zero's system is stupid."

The prefect's perfect hearing had him rolling his eyes from across the store. He shot his brother a look and the other boy grabbed onto Haruhi, shielding himself behind her little body and making her laugh as she slapped his hand away. But his attention, and the attention of everyone in the shop, had shifted to the high feminine voice, calling out in delight.

"Oh, Zero!"

Ichiru still held onto Haruhi as he watched the scene unfold, as everyone watched. She was a very attractive girl after all. Her long, flowing blonde hair whipping out behind her as she dove at Zero, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. Her high heeled foot kicked up, showing off model legs and perfectly manicured toes. She had the brightest, greenest eyes that were as clear as emeralds and sparkled even brighter as she looked the boy over, a smile catching on her plush red lips.

Zero barely had time to do anything before he was engulfed by both the floral scent of her expensive perfume and her arms around him.

Wide pale eyes looked down to meet her as she took a step back and smiled at him. From behind her Haruhi felt Ichiru breath out an "oh no," just as Zero spoke.

"Ayumi?"


	24. I Don't Have A Choice

Wow, what is with these long breaks, right? I'm sorry guys, I have been incredibly busy lately and RL stuff has just been a bit overwhelming. But I made up for it with this extra long chapter right? Alright guys, all of you, those of you who have been reading from the very beginning and those of you who have just started, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It has been really hard, but getting all of your reviews and your messages has really pushed me to make time for this. I love this story so much and it warms my heart to hear that you guys do to.

So here you go, let me know what you think!

* * *

I Don't Have A Choice…

Ichiru's hands still gripped onto Haruhi as he watched the scene unfold, as everyone watched. She was a very attractive girl after all. She had long, flowing blonde hair, whipping out behind her as she dove at Zero, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. Her high heeled foot kicked up, showing off model legs and perfectly manicured toes. Her bright green eyes were as clear as emeralds and sparkled even brighter as she looked the boy over, a smile catching on her plush red lips.

Zero barely had time to do anything before he was engulfed by the floral scent of her expensive perfume, and her arms around him. He looked down to her blonde mop as she stepped back to smile at him. "Ayumi?"

The girl let out a small giggle, glancing around the shop. Suddenly it was alive with motion, everyone moving to get back to what they were doing, everyone except Haruhi and Ichiru. Actually, Haruhi had tried to get back to work but when she tried to step away from Ichiru, his stone-like grip tightened slightly. She tilted her head back to look at him. The shadows of his jaw were sharp and tight, and she could tell his brow was dropped into the makings of a frown. "Ichiru?" She asked softly but he did not respond.

Instead, Haruhi found herself turning back toward Zero and the girl as she laughed again. She had her hand on his arm now, her other one tucked her perfect long hair behind her ear and she peered up at Zero from her bangs. Haruhi tilted her head to the side, feeling a strange twist in her stomach. She had seen that before, where had she seen that before? As she pondered it, her eyes wandered up to Zero's face. He looked, well… he looked a little worried. When the girl's hand slid from his arm to point at something behind her, he took a careful step back. Haruhi followed the girl's finger to the figure leaning against the doorway of the shop.

He was fairly tall, probably about the same height as Zero but not quite as tall as Mori. His face was obscured by the blue baseball cap he wore, but she could tell that his hair was the color of straw where thick locks fanned out from under the cap. He seemed to catch Zero's eyes on him, giving a smug grin and nodding his head.

Haruhi looked back toward Zero, his brow was furrowed carefully as he watched the other boy. Then Ayumi said something that brought his attention back to her. She couldn't hear them talking but she could see Zero point back toward the counter, as if telling her he had to get back to work. She nodded quickly, flashing him another bright smile. Then she stepped forward, her hands finding Zero's arm again. He tensed and pointed to Tamaki, and THAT was where she had seen it before: that look, that silly giggle. That girl was flirting with Zero. She watched that slim hand, bright nail polish glinting in the store light, squeeze his arm slightly. That girl was seriously flirting with him.

The twist she felt seemed to work its way higher, a tightening pain forming from its effort.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?" Kaoru's voice finally came to her. His fingers snapped in her face and she shook her head, dropping her hand from her chest, she hadn't even realized she had it there.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, he glanced over to where Ichiru was now arguing quietly with his brother at the pickup counter. He looked back at Haruhi as she fixed her hat and went back to preparing the banana split she had been working on before Ichiru grabbed her.

"Who is that girl?" Kaoru asked as he packed a cone with chocolate ice cream. When Haruhi looked at him he nodded to where she was waiting in line.

Haruhi shrugged. She sliced the banana in half and put it in the dish. "I don't know."

"She is the most disgusting person I have ever met." Ichiru gruffed as he stepped forward to take an order.

Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged a look.

"So you know her?" Kaoru asked.

Ichiru threw down two scoops a cheesecake ice cream, shoving strawberries and graham cracker pieces in as he crushed and whirled it together.

"Perhaps a bit more finesse," Kaoru said when a strawberry flew out of the commotion. Ichiru paid him no mind. He plopped the mixture into a cup and passed it down the line.

"She used to play with us when we were little. She was so annoying, always hanging off Zero and following him everywhere, she drove him crazy."

"Then why did you play with her?" Kaoru asked as he passed the mess to the customer with an apology, "That's his first one."

Ichiru glanced back at Haruhi, "Because, my parents worked in the company her father was president over." His eyes met hers meaningfully and she knew instantly.

Ichiru had been a lot freer about divulging the secrets of his world, both hunter and vampire. She knew that what he meant was that this girl was the daughter of the Hunter Association President. She blinked cow eyes at him and he snorted.

"Yeah, so we always had to play nice with her or we would get in trouble."

Kaoru made a noise of distaste, "That's why I'm glad my mother owns her own company. Hikaru and I never had to deal with that."

"No, _you_ were the ones being forced on others," Ichiru teased.

Haruhi schooled her grin, checking another ticket and reading the order. She was still looking over it when Zero came back to the counter. She jumped slightly when she felt fingers on her elbow.

"Hey," he said with a smile, it faltered slightly when she turned to look at him.

"Hey," there was an awkwardness now that had not been there before, so Haruhi dove for a safe topic, "Hikaru working out better than Ichiru?"

"Well he served his first table correctly, which is more than I can say for Ichiru." he grinned when she laughed.

"That's good. Better get back to work." she said waving the ticket at him.

He nodded, from this position; he could see Ayumi in the line, talking with a couple of girls. She was smiling and laughing, looking very much like any other girl in the line. But he knew that was the farthest thing from true. His gut tightened, remembering what she had said to him. He glanced back toward Abel at the door, watching the way the boy's faded blue hat tilted to follow Ayumi around the room. He had never met this hunter before, it was not uncommon to be unaware of other trainees. However, he knew from the moment those eyes glinted from under the lid of his cap that Abel knew who _he_ was and he did not like Zero. After gushing about how much she had missed him, Ayumi explained that she and Abel had come to train with Yagari. Apparently the veteran hunter had put in an initiative to stay full time at Cross Academy. No doubt the man had done it for Zero's benefit, but it seemed his action had put into motion far more than he intended. Ayumi said her father agreed to let them both come and stay in town and train with Yagari in the afternoons.

The idea that the president of the Hunter Association approved of his daughter coming (mostly unsupervised) to train alongside an ex-human, terrified Zero. Especially since, not too long ago, the man had gone out of his way to let him know that Ayumi was once his fiance. He wondered if Ayumi knew about that; he knew he sure wasn't going to tell her. Finding out you were once planned to marry an ex-human would not make a girl happy, especially one who had as much opportunity and good fortune as Ayumi.

What was the president trying to do? Was this yet another test for him to prove he was stable? Was he such a man to use his daughter as bait to elicit some sort of reaction from Zero, some form of proof to turn on him? Yagari had said he would probably always be on a tightrope, always close to falling into path of a hunter's gun. He thought of the boy at the front of the store. That's why Abel was here, his job was to kill Zero if such an event ever occurred.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he barely missed smacking into the manager as he came bursting out of the back room.

Zero mumbled an apology but the man didn't even notice, eyes trained on the people in the sundae bar.

"What's this?" he demanded loudly. The manager had just come from the back where he had called Mori and Shiki from their break. Mori worked tables and Shiki worked in the sundae bar, but now it was time to break Ichiru and Kaoru and both boys were in the sundae bar.

"We traded jobs." Ichiru said with a big smile. The man shot him a sharp look, Zero was beginning to wonder if Ichiru's life mission was to get every person he met to look at him like that.

"That's fantastic!" The man said sarcastically, "Only now I have to break both of you and leave Haruhi and Shiki to deal with that!" He waved his hands at the long line, which thanks to Ruka had just grown by five blushing boys. He rubbed at his temple for a moment as the kids tried to awkwardly man their stations and listen to the boss at the same time. "Alright, alright, here is what we are gonna do: Zero, you take Kaoru's job behind the sundae bar and Kaoru, you take Zero's when you get back from your break." He nodded to himself, then when he noticed that they weren't moving he added, "Right now!"

Hikaru grumbled as he took the tray from Zero, making Kaoru grin like a madman. As he walked around the counter to the back room, he yelled, "Thought you could get rid of me didn'cha?"

Zero moved back behind the counter with Shiki and Haruhi. Haruhi only shrugged, "Well it's pretty simple, they tell you what they want, you mix it up with these metal spatulas things," she waved them in his face for emphasis, making him chuckle, "Then you stick it in a cone or a cup."

He smiled and nodded, pushing away his dark thoughts, "Alrighty then."

Zero was actually very good in the sundae bar, he was quick and clean, maneuvering the spatulas as if he had been doing it his whole life. He and Shiki both had good reflexes and they were able to dodge and weave around each other as if the other wasn't even there. Where it had felt like a one inch line of space with Hikaru and Kaoru, there was an ocean between the three now. Haruhi guessed that was to be expected, having two vampires behind the counter.

That's not to say Zero did not bump into her every once in a while. But she could tell that those touches were on purpose. Like when she was using the blender and he leaned over her to pull the cinnamon stix out of the toaster oven and his chin rubbed against the top of her shoulder, giving her goose bumps. Or when they both were making ice cream on the cold bar and he bump elbows with her, giving her an innocent smile when she looked up. He could be incredibly distracting when he wanted to be, or when it was he who wanted to be distracted.

The line began to move at a much faster pace. Before long Ayumi was up at the counter and Haruhi finally came face to face with her. The girl had been eye-catching from across the room, but up close she was ridiculously pretty.

"Um, what would you like?" Haruhi fairly croaked.

Ayumi smiled pleasantly, leaning on the counter as she gazed at the many tubs of ice cream.

"You know I was standing in the line this whole time and I just knew I was going to get a mint chocolate chip cone, but now…" she trailed off, laughter evident in her voice. She had a husky voice, sultry with predatory confidence.

Haruhi gave a chuckle in response, glancing over at the boys. Zero was busy reading a new ticket but Shiki was watching Ayumi very carefully, his normally expressionless face, drawn in apprehension. When she looked back at Ayumi, she could tell the girl knew those dusty blue eyes were on her. Her vibrant green eyes turned up, immediately locking onto his. "Oh," she smiled widely, "What do you think I should get?"

Her expression was confident and sure, for some reason it made Haruhi want to step in front of the boy. Shiki barely spoke, barely participated or seemed to care about anything. But he was always very polite and nice when he did. He never seemed bothered by anything, but he was definitely bothered by her. Haruhi could suspect that there would be some obvious tension between vampires and hunters. But only Shiki looked uncomfortable here, and that didn't seem right.

"The mint chocolate chip is actually really good, I had some when I went on break." Haruhi said giving the girl an open smile as she, both figuratively and physically, stepped into the girl's line of view, "It's really good if you put brownie bites in it."

Ayumi laughed, showing off her white teeth, "Alright I'm sold." Her eyes shifted past Haruhi as Zero came back around, wordlessly taking over the next order for Shiki. He hadn't noticed Ayumi approaching the counter, it was only when he felt Shiki's aura pinch in apprehension that he looked up to see her there. He gave her a polite smile before focusing on the girls behind her.

The two girls behind Ayumi smiled like saps. One ordered something called a Berries n' Cream while her friend slurped on something with thick green swirls.

"Weren't you just working tables?" Ayumi asked as Zero began scooping out the ice cream.

"I got bumped, Ichiru is on break."

She shook her head and teased, "Still covering for him?"

Zero chuckled as he reached around Haruhi for a scoop of black berries, she could hear it perfectly in her ear. "It keeps me busy."

She felt more than saw Ayumi lean further on the glass, "Sorry if I embarrassed you earlier," then she directed her words to Haruhi, "Zero and I have known each other for a long time. I hadn't seen him in so long I got a little excited. I'm Ayumi, by the way," She shrugged apologetically.

Haruhi smiled, shaking her head, "That's okay." Then she added, "I'm Haruhi."

"I bet you were really surprised by some strange girl practically tackling Zero-kun like that." She continued as Haruhi mixed her ice cream. "We are actually childhood friends; we used to live just a few blocks away from each other. I think I played with Ichiru and Zero practically every day." She said, glancing at Zero. He was beside Haruhi, turning vanilla ice cream into a dark purple shade as he mixed in the berries, their elbows bumped slightly and they both glanced up at each other for a second before Haruhi looked back at her.

"You guys must have been very close." Haruhi said quietly. Taking a cup, she began carefully maneuvering the ice cream into it.

Ayumi nodded a giggle escaping as she glanced at Zero, "Oh yeah, we were very close. Actually," She began, her voice turning conspiratorially quiet, "Zero and I were each other's first kiss."

Before anyone had time to react, the girl behind Ayumi, the one waiting with her friend as Zero mixed her ice cream, spewed her green tea shake.

"You and Kiryuu kissed?!" the girl fairly shrieked.

"Ew! You spit on me!" her friend cried, arms up in disgust as she looked down at the pale green mess on her shirt.

Haruhi barely noticed, frozen with Ayumi's cup of ice cream melting in her hand. Ichiru couldn't have been right. If Zero couldn't stand Ayumi, then why had he kissed her? They _had_ been real friends, and Zero probably hadn't been able to see his friends since what had happened to him. Her heart felt heavy as she thought of all the people Zero must have been cut from after suffering something so horrendous.

The girl who spewed was staring wide-eyed at Zero. Really you couldn't blame her. Everyone outside the Host Club knew Zero only as the sullen prefect with the steely glare. The only time he ever seemed to stop glaring was when Haruhi was around.

Zero felt his ears prick from agitation and probably embarrassment. He glared at the girl. "She wasn't talking to you." Then, looking at the shake clutched in her hand he added, "You already have a shake, are you going to eat more?"

The girl's expression changed from shocked to offended in less than a millisecond. Everyone around them seemed to share a group wince. That is, everyone except for Haruhi. For whatever reason, that seemed to break her out of her trance and right on cue she said, "You should try the cinnamon stix, they just came out of the oven."

The girl scoffed turning up her nose as she walked away.

Ayumi ducked her head, "Sorry for embarrassing you again." She took her ice cream from Haruhi and moved down the line to pay for it.

With Ayumi officially out of the way, Shiki came to stand in between Haruhi and Zero. He shook his head at both of them. "You two make quite a pair, you know that?"

"What?" Zero shrugged as he handed the ice cream to the other girl.

She leaned in smugly, "Uh, you NEVER ask a girl, "are you going to eat more?" especially not the way you did it."

Shiki laughed at Zero's confused expression. "Unless she is Haruhi," He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "Then you say, "Is that your third plate?""

Haruhi stuck her tongue out as she swatted him away. He laughed, moving to the other side of Zero and grinning past his shoulder. The customers in line cooed over Shiki's sudden shift into ultimate cuteness, making Zero roll his eyes.

"Can we get back to work please?" he groaned out, giving them both a stern look.

Shiki shrugged, "I don't know how much work we will get if you keep calling girls fat."

"I did not call her fat!"

* * *

The study rooms of Cross Academy always proved to be the specific place where studying was not happening. Even now, the occupants of study room 2-2, were more focused on the newest additions to their young lives than the English vocabulary due on Monday.

"Zero, you can't honestly think that the only reason why they are here is to train with Yagari?" Ichiru said in a pleading tone.

"What else could they be here for?" Yuuki asked innocently, fingering the pages of her notebook. She had legitimately thought they were all in here to study, she was not doing that great in English right now. With the nightmares still plaguing her, she was getting even less sleep at night and was that much more tired during class.

Plus, until walking into this room, she had had no idea about Ayumi and Abel.

Ichiru rolled his eyes as he stood and moved to sit on the edge of the large study desk occupying most of the room. "Oh I don't know Yuuki, what reason could they possibly have to work so closely around this school owned by a former supreme hunter that caters to vampire nobility and houses the rarest of all pureblood lineages along with the one and only ex-human hunter?" He was only an inch from her face and Yuuki shrank back in her chair.

Haruhi reached up, putting an arm between them and pushing Ichiru back gently. When he looked at her, she shook her head patiently, trying not to smile at him.

She said, "You have both told me that Yagari is one of the best hunter trainers alive, I'm surprised there aren't more lining up to train with him. And," she began hesitantly, "maybe there is more to it, like maybe they are trying to make amends. They were all once your family, your friends. Yagari-sensei came around."

Zero couldn't help smiling at the girl beside him, even as Ichiru groaned.

"Geez Haruhi, you have to stop thinking about these guys like it's some romantic brotherhood of heroes. They don't care about people, they care about soldiers. That's why they made sure to send their little secret weapon to sink her claws into Zero." Haruhi looked away at that, feeling that uncomfortable tightness again.

"Stop it," Zero warned, getting up and moving to the window nook. "The point is that they are here, and there is nothing anyone can do about it, except try to be civil."

Ichiru made as if to say something else but Haruhi reached out again, this time grabbing his forearm.

"He is right, we just have to try to live with it. At least they aren't staying on campus." Yuuki tried to buffer. Of course, them not staying here had more to do with the lack of space than spite.

Ichiru huffed, jumping from the table and heading out of the room, "What would we do without your unhindering positivity, Yuuki?" He grumbled as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Yuuki felt a blush spread on her cheeks and she looked down at the table, spotting Ichiru's English notebook. "I better go and take this to him." She explained awkwardly as she gathered all of their things. Before she stepped out she turned back to look at her best friend, "He's just worried for you that's all. Please don't be angry with him, Zero."

The silver haired boy smiled tiredly at her, "I know he is. And I'm not mad, I just..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

Yuuki nodded in silent agreement before turning and leaving the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

Haruhi got up from her seat, moving to sit next to Zero in the window. She nudged him with her shoulder. "Are you worried about them being here?" She asked, looking up at him and trying to read his features. His jaw was drawn taught.

Zero sighed, reaching down and taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. Haruhi felt the now familiar tingle run through her from his touch, and she leaned against his arm.

"Yes." He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, "I'm worried about what it means for them to be here, about what they could be looking for."

He blew out a breath, "I'm worried about Ichiru and Yuuki and why they seemed to wait until Kaname wasn't here. I'm worried about you." He said, looking down at her.

Haruhi lifted her head, making a surprised sound, "Me?"

He smiled, leaning his forehead on hers for a moment, "Yes, you." He said as he pulled back, "And your incessant need to throw yourself in front of anyone you think has been wronged."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Don't give me that innocent look, I was there. I saw the way you stepped between Shiki and Ayumi at Sweet Treats."

Realization dawned in her brown eyes and then she looked up at him defensively, "What was I supposed to do, she was purposely making him uncomfortable." As an afterthought she added, "And Shiki never does anything to anyone. He just minds his own business."

He chuckled. "See? You just cant help yourself."

Haruhi stuck her tongue out in response, making him laugh again. Then she sighed, turning to face him, she said, "I get it though." When he looked at her, she nodded, "with them here, tensions are always going to be high. It's unavoidable. And I'm not supposed to know about vampires or hunters so if I constantly keep jumping in..."

He grinned, "Pretty and smart."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the window, looking out over the school grounds. Students mulled around in the extensive courtyard below, some studying intently while others were goofing around, chasing each other and flirting unabashedly in the warm sun.

After a moment she asked carefully, "Even though there are all these things to be worried about, are you, maybe just a little excited about it?"

There was a hesitant smile growing on his face, "It feels wrong to be," he leaned his head back on the window, feeling the cold glass through his hair, "Ichiru would call me a naive idiot."

Thin fingers curled around his cheek, guiding him to look down into her beautiful eyes. The sun from outside sent those flecks of gold into hyper drive.

"It's not wrong," She said earnestly, "I think it's great. Show them Zero. Show them they were wrong about you."

Zero bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the familiar ache of belonging radiate through his heart, "I want to," he said softly, "I just don't know how." What if all I show them is that I am even more of a monster than they already think I am?

Haruhi couldn't help smiling, "Just be who you are."

"The one and only ex-human hunter?" He quipped, making her frown.

"No," she grumbled, "the one and only Zero Kiryuu. When they can see what you can do, how great you are, they will be blown away." She would have to hit Ichiru for putting that stupid phrase into his brother's head.

Zero snorted, "They will be something."

Haruhi groaned, flicking his ear, "You're fixing to be something."

"Ow" Zero whined, "Why are you always hitting me?"

She smiled sweetly, "I can't seem to show you any other way." She tried to flick him again but he grabbed her wrist and pulled his head back out of reach.

His pale eyes went wide, having his own words used against him. Then he rearranged his face, flashing her that openly mischievous smile, "Actually I find that this works best." Then he thumped her on the forehead, instantly bringing up a red mark.

Haruhi yelped, yanking her arm free and covering her forehead. Before she had time to retaliate he quickly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. She could feel the deep chuckle go through him when she made a half-hearted attempt to pull free. "Jerk," she huffed, feeling her heart quicken when he dropped his mouth against the back of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, only earning an indignant, humph. But she didn't pull away so he just kept holding her, breathing in her scent and letting it calm him. It felt good to have her this close to him, listening to her heartbeat quicken and slow, matching the erratic tempo of his own. It sped up the closer he got to her, egging him on. It was becoming difficult to be anywhere she was without wanting to touch her.

He glanced down at her, watching that adorably serious look take over her features. "What are you thinking about?"

Haruhi didn't look up at him as she shared her musings. "I was thinking about whether or not I could finish my English work after dinner or if I should plan to wake up early and finish it in the morning."

Zero groaned, falling back against the window and making Haruhi laugh. "Let's just do it now and get it over with."

* * *

Ichiru made his way to the Chairman's house, intending to gripe at the man for letting Ayumi worm her way back into their lives and letting those two sneak in and spy on the man's so called safe haven. Cross could be such an idiot sometimes, especially when it came to young people, but this had gone too far.

His heart began to pound in his ears, making him feel a little dizzy and his chest feel tight. The boy grinned self-reproaching as he stopped to catch his breath. He knew he couldn't let himself get worked up like that, this body couldn't take it anymore.

He was still standing there when he heard Yuuki calling his name. He turned to jealously watch her bound over to him, she didn't even look winded. "What?"

"You forgot your book." Yuuki explained, waving it for emphasis. She had seen Ichiru head down the path to the Chairman's house and had to break into a sprint just to catch up with him. Now she was working desperately to keep from wheezing in his face.

"Thanks." Ichiru said in-genuinely. He took the book from her, resting it under his arm.

"Are you going to see the Chairman?" Yuuki asked, trying to keep him still for a moment. Now that she was up close, she could see how flushed his face was.

"Someone needs to tell him how stupid he is being." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ichiru," Yuuki began carefully, "I know you are worried, and the truth is I don't trust the hunters either, but do you think… Maybe that's not the only reason you're so upset."

Ichiru's brows furrowed, his pale eyes scanning the girl's face. When he didn't say anything Yuuki said, "I'm scared too."

"I'm not scared!" Ichiru snapped back.

Yuuki shook her head, "I'm scared, just like I was when Yagari came, just like I was when you came and Haruhi too."

That seemed to cut through his haughty demeanor, the look in his eyes softened marginally as he watched her rub her arm.

"I was scared of all of you, scared you would take Zero away." Yuuki admitted.

His voice calmed. "And you aren't scared anymore?"

"No, I'm still scared." she said solemnly.

He looked down at his hands, they were clenched tight, his knuckles turning white. When he looked up again, he let his eyes take in all of Cross Academy, seeing the tall green trees, the way the sun turned the buildings a creamy orange as it bared down on them. He heard the birds chirping excitedly and the water from the fountain rushing loudly. "I'm scared of a lot more than just Zero being taken away." He said finally.

Yuuki frowned in confusion, about to ask what he meant when his features morphed into outrage, pale eyes shining on something just behind her. She turned to see a tall blonde girl in heels walking next to a boy wearing a baseball hat. They were coming from the Chairman's house. "Who are they?" she asked Ichiru, but he did not answer. Instead he walked past her, making a beeline right for the pair. Yuuki ran after him.

"Hey," Ichiru called sharply, easily getting their attention as he stopped in front of the them. "Look, I know it's suddenly become socially acceptable to come and gawk at the association's little freak, but-"

"Stop," Ayumi interrupted, a glare cold enough to freeze the sun settling on the boy. She scoffed, "Is this the part where you tell me to leave your brother alone?"

She flashed him a challenging smile, laughing to herself, "That's rich coming from you."

Ichiru grit his teeth, watching the way those green eyes looked condescendingly over him. For a moment, the silver haired boy felt like his old self, the sad and dejected child that lashed out at everyone to keep from getting hurt. But that wasn't him now. He may be weak yet again, but he was strong in his heart. There were people who cared about him, people that didn't just feel sorry for him. They were people who mattered. He thought of Haruhi and Zero, about how everyone cared about them, how they wanted to protect them. It wasn't because they were weak, it was because they were loved. That was how they cared for him and he wanted nothing more than to care for them in the same way. So instead of being petulant and nasty, instead of going for the easy jab, he squared his shoulders and said, "This is a place of peace and coexistence, it benefits all of us. We don't need anyone coming in and trying to mess it up."

Beside him, Yuuki tried to hide her look of surprise, whatever she had been expecting to come out of the usually flippant boy's mouth, that had not been it. She felt something akin to pride surge within her, proud that Ichiru seemed so calm and in control.

Ayumi felt a surge of something as well, and her lips twisted into a scowl as she shot back, "We?" She shook her head, causing her long blonde curls to shake around her face, "No, no you should not even breathe the same _air_ as us, let alone try and tell me what to do you filthy traitor!" She rushed forward only to be caught by Abel just as she was an inch from the ex-hunter. He called her name in a warning tone, still holding her arms.

This was the first time he had spoken and Ichiru caught the faintest hint of a foreign accent. He took a moment to really look at him, realizing for the first time that he was American. Under his cap, Abel had dark eyes that contrasted against his yellow hair, and a strong brow that gave way to a slightly crooked nose. He looked more like a bookworm than a hunter, but Ichiru could tell he had a deceptively athletic build. He smirked confidently at Ichiru, still holding onto Ayumi.

Yuuki came alive at Ayumi's reaction, her voice stern as she said, "Excuse me, fighting is prohibited at Cross Academy. If you try that again, you will be escorted out."

The blonde girl seemed to just realize that Yuuki was standing there and she gave the girl a small smile. "My apologies, Prefect Cross," her eyes shifted back up to Ichiru, "It's just hard to stay quiet with all the injustice that walks around this school."

Yuuki tried not to feel flustered at the fact that this girl knew her name. "I don't think that that is for you to decide. Besides, Ichiru is only trying to look out for his brother."

"What does he know about protecting Zero?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you know about protecting him?" Ichiru shot back, he leaned forward, making the distance between he and Ayumi that much smaller. His eyes grew dark as he whispered, "What do vampire hunters know about protecting vampires?"

"Ichiru," Yuuki chastised, pulling on his arm.

Abel let out a tired chuckle, shaking his head as he yanked Ayumi back, "Alright I have had enough of this. I'm sure Zero has told you already that we are here to train." He looked at them both as if to make sure that was the case, "Right, so that's why we are here. Touga Yagari is our sensei too. We aren't here to cause trouble. I couldn't care less about the "injustice" walking around, I don't give a damn about protecting vampire Kiryuu, and I don't care for having another fit of words with traitor Kiryuu."

Ichiru's grin was challenging, "Don't worry, vampire Kiryuu has a way growing on people."

The other boy only shrugged, seemingly exhausted with this conversation. "Have you had your fun, Ayumi?" He asked impatiently. Then he turned away and began walking toward the exit of the school, obviously expecting the girl to follow.

Ayumi gave one last icy glare, "Better get him inside Cross-chan, the poor thing looks like he might pass out." Then she strutted past Ichiru to catch up with Abel.

Ichiru only rolled his eyes at her remark as he continued to watched the boy walk away, a grin growing on his face.

Yuuki looked up at Ichiru, "Well that was definitely not the civility Zero was talking about."

Ichiru couldn't help laughing, "No, definitely not."

* * *

The auburn haired girl stretched her arms over her head, reaching for the warm afternoon sun as the group headed out of the Academic building.

"Have a good nap Yuuki?" Yori asked from beside her.

Yuuki stopped mid-stretch, blushing slightly, "Oh- I um-." Her stuttering made everyone laugh.

"You should be more like Zero, Yuuki-chan," Kaoru said with a smile.

Hikaru nodded, throwing an arm over the prefect's shoulder, "He takes his naps proudly."

Zero shoved him off, "But I actually pass." He knew he shouldn't have said it once it came out. The others all seemed to make the same shocked noise, Yuuki flushing red from embarrassment.

"Well that was rude." Kaoru said, the astonishment clear in his tone.

"It's alright." Yuuki tried to interject.

Hikaru recovered faster, looking over at Haruhi, "Hey, tell your meanie-head to-"

Immediately Zero let out a loud groan, "I'm sorry! There, are you happy?" Even as he tried to glare at Hikaru, he couldn't help chuckling at the way Haruhi was smiling at him. She was beside him and he leaned back into her shoulder, nudging her slightly. Haruhi laughed, reaching out and squeezing his arm.

Yuuki was grinning wildly, "It's okay Zero."

"You know Haruhi and Zero both make the best grades in class," Ichiru said offhandedly, his tone immediately catching everyone's attention, "Maybe, Yuuki, you could join them on their little study sessions."

Instantly Haruhi blushed, avoiding everyone's eyes while Zero glared at anyone who met his gaze. Ichiru chuckled to himself, shaking his head, "Alright, maybe not."

"Cracking jokes at another's expense?" A voice asked from behind him. Ichiru turned to find Abel and Ayumi walking up. Ayumi was wearing the largest, fakest smile he had ever seen. Abel still looked just as uninterested as before, bored even.

"I have yet to find a better source of humor." He said, even as Zero separated himself from the group and moved to stand between them and the hunters.

"I didn't realize I would need an escort." He muttered to himself. The training sessions wouldn't start for another thirty minutes, he figured he had time to at least walk Haruhi to the library before having to run across campus to Yagari's training area.

Ayumi was looking at all of them with great interest, having recognized them all from her time at Sweet Treats. "Hi, I'm Ayumi Inaba and this is Abel Gance." She introduced cheerily. Abel gave them all a passing glance.

"We should get going," He said to Zero.

"Where're you going, Zero?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

"What are you his girlfriend?" Abel quipped, earning a steely glare from both sets of copper eyes.

"Abel," Ayumi chastised, giving the others an apologetic smile. Yuuki just stared at her, trying to make this girl fit into the version she had met yesterday.

"Why, are you some sort of rival suitor?" Ichiru immediately launched back, making the other's laugh. Kaoru high-fived him but Haruhi frowned.

"Stop." She said, shaking her head.

They might have listened if Abel hadn't come back with, "Sorry, not my type."

The Hitachiins leaned toward him. "Hmm, that's what people usually say when someone is out of their league." Kaoru mused.

HIkaru chuckled, giving Abel an appraising look, "Which, clearly Zero is."

"Will all of you stop," Zero said sharply, looking at his friends. "You all need to be heading to the library for study hall." His voice was stern and authoritative as he tried to get them away. Seriously, these idiots usually lined up to take verbal shots at him and now all the sudden they were his personal bodyguards. It used to be only Ichiru who was allowed to hate him and no one else. Hikaru and Kaoru had somehow been initiated into this most exclusive club.

They were all looking at him, eyes wide, betraying their emotions. He groaned inwardly as they all seemed to remember in unison, that they hated him.

Someone tugged at his sleeve and he looked down into a pair of green eyes. "C'mon, Zero we are gonna be late." Ayumi said apologetically. She looked back at the others, "Sorry for rushing off like this, it was nice meeting you."

For a moment the others stood dumbstruck, mutely nodding their heads at Ayumi's goodbye. Then the twins started to back away, still very confused and slightly irritated by Zero's sudden abruptness. "Fine, Mr. Prefect." Someone bit out, probably Hikaru. "Bye." Haruhi's voice called softly as Kaoru grabbed her arm and led her away. Yuuki gave him a shrug before moving to catch up with the others. Ichiru was the only one who stayed, silently glaring at Ayumi as they three walked away.

* * *

Sweat dripped from his damp silver locks, running into his face and burning his eyes. He flicked his head, flipping the wet strands away as he looked up to his destination. The gates of Cross Academy. He stood at the bottom of the long, winding path of stairs, taking one deep breath before shooting up the steps. He made it to the second landing before he heard the whiz of an arrow fly through the air. He ducked low, managing to roll up three of fours steps, smacking his hands down on the fifth and pulling himself right side up.

"You see how fast he recovered?" Yagari called from the top of the stone stairs, "You have to get faster on the reload."

Just as he said it another arrow whizzed by Zero, this time grazing across his chest as he side-stepped out of its path. There was a fine line of chalk dust across the front of his t-shirt. "Zero, use your senses, I know you can hear them coming! Even a shallow cut like that could affect your healing." Yagari said sharply.

He looked down at the arrow where the bubble head had exploded blue paint on the steps under him. The yellow practice arrow was made of a soft rubber, it's tip replaced with a small bubble of paint and coated with chalk dust. The rubber helped redirect the impact but they could still leave some nasty bruises, especially with the way Ayumi launched them.

"Alright, Abel take your mark." Yagari instructed, waiting for a thumbs up from the boy before turning to Zero, "Remember no matter what's happening in front of you," he pointed to where Ayumi stood at the very top of the gates, "there is always something else going on that you aren't looking at."

With that, Zero took off again. Only to be caught by Abel's sweeping foot, knocking him in the ankle and sending him crashing to his knees on the hard stone.

_Remember Zero, approaching the enemy on lower ground means harder evasion._

He deflected a hard jab to his gut, spinning and knocking Abel off balance. The other boy had to shuffle down a few steps to gain his footing.

From up above, Ayumi watched the two spar, "Which one am I aiming for this time?" She asked Yagari.

"Go for them both," the man said with a shrug.

Ayumi huffed but did as she was told, firing arrows as fast as she could, alternating shots between boys.

Zero heard the arrow and ducked down only to catch an uppercut in the jaw from Abel. He had tried this move before. Usually the higher ground was the advantage, but having Ayumi firing from even higher ground, made the hunter more vulnerable as he hovered above Abel. The other boy shadowed his moves, avoiding the arrows with little thought and saving his mental energy for attacking Zero. It was an almost perfect move. Except he was about a half a second off from Zero, and the ex-human could hear those arrows cutting through the air, he just had to wait for the right moment...

"Aah!" Abel yelped in pain and surprise as the arrow hit him in the ribs, splattering him with blue paint. He hopped a step down from Zero, "Ow, Ayumi which one are you firing at?"

"Both," Ayumi called back in a cutesy voice that made Yagari roll his eyes.

"Remember, you will not always be fighting mindless level E's. Other vampires are just as quick, and strong, but they think cognitively, they make careful decisions. A level C vampire is almost no different than us. They don't have gifts like aristocrats and purebloods, they will have other means of attacking." He nodded to the bow in Ayumi's hands.

Abel rubbed the sore spot on his ribs, bowing his head and nodding.

"Alright, that's good for today. Clean up and head in."

"Yes, sensei." The young hunters said in chorus.

Zero placed his finger over the hose, making a stronger spray as he hosed down the paint. Ayumi came up behind him, picking up more yellow arrows.

"So that girl," She began conversationally, "The one I met at Sweet Treats... Haruhi. You two pretty good friends?" She asked.

Zero frowned, glancing at her through his peripheral vision. "Why do you ask?"

Ayumi's eyes went wide and she shrugged, "I was just wondering." She picked up an arrow in the grass, "It's just that you two seemed pretty close and then that joke that Ichiru made when we came to get you."

"Sounded like you might be more than friends." Abel interjected, picking up a shell from the paintball guns he and Zero had been using. He looked back up at Zero from where he was crouched, combing his sweaty hair back while taking his cap from his back pocket. He put it on his head with the same gumption as he had when he smirked up at the other hunter.

Zero scowled back at him.

"Of course, we know that's not true." Ayumi said quickly, "I mean, dating a human is not, not right. And not, not because of what happened to you. It's-"

Abel started to laugh loudly and Ayumi shook her head, her cheeks blushing a deep red as she glared at him.

"No, I just mean that, there is a lot to our world that a human wouldn't understand. And if we are being honest, even more so with you, Zero. I mean you are even more out of bounds than we are." Zero looked away, feeling even more like a creep knowing that not only was he more than just Haruhi's friend, but he was also once this poor girl's fiancé.

Ayumi watched the way those pale eyes turned dark and moody and she bit her bottom lip, "But you take the blood tablets right? You don't need to sustain yourself on real blood." There might be others who could accept at least this, her eyes seemed to say.

"But then, if the tablets worked so well, how come so many vampires are still attacking humans?" Abel asked contemplatively, he scratched the bottom of his chin for a moment before turning to Zero, "They do work, right Kiryuu?"

Zero swallowed when they both looked at him expectantly. He moved down the steps, spraying more paint. "They do work, for most anyways." When they both looked at him curiously, he said, "They don't really work on unstable level E's." And they taste a bit like chalk but he wouldn't tell them that because he knew it weakened the tablets credibility, and therefore weakened his.

Abel nodded, "And you are stable now?" Zero hesitated and Abel smiled, "We all know you killed her, Kiryuu. I was just wondering if you were smart enough to use the opportunity to stabilize yourself. The truth is, everyone is just assuming that you are." He stood up, surveying the area one last time, "Me though, I like to be sure. Especially since now we are working so closely together." He put his hands on his hips, his dark eyes watching the other boy carefully, "So, are you stable?"

Zero felt his jaw tensing, feeling Abel establishing superiority and categorizing Zero as less than. Ayumi was looking at him intensely, head almost nodding involuntarily.

"Yes." He said softly.

Abel nodded once, "Good." Then he moved down the steps to pick up more shells.

* * *

"Kaoru c'mon! I am not missing breakfast _again_!" Hikaru called from the front porch of the chairman's home. Honey and Mori had left almost twenty minutes before and the chairman had gone to his office in the academic building when it was still dark outside. Only the twins remained, and as such Hikaru was not at all worried about screaming at his brother, "KAORU!"

A second later the boy came fumbling through the door, kicking his school shoes on the rest of the way. "I can't find my tie," he whined, his fingers working on the buttons of his collar.

Hikaru huffed, smacking his hands away so that he could fit the buttons on the high collared shirt for his brother. "I told you to stop dropping it on your desk like that. It's probably buried under all of your junk."

Kaoru groaned, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, "Gah! I'm gonna get another demerit, I'll have lunch detention if I get one more!"

"Alright, alright," Hikaru hushed, "I think I left my extra one in my desk in the classroom, but you have to get there before the class rep."

Kaoru nodded, "I'll go now before anyone gets there."

He went to head toward the Academic building but Hikaru grab his arm, "Oh no you don't. We have missed breakfast two times in a row now. You can go after you eat."

Kaoru seemed like he might argue but when he turned around he found the blonde girl from the day before, watching them with a peculiar look of interest. She was dressed in the same stylish flair as the day before, a flared mini dress in some pinkish floral pattern and 3/4 length sleeves and freakishly high, high-heeled sandals.

Hikaru and Kaoru both instantly recoiled, feeling anxious that she had witnessed such a private moment.

"What do you want?" Hikaru demanded.

"Come to mock us again?"

The girl had the decency to look ashamed, "No, of course not. I actually came to apologize."

"Well we are already late for breakfast."

"Actually I was hoping I could join you. I would like to apologize to everyone for Abel's behavior."

Kaoru frowned, "Isn't there a saying that the people we hang out with are a reflection of who we are?"

The girl sighed, "My father and his father work together. It's kind of a default setting: if one of them decides something for their child, the other one lumps in his child as well And then we end up stuck with each other."

"That sounds an awful lot like something Ichiru said about you."

Her green eyes turned dark for a moment, then she blinked as the look faded, "Well I guess Ichiru would think that. He has never really been quite fond of me." She looked up at them, her lips pressed tight as if she was trying to keep from frowning.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other then looked back at the girl. In unison that gave a short nod.

"Alright then," Hikaru began. "We better hurry up if we want to make it in time." Kaoru finished.

In the dorm cafeteria, Haruhi sat between Yuuki and Yori on one side of the long table. Honey, flanked by Mori and Zero sat on the other side.

"And then Usa-chan ate all of the cake and he didn't even save me a piece." Honey was saying sadly, earning a gentle head rub from Zero.

"Is that why you didn't bring him with you today?" Haruhi asked with a small grin.

Honey nodded resolutely, eyes turning sharp, "No one eats my cake, not even Usa-chan."

"What's wrong with the Chibi doll?" Ichiru said in greeting, dropping his tray down next to Yori. He refused to look at Zero, clearly still upset about Zero blowing them off yesterday (Even though Zero did not blow him off!). "He's not turning into Chucky is he?"

Haruhi laughed, "Honey only goes dark-side if you mess with his baked goods."

At that the small boy gave a devilishly toothy grin, making them all laugh. Ichiru snorted, only half looking as he watched something over their shoulder, gaze growing stormier by the second, "Speaking if the dark-side." He groused.

"Hey everyone," a husky voice greeted cheerily. Ayumi came bouncing up with a tray of food in hand, quickly sliding into the empty seat beside Zero.

He stared at her, completely flustered. Ayumi only smiled, waiting until the Hitachiins were seated to say, "I just wanted to formally apologize to you all for yesterday. I'm sorry for the way Abel acted. I know it's not an excuse, but we were both very tired still from traveling and were a little surprised to find out we would be jumping into our lessons so quickly."

They were all quiet, glancing uncertainly around the table. Finally. Haruhi cleared her throat, "Uh, that's okay, you don't have to worry about it." She said awkwardly.

Ayumi beamed at her, green eyes sparkling. "Also, I hope you don't mind. The chairman said we were welcome to eat at the school. Is it alright if I join you guys?"

"No."

"Yeah."

Haruhi and Ichiru looked at each other. Actually it was more like glared at each other as the others watched in amusement.

_Haruhi, this girl is the devil_, Ichiru's look seemed to say.

_Ichiru, we have to try to get along with her for Zero's sake. _Her look replied.

Yori shook her head, speaking to the blonde girl. "I think it would be alright if you ate with us. I'm Sayori Wakaba, it's nice to meet you Inaba-chan."

Ayumi shook her head, "Oh please, call me Ayumi."

"Ayu-chan," Honey suddenly spoke up, he reached across Zero to touch her arm with his index finger, "What happened to your arm?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori was about to admonish but Ayumi shook her head.

"No it's alright." Carefully she pushed her sleeve the rest of the way up, revealing the rest of a pink scar that extended along the back of her forearm. It was like a patch of pink, tender looking flesh, that splotched a small portion of her arm. Beside her Zero's eyes widened. Without much conscious thought, his fingers delicately wrapped around her wrist as he pulled the arm towards him.

"It's still looks so red." He commented, mostly to himself.

There was a small blush on Ayumi's face as she said, "It's not so bad." Looking at the others she said, "It's a burn scar. I got splashed with boiling soup when I was little."

"It was your own fault. I told you not to go in the kitchen." Ichiru huffed, stabbing his steamed rice with a chopstick, "but 'no' you just had to go whoever Zero went."

"You guys were there?" Yuuki asked, she was looking intently at Ayumi's scar.

"It was at their old house." Ayumi explained. There was no need to explain that she and the Kiryuu's had grown up together, it was already all over the whole school that she was Zero's first kiss. In fact, she was pretty sure she heard some of the students whispering about it when she came into the cafeteria. "Ichiru had gotten a cold, or something. So Zero and his mom were in the kitchen making him some tomato soup while I was playing cards with him."

"You weren't playing with me," Ichiru snapped, "you were cheating. I was sick and you still wouldn't let me win."

"I was not cheating," Ayumi groaned as if this was once a fight the two had had often.

"Uhuh, that's why you wouldn't let me deal the cards."

"I tried, you dropped like half of them trying to shuffle."

The Hitachiins laughed at that, pointing at Ichiru and making sympathetic mewls. Ichiru flung rice at them.

"Anyway," Zero cut in, unable to keep from grinning, "They were in there fighting and yelling so loudly that our mom told me to go check on them."

"Zero," Ichiru began in a teasing tone, "the first fully realized ten year old prefect comes in there all high and mighty. And tells us that we both need to stop acting like babies or neither of us were going to get to try his soup."

"I did not say it like that," Zero growsed. Haruhi and Yuuki exchanged a look, and giggled.

"Well that's what he would have said," Ichiru corrected, "If crybaby over there hadn't immediately burst into to tears."

"I was crying cause you practically yanked my hair out of my head!"

Ichiru shrugged, "Thought it was an elaborate wig."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "You're such a jerk."

Ayumi forced a polite smile, deciding to ignore Ichiru, "Of course after that, I didn't really want to stay with Ichiru so I followed Zero back into the kitchen."

"And that's how you got burned?" Honey asked, eyes still stuck on her arm.

Zero muttered. "Not even two seconds later, Ichiru comes bursting in, demanding that she leave the kitchen. Then they're fighting again and somehow someone hits the bottom of the pot and I'm trying to catch this huge pot of boiling soup and it's flinging everywhere."

Ayumi nodded, "We all got burned by it. The insides of Zero's arm were really blistered from catching the pot." As she said it she reach out and grabbed Zero's hand, using her other one to push back his sleeve.

"Wha- no." Zero tried to protest but she was already looking at the smooth, clean skin above his wrist.

"Oh," Ayumi said, a little stunned, "I guess yours is practically faded away."

Zero bit the inside of his mouth. Being a vampire has a way of doing that, he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. "Yeah," he said, almost guiltily.

Ayumi looked up at him a mix of shock and embarrassment, "Oh no, that's a good thing. It- it wasn't your fault anyway."

Haruhi watched them look at each other, years of stories and feelings seeming to pass in a single look.

Ichiru caught her watching them and tapped the side of her tray. When she looked at him, he smiled widely. "One time when we were playing baseball, Ayumi was playing infield and she got pegged so hard with the ball in the stomach that she threw up."

Ayumi turned a bright red as she cried out, "Ichiru!"

* * *

It wasn't an easy thing, managing a school where vampires, humans, and now hunters milled about. The vampires were antsy about the hunters being here and the hunters weren't any better, but luckily there was no real contact between the two. Both Yagari and Cross had been very clear about either party trying to create hostility. And so the days wore on with little excitement. Zero would go with Ayumi and Abel every other day to train with Yagari. Ayumi began to make a habit of eating breakfast in the dorm cafeteria, talking amicably with the other students. Abel never came with her, and after a few days he even stopped coming with her to get Zero. It wasn't an act of aggression or rebuff against Zero, the best way he could describe his relationship with the other hunter was simple indifference. Abel just didn't care about any of them. He came in to train, talking or joking with them when necessary, he borrowed books from Cross' library and was for the most part, dutifully polite. Anything else, he just didn't bother with.

In all, everyone seemed to be trying to adjust to the new arrivals. Everyone, that is, except Ichiru.

"This is ridiculous," Ichiru muttered to himself as he scratched out the numbers he had been working with.

He had already spent ten minutes on this problem, dragging out the answer with angry scribbles and frustration, only to check the answer and find out he was wrong. For Ichiru, five minutes on any problem was far too much time and his irritation showed as he snatched the paper up and looked closer at the numbers, as if this gesture would somehow make the answer clearer. But it didn't help, it didn't matter how close he held the paper or how much time he spent on the problem. He couldn't focus and he knew exactly why.

Zero was supposed to be back from his hunter training half an hour ago. After each training he would stop in the room to get a towel and then rush off to shower. Then he would inhale his dinner while Ichiru sulked at him before rushing out to go patrol. It was annoying him that he was not here yet, which only made the urge to sulk at him worse.

When he threw his pencil down for the millionth and one time, Zero trudged through the door.

"Did training run late?" He asked harshly, not even looking toward him, "You are already so late, do you even have time to eat?"

Zero didn't answer him, in fact he didn't say anything. The only thing that filled the room were his oddly drawn out breaths and the sound of him easing himself down on the bed. Irritation high, Ichiru spun in his chair, intending to gripe about being ignored but he stopped short at the look of his brother.

"There is a bruise on your face," was all he managed to say, and that was definitely an understatement.

There was a bruise, it was red with freshness and darkening very quickly. But he also looked very pale and almost, withered. His silver locks were still wet with sweat and they stuck to his damp forehead. He looked very much like he had been put through a rigorous training. Which is what Ichiru would expect him to look like coming back from training, if he were a human. Only problem was, Zero was not human and he shouldn't look like that. In all this time he had never come back from training, looking like that.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichiru finally asked, earning a sharp look from Zero.

"I was training." Zero said it matter of factly, as if it explained everything.

"What were you training with Superman? Kryptonite?"

Zero gave a thin smile to this comment, grabbing up his shower caddy and a towel. "Something like that."

He turned to head for the door, just as realization hit Ichiru. He had only been joking, trying to get a rise out of his brother, but it was he who had risen, thin fingers snaking around Zero's arm. The action jolted Zero's arm and he bit back a growl as he wrenched free of Ichiru. It was too late, the damage had been done.

Ichiru was all fury as he spit out, "How'd they do it? Yagari shoot you again?"

"It was my idea," Zero tried to explain, "I figured it would be useful to me to know what kind of strength I would have if a stray weapon caught me."

"And those bastards were all too happy to see how much you could take when you were suffering from their poison eating away at you." He spun away from Zero, his hands crossing over the back of his head.

"It wasn't like that. It was my decision. In the field, there could be a chance that-"

Ichiru spun around, "That one of them will try to take advantage of the situation! Dammit Zero, can you not see how messed up this is? You are training on the off that chance that they either get spooked and attack you on accident or they turn on you. Why can't you see how screwed up the hunters are?"

Zero stepped toward him, refusing to back down. It had been his decision, he knew perfectly well not all hunters would be like Yagari, that they wouldn't trust him. He had to know that if they were threatened by him, if an accident happened and they found themselves with a hyped up wounded vampire that it was still Zero. It was still another hunter. And for them to know that, he had to know that.

"You're the one who always says you can't see things as only black and white, how can you blame them for something that could be an honest mistake?" Zero tried to defend.

"It will ALWAYS be an HONEST mistake!" Ichiru found himself yelling, he was always yelling lately. He gave his brother a hard look as he fought to lower his voice, "Just like it was an honest mistake that the president took you into the records of fallen hunters. There will always be a reason, a logical reason: preventive measures, to test how much you can withstand, to know your boundaries, your weaknesses, or 'for you own good and safety,'." There was something desperate in his eyes, his voice pleading as he barely whispered, "Don't you get it Zero? They don't care about you. They don't care about anyone or anything except the strength and stability of the hunter race. You aren't a person to them, no one is. Not even his precious daughter. She is here to do what she had been there to do when we were little."

Zero's retort died on his lips as Ichiru's words struck a chord in his mind, "What?" He couldn't hide the shocked disbelief in his tone, but even in this state his mind worked to put the information together. "She knew."

Ichiru didn't say anything, watching as Zero processed the information. He seemed to be equal parts shocked, relieved and incredibly hurt. When he spoke it was clear the hurt had succeeded as the dominating emotion.

"Did _everyone_ know except me? Was I made out of glass or something!" He fairly yelled, spinning around to knock something off his desk.

"Hey, no one _told_ me." Ichiru said indignantly.

Zero's fist shook at his side, "Right," he said bitterly, "that's what it was. Stupid, naive little Zero. It was my own fault for not knowing, you probably thought I deserved to not know."

The other boy didn't say anything as he glared at a spot just past Zero's shoulder. It didn't matter if he'd spoken anyway. Zero did not turn back around, instead he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ichiru did not see Zero again, not until that morning when he came storming into the breakfast hall.

* * *

The cafeteria was abuzz with the normal morning chatter of students, getting ready to start their morning. Oddly enough, it was probably one of the things Haruhi would miss most about being at Cross Academy. Back in Tokyo, the students ate breakfast before arriving at the school, it meant that most mornings she at alone as her father often left for work before she woke up.

"So you aren't in school right now?" Hikaru was asking Ayumi. She sat beside him, nodding as she cut into her rolled egg with a chopstick.

"I finished early this semester. My father is having me look at prospective high schools but right now I'm taking a break."

"How did you finish early?" Yori asked.

Ayumi smiled shyly, "Well, I was getting into trouble at school, mainly for skipping class and my father was afraid it would get put on my record so I just took my exams early."

Honey laughed, "Wow, you are just like Zero-kun." That made Ayumi blush, her green eyes darted to Haruhi across the table and the short haired girl forced a smile.

Ayumi had become a regular at the breakfast table. Haruhi couldn't blame her, she didn't think Abel was much for conversation.

Ayumi had a very excitable personality and it was easy to fall in and feed off her energy. It made it hard not to like her. Along with her undeniable beauty, she was wickedly smart and funny, she was nice and she listened well. Kaoru and Hikaru were completely infatuated with her. Honey even let her play with Usa-chan. They had whispered and giggled like old friends about how cute he was.

And yet through it all, Ichiru still managed to hate her.

"At least Zero actually goes to class," Ichiru muttered, stabbing at his food. Something devilish passed over his face and he looked up to smile at Ayumi, "Why were you missing so much class, juggling all your sweethearts taking up too much of your precious time?"

Haruhi shoved him lightly. Ichiru loved taking digs at Ayumi and the girl did her best not to rise to his challenge. Haruhi was sure that was one of the reasons that he did it. She didn't really know what the boy had against Ayumi but it wasn't especially surprising that he didn't like her. Ichiru liked maybe three people in the entire school.

The girl look flustered, "No!" Her shoulders slumped, "I was trying to prove a point to my father. I had been working for the company in secret. Anyway it kind of blew up in my face. So in order to fix it I just graduated early."

The truth was, Haruhi didn't know what to make of the blonde hunter. She was nice and funny, there was no reason not to like her, even if Ichiru didn't, especially if Ichiru didn't. But he wasn't necessarily the only one cautious of the girl. Yuuki, who was normally naively inviting and friendly, was very careful about what she said around Ayumi. She had tried to talk to her about it but Yuuki seemed very distracted lately. Again there was no blame, Yuuki was still having her nightmares, only now she wasn't sharing the dreams with Haruhi anymore.

And then there was that other thing, that awkward thing that always seemed to happen when Zero was around, or even mentioned. She always seemed to look up to find those green eyes on her, assessing her. It was a look she knew well having dealt with some of Tamaki's groupies. Part of her tensed, waiting to find her bookbag thrown in the fountain again. But then she would feel bad about being irrational. Ayumi hadn't been anything but nice to her, and here she was acting only slightly better than Ichiru.

Haruhi shrugged, trying to help the girl, "Well at least you tried to fix it."

"What were you trying to prove?" Ichiru asked suddenly.

For once, Ayumi looked him straight in the eye, no hint of the playful smile she always seemed to have. "I was trying to prove that I wasn't a child anymore, that I was mature enough to make the hard choices."

Ichiru's eyes narrowed, "But it blew up in your face."

Haruhi was going to elbow him again, when a tall figure coming into the room caught her eye. Zero.

He looked haggard, face paler than usual. Instead of walking, he rather marched up to the table, eyes fixed on Ayumi. From beside Haruhi, Ichiru tensed up.

"I need to talk to you." His voice sounded rough, like he was trying to control his temper.

Ayumi looked a little frightened as she looked back at him. Her green eyes alight with apprehension. "Okay, but I need to go put my tray up."

"I'll do it for you," Yuuki suddenly piped up. Something about Zero's urgency leaked into her and gave her focus. Zero nodded without looking at her, flicking his hand for Ayumi to follow him. She left without even sparing the group a glance.

"Seriously, what is with those two?" Hikaru demanded. He turned to glare at Ichiru like it was some how his fault. Ichiru only glared back, shaking his head as he huffed sharply.

* * *

Ayumi twirled one of her perfect curls around her finger, green eyes watching as Zero stood mutely on the roof of the Academic building. He hadn't spoken at all since he drug her up here, instead looking over the grounds of the school and grinding his teeth. She sighed moving up beside him and sitting down on the ledge.

"It's beautiful out here." She commented quietly, looking back to see his face.

His lips parted and he sighed through his teeth, "How long did you know?"

Her brows knit in question so he added, "About us."

That definitely cleared up her expression. She crossed her arms in front her, "Oh that."

His expression seemed incredulous as he watched her, "You were really okay with it?"

She frowned at him before looking out at the lake glittering ahead of them. When she spoke, her voice was soft and full of nostalgia, "Do you remember the night that I kissed you? I was playing at your house and your parents got a call from the association about a couple vampires terrorizing a nearby town."

He stayed quiet, instantly remembering every moment the association had called, the feeling of being both proud of his parents for what they did and terrified that they might never come back.

Ayumi continued, "They put you in charge and Ichiru was being such a pain. He ended up stomping upstairs and locking himself in his room the rest of the night."

"He called you the Evil Queen Medusa." Zero said, the memory slowly coming into focus. Zero had tried to reprimand him and Ichiru had gotten so upset, he had stormed away.

Ayumi laughed, "You were standing there with this helpless look on your face, trying to apologize for him and you just looked so adorable. I couldn't help myself I had to kiss you." She swallowed looking up at him, "I found out that day. I was okay with marrying you because I already loved you."

Zero felt sick. They were little kids when that happened. The boys were barely ten and Ayumi was nine. How could she possibly be sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him then?

But it wasn't as if they had a choice. It had already been chosen for them. Their whole lives had already been planned out for them. How could she be content knowing her life wasn't her own? All night Ichiru's words had floated around in his head as he wandered around the campus, and now they were back. It wasn't about them, no one person mattered, only the hunter race. Power trumped everything, even the freedom to choose.

"When you were bitten," Ayumi began with a tremor in her voice, "I wanted to be there. I wanted to... But my father."

"Stop." Zero said, lifting his hand to quiet her, "I don't want-"

"Zero please," Ayumi pleaded, she grabbed his hand in hers as she stood, "Please listen to me. I have never stopped- Zero!"

He jerked free of her, hands clutched at his sides as he tried to breathe evenly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head, "You shouldn't say it. It won't matter anyway."

* * *

"So, what you're saying is, she and Zero were going to get married? Like, for real?" Yuuki cocked her head to the side as she spoke.

Ichiru nodded. He sat back in his seat in the study room, watching Yuuki and Haruhi try to absorb this. Yuuki looked like he had just told her the sky was actually yellow and not blue. Haruhi, on the other hand, was being very quiet, scary quiet.

"And Zero was okay with that?" Yuuki could not even fathom stubborn, bullheaded Zero being okay with that.

That made Ichiru smile, "Zero was not the Zero you know. He was trusting and naive, he didn't understand that my parents were pushing them together for that."

Yuuki looked down at her hands, "If he did, do you think he would have..." She paused to look at the shorthaired girl, but Haruhi would not meet her gaze. "Well, do you think, if nothing had changed, he would have... Well, married her?"

The smile on the boy's face faded as he spoke, "I don't know."

"Did he like her?"

Ichiru shrugged, "I don't know. We were only eleven you know. He was nice to her, but Zero was nice to everyone."

"Do you think that's why she's here?" Yuuki asked, eyes darting over to Haruhi who doggedly kept her focus on the paper in front of her.

Ichiru growled in irritation, "I wouldn't put it past them now that Zero is stable. Sick bastards."

They were quiet for a long time. Then Ichiru turned to Haruhi, watching her bite her pen lid.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" He asked curiously, tilting his head toward her.

The short haired girl blinked at him for a moment. Clearing her throat, she said, "Um, I don't think we should be talking about this. We should be trying to finish our history assignment." She turned back to her work, biting harder on the lid.

Something flashed in Ichiru's eyes as he grit his teeth, "Fine. Just tell me what you think and I will stop talking about it." He picked up his notebook and waved it at her, "and get back to work." If Ichiru was the only one who was going to accept that these hunters were here doing more than just training, fine. But he refused to let Haruhi get away with saying nothing about how sick it was for Zero to have been in an arranged marriage.

Haruhi huffed loudly and countered with, "What do I care if you finish your work or not?"

"C'mon, I know you have some thoughts on it, on the _depravity _of it," he grinned when he said 'depravity' but it faded as his look turned to steel, "And you keep making this face that makes me want to punch my brother. Tell me, Chibi-tan." _Tell me you find these people as repulsive as I do. _

Haruhi ran her fingers through her hair, shoulders slouching deeply, "It sounds like it would be unpleasant to be denied the right to fall in love, but it's still sad too."

"Sad how?" He demanded.

"That they called it off, not because-"

"You think it's sad that Zero doesn't have to marry her anymore? What the heck, Haruhi?"

Haruhi glared at him, annoyed with the way he was twisting her already confused thoughts.

"That's not what I meant. Ichiru, all of this, every bit of it was decided because of some perceived idea of the worth of a human being." she felt her lip quiver and she grimaced with the effort to control it, "They called it off because Zero suddenly becoming a vampire meant that he was worthless. That's why it's sad."

She inhaled sharply, shoving up from the table, her voice rough. "Maybe it was wrong for them to set up this kind of thing, but maybe Zero and Ayumi wouldn't have gone through with it anyway. The point is, when they canceled the engagement it was more than just lost fiancés, it was lost friendships, lost lives: loved ones, yours and his. It's not right to throw out opinions and judgments so easily on those that can't defend themselves."

She gathered her things carefully, the edge to her voice dropped away, "I know you never liked her or any of them, but just because you didn't, doesn't mean that Zero didn't either. Don't force him to hate people just because you do."

Ichiru looked down, glaring at the table as she turned to leave.

This time when she spoke she sounded defeated and tired, "I'll see you later, okay."

But Ichiru just couldn't let her leave like that. He had had enough of the people he cared about walking out on him, so just before she stepped out into the hall he said, "She isn't his friend Haruhi, not like you guys, and especially not like you. No one is like you and not matter how ugly it sounds, I'm glad they think he is worthless."

She paused for a minute, as if thinking to reprimand him. Instead she ducked her head and left the room quickly.

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, the sun leaving golden trails of light through the trees of the academy. The birds chirped excitedly, chasing each other from branch to branch. It was a peaceful day, the perfect antithesis to the turmoil that rolled inside her.

Why did Ichiru have to do that? Why did he feel the need tell her about all the ways that she was completely out of place with Zero?

She shook her head. No, that wasn't fair. That's not what he was trying to do. He was trying to help her see, trying to make her feel the way he did about Ayumi and the hunters. But in doing so, he was inadvertently feeding her doubt.

Zero and Ayumi, they were in a whole different world than her. Ayumi understood him, she could be there for him in ways that Haruhi would never understand. The most she could do was offer support, a place to turn to. But Ichiru was right, she didn't understand those people, their way of life, she couldn't help him find his way as a hunter, not like Ayumi could. And Zero earnestly hoped to be able to be a hunter, to make his parents proud. And that was what they wanted, he and Ayumi to be wedded.

It was hard not to think of her own mother when she thought of Zero's parents. She couldn't help thinking of what she would do if she found out that her mother had such a plan for her. Would she be mad? _Could _she be mad? Her heart ached. Maybe she would do it for her mom, marrying the man she chose. But she also knew that she had changed a lot since her mother had passed away and maybe her mother's choice would no longer be right for her.

In her mind's eye, she saw Zero on the hill, talking about not wanting to disappoint his mother and father. Would not marrying Ayumi be part of disappointing them?

She wanted to scream. Marriage? They were all still so young, still in high school. Marriage was something that came later in life, not now. But perhaps that was another thing that she didn't understand about the hunter society. Maybe they did marry young, maybe they didn't live to be very old. That thought made her sick.

_You're being so selfish, _she thought to herself, _Zero is finally being accepted back into the hunters, his people, his family. And here you are, feeling sorry for yourself and thinking about what it means for you. _

Zero didn't deserve that. He had lost everything, absolutely everything. For four years he lived a life without hope, but now he had a chance. Ayumi and Abel, were it they were how he was going to get his life back. And one thing Haruhi knew for sure, was that she was not going to be the one to mess all that up. She would do whatever she could to help him get what he deserved, even- even if that meant letting him go. She could do it if she had to, she could... Couldn't she?

Mindlessly, she found herself walking to the gala building. She climbed the stone steps of the veranda, glancing underneath the lip to the spot where she had found Ichiru. He was so different then, he hadn't wanted anything to do with her or anyone else. He had been so angry and skittish, so lost.

Again she felt sick, but this time for the way she had snapped at him. Ichiru had been so alone, but he had opened up to her and to Zero. He had invested in them. And in his own pushy and rude way, he was trying to show that he cared. Ichiru only liked three people and Haruhi was one of them. He liked her and he liked her with his brother and that's why he kept pushing her. Ichiru believed that she was enough for Zero. That had to mean something, right?

"Hey."

Haruhi nearly jumped off the edge of the veranda, spinning around with a yelp.

Zero gave her an apologetic smile, lifting his hands placatingly, "I really didn't mean to scare you that time."

Haruhi cleared her throat, looking down at her shoes. "Right." She tried to keep a playful lilt in her voice but Zero could practically feel the tension coming off of her. He watched her for a moment, noticing how she would not meet his eye.

Slowly he lifted his hand out to her, palm up. She finally looked up at him, her brow drawn in question. "Will you go for a walk with me?" He asked shyly.

Her lips tugged up as she took his hand. When their palms touched he could feel the quickening thud of her heartbeat, his instantly jumped up to match. Twining their fingers together, he gave her hand a small squeeze before pulling her back down the stairs.

They walked along the edge of the lake, talking about nothing in particular, both silently agreeing to keep from talking about what was really on their minds. They made it to their favorite tree as the sky began to shift into its usual deep oranges. It was almost time for changeover.

Sitting down at the base of the tree, Haruhi finally managed to muster courage. "So, Ichiru told me something today, about you and Ayumi."

Zero sighed, flopping down beside her and leaning heavily against the tree trunk. "He shouldn't have."

_Because it's none of my business, _she wanted to say.

"That was a long time ago." He added, things were very different now.

Haruhi pulled her knees to her chest, tucking them under her chin as she nodded mutely.

Zero frowned, not feeling like he was getting his point across. "Ayumi is a really nice girl and all, and at the time I'm sure my family thought they were doing what's best for me."

"She is nice," Haruhi agreed quietly, "And beautiful and smart and funny. It would not be hard to fall for someone like that."

Zero huffed a laugh, grinning as he teased, "Someone sounds jealous?" But when he looked up at the expression on her face, he frowned, "Haruhi?"

She swallowed thickly, still not looking at him, "Look, Zero if- if there is something. If I'm in the way-"

Zero's frown deepened, "What are you saying?"

"Zero, all you have ever wanted was your life back. After everything that has happened, after all that you went through... If you can see your future, if your path is finally clear, the last thing I want to be is standing in the way of that. And Ayumi is your friend, its not as if you don't mean something to each other. She was your first love right? And if its what you want-"

Zero lifted up onto his right arm, a frustrated noise escaping his throat as he pushed his face up to hers. His lips met hers, earnestly begging her to stop talking. He poured everything into the kiss all the emotions he couldn't seem to make her understand.

After everything with Ayumi, all of these deep ugly feelings that had bubbled up, the one bright light was knowing that Haruhi didn't think like that. This thing between them was special, important and it was completely untainted by all the dark things that surrounded his life. Politics and power, guilt and sympathy; they poisoned everything in his life except for this one thing. It was supposed to be safe from that.

_No Haruhi, that is not what I want. I don't want to be with her or anyone, no one but you. _

All these emotions he tried to pour into the tender kisses he pressed to her soft lips. "There you go again," he growled between kisses, pale eyes glaring at her, "trying to meddle in things you shouldn't."

His finger caressed her jaw, feeling the frantic beat of her heart as he nuzzled against her nose. He inhaled her sweet scent, allowing her closeness to ease the aching feeling in his chest.

"Listen to me Haruhi," he begged, "Please. Please don't think those things. What Ayumi was or is, that doesn't matter, okay. That is not what I want. I didn't... I never," his jaw tensed as he tried to get the words out right, he had to do this right, "Haruhi I have never felt about anyone, the way that I feel about you." He took her hands in his pulling them to his chest as he sat up straighter against the tree. His eye were shot, pupils blown wide as he looked down at her, completely open to her. "The truth is, she is not my first love. You are."

Haruhi blinked at him, her mind wrapping around what he just said. Unshed tears began to sparkle in those beautiful brown eyes, her mouth broke into an uncontainable smile. Then she was laughing, a sweet happy little laugh that pulled at his heart. "What?" She asked, unable to control the huge smile on her face.

Zero grinned back, ducking his head as he met those doleful eyes, "I love you, Haruhi."

Her eyes were still bright with laughter as she gripped the front of his vest, tangling her fingers into the rough fabric and pulling herself up to kiss him deeply.

Zero made a noise that sounded pleasantly surprised as he kissed her back. His hands slid from her shoulders wrapping around her waist and splaying out along the small of her back and her shoulder blades.

His chest felt tight with emotion as he held her close, nuzzling and kissing along the side of her jaw, listening to her murmur his name.

He felt her hands slide up his chest, caressing his neck. Nimble fingers curled into the hair at the base of his neck, intensifying the heat that was emitting from his entire body. Her little laugh sounded in his ear as he nuzzled lower, feeling her collarbone with his nose. But the laugh turned into a sharp gasp when he took an experimental lick along the column of her throat.

"Zero," she said with surprise. Her hands were now flat against his chest, as if she was debating pushing him away.

The surprise in her voice caught his attention, and he opened his eyes.

With a sickening start, he realized that he was tracking the blood flowing through the veins along her neck. The tightness in his chest suddenly intensified into a painful hunger. A lust filled desire to drink every ounce of her blood. He gasped sharply, jerking back and flying to his feet so fast that he practically knocked her over.

Haruhi pushed up to her elbows and let out an unsteady breath, wide eyes finding Zero. His eyes were clenched shut as he stepped back from her. Slowly, she lifted a shaky hand to her neck. The skin was cool but it tingled hotly from the memory of Zero's tongue.

Zero's head was spinning and his heart was threatening to pop out of his chest. The unbearable pain of blood lust took hold of him with merciless force. His mind was reeling with utter shock and despair. _No! No, no, no! It hadn't worked, they had been wrong. He was still slipping into insanity and a half step away from devouring the girl he loved. _

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He began to rant. He felt hot tears managing to escaped from his clenched eyelids. _Oh God, what had he almost done? _

Haruhi seemed to find her voice then, "No, no it's okay Zero. It's gonna be o-"

"No!" He interrupted miserably. He opened his eyes, glowing red orbs looked down at her. Haruhi held her breath, unable to look away from those glowing eyes.

Zero shook his head, trying desperately to control the tremor in his voice as he said, "It's not okay. I'm so sorry."

Zero spun on his heels, intending to run away but instead coming face to face with the end of a gun barrel.

"Step away from her, _vampire_." Abel's voice a cold growl as his dark eyes glared at Zero.

*****ANON REVIEWS*****

**CHAPTER 22**

**Darkkami: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Sorry for taking so long to respond to your review!

**Guest: **Thanks! I appreciate your feedback, sorry for taking so long to reply!

**CHAPTER 23**

**slvrphoenx: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like the story and sorry for the slow update!

**Awsome: **Thank you for the support, sorry I took so long! I hope you liked this chapter too!


End file.
